Life and Times of a Socialite
by Lady Eliza
Summary: A twist on Rory's life and her relationship with Logan. Total AU RL
1. Negative Emotions

**Title:** Life and Times of a Socialite

**Author:** Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Summary:** Total AU Rory and Logan Spoiler Warning 5.19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters. It belongs to the WB/CW and Amy Sherman-Palladino.

**Original Authors Note:** Hi everyone this is my first piece of fanfiction, so please tell me if it sucks or not. And I'm from Canada so some of the spellings may be odd.

**Chapter 1: Negative Emotions**

Life, as Rory Gilmore knew it, was great. As she was driving from New Haven to Stars Hollow she thought about all she had accomplished that day by finishing an article that Doyle, her editor, had been pleased as punch to receive because he actually gave her a "Good job, Gilmore" There was an inkling in the back of her mind that she did great on her 'Psychology: Jung and Freud' Test and she was dating the most awesome guy in the world, one Logan Huntzberger.

She thought about the complete about face that Logan did after he had seen her at Finn's birthday party with his poker buddy Robert. But after that fateful night he was entirely different even telling her '_if I say I can do commitment than I can do commitment'_. They were enjoying getting to know each other even with being put under the microscope of Hartford Society.

But Rory knew that that came with the territory of dating the Huntzberger Heir. She went with Logan to many charity events and stuffy Hartford get-togethers in the past few months that they all seemed to merge together in a huge blur. Rory also got her picture in the gossip columns of numerous well-known newspapers that she lost count after a while, but she always ended up reading them because the local paper in Stars Hollow always re-printed them so everyone in town could see all the articles and pictures of their Rory.

She was becoming quite the socialite; one could say she was giving the Hilton sisters a run for their money. It took a while for Rory to get used to the press and paparazzi but she had adjusted and now she didn't mind the press too much but the paparazzi still freaked her out. She didn't mind being called a 'socialite' or 'celebutante' as some newspapers referred to her, the reason that the press found Rory and Logan's relationship so fascinating and newsworthy was due to both of their prominent names, the whole Mayflower connection and their wild escapades.

As she passed the Welcome to Stars Hollow sign she smiled thinking about the antics of her small town and how the grapevine there was always up-to-date on the goings on of the small hamlet. She was on her way to visit her mom at the Dragonfly Inn so they could have their usual mother-daughter time together because Lorelai was complaining that she was always jetting off somewhere with 'Limo boy' to do god knows what. Rory drove up the driveway that led to the picturesque Inn that was her mom's pride and joy after Rory, of course.

Rory parked her car, got out and went in search of her mother. As she went through the doors of the Dragonfly she saw Michel talking on the phone and saying in a distaining voice, "No! We are not a bed and breakfast we are an Inn."

Rory smiled thinking '_some things never change_'. She went into the dining room looking for her mother who it seemed was talking animatedly to a woman with short blond hair that looked vaguely familiar. She didn't want to interrupt but Lorelai saw her and waved her over by saying, "Hey kid, it's been a long time."

"Yeah it sure has and yes! I take part of the blame."

"Well yeah you do but since you're my favourite daughter I will forgive you this time, but it's the last time I tell you!" Lorelai teased as Rory bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Lorelai introduced her companion by saying, "Rory I'd like you to meet Luke's sister Liz and Liz this is my daughter Rory."

Rory only hesitated for a moment and only Lorelai realized why after the fact, but Rory's ingrained manners made her reach for the hand that Liz proffered and replied, "It's nice to finally meet."

To which Liz replied, "Yeah, you too."

Rory not wanting to be rude sat in the chair opposite to Liz and thought to herself '_wow of all the times to meet Jess' mom it had to be now_' Rory hadn't thought about Jess in a very long time and the fact that their last meeting hadn't gone so well probably added to the negative emotions his name evoked. It was quite odd how Jess' mother had been living in Stars Hollow since November and yet this was the first time that they actually met. Rory was snapped out of her reverie when Liz mentioned something about an anniversary.

"Well TJ and I were thinking that we should celebrate all our anniversaries by having a party and this way all our friends and family can be their as well," said Liz.

"Oh so this will be an annual event that the Dragonfly Inn will be privileged to host?" asked Lorelai.

"Oh yeah, me and my TJ want to celebrate every year we're together and what better way then on our anniversary."

"You know I think there is some logic behind what you just said."

Lorelai and Liz started discussing the colour scheme for the anniversary party along with the guest list and such. Rory was just half listening to the two chatty Cathy's when at the mention of a particular name she snapped to attention.

"Lorelai you remember my son Jess right, well he of course will have to sit at our table along with you and Luke, that's a given."

"Oh Jess is going to be at the anniversary celebrations?"

"I probably have to do a little arm twisting but I'm sure I can convince him to be here to support me and TJ."

"Oh umm…" Lorelai looked at Rory to gauge her reaction and all she got back was a blank stare. Lorelai knew that Rory didn't have a good memory of Jess, what with the boy leaving and then coming back and saying 'I love you' then leaving again.

And she knew that Rory had moved on with Logan, _and boy did she know that Rory had moved on. _ Lorelai couldn't go grocery shopping without knowing that Rory had moved on, what with all those pictures in the newspapers and tabloids. All she read about were the antics of Logan and Rory and their group of blue-blooded hoodlums who had the world at their finger tips and ended up doing crazy things.

She didn't want to upset Rory so they didn't discuss the fact that Rory was dubbed 'The Gilmore Heiress' now that she, Rory, was next in line to inherit the family fortunes.

Lorelai cleared her throat and said, "Well I'll just have to make sure that your table has a spot for Jess. Will he have an escort or will he come alone?"

"I not sure… I'll ask him when I call to invite him. Oh hey Rory, if you have time why don't you come and of course you will sit at our table," said Liz.

"Oh well… I don't know if I will have the time. But I'll let mom know if I can make it," replied Rory.

"Alright then, I'm off. Lorelai I'll come by later to discuss everything and you can show me where we will have this shindig. Rory it was nice meeting you I hope you can make it to my anniversary party. See ya girls," replied Liz as she wondered out of the Inn's dining room.

"Bye," replied both of the Gilmore girls.

**Revised: June 9, 2009**


	2. A Little Perspective

**Life and Times of a Socialite**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls. It belongs to WB/CW and Amy Sherman Palladino.

**Chapter 2: A little Perspective**

Rory waved to Lorelai from within her car as she set out on the trip back to Yale. After Liz had left the duo had a pretty normal lunch. The subject of Jess didn't come up again nor did the subject of her current beau Logan. Rory knew that Logan was still a sore subject for Lorelai even though they had been dating for many months now. Lorelai still had a prejudice when it came to high society men and she didn't understand how Rory could stand being in the limelight.

Rory knew that recent developments pertaining to her fortunes did not help matters in the publicity she received. It seems that Lorelai 1st had taken upon herself to replenish the family coffers after the funds dwindled down from generation to generation.

It was a year after her death that the family was notified as to how much. Richard and Emily Gilmore promptly named Rory as their heiress. The family tried to keep the inheritance as quiet as possible to avoid the publicity and all the hoopla that went with it, but an aide in the lawyer's office, who was quietly fired afterwards, leaked the news to the media and all hell broke loose after that.

Rory can still remember going to Friday night dinner on one particular evening and all the photographers that were camped outside her grandparent's house. It was shocking that news of her inheritance could create such media frenzy. Her grandparent's had to hire security for the immediate family and the extended family was advised not to speak to the press.

The amount of the inheritance leaked out and that's when people started approaching her at Yale to try to talk to her or be her friend; she even received death threats. It was an awkward and weird time in her life that she would love to forget. Apparently inheriting a billion plus dollars makes one a walking target for kidnappings, fake friends, and death threats.

Rory smiled thinking about the positive aspects that came out of the media circus that her inheritance caused. She and Logan got closer because he understood her predicament; he understood what it was like to be in the public eye. He even stayed overnight sometimes when she didn't want to be alone or just wanted to feel safe. For once in her life Rory Gilmore couldn't talk to her mother about aspects of her life because she wouldn't have understood, so Logan was her most trusted confidante.

She had just gotten used to the media and their interest in her because she was dating the son and heir of America's most influential and powerful media mogul. Then all of sudden the national press was interested in Lorelai Leigh Gilmore III Yale student, future reporter, girlfriend of Logan Huntzberger and Heiress. Oh how things have changed from just a year ago.

Rory turned into the student parking lot at Yale and thought about the invitation that was put forth to her just a few short hours ago. She couldn't believe that Jess' mom had invited her to her anniversary celebration where there was a 50-50 chance of Jess actually attending. It would be awkward for them to run into each other again.

Last she heard Jess had joined the Peace Corps and was headed to some third world country; Luke was the source behind this little tidbit.

Rory shut the door of her car and headed towards Brantford and her dorm room, which she shared with Paris. Hopefully Paris and Doyle were fully clothed and not talking about their relationship or according to Paris lack there of.

Rory cautiously approached her dorm room door; put the key in the lock turned the knob, opened the door and peaked inside. Phew! No Paris and No Doyle. She entered her humble abode and dropped her Burberry coat and Chanel handbag on the book shaped coffee table and headed to the fridge for a drink. She sat on the couch and contemplated how she would politely turn down the invitation to Liz's anniversary party.

But then she thought about Luke. He was like a father to her and he had attended many of her school functions including all of her graduations. She also remembered him making her mashed potatoes for a week because she was sick when she was twelve. Then there was her sixteenth birthday where he made her a coffee cake and blew up balloons for her.

He was one special man and _Liz was his sister_. And Rory would go to this uncomfortable anniversary celebration if it would make Luke happy. Besides Luke put in the effort to meet her grandparents, though that didn't go too well, but he still put in the effort.

Rory was still mulling over her problem when there was an insistent knocking on the door. She went to the door and pulled it open to reveal a nicely dressed Logan Huntzberger. He was dressed like he was at her grandparents 'Male Yale Party' with hair dishevelled and his chocolate brown eyes staring at her.

He was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed and he had that cute little smile in place. She couldn't help herself so she grabbed him by the lapels of his dinner jacket, shut the door with her foot, slammed his body against the wall and crashed her lips onto his.

Logan had just come from a boring dinner at the Country Club with his grandfather Elias and thought he'd come by to see if Ace was back from lunch with Lorelai. So imagine to his surprise when without so much of a 'hello' she just grabs him a kisses him, not that he's complaining.

He was stunned for about ten seconds before he started responding to her kiss. She pushed him into the wall and nipped softly at his bottom lip; he lets her lead for a while, but takes the initiative to deepen the kiss before she could react. He loves how responsive she is to him and after months of dating how she could still ignite this fire that burns deeply within him.

She tastes of coffee and strawberries and he just can't get enough of her so he turns them around so he's the one who has her against the wall, which isn't a bad place to be mind you. He loves how they fit so perfectly together her curves aligned with his. He slowly trails his right hand up her body and under her shirt, and his left hand is firmly, but surely holding the side of her neck so he could change the angle of the kiss.

He was the one who pulled away first from lack of oxygen. He leaned his head against hers to calm both their heavy breathing and said, "Well that was one hell of a way to greet me at the door darling! I hope you do that more often."

"Well you just looked irresistible standing there, I couldn't help myself," Rory replied with an impish smile. She grabbed his hand and led him to the couch.

"Well, I almost forgot what I came to talk to you about, what with you ravishing me and all Ace," Logan said smugly. "So how did lunch with Lorelai turn out? Anything interesting happen that didn't have my name attached to it?"

"Well...umm…about that you see I ran into Luke's sister at the Inn who was planning an anniversary celebration for her and her husband and she invited me."

"Ok…I don't see the problem unless I'm not allowed to go with you then I object," joked Logan.

"No I'm sure you can go with me but…you see this is for Luke's sister, who happens to the mother of Jess, who happens to be my ex-boyfriend if you remember me regaling you with his courtship of me and then his tendency of leaving me," replied Rory in one breath.

"Oh…you mean to say that this Jess character is the misguided soul that left you after he told you he loved you?" Logan looked at Rory and at her nod he continued. "Is he going to be at this anniversary celebration?"

"Well Liz wants him to be there so I'm thinking there is a possibility he is going to be there and we might run into him if he is there."

"It's up to you Rory this is your thing, but I will be there to support you in whatever you choose, you know that right? You just tell me how formal or informal this anniversary thing is going to be and I'll be there."

"Honey, I know you'll be there to support me I just don't want to go digging into the past. Don't get me wrong I don't have any feelings for Jess anymore but I just can't deal with him coming back into my life and bringing back all the pain and drama that he caused. Do you get that?"

Logan looked at Rory's pleading eyes and understood her predicament. Yeah he understood all right. He and Rory had been dating for about nine months and it took Logan about three months for her to tell him the story about both Dean and Jess. He wouldn't call himself a violent man but he wanted to throttle Jess for the way he treated Rory. Logan looked at Rory and answered her by saying, "Yeah I get it babe."

"I don't know what to do Logan. I want to go to this thing for Luke but there is high probability that Jess is going to be there. So what should I do?"

"I will be there Ace; you have nothing to worry about. Besides if you see him coming near us I can simply say something snobby to your mother and bait her into making a scene," replied a smirking Logan.

"Oy to the poodles already, what am I going to do with you?" said Rory before she realized what she actually said.

"Well I have a few suggestions but we will have to convene our conversation at a new locale," replied Logan while wiggling his eyebrows.

"You know I walked right into that one."

With that Logan dragged her off the couch and pulled her to her bedroom while whispering things in her ear that were not appropriate to say in front of neither a lady nor a debutante for that matter. But as the door shut to Rory's room her giggles could be heard before it closed entirely.

**Revised: June 9, 2009**


	3. Running Interference

**Life and Times of a Socialite**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls. It belongs to WB/CW and Amy Sherman Palladino.

**Chapter 3: Running Interference **

It was a bright sunny spring afternoon when Rory stepped out of her dark blue Jaguar in front of the Hartford Country Club and passed her keys to the valet with the red vest. She was meeting her mother and grandmother for coffee since they had to cancel Friday night dinner that week because her grandparents were going to London for some function. As well Rory had to go to Chicago to be interviewed by the queen of talk show her self, Oprah Winfrey, for a magazine article.

She was running late for this particular family get together because Logan had appeared at her dorm room just before noon and proceeded to distract her from studying then made her late. She wanted to be early so that Lorelai and Emily didn't have enough time to get into another fight over some vague topic and then storm off to their separate corners.

Ever since Rory had started dating Logan some nine months ago it seemed Lorelai and Emily were constantly fighting and Lorelai and Rory were growing farther apart. Just recently when the news about the Gilmore family fortunes was unearthed a wall seemed to be erected between Lorelai and the rest of the Gilmore clan. Friday night dinners were gravely silent unless Emily asked Rory about some function or other that she had attended.

She walked into the air-conditioned dining room of the Country Club and politely asked the Maitre d' where the Gilmore party was situated. "Miss Gilmore, it's nice to see you again. Your grandmother and mother are awaiting your arrival out on the patio. Shall I escort you out miss?"

"No thank you Sebastian that won't be necessary."

She headed towards the patio area and along the way greeted some acquaintances that she had met through her grandparents and the Huntzbergers. She actually liked schmoozing with these people; some of them were not half bad. There were those who could be downright boring but there were others who fought heart and soul for their causes and were surprisingly well informed of what was happening in the world.

When she was growing up Lorelai had always made the people of her parents world sound snobbish, rude, crass, and greedy, which wasn't a fair assessment. There were those who were everything Lorelai had described but the people that she had met were likeable, caring, intelligent individuals that seemed to genuinely care about their charities and were up to date on current events.

Rory walked out onto the patio and saw Lorelai and Emily drinking coffee and not looking at one another; you could cut the tension with a knife. She approached with caution as if a bomb would go off any minute and said, "Hello Mom, Grandma I'm sorry I'm late."

"Rory darling, that's not a problem at all, I hope nothing was wrong," said a relieved looking Emily.

"No Grandma everything is fine I just got stuck in traffic that's all," she lied through her teeth.

"Hey Ror, why don't you order something, and we'll talk about your magazine interview with Oprah. Can you please mention the Dragonfly so all the cool people will come check it out?" joked Lorelai.

"Sure mom anything to get you free publicity and I'll personally tell Oprah to come down some time and stay at the Inn," replied Rory.

"So Rory are you excited? This will be your first interview and for O magazine no less," gushed and ecstatic Emily.

"Yeah Grandma I am. I'm also a little nervous but I'm glad Logan's going to come with me because if I had to go alone then I would be a nervous wreck."

"Oh…Logan's going to be accompanying you to Chicago?" Lorelai tried not to spit the words out and show her disgust because she had come up with this unwritten rule not to talk about Logan or the rest of the rich brat pack.

If she talked about _him _she knew that she and Rory would end up in an argument. Lorelai wanted her relationship with her daughter to be open and honest; when Rory started dating Logan she tried to accept him and his background. But that had turned into bitter resentment and anger when he intruded in on her time with her daughter by taking Rory all around the world when she was supposed to be visiting her mother in Stars Hollow.

Then to add insult to injury she ended up reading about their exploits and adventures in various newspapers. The most hurtful aspect was that Rory fit in with _his friends_ and _his life_ so easily, it was like a slap in the face. She hated that her daughter was apart of the world that she ran away from. Rory actually wanted to be in society life and get her picture taken; it's as if she always belonged there. Now her daughter hardly ever confided in her; they had a relationship where they only talked about the good things and never delved deeply into their feelings.

Rory looked at her mother to try to determine her feelings on that topic but all she saw was a fake smile plastered on her face. She took a deep breath and said, "Umm…yes he is coming with me. Actually we're taking Mitchum's jet so we can leave whenever we like."

"Why that's wonderful Rory. I'm so glad that Logan is going with you so you'll have someone to lean on and he is a wonderful boy. Don't you think Lorelai?" pestered Emily

"Yes mother a wonderful boy…" deadpanned Lorelai.

"Oh mom I've decided to go to the anniversary celebration after all," replied Rory as quickly as possible to avoid an all out war.

"Really I thought you would want to skip out on that. What made you change your mind?"

"Well I realized that Luke has come to some important events in my life and I wanted to go out of respect to him."

"Rory that's so sweet. I'm sure Luke will appreciate that," Lorelai said softly. Even though she and her daughter were not communicating very well their love for the 'diner man' was never once questioned and she loved how Rory wanted to do right by Luke by going to a party that her ex-boyfriend would be attending.

"Whose anniversary is it? And why do you want to attend out of respect for Luke?" asked a confused Emily.

Lorelai took it upon herself to explain the situation and promptly did so. She was a little confused as to why Emily wanted to know about something happening in Stars Hollow. It's not like she was interested in any of the other goings-on in her small town.

So by the time she was finished regaling Emily with the particulars of the story she realized that there was a fresh cup of coffee in front of her and that Rory was starting her second cup. _Had I actually talked that long?_ She asked herself.

"Well I didn't realize that Luke had a sister. Now Luke's nephew Jess I remember because he dated Rory. Is Luke's nephew going to be at this celebration?" replied Emily.

"Mother of course he's going to be at an event in honour of his mother and step-father."

"Well if I remember correctly he didn't much care for politeness and manners. What with him leaving in the middle of dinner and all when he came to meet me," huffed Emily.

Turning her attention to her granddaughter Emily replied, "Rory you really don't have to go to this celebration and run into that impolite young man."

"Mom! Really! You have no right to say such a thing. Let Rory decide where she wants to go and not go," Lorelai replied angrily.

"Ok you two enough is enough. I'm going to this party so I don't seem rude to Luke's sister, I don't care if Jess is going to be there and besides…Logan's going to go with me," Rory replied calmly.

Lorelai looked disgusted at the fact that she would have to make small talk with _Logan_. Emily seemed ecstatic that she would be properly escorted and that no-good hooligan would not be able to get Rory back.

They moved on to safe conversation topics such as the function Emily and Richard were going to attend in London, Lorelai's Inn, and of course Rory's interview with Oprah. It was odd how all three generation of Gilmore Girls could go from tense conversations to small talk in the blink of an eye. They stayed for a good hour before they said their goodbyes.

Emily stood waiting for her car to arrive and thought about the conversation she had just had with her daughter and granddaughter. She could see that the relationship between Lorelai and Rory was still strained.

She wasn't quick to pick up on it until Lorelai couldn't say Logan's name without menace. Emily was thrilled that Rory was turning into the proper young society girl that Lorelai was supposed to be, but she knew that it hurt Lorelai that her daughter wanted to be a part of _the other world_.

As Emily was getting into the car she thanked the valet and tipped him. She had a destination in mind and so she drove off in that direction. She was a little unsettled about this Jess character coming back into her granddaughter's life.

She knew that Rory and Logan were very happy together; she was secretly planning their wedding with Logan's mother Shira Huntzberger. She was thrilled that Rory had finally settled down with a wonderful gentleman like Logan who had such good breeding.

But she knew that she couldn't leave anything to chance especially concerning anything to do with the _'diner man'_ and his family. She knew that Luke had been more of a father to Rory than Christopher had been but that was not a reason to interact with Jess again.

Emily didn't know the specifics of Rory's relationship with Jess but she knew that he had left without saying goodbye. She knew Rory would be vulnerable to him and she didn't want Jess to get any ideas of reconciliation into his thick skull.

She drove up the familiar road and waited at the iron gates until they opened for her. Emily knew that Lorelai did not approve of her daughters relationship with Logan Huntzberger but the Gilmore's, Huntzbergers, and the rest of the society set couldn't wait for their wedding day.

She got out of her car and left it in the driveway. As she got to the door she didn't need to ring the doorbell since a maid opened it for her. Emily strode into the parlor and without even a pleasant greeting she replied, "I need your help with something."

The woman who was meticulously groomed looked at her old friend and said, "Emily what's the matter you looked quite rattled."

"This has to do with Rory and Logan's relationship and someone who wants to come between them; we have to run interference," said Emily. "So will you help me Shira?"

**Revised: June 9, 2009**


	4. The Prodigal Son Returns

**Life and Times of a Socialite**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls. It belongs to WB/CW and Amy Sherman Palladino.

**Chapter 4: The Prodigal Son Returns **

Rory opened her eyes and peered at the lifeless body lying next to her and smiled. Logan looked so cute when he was sleeping not that he didn't look cute when he was awake; it was just that he looked so angelic and peaceful when he was dead to the world.

She quietly got out of bed and tip toed to the bathroom as not wake him. As she was brushing her teeth she thought about the anniversary party that she would have to attend very soon. She didn't want to think about running into Jess because that thought just depressed her. But she figured she still had quite some time before she would have to think about their inevitable reunion.

She wasn't looking forward to the celebration at all but the look on Luke's face when she said she would go was priceless. He seemed genuinely touched when she said she was going because Liz is his sister and she wanted to make him happy.

Rory was still thinking about Luke's reaction when she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist and she realized that Logan had woken up. She loved her mornings with him it actually felt like they were living together; she secretly fantasized that one day she and Logan would wake up every morning in their own house with maybe a couple kids running underfoot. She actually thought about marriage with Logan and what it would be like.

He started kissing her neck and she forgot about what she was thinking. He was so adorable with his haphazard hair and his bedroom eyes. She turned and looked straight into his eyes and he bent down and kissed her softly, it was a feather-like touch.

He turned her around and started leading her back to her bedroom. "Logan, honey I really have to go finish some work before I have to go to Stars Hollow to meet with Lane."

"You can do your work later and I know you have to meet Lane; don't worry you won't be late for your little girl talk," with that Logan pulled her into the bedroom and shut the door quietly behind them.

**-GG- -**

As Rory and Logan were enjoying their early morning jaunt, in Stars Hollow a car drove around the Town Square and circled back to park in front of Luke's Diner. The occupant of the car stayed within the vehicle for a few minutes and then cautiously opened the car door and proceeded to walk up to the entrance of the diner.

Luke was in the lull before his usual morning customers showed up and was trying to fix a toaster that had broken down the other day when he heard the bell ring above the diner door informing him of the entrance of a customer. He didn't look up knowing it was Kirk who always ended up being his first customer of the day. Instead he said, "Hang on Kirk I'll be with you in a sec."

"Now is that any way to greet your only nephew Uncle Luke?"

Luke's head whipped up and he looked at a more mature looking Jess Mariano. '_Well, well, well the Prodigal son returns,'_ he thought to himself. "Jess, hey…your mother told me you wouldn't be coming in until the day before her anniversary shindig," replied Luke.

"It's nice to see you too Luke. Yes I'm fine. I got here early because I got tired of the Peace Corps and I wanted to come back home," said Jess.

Luke went around the counter and embraced his nephew whom he hadn't seen in a year. "It's good to see you Jess."

"You're looking good Luke. So mom tells me your dating Lorelai; well it's about time man it's about time," joked Jess.

"Yeah Lore and I have been seeing each other for a while now and your mother and her hang out some times. In fact Lorelai is the one who's hosting this shindig at her Dragonfly Inn. You will love the Inn it's a great place," babbled Luke. "So where will you be staying now that you're here so early?"

"Well I thought I could stay with mom and T.J.; she mentioned that she wanted some work done on the house so I can do that while I stay there."

"That sounds like a great idea I've been helping T.J. with that, it would be nice to have someone around who actually knows how to fix things instead of being the cheerleader," joked Luke.

"Yeah I'm sure that would be nice."

"So Jess how was the Peace Corps did you like it? Was it interesting? Did you get any American newspapers by any chance?" asked Luke.

"The Peace Corps was an interesting experience but I think it's time to move on. I didn't get any American newspapers actually the place I stayed in was rather remote. Why do you ask?" replied Jess.

"Oh no reason, I just wanted to know if you were informed of any of the goings-on that happened in the states."

"No we were pretty isolated when it came to the media or press of any kind. It was actually an eye-opening experience that I will never forget, but I just felt it was my time to come home."

Luke looked at Jess closely to see if he was actually telling him the truth and he realized that he was. It was going to come as a shock to Jess just _how much_ things had changed in the year he had been away.

Luke knew that it wasn't his place to tell Jess the news about Rory and how she had changed from the innocent, sheltered, naïve girl into an intelligent, cool, beautiful young woman. It seemed that Jess showing up so was a sign of some kind. Luke knew from the way Jess was acting that he thought that everything would be as he had left it a year ago.

The opening of the door and Lorelai walking in with her head in her purse interrupted them. It seemed that she was trying to get something out of said purse, but it refused to come out. "Hey Luke can you get me some coffee. I also want to tell you ahead of time that I'm going to use my cell phone to call Rory, so don't be mad," joked Lorelai.

She was still looking in her purse and hadn't noticed Jess standing beside Luke who hadn't moved from his previous spot.

"Aha, I found you cell phone dude you can't hide from me…Oh…umm…Jess…hi…didn't see you there," replied Lorelai.

"Yeah I figured you didn't, what with you looking in your purse and all. It's nice to see you Lorelai," said Jess in a serious tone.

"Yes, nice to see you as well. So, why are you…" Lorelai didn't get to finish her sentence since her cell started ringing at that exact moment.

Luke looked at her and pointed to the 'No cell phone' sign and pointed to the door, Lorelai took her cue and left them in the diner alone.

"Luke I'm going to go drop my stuff off at mom's and hang out with her and T.J. for a while; then I'll come down here and help you out with the diner if you want."

"Yeah sure that will be great you can cover for Lane when she takes her break at noon. Is that all right with you?"

"Lane works here?" at Luke's nod Jess proceeded to say, "Yeah sure I can do that. Things sure have changed around here if Lane is actually working. Bye Luke," said Jess and left the diner.

He had no idea as to how things had changed since the last time he had stepped foot in Stars Hollow.

Lorelai who had finished with her cell phone conversation re-entered the diner and looked at Luke who was pouring her a cup of coffee. "Well, this is going to be interesting now isn't it?"

"Lore, I had no idea he was going to show up here so early. He just told me that it was time for him to leave the Peace Corps and that he wanted to come back home."

"Luke does he know about all the changes that have taken place since he was last here?"

"No he's got no clue. Apparently the place he stayed in was located in a remote area where there were no newspapers and such. I didn't think it was my place to tell him, if anyone is going to tell him it has to be Rory," replied a frustrated Luke.

"Yeah I agree with that but you know that Rory doesn't want to deal with Jess since she's so happy with _Logan_," Lorelai said sarcastically.

"I figured as much," Luke said not catching the sarcasm. "So how are the party preparations coming along? Is Liz giving you a hard time?"

"Oh no, Liz is great. She so easy to work with, she should give my mother lessons on how to treat hired help," joked Lorelai.

The bell on the diner door rang while Luke was laughing at Lorelai's comment. He went to take the new customer's breakfast order and left Lorelai to fend for herself. Luke knew very well that Jess would attempt to get back together with Rory; her having a boyfriend would not deter him.

But this time Luke didn't know if he could pull it off because Rory and Logan were a very powerful couple with very powerful families who were looking forward to the day they would announce their engagement.

Jess wouldn't be able to handle the pressure of the life Rory was now leading, but Luke knew that Jess would try his hardest to get back into her life. He just didn't know if Jess could handle the pressure. Well as Lorelai said _it sure was going to be interesting_.

**Revised: June 9, 2009**


	5. Be Anywhere But Here

**Life and Times of a Socialite**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls. It belongs to WB/CW and Amy Sherman Palladino.

**Chapter 5: Be Anywhere but Here**

Rory was relaxing in the back of Logan's limo with Frank driving up front. She was on her way to Stars Hollow to meet up with Lane and have their usual girl talk. She would have driven her own car, but Logan had insisted that she take his car and driver.

She was meeting him at the airport afterwards and he didn't want her wasting any time trying to find a parking space. _He was a thoughtful chap wasn't he?_

She wished that Logan could have come with her but she knew that if they happened to run into Lorelai the situation would escalate to disastrous proportions. Besides he would have been bored sitting around while she and Lane discussed the topics that all girls inevitably talk about. So in the long run he was better off hanging out with his two best friends Colin and Finn.

Rory considered both Colin and Finn her friends as well because they would go out of their way to help her out and vice versa. When she started dating Logan she had inherited his group of merry men and Stephanie. They were a rambunctious lot and she absolutely adored all of them, even with their wide range of quirks and eccentricities.

She was thinking about all the mischief that the whole lot of them, including her, had gotten into over the past nine months that she didn't notice the limo had stopped in front of Doose's Market. She was brought back to the present when Frank opened her door and announced that they had arrived.

She gave him a sheepish smile and said, "Thank you Frank."

"Your welcome Miss Gilmore."

Rory had specifically asked Frank to park in front of Doose's Market so Luke didn't get irritated that the limo was parked in front of his diner. She just wanted to have a nice visit with Lane before she had to meet Logan at the airport and go to Chicago for her interview with Oprah.

She opened the door to Luke's diner and saw Lane going around filling up people's coffee cups and taking orders. She waved to her best friend who came over and gave her a big hug. "Rory you're early I still have another ten minutes to go before I have to take a break."

"Well in that case I'll have a cup of coffee and a piece of cherry pie," smirked Rory.

"It'll be coming right up. You can keep me company while I work," replied Lane. "So was that you I saw riding up in the limo?"

"Yeah Logan talked me into taking his car and driver even though I have my very own car. He made a good point about the lack of parking space at the airport, but secretly I think he just wants to drive my Jaguar. He was a little put out that I wouldn't let him drive it when I first got it."

"Doesn't he have a Jaguar of his own?"

"Yeah he has many, but he was just mad that I wouldn't let him drive mine."

"Huh…that is some odd logic. So how are things with you guys?"

"Oh! There great. He's the best and he understands me so well as well as the situation I am currently in. How are things with you and Zach?"

Lane walked around to the other side of the counter and poured Rory a cup of coffee and cut her a piece of pie. Rory was sitting on the stool so it was easy for Lane to serve her food.

"I'm glad that Logan is good to you. He's good for you as well. Yeah Zach and I are great…he actually introduced me to his parents the other night," gushed Lane.

"Oh my god! That's so great! It's about time you got to meet the parents and I'm sure they loved you," replied and ecstatic Rory.

"They were so nice to me and they accepted me. They are such cool parents. His mother actually told me that she would love to see her Zachary settle down with a nice girl like me. Can you believe that I have his mother's approval?"

"That's fantastic. I'm so happy for you Lane."

"Ok so enough about the boys. I can't believe that you're getting interviewed by Oprah. That's so awesome."

"I can't believe that she actually wants to write an article about my life. I mean I had a pretty normal life except of course the inheritance part, which was pretty unexpected."

"Yeah the inheritance part is probably why she wants to interview you so badly. Plus the fact that you're dating the son of a media mogul probably has something to do with it. Oh by the way, can you get me an autograph?"

Rory laughed thinking about the absurdity of the request. Lane was her best friend she could ask for anything she wanted, yet all she truly cared about was the autograph from Oprah. "Sure Lane, anything for you. But I think I'll get you some other things from Chicago as well."

"Thanks Rory, I can't wait to tell the guys that I'm going to have Oprah's autograph."

Rory chuckled and started to eat her pie. Lane went back to serving her customers. Rory knew she didn't spend as much time with Lane as she should but she never took the time they spent together for granted. Her best friend was the only one who didn't blink an eye when she had started dating Logan or when she had inherited the Gilmore Fortunes. Lane still treated her like the Rory she had grown up with.

Lane was serving her customers and went back and forth from the counter to the tables around the diner. She loved her times with Rory and she knew that they were a rarity nowadays but she still talked to best friend on the phone at least three or four times a week. Lane had always known that Rory loved her grandparent's world and she didn't blame her for it because it was a world she was born to be apart of.

Lorelai had run from that world but Rory had thrived in it. So when Rory told her she was dating Logan Huntzberger Lane had said congratulations and when she was named Heiress to the Gilmore Fortunes Lane had said good luck.

She took everything in stride and could see that Rory was truly happy with the new developments, except for the paparazzi that hounded her. Lane was even hounded by the paparazzi a few times; they were trying to get the inside dirt on Rory Gilmore through her best friend, it was kind of scary.

The changes that happened to Rory were phenomenal she actually gained a tremendous amount of confidence and removed herself from her mother's shadow. For once in her life Rory Gilmore was just Rory Gilmore and not the shy and gifted daughter of Lorelai Gilmore. Lane knew her best friend was truly happy and so she accepted her, changes and all.

Lane was just about ready to tell Luke she was going on her break when the man himself bounded down the stairs. "Hey Luke, I'm going to go on my break now. Would you cover for me?"

"Hmm…Lane yeah about that…Rory!!…What are you doing here?"

"Hello Luke I'm here visiting my best friend before I have to fly to Chicago. Why do you ask?" asked Rory as she stood up and went closer to him to talk without being overheard.

"Oh well you mother never told me you would be here today so…" replied a very nervous Luke.

"Mom doesn't know I'm here. I tried her cell phone but she didn't answer it and her voicemail was full. Is there a reason that I shouldn't be here?"

"Oh…umm…about that you see…" Luke didn't get to finish his sentence because the bell over the door rang and in entered the person who was going to be the talk of Stars Hollow for the next few weeks.

"Luke did Taylor move up in the world or something because there is a limo in front of his…" Jess trailed off on his smart aleck remark and just stared at the beautiful young woman who stood next to his uncle.

Luke did not want to be here at this moment, he wished he could be anywhere but here. He would even choose to be at the Gilmore Mansion than here. Lane stared open mouthed at Jess Mariano in all his glory and looked at her best friend. Rory could not believe her eyes _'was he actually standing there.'_

Luke was the first one to speak after the silence had gone on for far too long. "Yeah… Jess you can fill in for Lane now since she's taking her break."

"Yeah sure," Jess replied not moving from his spot and still staring at Rory.

Rory could not believe that Jess was back in town. She looked at Luke and he quietly said, "He came back this morning Rory and I had no idea you were going to be here. I'm sure if your mother knew you were coming down to visit Lane she would have given you the heads up."

Rory knew that she couldn't be mad at her mom or Luke and that she should just accept that Jess had shown up quite early for his mother's anniversary celebration. So she faced him as she would a bunch of paparazzi with calm, poise, and just a hint of distain. "Hello Jess, how are you?"

Jess stared at the girl who had once called him _Dodger_ and saw a whole different person. He cleared his throat and said, "I'm fine and how are you?"

"I'm doing well," Rory replied back in a curt manner. "I heard that you joined the Peace Corps how was that?"

"Oh…it was…alright," Jess could not for the life of him fathom why he couldn't form a proper sentence. He couldn't think of anything to ask her so instead he said, "How is Yale?"

"Yale is great I'm still _committed_ to Journalism," Rory replied stiffly.

What exactly was one to say to a former boyfriend who had run away after he had professed his love? She looked at him and realized that he looked different; it's as if he'd grown up within the last year. She was acutely aware that every eye in the diner was focused solely on them and she hated it. She just wished she had had advanced notice that Jess was in town so she could have met Lane in New Haven or in Hartford for that matter.

"Listen, Rory I'm really sor…" Jess didn't get to finish saying the rest of his sentence since Rory turned to Lane before he could utter another syllable and said, "Lane do you want to go now?"

Lane looked at her best friend and realized that she was pleading with her to get her out of this awkward situation. So Lane took her cue and said, "Sure Rory why don't we go to my apartment and hang out before you have to leave."

"That's a great idea Lane," Rory replied as calmly as possible.

Lane went behind the counter to drop off her order pad and pen as well as to get her purse. Rory went back to the counter and grabbed her Gucci handbag.

Jess just looked at her, _really looked at her_, and couldn't believe this sophisticated young lady was the same Rory Gilmore he had dated only two years prior. She was so mature looking and seemed to have an air of sophistication and class about her that yelled 'Old Money.' He looked at her outfit and realized she looked like she had walked out of the cover of Vogue. He didn't remember Rory dressing to the nines before and he surely did not remember her having so much confidence. She looked so sure of herself and her surroundings.

Luke spoke up before things got any more awkward, "Good luck with the interview Rory and have a safe trip."

Rory smiled at Luke and went over and gave him a peck on the cheek, which made him blush and said, "Thank you Luke that's very sweet of you. I'll see you when I get back."

With that Rory and Lane left the diner with a tense goodbye to Jess who was still standing in the same place that he had occupied when he had first stepped foot in to the diner.

**Revised: June 9, 2009**


	6. Highly Sought After

**Life and Times of a Socialite**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls. It belongs to WB/CW and Amy Sherman Palladino.

**Chapter 6: Highly Sought After**

The day was perfect for flying and the minute the jet was in the air Rory Gilmore laid back in her leather seat and looked out the window. It was so surreal, looking down at the world from all the way up in the sky.

Rory had acquired a taste for flying since her relationship with Logan began because they were always jetting off to some exotic locale. Her grandpa was actually thinking about getting a jet for his insurance business so he didn't need to fly commercial, which would make it easier for the Gilmore family as a whole.

The smile on Rory's face disappeared as she thought about the unexpected encounter she had had with her ex-boyfriend. She couldn't believe she had the courage to walk out of the diner without having her knees give out.

She had looked calm, cool, and collected on the outside but inside she had been a nervous wreck. She hadn't been prepared for his visit; she had thought that she'd have quite some time to get used to the idea.

She had been quite shaken up that Lane kept asking her if she was all right on the walk from the diner to her apartment that she shared with her two band mates. Rory had assured her she was then preceded to change the subject.

Lane had gotten the picture and didn't mention Jess or the awkward encounter in the diner for the rest of her visit. When Rory had left Lane's apartment she had gotten into her waiting limo and didn't look back.

Rory looked up as Logan entered the sitting area from the little kitchenette. He had a two glasses in his hand and when he reached her seat he gave her one and sat in the seat opposite to her. He took of sip of his glass and looked at her.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong or are you going to just overanalyse it to death?" asked Logan.

Rory shouldn't have been surprised that he knew her so well; he was the only one who knew her innermost thoughts these days. "I had a blast from the past today."

"Huh, what exactly was this blast from the past?"

"Jess," Rory whispered.

"You have got to be kidding me. I bet you he came home using his mother's party as an excuse just so he can see you again," replied an annoyed Logan.

"Logan I have no idea why he came back to Stars Hollow so early but I wasn't prepared to see him today. I thought I'd have a while to get used to the idea that I would be seeing him at his mother's party. I also thought that he would leave right after the party was over, but now it seems he's here to stay."

"Honey, does he know that you're dating someone or how your life has changed in the past year or so?" asked Logan cautiously.

"No, not that I'm aware of."

"I think you should at least tell him of what's been going on and warn him about the paparazzi who will hunt him when they find out that he's one of your ex-boyfriends."

"I hadn't thought about that. My gosh!! I haven't been able to think straight since he showed up at the diner this morning. I thought I would be able to handle him coming back, but I don't want to deal with him now or ever for that matter," Rory said in a tired voice.

Logan put his glass on the table beside his seat and took Rory's drink that she hadn't even touched. He then proceeded to pull Rory up from her seat across from him and deposit her into his lap; she put her head on his shoulders and just inhaled his familiar scent. He could always calm her and settle her nerves when she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Ace if you don't want to deal with him I can take care of it for you and you wouldn't have to set eyes on him until the party. Do you want me and the boys to go down to Stars Hollow and lay down the law about talking to the press?"

"Logan that's so sweet of you to suggest, but I think I can handle it. Although I would like your input on what he should do when the paparazzi starts to hassle him."

"We'll talk about that when the time comes, but I think you should to tell him what's been going on in your life for the past year as soon as possible and do mention that you have a boyfriend."

Rory chuckled for the first time since she had seen Jess. "Don't worry darling you're the only one I think about when I wake up in the morning and when I go to sleep at night," remarked Rory sarcastically.

"Well if you would be so kind to quote what you _just_ said to me, when you're speaking to him I wholeheartedly believe he would get the point across. That you're involved in a serious adult relationship with someone," teased Logan.

"You do know that you're the only one for me don't you Logan?"

"Ace I'm hurt, I would never doubt your love for me just as I know you will never doubt my love for you," stated Logan.

"I'm glad. I know this won't be easy for you either, having to see my ex-boyfriend, but hopefully we won't have to see him until it's absolutely necessary."

"One can only hope."

They were both silent for a while and just stared out the window. Logan didn't like when Rory was so upset and he knew the minute she stepped out of the limo that something had happened. Logan knew his woman and he knew she would mull over whatever was bothering her and then tell him when she was ready. But he got impatient a little while after take-off and decided to help her along by just asking her outright.

Logan had a bad feeling when she mentioned that Jess had shown up because he was someone from her past that could cause her a lot of pain and anguish. He knew that Jess would never be able to break them up, but Jess had one advantage on Logan, history.

Jess had known Rory when she was an innocent, naïve, and gullible seventeen-year-old and Logan only wished he had known her all his life. She was one part of his life that he never took for granted; as well she was also one part of his life that his entire family could agree upon. But Logan knew that the Rory that Jess had dated had matured into the lovely young woman that was fast asleep on his shoulder.

Logan knew that Jess would never be able to fit into Rory's current life because she was now in a different world then the one Jess was in. Logan would never change a single aspect of Rory and he was never going to give her up. If Jess was stupid enough to have left Rory then he was fool, he had had his chance and had blown it.

Logan was just happy that Rory wouldn't be seeing much of Jess since she would be at Yale most of the time or at society functions or having dinner with her grandparents. It's not as if Jess would be caught dead at the Gilmore Mansion.

**-GG- -**

Logan had drifted off to sleep just like Rory and didn't realize when they had landed in Chicago's O'Hare Airport. Someone shook him awake and when he had a chance to see whom it was he realized it was the personal assistant woman that his mother and Emily had hired for him and Rory.

According to Emily and Shira someone had to keep track of all the invitations and such they would receive when in Chicago and someone had to know what they were doing at every second of their three-day trip. He and Rory didn't want to argue so they had reluctantly accepted the personal assistant.

He shook Rory awake and gave her kiss just to make certain that she would stay awake. She looked so cute when she was disoriented and he couldn't help but chuckle at her pout for disturbing her sleep. "Come on baby; let's get you to a hotel so we can sleep off the jet lag."

"Huh…Logan I need my sunglasses and my handbag," replied Rory.

The assistant woman, whose name was Anastasia or Ana for short, had his and Rory's things in her hand and proceeded to diligently hand them the items. Both he and Rory said a polite thank you to Ana and to the pilot who flew them. They headed towards the stairs that would lead them outside.

Logan took Rory's hand and looked at her as she was sliding on her sunglasses and he mimicked the action. "You ready darling."

"Yep let's go face the vultures."

They descended the stairs Logan first then Rory following. As their foot hit the asphalt they were bombarded with shouts of "Miss Gilmore look this way." "Mr Huntzberger to you right." "Miss Gilmore, and Mr. Huntzberger over here!" "Rory! Logan! Are you to getting married?" "Say hi to Oprah for us."

The paparazzi were having a field day with the two of them. Apparently information about Rory's upcoming interview with Oprah had leaked out, but both Logan and Rory knew what to expect when they had stepped off the jet. It was always like this, that's why they were always prepared with sunglasses to avoid the glare of lights.

The security guards that were hired to assist them did exactly that by pushing the camera lenses out of the way. Logan grabbed Rory's hand and jogged the rest of the way to the customs office. The door was opened for them and they were ushered into an office where they could rest before having to venture out into the public again. Their security people had to find alternative ways for them to leave the airport since the paparazzi would attempt to chase them all the way to their hotel.

"Well I can't wait to get to the hotel and have a bath," said Logan.

"I can't wait to sleep off the jet lag," replied Rory.

They both knew the cameras were a part of their daily lives. It just wasn't possible to avoid them with both Rory and Logan being in the public eye so much. They both just accepted that pictures of the two of them were highly sought after.

**Revised: June 9, 2009**


	7. Scheming Women

**Life and Times of a Socialite**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls. It belongs to WB/CW and Amy Sherman Palladino.

**Chapter ****7: Scheming Women**

Emily Gilmore and Shira Huntzberger got out of the shiny Rolls Royce that had come to a halt in front of the Dragonfly Inn. Both woman were aware that what they were about to do would infuriate their granddaughter and son respectively and in Emily's case her daughter as well.

The women went up the stairs and entered the establishment. Michel greeted them at the front desk. "Bonjour Mrs. Gilmore, it is wonderful to see you again."

"Bonjour Michel, this is my good friend Shira Huntzberger, Shira this is Michel Gerrard."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Huntzberger," said Michel.

"Yes nice to meet you as well Monsieur Gerrard," replied Shira.

"Michel do you happen to know where I could find my daughter?" asked Emily.

"Lorelai can be found in the dining area with a blond haired woman."

"Alright, thank you Michel."

Emily and Shira left Michel to do his work and proceeded to head over to the dining area where they saw Lorelai with said blonde haired woman.

Lorelai was discussing the details of Liz's anniversary celebration with her when she happened to look up and saw her mother and Shira Huntzberger heading towards her. '_Now what are those two up to and why are they showing up at my place of employment_.' She plastered on a fake smile and said, "Mom, Shira what are you guys doing here?"

"Lorelai really!! Is that any way to greet you mother? Shira is always asking me to bring her to the Dragonfly and I just thought today would be an appropriate day," replied Emily in a prim tone.

"Hello mother, is that better? Shira it's good to see you. I'm glad you wanted to see my Inn," replied Lorelai.

"Good to see you too Lorelai. Yes I've been looking forward to this for a very long time," said Shira.

Lorelai tried to figure out the real reason for this impromptu visit and couldn't think of a single thing. She knew when it came to her mother there was always an ulterior motive and with Shira thrown into the mix there were just red lights going off in all directions.

Lorelai realized that Liz was still there and that the two women were looking at her to introduce them. So she did the polite thing and said, "Mom, Shira I'd like you to meet Liz who is Luke's sister and Liz this is my mother Emily Gilmore and her friend Shira Huntzberger."

"Well it's nice to meet you ladies. Lorelai if you want we can finish planning later and you can show you mother and her friend around the Inn." Directing her comment to Emily and Shira she said, "You guys will love this Inn, it's the best one hereabouts," said a giddy Liz.

"Oh don't go on our account Liz. Why don't you and Lorelai continue on with whatever business that you two were discussing. Shira and I will sit and try some of Sookie's fantastic cooking," replied Emily.

"Oh…well…alright. Lorelai T.J. mentioned that he would like an ice sculpture of a baboon and if it is at all possible can you get the DJ to put on some baboon sounds or thereabouts because you know that he loves the noise that baboons make at the zoo," said Liz.

Emily couldn't believe her ears this woman was actually married to a man who wanted baboon noises at their anniversary celebration. '_How absurd could Luke's family be?'_ she wondered. The fact that Lorelai was dating Luke still stuck in her craw, but she didn't have to associate with the rest of his family as well. Emily couldn't believe that Lorelai had agreed to host such an absurd party where there would be '_baboon ice sculptures'_ for god's sake. She needed a drink…a very stiff drink.

"Lorelai there seems to be a problem in the kitchen and your presence is needed there immediately," came Michel's accented voice.

"Alright tell Sookie I'll be right there Michel," replied Lorelai. She told Liz to think up other ideas and went towards the kitchen areas.

"Oh well I didn't know how I didn't put two and two together. You and your husband are the one's having an anniversary celebration?" Emily asked in a rather innocent manner.

"Yeah, me and my T.J. are all about celebrating with our family and friends. You know our friends from the Renaissance Fair circuit are coming to join in the festivities as well," said Liz.

"How delightful," Emily replied sarcastically. "I just realized this now, but my granddaughter mentioned that she would be going to some anniversary party sometime soon."

"Oh…you mean Rory's actually coming? Well that's just swell. My son Jess is also coming, actually he's already in Stars Hollow. Did you know that Rory and Jess used to date?" Liz asked.

Emily Gilmore knew what a scheming woman looked like and she was currently looking at one. She and Shira had come to the Dragonfly Inn with an agenda of their own and now she realized that they would have to take drastic measures.

Shira realizing what the absurd woman was insinuating promptly took matters into her own hands and said, "Well I'll be! I remember Logan saying something about that at the 'Save the Amazon Rainforest' charity gala that we attended the night before last."

Liz looked quite confused and said, "Whose Logan?"

"Why Logan is Shira's son whose is currently dating my granddaughter Rory. Didn't you know that?" Emily asked in a superior tone.

"Oh I didn't realize that Rory was seeing someone." Liz had liked Rory Gilmore the minute she had heard about her. It was a shame that Jess was too much like his father and always ran away from the good things in life. She wanted Jess to be more like her current husband T.J. who had a sweet nature and could commit.

Liz would love for Jess and Rory to get back together, but it seemed that the lovely Miss Gilmore was already seeing someone. Liz couldn't help but notice that Emily Gilmore and Shira Huntzberger had a reason for talking to her and they would eventually come out with it.

"Yes we're very excited about Rory and Logan dating. They've been going out for nine months now. They're a perfect couple," gushed Emily and Shira beamed at her comment.

"Luke and Lorelai have been dating for quite some time as well. Luke has come over to the house and has had dinner with my husband Richard and I, but we haven't been able to meet or get to know any of his relations," stated Emily.

Before she could continue Liz replied, "Well you can always come to my anniversary celebration and join in all the fun."

"Oh that's thoughtful of you…but we would not want to intrude on your celebration so Richard and I thought that it would be entertaining to have a small intimate get together at our house. And we wanted to invite you and your family to come join us since this gathering would be to get to know Luke's familial relations," Emily tried to sound sincere then added, "What do you say to that?"

Liz had not been expecting that, she had no idea why such a classy broad such as Emily Gilmore wanted to get to know her family _unless_ Emily thought Luke and Lorelai would marry. Wow! Liz would love to have Lorelai as her sister-in-law; she just hoped there was a way for Jess and Rory to date as well. It was a secret fantasy of hers to have her son married and her with a couple of grandkids.

"Emily it would be my family's honour to get to know your family," replied a giddy Liz.

"Well that's just excellent I'll send you an invitation with all the details. Oh! Would you be a dear and not tell Lorelai about this little social event. I want it to be a surprise for her as well," asked Emily.

"Oh…alright if you insist I'll be looking forward to the invitation in the mail. Would Rory be at this gathering?"

"Why yes she will. Why do you ask?" asked Emily.

"Oh no reason just wondering if this is a grown-ups only thing."

"No Rory will be there. You can bring your son if that's what concerns you."

"I'm sure Jess will be there. So will it just be Luke and Lorelai's family members?"

"Yes just the family." Emily checked her watch, which had diamonds on it and said, "Oh my, look at the time Shira we're going to be late for our DAR meeting."

"Let's go before they serve tea without us Em," Shira joked.

The two women bid adieu to Liz and left the dining area. They ran into Lorelai on their way out the front door and told her that they had had a pleasant visit, but were running late for an important meeting. Lorelai was now utterly confused as to the reason behind their visit since neither woman ate or drank anything nor did they look around the grounds as they had stated in the first place.

She went back to the seat she had previously occupied and started discussing party favours with Liz. They both continued on the preparations to the anniversary celebration as if Emily and Shira hadn't been there.

Then out of nowhere Liz asks, "Lorelai what exactly is the DAR?"

**Revised: June 9, 2009**


	8. Art Of Avoiding The Paparazzi

**Life and Times of a Socialite**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls. It belongs to WB/CW and Amy Sherman Palladino.

**Chapter ****8:**** Art of Avoiding the Paparazzi**

Rory felt pathetic, she was sitting in her Jaguar outside of Luke's diner in Stars Hollow staring at Jess go about his work of serving customers their food and drinks. She had drummed up the courage to come back to her small town and warn Jess about the paparazzi. And she might as well admit it to herself; she had wanted to see his reaction first hand when she delivered the news about her inheritance.

Logan had not been happy that he wasn't at least allowed to be there when she told Jess about the past year. The way he looked at it, as her boyfriend, lover and confidante he had the right to be there. Rory had tried to convince Logan that it really wasn't necessary for him to be in attendance.

When that hadn't worked she had promised to let Finn and Colin follow her to Stars Hollow and intercede after a previously agreed upon time deadline. Rory looked at her rear view mirror and saw Finn wave at her from his Cadillac Escalade and Colin seemed to be yelling at Finn about something or other. She had agreed to let Logan's best friends tag along because she knew that if Logan had accompanied her he would have tried to pick a fight with Jess.

Rory took a deep breath and opened her car door. She gave Colin and Finn pointed looks, which stated that they were to stay put and not move. Rory turned around and headed towards Luke's.

As she stepped into the diner she had the attention of all the diner patrons and as she headed towards the counter and Jess, who still hadn't seen her, her audience waited on baited breath. She took a deep breath and said, "Hello Jess."

Jess almost dropped the coffee pot that he had lifted but held on for dear life. He didn't realize that he had said coffee pot in a death grip so he took a deep breath and turned around. '_God she looks so beautiful' _was the first thought that had popped into his head the minute he saw her. She was wearing a white dress with flimsy straps and she had paired it with a blue cardigan that made the outfit look casual. To him she looked gorgeous.

"Oh…Rory…hi." Jess couldn't believe that he sounded like such an idiot.

"Listen I don't know when your break is, but I have some important things to discuss with you. If you tell me what time you have your break I can come back at a more convenient time for you."

"You want to talk to me?" at her nod he continued, "Well…I'm free now. Just let me tell Caesar where I'll be."

Rory watched him go talk to the older man and thought that they would have to talk outside where prying ears wouldn't be able to repeat the conversation to the paparazzi or worse Miss Patty.

When Jess came back, Rory nodded towards the door and they made their way outside into the fresh air. He had no idea what this conversation was about but he had an inkling that it probably had to do with why he had left Stars Hollow and why he was here now.

He tried to ease the conversation by making a joke, "So did someone in this town win the lottery or something? First there was the limo in front of Doose's now there is an expensive looking SUV and Jaguar. What happened to a sensible car?"

Rory didn't answer him instead she said, "Jess I'm not sure whether you're aware of all the changes that have taken place since you were last here in Stars Hollow."

"Oh don't I know about the changes that have taken place. Lane apparently has a job and is living with her band, which I did not expect. Lorelai and Luke seem to be dating. My mother is living here with her husband. Dean and Lindsay got married then divorced a few months afterwards; personally I didn't believe that marriage could last," joked Jess.

"Yes those are just a few of the changes that have taken place here in Stars Hollow, but I'm talking about just as a whole." Rory realized that they had walked to the town gazebo and so she climbed up the stairs and sat on the bench.

"Well I just named you all the changes that I have noticed. What are you getting around to Rory? Listen if you want to ask me why I left the first time it was because I wanted to get to know my dad and I'm truly sorry I left you without saying goodbye, but I just didn't know how to say goodbye to you."

Jess paced the floor of the gazebo and just continued on not even allowing Rory to interrupt, "I ran away after I said I love you because I was scared. I joined the Peace Corps because I had to grow up Ror. You were too good for me and I had screwed up a few times too many. I'm truly sorry for hurting you."

Rory couldn't get a word in edge wise and so she had let him ramble on. "Jess you have to get one thing straight. The past, our past, is that _the past_. I don't want to rehash old wounds that would only frustrate me. I don't care what your reasons were for leaving and I sure as hell don't want to hear them two years too late. I have moved on with my life, but I did not come here today to relive the past."

Jess knew he deserved everything she had dished out to him, but it still hurt that she had been so blunt about it. He truly did not know how much he had wanted Rory to forgive him until that moment. So he tried to compose himself by asking, "Then what exactly was the point of this conversation?"

"My great-grandmother Lorelai the 1st died of a heart attack a while back. She was a very shrewd woman who always took care of her family and believed the saying '_blood is thicker than water'_ wholeheartedly." Rory looked at Jess and knew that she had his full attention.

"Anyways about a year ago the Gilmore family lawyer contacted my grandparents to inform them of some news. It seemed the Gran had a knack for investing and she had used the money at her disposal to grow the family fortunes. My grandparents were, of course, overjoyed and so-" before Rory could continue the story Jess butted in.

"Are you telling me that you are now an heiress? Like Athena Onasis?" When Rory nodded Jess didn't know how to take such news. "Oh…umm…Congratulations, I guess."

"Jess I'm not telling you this so that you can congratulate me. I'm telling you this so that you can prepare for the vultures," said an annoyed Rory.

"Vultures? Who exactly are these vultures?" asked Jess.

"I'm talking about the paparazzi Jess. You know the annoying men with long-lens camera's that hunt down people that are newsworthy," said Rory.

"What…why would I be hunted down…" Something Luke had said to Jess finally clicked in his head '_Did you happen to get any American newspapers?' _ Jess just stared at Rory, so the love of his life had became a newsworthy personality due to her financial predicament.

"Are you telling me that I'm going to be hounded by a bunch of paparazzi because I am your former boyfriend?"

"Yeah, you have to get used to it and I didn't want you to be a fish out of water. When everything first got started anyone who was close to me or just sitting next to me in a class had pictures of them taken. But mostly they ask you questions about me or if you happened to talk to me lately stuff like that," explained Rory.

Jess was silent for a minute he couldn't believe how calm Rory seemed to be, he was freaking out. How was he to handle such a situation; he had come back early using his mother's anniversary celebration as an excuse to try to mend the fences with Rory only to run into a hurdle such as this.

"So what am I supposed to do?" asked Jess.

"I suggest that you not answer any questions the press or paparazzi throw your way. Try not to acknowledge them and just go about you daily work and they will probably leave you alone after a while, they did that to Lane."

"Well if they did that to Lane!"

"Jess there is no need for sarcasm I tried to do the polite thing and give you the heads up, but if you don't want any help you're welcome to handle them on you own." Rory got up and walked toward the direction of Luke's.

"Rory…I'm sorry…you have to look at this from my point of view. You just sprung all this on me now and you expect me to say thanks and not react," replied Jess.

Jess followed Rory and was confused when she stopped at the SUV and started talking to the people within the vehicle. When he caught up to her he caught the tail end of their conversation "…can you help him out?" The answer must have been in the affirmative because the passenger and driver doors opened simultaneously.

The two men who came out of the vehicle shouted money and a whole lot of it. One was about six feet tall with brown hair and fashionably dressed in trousers and a shirt with a sports coat; he was also sporting sunglasses. The other one was just a little bit taller than Jess and was wearing khakis and a sweater.

Rory turned around and noticed that Jess had followed her so she did the proper thing and introduced her companions. "Jess I would like you to meet Finn and Colin who are friends from Yale and Finn and Colin this is Luke's nephew Jess."

After the usual hellos were reciprocated Rory led them back to Luke's where it seemed Lane was on duty. They sat down at a random table and ordered coffee from a very confused looking Lane. Rory took a sip of her coffee and said, "Jess, both Finn and Colin have been nice enough to volunteer to give you some suggestions about handling the press."

"Rory we did not volunteer to help anyone. We were forced to do this against our will isn't that right Finn," asked Colin. He was looking at his best friend to see if he would back him up.

"It's too damn bright to have this conversation at this ungodly hour. I suggest we all go back to bed and come back to discuss this situation like rational human beings over a bottle of Guinness," replied Finn adding in his two cents to the crazy scheme.

"Alright you two, enough with the chit chat. Come on explain to Jess the fine points of dealing with the paparazzi since the two of you have been doing it all your lives," ordered Rory.

Rory watched as Colin and Finn went into detail about the art of avoiding the paparazzi. Half way through the rather detailed explanation of paparazzi avoidance Colin got a phone call that had him heading back to Yale to assist Stephanie with a problem.

Jess listened to Finn drone on and on about how he had gotten caught with his pants down, but he was really looking at Rory walk Colin to the big fancy SUV. He got the feeling that he was missing a huge chunk of the puzzle. Colin and Finn seemed like they were friends with Rory and he would have recognized if one of them happened to be her boyfriend.

He continued to watch Rory as Colin leaned in and embraced her then gave her a peck on the cheek. Colin said a few words to her and then got into the SUV and drove off to god knows where. He wondered if Rory was seeing anybody and he didn't want to ask anyone for the risk of it getting back to her.

"…so there I was mate naked as the day I was born and a man with a camera just snapping away. I was thinking to myself '_What is Father going to say about such a picture?' _ But really I didn't have to worry because he just told me…"

"Finn are you telling Jess a story about when you went through one of your many naked phases because that does not sound like advice on how to avoid the paparazzi, but on how to get them to follow you," remarked Rory.

"Love, I was just getting to the good part. Did you have to interrupt me when I was quoting my Father?"

"Finn there is no reason to quote your father. I highly suggest that you not quote you father what with his tendencies for cross dressing and all," joked Rory.

"Darling don't be so narrow-minded. My father adores you; he speaks rather highly of you to anyone who cares to listen. Did you know he actually told me to marry you?" Rory chuckled at that response.

Jess could not believe half of what they were talking about. Since when did Rory associate with people like this?

Jess cleared his throat and said, "So Finn how exactly did you end up at Yale?"

"Well mate I just didn't end up at Yale. I was always going to go to Yale. You see I happen to descend from a long line of Yale alumni so hence Yale was chosen for me since the day I was born. Gilmore and I happen to have a lot in common on that front since we are both Yale legacies and have the difficult task of trying to live up to our family names."

Jess looked at Finn and finally realized how Rory ended up associating with people like Finn and Colin. They were all the children of wealth and power. It seemed that they had made some kind of secret society that others could not intrude upon.

"Rory love, am I going to get a ride from you or is Colin going to be come back to get me?" asked Finn.

"I'll drive you back to Yale Finn, don't worry you won't be stranded," joked Rory. "You guys continue to discuss the topic at hand. I'll be right back I think I left my cell phone in my car."

Jess watched Rory walk out of the diner and realized that he would have to knock down several walls if he was going to get her back. And if she did have a boyfriend he would not let that get in his way, it's not like he hadn't faced that obstacle before. He continued to watch her and realized that she had stopped at the Jaguar. '_Well would surprises never cease?'_

**-GG- -**

As Jess was looking at a very different Rory Gilmore his mother was sorting out her mail just a few miles from Luke's Diner. She couldn't believe that there were so many bills but she assumed that was what she got for settling down in small town, USA.

She was sorting out said mail into three piles: one was for bills the other was for trash and the last one for personal letters. As she was going through the piles a particular letter in the personal pile caught her attention. She opened it and realized it was an invitation for dinner with the Gilmore's.

The date of the family get together was supposed to be on Friday. She had to go to the mall as quickly as possible to get herself a new outfit and she would have to check to see if T.J and Jess had appropriate attire to wear to the Gilmore Mansion.

She couldn't wait to tell her boys about the surprise they would spring on Luke and Lorelai so that their families could get to know one another. She couldn't wait for Friday.

**Revised: June 9, 2009**


	9. Perfect Society Couple

**Life and Times of a Socialite**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls. It belongs to WB/CW and Amy Sherman Palladino.

**Chapter 9: Perfect Society Couple**

Emily and Richard Gilmore were preparing to entertain guests. They were to meet Luke's family this very evening. Emily was dictating to the small staff that had been hired for this very important dinner and Richard was retying his bowtie. Emily heard the doorbell ring and thought '_let's get this show on the road'_

Lorelai and Luke were let into the house by the maid who was closest to the door. As the couple handed their coats to the maid they were both dumb folded as to the reason for all the extra hired help? They shrugged it off and went into the parlor and greeted both Emily and Richard who were now sitting in the love seat. They were given their drinks and politely conversed about random subjects.

The doorbell rang again and Emily went to greet the newest arrivals at the door since they wouldn't know where to go afterwards. Lorelai found it odd that Emily went to greet Rory at the door, but then thought maybe she was bringing _Logan_ and that was what all the hoopla was about.

When Liz, T.J., and Jess showed up beside a beaming Emily, Lorelai's suspicions rose. She had no clue why the three of them would be at Friday night dinner. Lorelai looked at Luke who seemed quite shocked to the sudden turn of events and turned as Emily spoke, "I thought it would be a nice surprise to have Luke's family over for dinner since he has gotten to know us but we've never met his family."

"Oh…umm…Mrs. Gilm- Emily that's very nice of you but we could have done this at another time. Friday night dinner is the only time your family gets together and I wouldn't want this to overshadow that," replied a very nervous Luke.

Emily laughed it off by saying, "Luke don't you worry about a thing. Richard and I just wanted to get to know your family that's all. Isn't that right Richard?"

"That's right Emily. Now let's get the introductions out of the way so we can sit down and have a proper conversation."

As Emily did what Miss Manners dictated Lorelai got the funny feeling that her mother had something up her sleeve and these people situated in the parlour were just pawns in her game. The guests had their drinks in hand and a few minutes into the conversation about the Renaissance Fair the waiters came out and passed out small hor d'ouerves.

The doorbell rang again and few minutes later Rory showed up with Shira trailing behind her. The moment she stepped foot into her grandparents parlour she was shocked beyond belief, but she hid it well. "Hello everyone, I'm sorry we're late but the traffic was just horrible coming in from New York."

"Rory, Shira I'm so glad to see you and don't worry about being late. I didn't realize that today was the day the two of you were heading to New York, but the more the merrier. We were just getting to know Luke's side of the family."

Rory went over to her grandparents and gave them both a kiss and tried to avoid looking at Jess and her mother.

"Why Emily I don't want to intrude on a family gathering," Shira said in a tone that clearly stated she had no qualms about intruding whatsoever.

"Oh please Shira. We're practically family and if you leave now Mitchum will probably show up here to meet you and when you're not here then he would have to drive all the way to your house. Why go through all that trouble. I insist that you stay," replied Emily.

Shira agreed and sat in a chaise that was closest to Emily so they could watch the action as it was taking place.

Rory was sitting in the other love seat opposite to Jess, who trying not to stare at Rory, she could not believe her rotten luck. Why couldn't grandma invite Luke's family during the week? Why did it have to be today?

Lorelai broke the silence by asking the question that had been on her mind, "Why were you in New York Rory?"

"I had my last fitting for my bridesmaids dress for Honor's wedding. Shira volunteered to come with me when Honor couldn't make it at the last minute," replied Rory.

Shira looked at the other blank stares in the room and decided to elaborate till the next phase in her and Emily's plan was to take place. "You see my daughter, Honor, is to be married and she asked Rory to be one of her bridesmaids. We had the gowns made by Vera Wang and today was Rory's turn for her final fitting. Emily you should have seen the dress it just looked divine."

"I'm sure Rory is going to make a gorgeous bridesmaid," gushed Emily.

"You know Vera Wang?" asked a perplexed Liz.

Shira stared at her for a few moments as if she was insane and said in a condescending manner, "Why of course. Vera happens to be a very close friend of Emily and I."

"Oh...wow…I would have loved to have a wedding dress or any dress for that matter made by Vera Wang," replied Liz.

T.J. who had not spoken a word since he had said hello to Richard looked away from the picture over the fireplace he was staring at and said out loud, "Lorelai is that you in that picture because it sure looks like you?"

"Umm…yeah T.J. that's me at the age of eight," said Lorelai.

Emily could not believe that the man could be so dense. I mean who couldn't tell that the girl in the picture was Lorelai. She didn't want to seem rude so she just smiled and nodded at anything the insufferable man had to say. Emily glanced at Jess who seemed to have eyes only for Rory; she couldn't wait to for the next phase.

The doorbell rang again and the maid was ordered to get it. Lorelai had been watching Emily and Shira the whole evening and she couldn't quite pinpoint the reason for this little charade. But in the next instant the answer came to her in the form of one Logan Huntzberger.

When the doorbell had rung Rory had taken the opportunity to refresh her drink. So she didn't see Logan until she turned around and found him kissing his mother. She made a drink for him as well and thought about the situation she had found herself in at present.

Jess didn't think anything of the blond that walked through the door. It seemed that he was the son of Mrs. Gilmore's friend. He just thought he had come to take his mother home, he hoped to god the woman would just leave she annoyed him with all her yapping.

Jess just politely nodded his head like the others when he was introduced to Logan Huntzberger, Shira's son. When Logan sat in the other half of the love seat that Rory had occupied Jess just assumed that they were friends. He watched as Rory approached Logan with two drinks in her hand. But what he was not ready for was the shock that came when Logan stood up and gave her a kiss on the lips. To Jess it seemed that the kiss went on for a little longer than necessary and someone had to cough for them to split up.

Logan had been watching Rory's ex-boyfriend since the minute he had found out his name. He didn't know what was going on, but Emily invited him to dinner using the fact that she hadn't seen him and Rory together in a while. He didn't like the fact that Jess kept eyeing Rory so he decided to give him a little show.

He stood up as Rory approached and gave her a kiss on the lips, he decided to take it up a notch by deepening the kiss then slowly licking her bottom lip and when she gasped he gently slid his tongue into her mouth. He knew he would get an earful from her for such behaviour in public, but he just wanted Jess to get the picture. They were pulled out of said kiss by a polite cough from Shira.

Rory and Logan were both red in the face and avoided making eye contact with any of the other occupants of the room.

Emily and Shira looked like the cat that ate the canary. Lorelai noticed their looks and understood that they were showing Jess what type of relationship Logan and Rory had. She hated being put into this type of situation and she felt sorry for the other people involved. Don't get the wrong idea Jess shouldn't have any ideas about a relationship with Rory, but this was not the way to go about it.

"Logan darling, what do you have to say about your tardiness?" chided Shira.

"I'm sorry mom but I got held up with Finn and Colin. Finn ended up in the hospital after he decided to ride a motorcycle with only his Speedo on," explained Logan.

Rory tried not to chuckle since it seemed rude to find anything comical about Finn's predicament, but she could just picture Finn doing such a dangerous stunt at the insistence of Colin.

"Oh my, is Finnegan alright? And is Colin staying at the hospital with him? I guess I'm going to have to call Portia, in Australia, and let her know about another one of Finnegan's pranks gone awry," replied Shira.

"Mom, there is no need to call Finn's mother he's doing fine and Colin is with him. Rory and I will go to the hospital to check on him after dinner," said Logan. "So how did the dress fitting go?" Logan asked masterfully changing the subject.

Shira only too happy to oblige anyone who wanted to talk about clothing replied, "Rory looked gorgeous and…" she rambled on.

'_So Colin and Finn were friends of Logan's and that was how Rory had met them'_ thought Jess. It seemed the Emily and Shira were gushing about the wedding and his own mother was listening and commenting on things. The only person not listening was Lorelai and she was talking quietly with Luke. It had seemed odd to Jess that Rory had not told Lorelai that she was going to New York.

Jess continued to watch the interaction between Rory and Logan. He noticed how Logan's hand always rested on Rory's knee or if that wasn't the case then he was holding her hand. Jess noticed quiet intimacy between the couple and how Rory would just touch Logan for no other reason than the fact that she could.

He knew he was torturing himself by watching them, but he had to know how things were between them. He tuned back to the conversation about someone's wedding.

"…we were finished with the bridesmaid's gown when Vera commented that Rory looked about the right size to try on a creation that was inspired by the children's fairytale 'Snow White' and of course I made Rory do it." Shira paused and realized that everyone's attention was on her so she continued. "I was just chatting with Vera when Rory walked out of the dressing room and let me tell you she looked like a princess. It was a perfect wedding dress and I took as many pictures as possible but the pictures don't do the dress justice unless you see it in person."

Shira then proceeded to hand out pictures of Rory in the wedding dress. Logan looked at the picture of his breathtaking girlfriend and could see in his mind's eye her walking down the aisle towards him in such a creation. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "You look breathtakingly beautiful. I am one lucky guy and you do know that the talk of our wedding is only moments away right?"

"Yeah I knew it was leading up to our wedding the minute she started talking about me in the wedding dress," whispered Rory.

Jess couldn't take his eyes off of the picture. "Wow Rory you look like the perfect bride. I'm sure if you ask Vera Wang you can probably wear this dress for your wedding," joked Liz.

"Oh Rory can't wear this dress," admonished Shira.

Liz was confused the dress looked like it was made for Rory, "Why not?"

Rory knew where this was leading and looked at Logan for some help. But he was no help whatsoever it seemed he really wanted his mother or Emily to answer the question. "You know it's probably because it would be out of style when I get married," replied Rory lamely.

"Rory darling, that is true but the reason I was thinking about was that you future groom has already seen you in the dress and that's not right. Tradition dictates that the groom is not supposed to see the dress before the wedding," Shira replied smugly. She and Emily turned to look innocently at Jess and got some satisfaction in seeing him turn white.

"Oh who's the groom? When did he get the chance to see it?" asked a clueless Liz.

"The groom is going to be Logan and he just saw it right now," Shira replied as if talking to a child.

Liz's head shot up and she looked at Rory and Logan who were looking rather embarrassed and realized that her dream of her son getting together with Rory just went down the drain. She felt like an idiot for making assumptions it seemed that both Emily and Shira had already planned out Rory and Logan's wedding.

Jess could not believe that he had actually heard such an absurd conversation. It seemed that Shira Huntzberger was so sure of the fact that Rory and Logan were going get married. '_What if they break up? What happens then huh?'_

"Shira really! This conversation is going to end here. We've discussed this before Logan and I will announce to the family if the status of our relationship is going to change or has changed. Now let's discuss something else," replied an annoyed Rory.

Emily and Shira realized that they had gone far enough and that there was still dinner. "Oh I wonder what's taking Mitchum so long," said Shira.

"Why don't I try to get a hold of him Shira," replied Richard Gilmore and left to go to his study.

"Shira, why don't you come with me to check on dinner. You know it's so hard to get good help nowadays," explained Emily.

Luke and Lorelai who had been talking quietly to each other took that opportunity to go get some fresh air.

So Rory and Logan were left to entertain the remaining guests of Liz, T.J. and Jess. "Would any of you like your drinks refreshed?" asked Rory. They all politely declined.

"So Logan, Rory how long have the two of you been dating?" asked a curious Liz.

"We've been officially dating for about nine months," said Logan.

"And how did you meet?" asked Liz.

"Well, we technically met at a coffee kiosk the first day of sophomore year where Rory's friend who bartended for me at some of my parties introduced us. But we really got to know each other in front of her dorm room where we had a disagreement of sorts," said a sheepish Logan.

"It was more along the lines of me setting him straight on his viewpoints on certain subjects," added Rory.

"Really! Yours seems like an interesting courtship," replied Liz in a sincere manner.

"Yeah you can say that," laughed Logan.

"Oh my god! I recognize the two of you now. You two are all over every magazine, society page, and tabloid in the United States since you began dating," shouted T.J.

Jess looked at his stepfather and thought he had gone crazy. Rory had specifically mentioned that she had just received her inheritance a few months ago and what T.J. just said could not be true because it seemed the paparazzi thing was a recent development.

"Yeah that was probably us. The press just loves to hound us and we're always getting caught doing crazy things," said Logan.

Jess didn't get it so he asked, "I thought that the press thing was just recent developments. Why were you hounded by the press at the beginning of your relationship?"

Rory finally looked over at Jess and answered his question; "Logan has been in the pubic eye since he was born so when we started dating it was big news to the general public and the society set."

"Oh I didn't realize you were famous Logan what are you famous for?" asked T.J.

"My father is Mitchum Huntzberger, he owns a lot of newspapers around the country and I'll be inheriting the family business," said Logan.

"Mitchum Huntzberger the media mogul?" asked Liz who seemed quiet impressed.

"Oh nobody has called me a mogul in a while," came the reply from the entryway. Everyone turned towards the entrance and saw Mitchum Huntzberger.

Logan stood up and went to shake the hand of his father. Rory rose as well and went to give Mitchum a kiss on the cheek.

Jess couldn't believe how things were progressing. He would need a few days to get a hold of his bearings. Rory and Logan were the perfect society couple, both heirs to their respective family fortunes and it seemed set up to be married and produce beautiful children to inherit the money. He couldn't wait to get the hell away from this place where he felt most uncomfortable. He wished that dinner were already over.

**Revised: June 9, 2009**


	10. Nepotism Makes The World Go Round

**Life and Times of a Socialite**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls. It belongs to WB/CW and Amy Sherman Palladino.

**Chapter 10: Nepotism Makes the World Go Round**

Jess was used to waking up in the early hours of the morning due to necessity, but today he was up early due to insomnia. The dinner at the Gilmore's had exhausted him beyond belief. He needed a day or two to let all the information that he had gained the night before sink in.

Jess couldn't believe that Rory was dating a man like Logan Huntzberger. She didn't seem like the type of girl to date a guy like that, but on the other hand she seemed to be a whole different person. Watching the couple interact during the dinner portion of the evening made him wince because as much as he didn't want to admit it they seemed to suit one another.

Jess hated having no prior knowledge of Rory's relationship with the Huntzberger heir. He was rather in awe of having met Mitchum Huntzberger; the man was a legend in the news business. And the fact that the blond pretty boy was set to take over the business when papa was ready to retire made him just so damn sickly. He loathed nepotism with every fibre of his being and the fact that a party boy like Logan Huntzberger was set to inherit a huge chunk of the news industry just made him rather depressed.

The whole night he couldn't sleep so he went online and googled Logan and Rory. And low and behold there was the golden couple. Jess didn't realize how many pictures of them there were. He even downloaded an interview that was done by Oprah just a week ago. Apparently Logan and Rory were in Chicago last Friday, which would have been the day that Jess and Rory had seen each other for the first time in two years at the diner.

He didn't appreciate the fact that Rory hadn't told him she was dating someone and the fact that their relationship was apparently very public. He'd probably read so many articles on the pair that he knew more information about them then he was comfortable knowing. Jess knew that he couldn't be mad at Rory for not mentioning her boyfriend since technically it was none of his business.

Jess was still brooding when Luke walked into the apartment and saw Jess in some sort of trance. "Hey you in there?"

"Hello Luke, so nice of you to join me this morning. Now where have you been all night young man?" joked Jess.

"Ha ha very funny. I just wanted to give you time to get your thoughts in order. I hope you're not mad at me or Lorelai for that matter since we didn't mention that Rory was dating someone or the fact that she would eventually come into an inheritance," Luke asked cautiously.

"Relax Luke, I wish you could have told me from the beginning so I didn't get the information in bits and pieces. But I know it wasn't your place to tell me someone else's secret," said Jess.

"Well that's quite mature of you Jess. I've always known that Rory was a special girl who was bound for bigger and better things. But I guess I was just like the rest of the people in this town, we always saw Rory as a little girl and not as a mature young woman. She was always meant to be a part of her family's world, that was always a given, but we just never assumed how much she would enjoy that world or how it made her happy," Luke said solemnly.

"She seems to fit right in with the society set. She's matured beyond her years and it seems like her grandparents are really proud of her. But there is just one thing I don't understand; I got the distinct feeling that Lorelai and Rory don't have the very best of relationships. How did Lorelai not know that Rory had gone to New York?" stated Jess.

"Yeah that's the sad part of this whole ordeal. Lorelai has certain preconceived notions about upper class men and she felt that Rory and Logan didn't belong together. She thought that they were from different worlds and it would be hard for them to mesh their lives together."

"Wow! I knew Lorelai disliked me but she seems to really hate Logan," said Jess.

"The ironic thing about what Lorelai said is that she can't use that comment now. Ever since Rory was named heiress she's gotten just as much publicity as Logan did before. The two of them combined make one hell of a couple. So as I was saying, Rory and Lorelai have grown farther apart they only talk about the superficial things in life and don't delve deep into their feelings. I find it quite sad," stated Luke.

"I don't get it those two were the poster children for mother-daughter relationships. A guy couldn't be the only cause of this rift. I know a man can come between them, but not enough to completely obliterate their relationship. It seems to me that there is more to the story then just Logan," said Jess.

"I think that Lorelai hates the fact that Rory's a socialite and she enjoys living that life with all its perks and privileges. For as long as I have known Rory, this is the only time I've seen her truly happy and bursting with confidence. It seems that Lorelai feels hurt that Rory's chosen to lead the life that she ran away from, but mostly Lorelai is disappointed that her little girl is not confiding in her anymore. To Lorelai it would seem that Logan has replaced her, which is absurd because Rory loves her mother."

"It does make sense that Lorelai would resent the man who has occupied so much of her daughter's heart and time. Did you know that Rory was interviewed by Oprah a few weeks ago?"

"Yes I did know about the interview with O magazine. I actually have an advanced copy around here somewhere" at Jess' raised eyebrow Luke said, "Perks of knowing Rory Gilmore."

"It seems that you're taking advantage of Rory's new financial status and connections. What's up with you going to Friday night dinners? Are you now an honorary Gilmore?" teased Jess.

"I go to Friday night dinners to support both Lorelai and Rory and no I'm not an honorary Gilmore far from it last night was just an act," at Jess' look of confusion Luke said, "Jess you do realize that last night was a very well orchestrated play where you were notified of the existence of the relationship between Rory and Logan."

Jess just looked at his uncle with utter perplexity, "Luke why would you assume that the whole get together be for my benefit?"

"Jess you are an innocent when it comes to women like Emily Gilmore and Shira Huntzberger. Don't ever underestimate those two, _ever_. You were involved in a relationship with Rory for a while and when they hear that you arrived in Stars Hollow ahead of schedule for your mother's party they decided to show you the kind of life Rory is now leading. We all know that you would love to get back together with her, but Emily and Shira do not want that," said Luke.

"Come on Luke. Get real. I am the furthest thing from the minds of Emily and Shi-"

He was cut off before he could say another word, "You would be all they think about until you have been successfully manoeuvred out of Rory and Logan's life. Jess this situation isn't like it was two years ago, Logan is not Dean and Rory is not the same girl. You would be stepping on the toes of many a powerful people," Luke stated solemnly.

"Whose toes would I be stepping on? And so what? What exactly can these people do to me?" argued Jess.

"Don't be dense Jess. Richard Gilmore is the patriarch of the Gilmore family with a bucket load of cash and a name that goes all the way to the Mayflower. Emily Gilmore is on all the foundations and charity boards and also happens to come from a very powerful family of her own. Mitchum Huntzberger is a powerful media mogul that has friends in very high plac-"

Jess interrupted, "Luke those are just facts, how exactly would they stop me if I tried to fight for Rory?"

"Do you happen to know who the Honorary Straubert Hayden is?"

"Yes I do. He was a supreme court Justice who died a few months back," replied Jess.

"Yes Justice Hayden did die a few months back. In fact President Bush attended his funeral along with the other surviving president's as well as foreign dignitaries. The man lived, breathed, and bred power," said Luke.

"All right but I have no idea why this has anything to do with the topic at hand," said Jess.

"Jess do you have any ideas who Justice Hayden's son is?" as Jess shook his head Luke continued, "His name is Christopher Hayden who just happens to be the father of one Rory Gilmore."

Jess stood there stunned. The punches just kept on coming. How could he have dated Rory for so long yet not know the name of her father?

"Elias Huntzberger, grandfather of Logan, plays golf with former President Bush every other weekend. Mitchum and the current President Bush went to Yale together and have been known to go fishing every month. Justice Hayden was an adamant supporter and friend of both President Bushes so the first family looks upon his granddaughter with high regard. For god sakes Jess! Rory has brunch with the First Lady every other Sunday. These people will not like you taking an interest in Rory and whatever they don't like they have the power and money to remove," said an annoyed Luke.

"Don't worry Luke I won't do something stupid like anger the president or anything. But I just want to explain myself to Rory and I want to be her friend. Nobody can say I have ulterior motives if I want to be her friend," Jess replied coyly.

"Are you even listening to what I've been saying? I know you want to get back together with Rory but you would be making the biggest mistake of your life if you do that. Logan and Rory are a powerful couple and their families won't take lightly to the fact that you want to interfere in their plans for the two of them."

"Luke, just let me do things my own way. I just want to start out as friends and if she wants more afterward then we can have more. We have history and not even her fancy family can take that away. I'll be careful."

Luke just looked at his thick-headed nephew and sighed. He was tired of trying to warn Jess that there were consequences to his actions. It seemed this was a lesson that Jess was going to have to learn on his own. It seemed Jess thought that he can just go in and woo Rory without anyone interfering like they did yesterday, but boy was he going to be in for a surprise.

Jess walked out of the apartment and headed down the stairs to the diner. He knew he had a lot of work to do if he was going to be friends with Rory again. He would simply start out as her friend and then maybe become something more. They would be good together and maybe this time he wouldn't screw it up. Jess was smiling and thinking up ways to see Rory again.

**-GG- -**

What Jess didn't know was that in Hartford two very determined women were setting into motion a plan that would give him an opportunity to see Rory but not in the way he was imagining.

Emily Gilmore picked up the phone said, "Hello Liz this is Emily. How are you?" she smiled at the response then continued. "I was wondering if you knew anyone with a truck that can deliver a piece of furniture. You see I bought a nice bookshelf for Rory's dorm but the imbecile deliveryman dropped it off at my house instead of Yale and I need to get it to Rory as soon as possible."

"Why Luke's truck would be perfect but wouldn't he be at the diner the whole day?"

"Yeah that's sounds like a sensible idea. I don't know why I didn't think of that."

"Yes it would be perfect to send Jess. Rory lives in Brantford College."

"It would be nice if Jess could come to the house immediately so he can deliver the bookshelf as quickly as possible. Thank him for me would you Liz. Goodbye."

Emily hung up the phone and looked across the table at Shira. "It's set he'll be here within the hour and arrive at Yale before noon."

"Perfect he won't know what hit him. He seems to have delusions of grandeur that I would like to knock out of him," said Shira.

"I'm glad things went off without a hitch the night before, but I know that boy won't give up when it comes to Rory. So now we must show him how inappropriate he would be in Rory's world and how close Rory and Logan _really_ are," smirked Emily.

The women raised their glasses in salute to their plan. They were thinking about the future when they would raise their glasses to congratulate a newly married Mr and Mrs. Logan Huntzberger.

**Revised: June 9, 2009**


	11. Uncomfortable Situation

**Title: Life and Times of a Socialite**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Total AU Rory and Logan **Spoiler Warning **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** Thank you to my reviewers for all the wonderful reviews. I just wanted to clear up some things that you, the reviewer, has written about. **Yes** this fic is a Rory/Logan fic I'm using Jess to add tension. I realize that some of you don't like the non-relationship that Rory and Lorelai have but I wanted to show that their relationship has ups anddowns. I realize there are mostlydowns but we'll get to the ups eventually. Now someone asked me if in my story Rory and Dean slept together and if the paparazzi knew about it.You will find out the answer to that whenDean makes an appearance in afuture chapter.Jess might seem alittle naive or for lack of a better word_dense_I just thought he would be so determined to get Rory backthat nothing could stand in his way; kind of like he had tunnel vision. I hope that cleared up some of your questions. Please keep reviewing.

**Chapter 11: Uncomfortable Situation**

Rory was typing her article on 'Stem Cell Research' when she heard the front door open and close. She assumed it was Paris coming home after spending the entire night with Doyle doing things that Rory didn't want to think about. But when her bedroom door opened she looked up to see Logan.

"Rory it's eleven o'clock on a Saturday morning for god's sake. You should have slept in after the night we both had," said Logan.

"I know but I really had to finish this article for the Yale Daily News and I couldn't sleep. So how is Finn doing?" Rory asked. After the dinner at the Gilmore Mansion the couple had gone to the hospital visit Finn. Logan had decided to stay with Finn and Rory had driven a very tired Colin back to Yale, so the couple hadn't had time to discuss the Jess situation.

"Finn's great and hitting on pretty nurses as we speak. The doctor said that it will possible for Finn to have kids but the minute he decides to procreate watch out world," joked Logan.

"Yeah scary thought. So Darling, would you like to tell me what the whole public display of affection was meant to say at my grandparent's house?" asked Rory.

"Can't a guy show a little affection to the woman that he loves?" at Rory's sceptical look Logan relented, "Fine I was just making it clear to Jess that you and I were a couple."

"Logan you know that's not necessary. I will never get back together with Jess; I love you too much and what we have to put that in jeopardy. I won't be mad at you since your only acting on jealousy," Rory said slyly.

"I wasn't jealous I have nothing to be jealous about I know that you love me. But to me it seems that Jess is just waiting for the moment to swoop down and grab you. If he try's anything I will be there to set him straight," stated Logan.

He grabbed Rory from her workstation and pulled her up so they were facing each other. "You know no on will ever make you feel the way I do," said Logan.

"Is that right Huntzberger?" replied Rory.

"Oh yeah, we were meant to be together and we sure do have a whole lot of chemistry. So what do you say Miss Gilmore shall we do a chemistry experiment?"

He didn't let her reply instead he crushed his lips to hers and demonstrated their compatibility. He ran his hands up and down her shirt clad body then rested his hands on her hips. She was in heaven he could always make her lose coherent thought when he was kissing her. She didn't realize what his intentions were until she was lying flat on her bed with him on top of her. She pulled her lips away from his and said, "Logan we can't do this now. Paris can walk in any minute and that would be a situation I would like to avoid"

"Paris won't be back for a while yet. Besides its not like we haven't done it in broad daylight before remem-"

Rory kissed him before he could continue to remiss about their past escapades in broad daylight. She would really like to forget about them but Logan had a tendency to bring them up when he wanted to win an argument. She concentrated on removing Logan's dress shirt; those pesky buttons were a horror to remove.

Logan knew he could bate her into getting back to their previous activity without any interruptions. He kissed Rory's neck hard enough to leave a mark; he would probably get yelled at for that too but he would face that issue when it came up.

The two lovers were in a frenzy to remove all their articles of clothing that they didn't hear Rory's cell phone go off. If they did they would have noticed that Lorelai was trying to get a hold of her daughter to give her the heads up about something.

Logan and Rory were too caught up in each other to care about what was going on around them. Logan kissed Rory like he was a starved man and she was the elixir of life that would keep him alive. They continued on with their activities without further thought of anything else.

Lorelai was pacing Luke's apartment with her cell phone at her ear. She was trying to get a hold of Rory to warn her to expect Jess because she just found out from Liz about Emily's request. She was suspicious the minute her mother's name came up and she had a right to be since Rory would not be expecting Jess to show up at her door.

She let out a growl and threw her phone across the room just as Luke opened the door with a coffee in hand. "Jeez I leave for five minutes and you start flinging that thing."

"I can't help it I'm frustrated Luke. She won't answer the phone and I have no idea why," said a distressed Lorelai.

"Don't worry she probably left it on silent or something," Luke said trying to comfort her.

"I just wish I could talk to her. We've grown apart these last nine months and I wish that wasn't so," said a tearful Lorelai.

"Well what do you expect Lorelai the two of you make small talk. You need to learn to trust each other like you used to and you, specifically, need to let Rory live her life the way she wants to. If she enjoys being a part of high society than accept it, if she wants to date Logan then get to know him, and if she wants the life that you ran away from then the more power to her. But let me make something clear to you, you will lose her if you don't accept the way she wants to live her life. For god sakes Lorelai she has been the number one supporter of our relationship since we started dating and she still enthusiastic about us even though you two have been on the outs," said Luke then took a deep breath.

Lorelai stared at the love of her life and was awestruck. This was the first time she had seen him like this, so fired up. "I guess you've been holding out on me," she joked.

"Lore I love you with all my heart. I know how much you love Rory but you can't make her give Logan up. He has become a part of her like you have become a part of me. Rory has embraced the life your parents lead but that does not mean that she will become a stranger to you. Have you by any chance read her O magazine interview?" asked Luke.

"No I haven't had any time to read it I've been so busy. Why?" asked Lorelai.

Luke walked over to the nightstand and picked up his advanced copy of O magazine. He flipped it open and started reading:

"_My mother is my best friend and without whom I would not be here with you today. She has been my mentor, inspiration, and guiding light and was always there for me when I have had doubts about who I am and where I come from. She is the one person who will support me in whatever endeavours that I choose to go on. Through the years we have had our ups and downs but I have always known that she loved me and that if I needed I can always go to her for help. We grew up together and I will never be able to thank her for all the sacrifices that she has had to make on my behalf. When I become a mother I hope I can be just a smidgen like the woman who raised me, my mother Lorelai." _

Lorelai was so overwhelmed with emotion that she did not know what to say. She started tearing up and Luke gave her a shoulder to cry on and hugged her. So there they stood Luke comforting Lorelai after her daughter had poured her heart out in the article.

Jess arrived in New Haven after going to Hartford to pick up the bookshelf, which looked like it would have to be assembled. Good thing he brought Luke's trusty 'Bert' with him in case of emergency.

Emily Gilmore seemed normal to him when he went to pick up the bookshelf from her house. She even seemed pleasant offering him refreshments before his journey to New Haven. Maybe Luke was wrong about her and her motives.

He arrived at Yale a few minutes afterwards. He didn't have good memories of coming to Yale what with Rory turning him down when he suggested they run away to New York. He parked in the space that was allotted to Brantford visitors and went to get the bookshelf and 'Bert'.

When he entered the residence he saw many students on their way to do college-y things. He didn't know what college students would do on a Saturday morning, but he was sure they could find many things to keep themselves busy. He just hoped that Rory would be home this morning.

He arrived at the door Emily had indicated and looked at the message board that hung on the door. Someone named Stephanie wanted to talk to Rory about heading to Paris to do some major shopping. And someone named Doyle wanted to apologize to Rory for taking her potatoe chips. It seemed that she had quite an eclectic mix of friends.

Jess put all the stuff down and knocked on the door.

Rory and Logan had fallen asleep after their early morning activities and so were at the moment curled up together, naked. Rory was the one who heard the knock on the door and assumed it was Paris coming home from a night with Doyle and forgot her key. Logan said something that came out as a mumble so she got out of bed put on a pair of shorts and a tank top and went to let in the person that she assumed was Paris.

The person at the door kept on knocking. Rory rushed to open the door while she was yelling, "Paris I get that you forgot you key but there is no nee-"

Rory was shocked to find Jess on the other side of the door. "Your not Paris," she stated.

"No I'm not Paris," Jess replied. He looked her up and down and couldn't think straight with what she was wearing.

"Jess, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry didn't your grandmother tell you? She asked me to deliver and assemble this bookshelf that she stated was to get to you immediately"

"Oh…well…no I guess I must have missed her call or something," he just stood outside and Rory had to let him in or it would seem quite rude so she said, "Come on in"

Jess walked into her dorm room and realized it looked different from the one she lived in last year. "Where would you like me to assemble this thing? Your grandmother actually paid me a hundred dollars"

"Yeah she would have. Umm…I know it can't go in the mai-"

"Ace who was at the door?" asked Logan. He then appeared at her bedroom door clad only in his black boxers and with his hair in such a disarray.

Jess actually blanched at the uncomfortable situation he found himself in. Of all the times to come to Rory's dorm room he had to pick the time that Logan had slept over. He didn't want to think about Rory in an adult relationship with Logan he was happy just thinking of her as a virginal, naïve bookworm. Now he wouldn't be able to think of her without this picture imprinted in his mind.

"Honey, Jess came over to deliver and assemble a bookshelf on the order of my grandmother," said Rory awkwardly.

"Well that was nice of him. I sure hope Emily is paying you well for this job," said Logan directing the last part of his comment to Jess.

"Yeah she sure is," replied Jess. "If you'll show me where to assemble the bookshelf I'll be done soon." He just wanted to do the job that he was paid for then get the hell out of here.

"Can you hang on a second? I just have to move some things out of way so you can have more room. Logan why don't you offer Jess a drink," replied Rory.

"Jess is it? Would you like coffee, coke, or water?" asked Logan

"I'll have a water. Thank you"

As Logan went to the mini fridge to get the bottled water he asked, "So I'm curious how exactly did you end up delivering for Emily Gilmore"

"Mrs. Gilmore phoned my mother and asked if she knew anyone that had a truck and who could deliver a bookshelf to Yale for Rory. My mother knew Luke had a truck but he would be at the diner and wouldn't have the time to come to New Haven so she thought of me and here I am," said Jess

Logan nodded his head. He knew that his mother and Shira would have assumed that he had stayed with Rory after Friday night dinner. He also knew that if Emily needed something delivered to Rory it would have been here yesterday, no one could stop Emily when she was on a mission. Logan was well aware that Emily knew Luke had a truck, she called it _the_ _rustic hunk of junk_, he also knew the work of a master manipulator and Emily Gilmore was the best.

Rory came out of her bedroom and said, "I tried to clear out a space for you I hope the bookshelf fits"

Jess just went into her bedroom. He looked around and was awed at all the posters and little knick-knacks. He went to the little area that Rory had cleared for the bookshelf and set down his things. He looked at her desk and saw several pictures of her and Logan. They were dressed up in many of them. There were also pictures with her and Lorelai, Lane, Luke, Finn, Colin, Paris, and a blond haired girl that he didn't know. There were others but he thought that he should get to work.

Logan looked at his girlfriend and said, "Rory you do know why Jess is delivering you your bookshelf don't you?"

"I well aware that my grandmother and your mother are scheming to get rid of Jess. They think he is a threat to our relationship so they are letting him peek into our lives to see how out of place he will be"

"Don't be mad at them. They have our best interest at heart but I think their strategy will only fuel the fire. Their little schemes could make Jess more determined to get you back"

"Logan I don't see why everybody assumes that I would willingly go back to him. I have a mind of my own and I'm not some naïve little girl anymore. He can try to get me back but it's not like he's going to succeed," said a frustrated Rory.

"Alright let's not waste time arguing about him. We'll just have to tell Emily and mother that they should put a stop to their scheming," placated Logan.

"Let's not discuss this issue again. We will have a talk with those two very soon," said Rory

Rory headed to the bathroom to take a shower and Logan went into her bedroom to grab her some clothes and some for him as well. He walked into room and saw Jess at work. Logan grabbed his cell phone and called Stephanie to check on Finn.

Jess noticed when Logan came into Rory's bedroom but tried not to look at him. He listened to Logan's side of a conversation he appeared to be having with a friend. It seemed that he was checking up on Finn's condition. As Logan was talking on the phone he was also rifling through Rory's closet. He picked out an outfit for Rory and _what do you know_ he picked out an outfit for himself as well. It looked like half of Rory's closet was littered with Logan's clothing.

Jess didn't look at anything else Logan did because he was concentrating too hard on putting together the bookshelf and counting the minutes till he would be in Stars Hollow. He hated how the two of them seemed like they were living together or worse yet _married._

But Jess would not give up on his quest to try to get Rory back.

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review**


	12. Planning An Event

**Title: Life and Times of a Socialite**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Total AU Rory and Logan **Spoiler Warning **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** Wow I have now surpassedthe hundred review mark. Thank you to all my faithful reviewers. Also this fic is a Rory and Logan fic so for all of you that are still writing into me worrying that it nots don't worry. Please keep reviewing.

**Chapter 12: Planning An Event**

Jess was bored out of him mind. He didn't have anything to do job wise that is. He helped Luke out at the diner a few times a week but that was only because his Uncle was indulging him. He needed a steady job that would ease the load money wise.

So he had approached Miss Patty to find out about any openings around town, that woman was a fountain of knowledge. Apparently Pete's pizza place needed a delivery boy; Taylor needed someone to man the cash register at the Soda Shoppe '_like that was ever going to happen_', and Tom was looking for someone to help out with the construction crew.

He chose the third option since it was one where he would earn an income and be physically active. He was now on his way to the Dragonfly Inn where Tom was working on a project for Lorelai. This would be the first time that he had been inside the Dragonfly; he had passed it on several occasions but had never gone in. He went up the stairs and saw Lorelai the minute he walked in.

"Hello Lorelai how are you doing?" said Jess politely.

"Hi Jess, I'm doing well. How are you doing?"

"I'm alright. I'm sorry to bother you at work but I was wondering if you knew where I could find Tom."

"Oh don't worry your not a bother at all. Now let me see. Last time I saw Tom he was grumbling something about two-by-fours and welding. I'm sure you can find him in the kitchen."

"Thanks Lorelai. Now can you point me in the direction of the kitchen."

Lorelai pointed to the general vicinity of the kitchen and Jess went on his way. To say Lorelai was surprised to see Jess was an understatement. She hadn't seen him since he had come back from fixing Rory's bookshelf with a determined look on his face.

She found out later that Jess had run into both Rory and Logan in the dorm room, which would have led to one awkward moment. Lorelai had been upset with her mother that she had phoned her and threatened to not come to Friday night dinners.

Lorelai looked at her watch and realized it was time for her to meet Rory at Luke's to have their coffee date. She hoped that Rory would tell her about what happened when Jess came over but she wasn't holding her breath. Even after her conversation with Luke she didn't know how she would reconcile with her daughter. So she decided to start with baby steps by asking Rory about her life.

Jess walked into the kitchen and just watched the insanity that was happening before his eyes. Tom was arguing with Sookie about the pipes he was fixing and the sue chefs were scurrying around cooking. There were many exotic smells but there were also many spilled foods and unmentionable liquids.

He interrupted the madness by saying, "Hey Tom can I talk to you?"

Tom looked over at the person that called his name and realized it was Luke's nephew. He told Sookie, "I will be back to discuss this further."

"Don't come back into my kitchen," said Sookie

"So Jess what can I do for you," Tom said walking out of the kitchen with Jess following him.

"I heard from Miss Patty that you were looking for a man for your construction crew."

"Yeah I am actually. Have you fixed anything in your life?"

"Yes I have many times. If you want references ask my mother and Luke."

"No need for that I'll take your word for it. Alright you start tomorrow at 7:30 am sharp and don't be late or else don't bother showing up"

"Thanks Tom. Don't worry I won't be late. Should I meet you here at the Dragonfly" at his nod Jess thanked him again and made his way to the diner to tell Luke about his new employment opportunity.

Logan was stressed out it was his turn to plan the next Life and Death Brigade event and he had no idea. He had about two weeks to put his plan in motion and right now he was drawing a blank.

He tried to hit Rory up for some ideas but she was heading over to Stars Hollow to meet her mother for their prearranged coffee date.

So drastic measures had to be taken in which case he ended up calling his own mother for ideas. Logan would deny it to anyone who asked him but his mother was the brainchild of many of his elaborate stunts. So he was now in his mustang driving home to meet with his mother and he knew that Emily would be there as well. Since he and Rory had started dating those two were never far away from each other.

He parked his car and entered the Huntzberger family home. He walked straight to the parlor and saw the two women sipping tea. "Hello mother, Emily."

"Hello darling" "Hello Logan" they greeted him respectively.

"So have the two of you thought about what I should plan for the next LDB event?"

"Emily and I were discussing it and we have thought of a perfect theme for this event," replied a giddy Shira.

"Alright then out with it," said Logan.

"Ok imagine with us here, **'The Romanovs'** winter castle, elaborate balls, the waltz, royalty. You can use this theme and run with it. So what do you think?"

"Hmm…it has possibility. The main gala won't be so hard to plan around that theme but it's the stuff that comes before it that I'm worried about."

"See I told you I could help you out with this. Actually it was Emily's idea, it was supposed to the theme for Lorelai's wedding but since she's dating Luke she'll probably end up getting married in the diner," replied Shira.

Logan tried not chuckle at the looks on both his mother's and Emily's faces when they said the word diner. Rory had mentioned that Emily had given up planning Lorelai's wedding and had moved on to her own. More correctly Emily had joined forces with Shira to plan Rory and Logan's wedding.

"I want to talk to the two of you about the stunt that you pulled a few days ago," said Logan.

"What stunt are you talking about?" asked Emily innocently.

"The two of you know which stunt I'm talking about. It was rather awkward when I walked into Rory's living room to see Jess there with a bookshelf that you, Emily, asked him to assemble and deliver," replied Logan.

"Rory needed the bookshelf immediately and I contacted Liz to see if she had anyone in mind to deliver said item," said Emily.

"Oh please, I know if Rory really needed the bookshelf you could have had it delivered to her within a moments notice. There was no need to ask Jess to deliver it. Now Rory and I have discussed this and we would like for you to stop interfering. We know that your hearts are in the right place but please don't throw Jess at us. He should understand that Rory has moved on and I'm not going to let her go," said Logan.

"Logan darling. Emily and I are just looking out for you and Rory. We don't want Jess near the two of you but he has to understand that he has no place in Rory's life anymore. We just want him to see for himself that Rory has moved on with you," replied Shira.

"I know mom but let Rory and I handle the Jess situation. Now I must be on my way to put my plan in action."

He kissed his mother and Emily goodbye and left through the side door.

"Well we didn't promise that we would stop interfering did we?" asked Shira with a smirk that could rival her sons.

"No, technically we didn't say _'Yes Logan we promise to stop interfering,'_ so to me that means that we can still help things along," smiled Emily.

Rory was sitting in Luke's after her rather uplifting coffee date with Lorelai. They had talked about random subjects but Lorelai had also made an effort to ask her about a charity event that she had attended. Rory had bid on a vintage Chanel dress and was having it delivered to Lorelai who was going to freak when it arrived. It almost seemed like old times and at least they were making progress. They hadn't talked about Logan but the coffee date today was progress, baby steps.

She took a sip of her coffee and just sat staring out into space. Lorelai had persuaded Luke to take a break and they were at this moment upstairs doing god knows what.

Jess walked into the diner excited about his newfound employment status and ready to tell Luke. He found no sign of Luke but was surprised to see Rory hereabouts without Logan or her other friends. She looked deep in thought about something. He thought it would only be polite to say hello.

"Hey Rory."

Rory snapped out of her reverie and looked up at Jess, "Jess. Hello."

"So are you ok you seem a bit out of it?"

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking about some things. So how are you doing?"

Jess looked at her, there seemed to be something different about her but instead of commenting on it he answered her question, "Yeah I'm doing okay."

"Good."

"So what brings you to Stars Hollow today?"

"Oh…I had a coffee date scheduled with my mother."

"I see. You must be one busy person to have to schedule your coffee dates with your mother."

"My life can get hectic at times or I might be in another part of the world it all depends."

"So I had some time on my hands a few days ago and I googled you."

Rory laughed she thought the situation called for it, "Jeez I wish you wouldn't its kind of embarrassing when people do that."

"Well I didn't realize what a celebrity you had become within the last nine month's or so."

"I still can't believe people are interested in reading about me or looking at my picture. It's really unnerving."

"I heard about you grandfather dying. I'm sorry for your loss," Jess sincerely replied.

"Thank you. That's very thoughtful of you."

"I didn't realize that you grandfather was Judge Hayden. Actually I didn't even know your father's name."

"Well I didn't mention my father at all when we were dating."

"That's true."

Rory looked at her coffee cup and realized it was empty. She noticed that this cup was smaller than the usual ones she and Lorelai get. "Excuse me for a sec I'm going to get myself a bigger coffee cup."

Jess just watched her as she went to the stairs that led to the apartment and looked up. When she saw no one there she snuck behind the counter and put her old cup with the rest of the dirty dishes. Then Rory proceeded to reach for the bigger bowl type of cups that were displayed on the wall of the diner. Jess watched mesmerized as her shirt rode up and her lovely alabaster skin was displayed.

Jess realized that there was something written on her back. He blinked twice to see if maybe he was hallucinating but then realized it was a tattoo. Rory Gilmore the good girl that one takes home to meet his mother had a tattoo on her back just above where her low riding jeans ended. He could smell Logan's influence a mile away then wondered if Lorelai knew her perfect daughter had marred her skin with a tattoo.

He squinted to read the words that were written there since Rory was having a hard time with the cup in the display box. He looked at it really hard and he could make out an L…D…B. _Huh…what exactly did LDB stand for?_ The L probably stood for Logan but what about the D and the B.

Jess stopped staring at Rory's back as she finally got a hold of the big bowl sized cup that she wanted and poured herself a large cup of coffee. Rory came back to the table and Jess excused himself to go see his mother since Luke seemed to be incognito. As he left the diner he thought about how the Rory Gilmore of two years ago would never have gotten a tattoo.

Logan arrived in his dorm room and went about planning the LDB event. He had many people to call and many things to put into order before he could go visit Rory. He knew the perfect location to host the event all he had to do was phone his grandfather and ask permission.

There was also another matter to look into. He had to hire outside help to build the elaborate set that he had in mind and that required him to look into construction crews. He didn't know one thing about construction but he didn't trust anyone else to handle such a matter. He had to call Seth to see if the Brigade had any future architects or Engineers that would keep the theme quiet but would draw a rough sketch to give to the contractor.

So Logan grabbed the yellow pages and leafed through until he found what he was looking for. He looked at some advertisements that seemed all right but when he called they were unable to go to the location that would host the event.

One ad caught his eye it read: 'Tom's Construction: If you want it built we'll build it for you as long as it's legal.' Logan loved the little the humour and he noticed that the main offices were located in Stars Hollow. _'Hmm…I wonder if Rory knows this Tom' _

Logan dialled the number but no one answered so he left a message. Hopefully this Tom could get back to him as soon as possible.

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review**


	13. All Right, For A Summer Home

**Title: Life and Times of a Socialite**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Total AU Rory and Logan **Spoiler Warning **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN: **Thank you to my reviwers. I'm glad you all like that I update daily. Hopefully this chapter does not have too many mistakes and I hope you enjoy it. Please keep reviewing.

**Chapter 13: All Right, For A Summer Home**

Jess was enjoying working for Tom and he liked the variety that came with the job. Tom seemed like a grouch but in truth he was a great boss and treated all his guys fairly. Jess had been working for Tom for a few days when he got called into to Tom's office. He was nervous even though he had shown up to work early and he hadn't messed up on any of the jobs he was required to do, but it still made him apprehensive.

He was standing in front of Tom's office door when he thought he might as well bite the bullet and knock. He was asked to come in by Tom's abrupt voice and so entered the little trailer that was Tom's office. He stood in front of the desk that Tom sat behind and waited in silence.

"Jess glad you can make it. I was wondering if you would be able to come on a job that's a little farther from here," asked Tom.

Jess hadn't realized he had been holding his breath until he exhaled rather loudly. So this whole thing wasn't about his work skills but about another job opportunity. "This is about a job? Where exactly would we be working?" asked Jess.

Tom had known that Jess would be a hard worker but he hadn't realized that Jess was also handy with tools and could build or fix just about anything you asked him to. The young man had proven himself from the first time he had been on the job and so when Tom got this new job he had naturally thought of Jess. "Yeah we landed a job that pays a bundle and we have a week to complete the work. While we're at this location we will be housed in a nice place."

"Sure I would love to do this job, but what exactly are be supposed to do and where will we be?" asked Jess.

"The thing is I have no clue what this place looks like or where it's located. All I know is that we are supposed build things. Technically I haven't accepted the job but I would be dumb if I didn't because it pays a bundle and the client has volunteered to pick up the travel and living expenses of the crew for a week. I'm supposed to meet some guy who will bring plans and pictures of the house and I will make my decision then but I just wanted you to be here so you can see what kind of a job it will be and tell me if we can build it within a week," babbled Tom.

"So what your saying is that in reality you haven't accepted the job but you know you will end up taking it for the money. You wanted me to be here to see if you think it's going to suck or not and give you an opinion on the amount of time we will need to build whatever they want? Have I covered all the bases?" asked Jess.

"You make me sound like I am not sound of mind or that I've been spending way too much time with Lorelai and Sookie," replied Tom.

"You probably just need to breath. I will give you an estimate on the time frame but it's going to be difficult to gauge without seeing the property for real. Are you sure that we couldn't see the property?"

"No the client didn't even tell me where it's located all he said was that he had a project for me and that it would be an out of town thing. It was very secretive he didn't even tell me his name he told me I would know everything when I accepted the offer. Oh! he also told me money is no object," said Tom in a perplexed manner.

"So the guy must be loaded if he said money is no object but did you ever think that this job could be too good to be true," replied Jess

Jess didn't get to hear Tom's response since they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Tom asked the person(s) to come in and two men stepped into the trailer. They were both well dressed and looked like they would have liked to be anywhere but in a tiny trailer at that moment. Both men had brown hair, were wearing khakis, and fancy dress shirts. But that was where the similarities ended, the tall man had his dress shirt open to reveal a white undershirt and the short man had on glasses and a dinner jacket.

They both situated themselves in the chairs that were opposite to Tom's desk and Jess had moved to stand beside Tom. Before the two men had taken their seats they had shaken hands with Tom and Jess. Tom spoke first, "Are either of you the person I talked to on the phone?"

"No we aren't, our associate asked us to be the ones to approach you since he is unavailable at the moment. I would like to start out by introducing myself I am Seth Carnegie and this is Robert Bergdorf. And the two of you are?" asked Seth.

"I am Tom and this is Jess. All right since we got the introductions out of the way let's cut to the chase. Why is this job such a secret and how am I supposed work with a timeline of a week?" asked Tom.

"Sir I realize that a week does not qualify as the best time frame but unfortunately _that_ is set in stone," replied Seth.

Jess realized that they would get nowhere if they kept on arguing about the time and every little detail so he spoke up, "Can we see your plan and the pictures of the place we will be working on?"

Robert who had been sitting quietly throughout the conversation thus far handed Jess the papers he had been holding.

"Wow these drawings are great who did them?" asked an impressed Tom.

"That would be me," said an embarrassed Seth.

"Yeah Seth is the resident genius in our circle of friends. He designed many a contraptions that have been highly successful," said a pleased Robert.

"Well I'll be, look at that house. If one can call that a house," said Tom who was mesmerized with the lovely looking palace that was the property in question.

"Yeah it's alright, for a summer home," said Robert who didn't seemed impressed at all.

Jess just stared at the man named Robert who seemed like he had a stick stuck up his ass. The man must be real rich to not notice a palace that was so breath taking. _How could someone call it a summerhouse?_

"It reminds me of a picture I saw of the Winter Palace in Russia," commented Jess.

"Yes that was what the owner specifically requested when the property was being built," replied Robert in a snobby manner.

And from there they started negotiations and such to get the project moving along. Since Tom had no other prior jobs lined up, this particular job couldn't have come at a more opportune moment. He would have had to let go some of the guys if there wasn't an influx of money, most of them had families to feed and he hated letting guys like that go. So Tom was eager to look at this job as a heaven sent.

Jess couldn't find anything wrong with their plans, which bugged him because he was really looking forward pointing out some major flaw. The plan was for them to build an elaborate set of the main staircase in the Winter Castle in St. Petersburg outside of the _summer home_ that resembled it. This project would probably take a lot of manpower and such but with an unlimited budget that won't be a problem. The main issue was the time allotted to do the work; a week is too short so they would probably be working all hours of the day right up until the day it had to be done.

"We would like to talk to you about one more thing," said Seth.

"Alright we're all ears boys," said Tom.

"You see this whole event that we are having on this property is top secret. There will be many people wanting to know about what goes on at these events or who attends them. You and your construction crew are sworn to secrecy whatever you see up there will stay up there. So we have contacted our lawyers and drew up a confidentiality agreement and would like every man that you employ as well as yourselves to sign it," replied Robert.

"Listen boys, we won't tell a soul whatever we see up there. We can keep a secret but is it really necessary for us to sign this agreement? Who exactly are we going to tell?" asked Tom.

"Who the hell is going to be there that we are going to squeal on?" asked an upset Jess.

"Gentlemen our guest lists are none of your business. But the agreements are a necessity in the lives that we lead. No one is to talk to the TV reporters, journalists, radio show hosts, or media of any kind," said Robert.

"Who the hell are you people The Kennedy's?" asked Jess.

"No, but close to it," said Seth.

"All right we will agree to sign the agreements now is there anything else that we have to discuss before you leave today?" asked Tom.

"No our lawyers will send over the agreements and the contracts for this job. Please have them signed and sealed by the date that is written on the contracts. You have the numbers to get a hold of us and our associate will meet you at the location when the time comes," said Robert.

"Sure, we'll just look over these drawings," said Tom.

"Good day to you Tom, Jess," said Robert.

"Have a nice day gentlemen," said Seth.

The two men left the way they had come in. Tom and Jess started looking over the magnificent house and the location where they would build the set in the backyard.

Rory was lying in Logan's bed and watching him pace the floor of his bedroom with a phone attached to the ear barking out orders to some poor soul. She had come over to hang out with her man since she had done as much homework as she could for the day. She had wanted Logan to entertain her but he was too busy planning the next LDB gathering.

Rory was an official member of the Life and Death Brigade. It seemed that she was a legacy in the LDB as she was at Yale. Apparently there had been a long line of Gilmore's that had been members of the LDB: her grandfather Richard Gilmore, her great-grandfather Charles Abbot Gilmore, and even her grandmother Emily Gilmore.

During her initiation she had been a little scared that she might not make it through a few of her stunts but she had gotten through the hard ones thinking about holding Logan's hand and jumping off the scaffolding. The hardest test of all had come after she had been named an official member, in the form of a tattoo that every member was to have. But again Logan had gotten her through it.

She decided that he needed a break, like he was always telling her. Logan had sat down on his desk chair and was now very slowly telling the person on the other end exactly what kind of flowers he wanted.

She went up behind him and started massaging his shoulders when he didn't seem to be paying attention to her ministrations she decided to take it up a notch. She came around to the front of his chair and straddled him then attacked his neck.

Logan had been on the phone this whole day to florists, caterers, and other places one needed to contact to throw a great party. He didn't believe he was being difficult, as many people had pointed out to him; he just wanted everything a certain way.

So when Rory had come to hang out he couldn't fool around like he usually did. He was quite surprised when she straddled him and started kissing his neck. It wasn't everyday that Rory took the first step to seducing him but whenever she did he loved it.

When she started unbuttoning his top and trailing kisses down his chest he had no idea what the man on the other end of the line was saying. He mumbled something along the lines of _I'll get back to you_ and then dropped the phone. He dragged her lips up to meet his and then slowly started coaxing a response out of her.

They hadn't had much time to themselves in the past week so a few days worth of pent up emotion was coming out all at once. He picked her up and carried her to the bed and started tearing off her clothes. When her shirt was ripped in half Logan reminded himself to buy Rory a nice top to replace the one that he had torn, which was currently residing on his bedroom floor.

Rory was sitting in Logan's shirt on the couch watching TV and drinking coffee. He had gone back to making phone calls after she had distracted him for an hour or so. She was looking forward to the next LDB event and since Logan was hosting it she knew that it was going to be great.

Logan came out of his room and looked at Rory. "Honey do you know a Tom from Stars Hollow?"

"Yeah I know a Tom, he's the construction guy. Why?" asked Rory.

"Well I was looking through the yellow pages and came across his ad. It seemed interesting so I called him up and now he's going to do the construction for the LDB event" said Logan.

"Why do you need a construction crew for this event? What are you planning Logan?" asked Rory.

"That, my dear, is a secret. I just wanted to know if he did good work, I remember you telling me your mother hired him to renovate the Inn."

"Oh yeah he does good work I can attest to that."

"Okay back to work," he said. Before he left the room Logan bent down to give her a peck on the cheek.

Now Rory's curiosity was piqued she wanted to know what Logan was planning. But she knew that Logan could keep a secret and she would have to wait like everyone else to find out what he had planned. _What's the point of being his girlfriend if he never divulges anything? _At least Rory knew about the construction. She was comforted with that thought and went back to watching TV.

To see a picture of the winter palace: http/users. Please, Please, Please, Review.


	14. It's A Small World After All

**Title: Life and Times of a Socialite**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Total AU Rory and Logan **Spoiler Warning **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** Thank you so much to my reviewers, you don't know how much I appreciate your feedback. I would like to say a special thanks to **BrwnEyez- **I'm honoured that my story was the first story you have submitted a review for. Please keep reading. Thank you to **eighty9octance** who pointed out that my link did not show up. If you guys are curious about what the Winter Castle looks like I'll add the linkto my profile and you can check it out. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please keep reviewing.

**Chapter 14: It's A Small World After All**

**Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to **Crissy** whose review gave me the idea for this chapter title. Thank You **Crissy**.**  
**

Jess looked out the window of the private jet that had been chartered for the construction crew and the rest of the help that was being flown in for the special occasion. He couldn't believe that someone would pay to fly in help from one part of the state to another instead of hiring them locally. He guessed that was what people did when they had money.

He looked around at the people who were around him. Tom was fast asleep the minute that the plane was up in the air and the rest of the guys were amusing themselves playing cards or watching TV.

The only downside on this whole trip had been the individual that was sitting two seats behind him. He had been surprised that Tom had brought Dean Forrester with them. Last thing he heard was that Dean had divorced and had moved in with a pal of his. Jess didn't realize that Dean was working construction for Tom but apparently he was one of the best since he was asked to come on this trip.

Jess couldn't wait to check out the house that resembled the Winter Palace and they were finally going to meet the man that had hired them. The guys had grumbled when they were forced to sign the confidentiality agreement, some went so far as to ask if Prince William and Harry of England were going to attend this bash and would they be able to ask for their autographs. Jess was curious himself who would be attending the party and the need for legal documents. It must be a lot of well-known people if the host was making the entire staff sign the agreements.

The plane was a hubbub of activity with everyone talking about various things. He overheard the maids discussing the grumpy old man who owned the house and was curious to know if said grumpy man was the host or if someone in his family was throwing the bash.

They were notified they would be landing soon and would all the passengers buckle their seat belts. Jess woke Tom up from his nap then did what he was instructed to do. When they landed the help was supposed to be carted onto a bus then driven to the unidentified location where the house was located. Jess was pretty excited to be out of Stars Hollow for a while and there was no way he would run into Rory or her pretty boy boyfriend on this job. _Or so he thought_.

Dean Forrester was pretty peeved, he didn't like the fact that Jess was back in town and he hadn't as yet had the _pleasure_ of talking him. But to have to work with him was going to be a hostile situation. He hadn't even known that Jess was working for Tom. Dean had been on leave to visit his sister and her family in Chicago and had just gotten back in town a few days ago. The first piece of town gossip, which he had heard about, was that Jess was back in town followed, in a close second, by Rory's interview with Oprah.

Dean still loved Rory Gilmore, but he was a realist and knew she was now out of his league. The moment he had had this epiphany was when Rory had walked out of her grandparent's house laughing with a bunch of rich boys dripping in diamonds. His assumption had been correct because she and her friends are in all the gossip columns and her and her boyfriend have graced all the major magazine covers.

It seemed, to him anyways, that Jess wanted to get back together with Rory. He hadn't realized how dense the boy could be. Apparently he didn't see a lost cause when it was right in front of him. Dean didn't think that Jess could get back together with Rory but she always did have a soft spot for Jess so maybe he shouldn't be underestimating the jerk. But Dean vowed to himself that he would do all that is in his power to dissuade Jess from getting Rory back, he couldn't have her so Jess shouldn't have her either. This job was going to be Rory free so he would have his chance to get Jess to second-guess himself.

Logan, Finn, Colin, Robert, and Seth were enjoying breakfast as their helpers were being bundled into a bus for transportation. The five men had flown in the night before to settle in so they could dictate from the actual location of the event or as Finn had dubbed it 'LDB headquarters'. The girls, Rory and Stephanie, were going to fly in from Paris later today, where they had gone shopping for their dresses and diamonds.

"When does the help get here Logan? And do I have to do anything?" asked Finn.

"No Finn you don't have to do anything you can start getting drunk now," replied Logan.

"Great mate. I can test the liquor for the party," stated Finn.

"Finn, one does not need to test liquor. By the way, isn't this an early time of the day for you to be up?" asked Robert.

"Technically I'm not outside where the sun can bother me…_and_ Logan set an alarm clock in my room. Actually he set several alarm clocks including Gilmore's oinking one," said an annoyed Finn.

Colin and Seth tried to cough to cover their laughter but then gave up and dissolved into a fit of giggles. Robert looked quite amused and Logan just looked sheepish. "Rory actually gave me the idea from a story she told me about her mom," said Logan.

"When does the rest of the LDB get here," this from Colin who finally stopped laughing at Finn's predicament.

"They will be here a week from today so we've got to get the construction people to work right away," said Seth.

"Are you telling me that we are going to be stuck on Cape Cod for a week with nothing to do?" asked a shocked Finn.

"Buck up soldier, it'll be worth it for the party that will happen next week," said Logan.

"I don't know if I can handle a week in the Cape with nothing to do. Can I be naked at least?" asked Finn who looked quite serious.

"Finn, I beg you, don't get naked. Something always happens when your naked, well something always happens when you're up to something, but you always get hurt when your naked. What if this time the doctor tells you that you won't be able to have kids? Your mother will be quite upset and your father will be furious that there will be no Rothschild heirs," said Colin logically.

"Don't worry mate I have that covered. I have some of my little men frozen away just in case that situation occurs," replied Finn.

There was a pregnant pause. "Finn are you telling us that you have sperm put away in case you get into an accident that might impair you from having kids?" Seth asked cautiously.

"Yeah," Finn replied.

"You sure are an original Finn," replied Colin.

"It was my father's idea after Logan sank the yacht. He believes that I am accident prone and doesn't want to risk the next generation of Rothschild's," said Finn in a blasé manner.

"Your father is the only one that would go this far to protect his family legacy Finn," said Robert.

"Yeah he's quite the original like me. So what shall we do to am-"

There was a noise of some kind that interrupted Finn before he could finish his sentence. Logan knew that sound and it meant that someone was at the door. He hoped that it was the help that he had flown in because they really needed to get to work preparing this place to house the entire Life and Death Brigade. Logan went to disengage the alarm that would open the wrought iron gate and the guys continued chatting until he returned.

"Logan who was at the door?" asked Colin.

"Guys, the help have arrived. You all know what to do so when they get here I'll introduce ourselves and then we can all get to work. Finn you can get one of the cooks to let you sample the menu therefore you can drink to your hearts content," replied Logan.

"Thank you Logan," said Finn and all the other guys grumbled.

The five boys set out to meet the staff on the front lawn. They all looked the part of the debonair gentlemen so when Jeffers, the butler, opened the massive front door for them they were quite the sight for sore eyes.

Jess couldn't stop gawking at the house. It was the most gorgeous home he had ever seen in his entire life. He couldn't believe someone actually lived there, it looked liked it belonged in a fairytale. Jess hadn't noticed the five men coming out until the blond man caught his attention. To say he was shocked was an understatement; Jess had no idea why Logan Huntzberger could be at this house until he spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Hello my name is Logan Huntzberger and this is Colin DuPont-Rockefeller, Finn Rothschild, Seth Carnegie, and Robert Bergdorf, my associates. I'm glad to welcome you to the Huntzberger Compound here on Cape Cod. The reason for the secrecy is that many of the media have made it their mission to find out what goes on at events such as these. We would like your full co-operation in not letting them succeed in getting any pictures, footages or interviews," said Logan.

Seth continued where Logan had stopped, "We have a week to get all the preparations in order. The five us have a list of things that we would like accomplished before the guests start arriving a week from today. Finn will be testing the food and any drinks, Robert is in charge of the linen, guestrooms and such, Colin is in charge of décor, and finally Logan and myself are going to be overseeing the construction as well as miscellaneous items that I haven't mentioned. We hope that we can work together to accomplish these goals."

"All right then let's get to work. The house has not been in use for a while so it needs to be cleaned from top to bottom. The construction is to commence immediately since that is the major part of the festivities. I would like to thank you in advance and I hope the accommodations that have been provided for you are very satisfactory. Thank you very much. Oh one more thing, if the maids can report to Jeffers, our head butler here at the compound, they will get their duties. That's all," said Logan.

Everyone dispersed to go about his or her business. Logan and Seth went over to the area where the construction crew was located. Logan paused for a second to see if it was actually Jess who was giving him the evil eye. And it was. _Now when did Jess Mariano start working for Tom, the construction guy?_

Jess had listened to the speech that Logan gave with a sour look on his face. Now he understood the reason for the confidentiality agreement. When Logan had said all his _associates'_ names Jess could see why the press would be so interested in what was going on in this house. DuPont-Rockefeller, Rothschild, Carnegie, Bergdorf, and Huntzberger were well known names and they all had serious money. The paparazzi would be in heaven with names like that in one place.

Dean had recognized Rory's boyfriend the minute he had walked out onto the lawn but he hadn't recognized his friends. He hadn't recognized the faces but he sure as hell recognized the last names. _They sure were a powerful bunch, weren't they?_ He turned to Jess and realized that he, Jess, didn't like the turns of events and smiled. Maybe he didn't have to say anything to Jess if Rory's boyfriend was going to be here and remind Jess of her current life.

Logan cleared his throat and said, "Jess, hello didn't realize that you worked in construction."

"Yeah it was a recent development. You got a nice place here," Jess said looking back at the house.

"Thank you. All right Tom, hello. I would like to get started right away, if that's possible. I don't want to waste a minute," said Logan.

"Sure Logan, is it? We can get right to work," said Tom.

Logan nodded then turned to walk to the back lawn. He was frozen in mid step as he finally saw Dean, "Oh I'm sorry I've seen you somewhere," said Logan cautiously.

"Oh…umm…I'm Dean Forrester we were never introduced," said Dean lamely.

"Right…of course, I didn't realized construction was a popular occupation," replied Logan, tongue in cheek.

"Yeah, neither did I," said Dean thinking about Jess getting into construction.

"Right, let's all head towards that south lawn where the construction will take place. There is a small cottage where you will all be residing for the remainder of this job. Anything you will need is provided for you there and a chef is there to cook your meals, three meals a day," said Seth.

Seth walked up to Logan who seemed to be speed walking and said, "What was that all about?"

"Well Jess and Dean are Rory's ex-boyfriends and she is going to freak when she hears about this turn of events," whispered Logan.

"EX-BOYFRIENDS, Wow, I feel sorry for you. Would you like to me to ask them to be removed from the construction crew? We can replace them if necessary?" Seth said trying to be helpful.

"No that won't be necessary. Tom brought them for a reason. Rory and I will have to deal with it," said Logan

With that the two men went over to where the blue print was and started explaining some of the adjustments they had made. Tom listened very carefully and crosschecked it with the adjustments he had made with the original copy. Tom wasn't dense he knew it had to be an awkward situation for Logan with Jess and Dean being here. He just hoped that Rory wouldn't show up to make the situation even more uncomfortable.

Rory and Stephanie stepped out of the limo that had been at the airport to pick them up. They had just arrived at the Huntzberger Compound and already they could hear the sounds of construction on the south lawn. The girls had had a successful shopping trip to Paris and were having their goods shipped to Cape Cod within two days.

The girls headed up the stairs to freshen up in their respective rooms. They didn't see any of the boys so they assumed they were busy supervising the help. Stephanie told Rory that she was going to nap before she went looking for the boys so Rory was on her own to see what kind of progress the guys had made.

As she was coming down the staircase that was being replicated on the south lawn, Robert happened to pass by and caught her attention. "Did you miss me Berty?"

Robert was going out to inspect how the work had been going along thus far when Rory deterred him from his goal. He gave her a genuine smile and said, "Well hello there darling, I missed you so much I started calling out your name in my sleep."

"Is that so? I sorry but I didn't miss you _that_ much," joked Rory. When she got to the bottom of the stairs he swept her up and gave her a smacking kiss on the lips.

"Hah! You know you missed me. So how was Paris? Did you and Stephanie leave anything in the stores for other people?" joked Robert.

Rory described the wonderful time that she and Stephanie had shopping in Paris. As they were talking they headed over to the south lawn to see Logan. When they got there many things were happening all at once but they spotted Logan and Seth sitting on chairs in the shade with a piece of paper between them.

Jess just happened to look up when Rory and Robert walked out onto the lawn and wondered if there was a place where he could get away from her and her new friends. It seemed that everywhere he went she was there, showing him a part of her life that he would never be able to fit in to. He couldn't believe that Rory was even talking to Robert who seemed like such a jerk.

Dean noticed Jess staring and he looked in that particular direction. He should have known that wherever Rory's boyfriend was Rory would be as well. It seemed that she was close to the Robert guy who she was chatting with.

Rory walked up behind Logan and said, "Hello Handsome."

"Honey, why didn't you call me when you got to the airport? I would have come to meet you in front of the house or something," replied Logan lamely.

"Don't worry about it. I just wanted to see how the const-" she stopped talking the minute she recognized both Jess and Dean. She turned Logan and he had a nervous look on his face.

"Sweetie, I didn't know they were a part of the construction crew. I was just as shocked as you when they got here. But I can't just let them go, Tom brought them here for a reason," said Logan.

Rory just sat down on the empty chair to Logan's right and stared at her two ex-boyfriends who were trying not to make eye contact with her. She knew that Emily and Shira would get a kick out of this scenario. She also knew that they had no part in this since neither of them was privy to the location of the event.

"Rory…" Logan began.

Rory cut him off by saying, "I'm fine Logan. I just wish that I wouldn't have to see either of them. But I guess one does not get what they wish for all the time. I'm going to be okay…but I need to get away from here, so can I borrow one of you cars? I promised my grandparent's I would check up on Gran's house when I was here. I might as well kill two birds with one stone."

"Yeah sure you can borrow any car you like, you know where the keys are. Would you like for me to accompany you?" asked Logan even though he couldn't afford to take any time off but he would if Rory asked him to.

"No that won't be necessary, you're needed here. But I will ask Seth to join me on my little adventure if he wants, that way Robert can help you out with the construction," replied Rory.

"I'd love to accompany you Rory," said Seth.

Logan nodded his head and Rory and Seth took off in the direction of the garage where the cars would be located. All Rory could think of was _'It's a small world after all.'_

**AN: Please, Please, Please, Review.**


	15. Royal Bloodlines

**Title: Life and Times of a Socialite**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Total AU Rory and Logan **Spoiler Warning **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** Thank you to my loyal reviwers, you guys rock. I'm glad everyone is enjoying my fic. I hope you all like this chapter. Someone asked me if Rory and Dean slept together in my fic. Yes they did sleep together and there is an explanation in this chapter that I hope is satisfactory to you guys. Many of you mentioned that you liked the important last names bit from the last chapter and I'm glad it took me a while to get the spellings for the names correct.Please continue reviewing.

**Chapter 15: Royal Bloodlines**

When Rory returned from inspecting her great-grandmother Lorelai's home the construction crew had called it a day. Seth headed in the direction of the south lawn to see the progress that had been made since he had last been there. Rory decided that she would head to her room to take a shower and change clothes before dinner was served. Since today was the first day of the building process Logan had thought it was a good idea to have everyone dine together.

The front door was opened for her by Jeffers, the butler, she thanked him and headed up the main staircase to the room she would be sharing with Logan for the duration of the visit. She had no idea where Logan was and hadn't talked to him since she had left the house after she had seen Jess and Dean.

Rory entered her and Logan's room and heard water running in the en-suite bathroom. She assumed that Logan was in there and decided that she would take a nap until he came out. So she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Logan had an excruciatingly hard day even though all he had done was give orders. He still thought that a lot had been accomplished within a short period of time. He just wished that Rory's ex-boyfriends could have been left out of the mix.

She seemed quite upset that they were going to be close by. He didn't like the fact that they would know about the LDB by the end of the trip, since they would be able to watch the festivities from the windows of the cottage they were staying in.

So Logan was now in the shower trying to rid himself of all the dust that appeared to stick to him due to all the construction going on. He got out of the shower after twenty minutes of soaking under the nozzle and tied a towel around his waist.

When he opened the door the first thing he saw was his beautiful girlfriend fast asleep. She looked so serene and at peace with herself. It was good to see her so relaxed, but he decided since dinner was a half an hour away they should use the time to do other more enjoyable things. He sat on the bed and shook her and when that didn't work he leaned over at kissed her.

Rory had been dreaming about her and Logan swimming in a pool of coffee when she was awakened by the sweetest sensation. She wasn't fully awake but she sure was aroused. Rory started responding to the kiss that Logan had woken her up with.

Logan pressed her into the bed so that he was lying on top of her dripping wet and soaking her clothes. He started pushing her unwanted clothing out of the way, so that he could touch her skin to skin. He knew they still needed to talk about the unresolved issues pertaining to Jess and Dean, but at this moment he just wanted to reacquaint himself with the texture of her.

Before Logan could remove anymore of her clothing Rory said, "Baby, we're going to be late for dinner and everyone will know why, what with that smirk on your face."

"Who cares? So what if they know that I got lucky? We are dating they should expect it," replied Logan. He then proceeded to make her forget that many people were waiting for them to come down to dinner.

Jess didn't know why everyone (staff, employers) had to _dine _together this first day and why it had to be a formal event. He didn't own a suit so her had opted to wear a pair of dress pants, a dress shirt and a stupid batman tie that one of the guys had lent him. The entire construction crew was seated along with the maids and other household staff at a very long table. The hosts were seated towards the front with two empty chairs that had yet to be filled. It appeared that they were waiting on Rory and Logan. _What could be taking them so long_?

Dean was uncomfortable he didn't like dressing up and he especially hated going to fancy dinner parties. He just didn't fit in at these things and he was always afraid that he would make a mistake by using the wrong fork or something. He didn't understand why they couldn't get this excruciating event over and done with.

Stephanie had had her nap and was now well rested. She had also heard, from a very chatty Robert, about the events that took place on the south lawn as she was getting her beauty sleep. She hadn't seen Rory as of yet so she had no idea how her friend was holding up. She just wished that Rory and Logan would get here already.

The couple in question came down the stairs with stupid grins on their faces and most everybody at the table realized why. Finn, Colin, Seth, and Robert smirked at Logan and Stephanie gave Rory a sly smile. Jess and Dean were quite shocked at the implication of the smiles.

Yeah, Dean had slept with Rory but that had been hurried and they also had the possibility of getting caught looming over their heads. The press knew that Dean had been Rory's first boyfriend but that was all that they knew. Francine Hayden, Rory's grandmother, had paid off Dean, Lindsay and both their families to keep their mouths shut about the reason for the split up of the young Forrester marriage.

She had threatened to take legal action should a word about the matter leak to the press or the rag tag paparazzi. And Judge Hayden's wife was a woman to be reckoned with where her family was concerned. Dean didn't know if Rory knew about what her Grandma Francine had done but he sure as hell knew that Rory had told Mrs. Hayden about her affair with him. Why else would a woman like Francine Hayden have the need to pay off two middle-class families?

Jess wished he could wipe that smug smile off of Logan's face. It would appear that Logan and Rory had just come from having sex. It was written all over their faces; the idiots that both of them called friends leering at them were also a clue. Jess looked at the blond woman, whom he recognized from the picture in Rory's room, she appeared to be smiling at Rory.

"Glad the two of you could join us," said Robert.

"Sorry for being late Berty. I hope we haven't kept you all waiting," said Rory.

Jess almost chocked on the water that he was drinking. What the hell kind of a nickname was _'Berty.'_

"Everyone I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Rory Gilmore and our mutual friend Stephanie Vanderbilt," said Logan trying to move on from the fact that everyone at the table knew that he had gotten laid.

They sat down at the two remaining empty chairs and the help that was on duty brought out the first course. Everyone started to eat and talked amongst themselves. Jess just watched Rory in her natural environment. She seemed to be at home at this fancy dinner party and she was talking to her friend Stephanie and adding in her two cents with the conversation the boys were having.

After dinner the large group assembled in the, rather large, parlor to commence with drinks. Everyone mingled and got to know one another. Dean and Jess didn't bother going near Rory because she was always with one of the guys or Stephanie, it seemed like they were shielding her from them.

Jess was standing near Rory, well as near as one can be with her bodyguards in the way. He was talking to one of the maids, Margie something or other, and he just happened to overhear Rory and Stephanie's conversation.

"So I was at Stanford visiting Gabriella and she told me that Andrea is seeing some ninny that doesn't have a penny to her name. Can you believe that? He's the 3rd in line to the throne, the least he could do is have some taste," said Stephanie.

Jess was a little confused and he looked at his companion to clear things up. "She, of course, is talking about her latest visit with Lady Gabriella Windsor or 'Ella' as she likes to be called. Apparently Andrea Casiraghi, grandson of Prince Rainier and Princess Grace of Monaco, and heir to the throne is dating a woman who isn't up to Stephanie's standards. Of course, I think it's because Stephanie, herself, wants the young royal all to herself," whispered Margie.

She was only happy oblige Jess at his request to clear up the gossip. Margie worked, as a maid so people like Stephanie always assumed that she was deaf as well, but in reality she heard all the gossip that Stephanie got from the European crowd.

Jess was at a loss for words. _These people knew royalty?_ He had known Rory was rubbing elbows with the rich and famous, but royalty was just beyond. When Stephanie had been talking about those people he had assumed that she was discussing mutual acquaintances not their royal friends.

"Stephanie don't be rude. We will be happy for Andrea and the only reason you go to Stanford instead of talking to Ella on the phone is so, on the off chance, you might run into William or Harry," said an amused Rory.

"Well I don't have the distinct honor of being related to them like you do _Lady _Lorelai," replied Stephanie.

Jess choked on his wine, it went down the wrong way. Margie had to hit his back to get him to stop coughing. "I'm sorry did you hear what I heard?" asked Jess

"Oh you mean about Miss Gilmore being related to royalty. Yeah that happens to be true. The Gilmore family has a title and they are third or fourth cousins to the young princes. When the Gilmore Family fortune was publicized the Queen invited the whole family to Buckingham Palace to renew their friendship," said Margie.

"What is the title they hold?" asked Jess

"I believe the current Mr and Mrs. Gilmore are known as the Duke and Duchess of Guild de More. So Miss Rory and her mother Miss Lorelai would be known as the Lady Lorelai or Lady Gilmore."

Jess didn't know how he could have missed the article about Rory's royal lineage. He was sure it was there but he must have skipped it because there were just too many articles on her and Logan. He needed to leave this party immediately.

Rory and Stephanie continued on with their conversation about their European counterparts and all that was happening in their lives. Rory had met her distant cousins and it was odd to realize that she shared some family features with them. She hadn't known she was related to royalty until about three months ago when her family was asked to have an audience with the Queen.

She didn't think she was special, but other people apparently did and hence that was how her face was featured in magazines all over the world. The only positive thing to come out of her knowledge of her royal bloodlines was that she now had a large extended family, and she really like that.

Jess was outside taking in all the crew had accomplished that day and thinking about what he had heard. Rory Gilmore just seemed to be full of surprises and the minute he thought he had learned all that she was hiding more would just magically pop up. He had hoped to get away from her for a week, yet she ruined that by showing up at this place.

Dean had been standing on the other side of Jess and had heard everything that had been said between Stephanie and Rory and Jess and the maid Margie. He had been surprised at the girls' topic of conversation but he was shocked that Jess hadn't known about Rory's visit to Buckingham Palace, _for god's sakes it was shown live on CNN_.

Dean found Jess alone on the south lawn. "So you _really_ had no idea that Rory has royal bloodlines?" asked Dean.

Jess cringed Dean was the last person that he wanted to speak to. "Yeah, nobody bothered to tell me about it. I felt like an idiot standing there listening to her conversation and gawking at the people they were discussing. Those two actually know the people they were talking about, it wasn't just idle gossip," said Jess.

"Listen man, let me give you a piece of advice. I knew that Rory was way out of my league when she walked out the front door of her grandparent's house wearing a gorgeous dress diamond earrings, necklace and tiara with a bunch of Yale guys behind her. This incident happened way before she knew of her inheritance. She was changing, Jess; she fits into the life of a pampered society princess. She belongs in this world and is finally comfortable in her own skin. Just give her up man, just give her up," stated Dean.

"I'm sorry did I ask you for your advice. If I recall Rory picked me over you and I don't know how you believe any of this is your business. I love Rory and I am willing to change to be in her world if that is necessary," said Jess stubbornly.

"Are you stupid Jess? She is way out of our leagues and you can't just change to fit into her world. Her family and friends won't accept you as the man for Rory. Did you hear what Stephanie was saying about that _'penniless ninny'_ that was dating the prince? That is the kind of comment that you will receive from the press and Rory's loved ones. You wouldn't last with all the criticism they would dish out to you. I heard the Queen is fond of Rory, so how would you handle the monarch of a country disapproving of you?" taunted Dean.

"Why don't you take your comments and shov-"

Jess didn't get to finish his sentence because Tom broke up the party of two. "Boys, is there a problem here that needs the two of you to scream at each other?"

"No Tom, I was just giving Jess some advice but he doesn't think that he needs it. I'm going to go now," said Dean.

"I'm going to take a walk Tom," said Jess and he headed towards the front of the house while Dean headed towards the cottage that the crew was living in.

Tom shook his head at the scene that had transpired in front of his face. He knew that the two of them were eventually going to come to blows. Thank god that there was no violence involved or it would have gotten ugly. Tom had learned something new today; apparently Rory Gilmore had royal bloodlines. _Huh who would have guessed?_ He would have to tell the wife since she was into that sort of thing.

**AN:** This chapter is not the LDB event that everyone was expecting,but the next chapter will be for sure since I am currently writing it. I hope you aren't toodisappointed about that.You just gotta wait until tomorrow to read about the LDB event.

**AN2: **Please, Please, Please Review


	16. Ball Gowns And The Waltz

**Title: Life and Times of a Socialite**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Total AU Rory and Logan **Spoiler Warning **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

AN: I am so sorry about the mix up guys. It seemed that there was a problem uploading the document. I typed out the chapter and uploaded it at 3 in the morning so I was half asleep that was probably when the mix up happened. I am sincerely sorry about the whole mix up. I just hopethis chapter was worth all the trouble. Please continue to review.

**Chapter 16: Ball Gowns And The Waltz **

The Friday of the Life and Death Brigade event was a bright and sunny day. The construction crew had started work at 4 am and were still at it when the rest of the household was waking up at 10 am. Logan and Rory have managed to avoid any confrontations or talks with either Jess or Dean.

Rory and Stephanie had appointments at a nearby Elizabeth Arden Salon on the Cape. They were booked for a two and half hour appointment so they left soon after they had breakfast at 8 am. The major event would take place on Saturday night so they girls had plenty of time to think about what type of hairstyles they would wear. Shira Huntzberger had flown in a selection of the Huntzberger jewellery and Emily Gilmore had provided a new tiara from Lorelai the 1st's collection.

Nobody had any idea what Logan had planned for today and the tomorrow morning. It seemed like he was keeping everything to himself. The other members of the Life and Death began arriving just after noon.

Jess noticed several foreign made vehicles start showing up around lunchtime. There were many drivers and cars as well. He knew that whatever event was to take place on the south lawn couldn't happen until tomorrow night, _so why were these people showing up today?_

Rory and Stephanie had arrived back from their salon appointment just a few minutes before the first brigadier had arrived, so they were around to greet the guests. There were many air kisses, squeals of delight and hugs to go around. To the untrained eye it would seem like these people hadn't seen each other in a few years but in reality it had only been a week.

The construction crew got a kick out of seeing the people arrive. There were many well-known faces and just as many unfamiliar faces. The unfamiliar ones probably had powerful last names for all they knew. There was one thing that the guys on the crew did recognize and it was that all the peopled assembled on the lawn were Yalies.

"How much do you think a kidnapper could get if they held this group for ransom?" asked Jim, one of the guys on the crew.

"I wouldn't say that out loud, big guy. This elite group comes with it's own secret service, if you know what I mean," said Todd, his friend.

Todd was correct in his assumption. For every person at the event there were two security guys to protect him or her. But you wouldn't see the security in plain sight; no they blended into the environment.

Jess watched in amazement as the front door to the Huntzberger Compound burst open and waiters in starched uniforms and white gloves appeared with trays and trays of champagne. There seemed to be people in gorilla masks running around the front yard. _What the hell was going on? _Jess thought this event was going to be a fancy dinner party attended by the _whose who_ of Logan and Rory's friends not some carnival.

Jess continued to watch the events unfold in front of his eyes. Finn took centre stage and started talking to the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the event of all events. As you can see the main part of this weekend still hasn't been built but it will be by tomorrow. Now Logan has planned some things for us to do so I will pass the floor to him."

"Hello All, the theme for this particular event is called 'The Romanov's.' We will officially begin the celebrations tonight and your costumes and such are in your assigned quarters. Tonight we will have our festivities on the beach with our usual fun and games. You all will have free time to do whatever you want but before that let's have a toast."

Jess thought it looked peculiar, the fact that the group was assembled on the front lawn with champagne glasses in their hands and was now toasting to something.

"To the Romanov's," said Logan. "To the Romanov's," shouted everyone else.

The construction crew got back to work and the rest of the LDB members went inside to rest up for the festivities in the evening.

Jess felt exhausted after the day he had put in building the set. He just wanted to take a shower and sleep for two days. He was heading to the cottage the long way when he happened to see Rory and the other people that had arrived today.

Jess blinked thinking that he was seeing things, but alas it was the truth that before him stood many people in costume. The lot of them were wearing sailing outfits that rich people from the early 1900's used to wear. It looked like they were having a picnic of some sort and many people were also swimming in old fashioned swimming suits. Jess just wondered why the group decided to have the picnic at night.

Rory was having a blast at this event, but she always had fun where the LDB was concerned. She was speaking with Seth about the rumblings of a war, the Great War. You see they weren't just dressed as people from the early 1900's they were also supposed to be acting like people in the early 20th Century in Russia, accents and all.

"Vodka, sir," this from Finn who refused to have a Russian accent because he stated his Aussie accent was exotic enough.

"Vhat these is good, no?" asked Robert who was really getting into it.

Everyone else was too hammered to try to participate in the talk of an upcoming war or unrest of the Russian people. Rory got into an argument with a brigadier named Mattie after discussing the pros and cons of Capitalism and Communism. Seth and Robert were discussing the fine points of absolute monarchy and how it was a shame that it was all but extinct in modern times.

Jess couldn't believe all that he was hearing. It looked so odd to him to see all these people acting like they were actually in the early 20th Century. He looked at Rory and she seemed to be in her element with all these people arguing her point.

Jess left his hiding spot behind and old elm tree. Before he could leave something caught his eye. From his vantage point he had a perfect view of Logan's bare back. It looked like there was something written on it and…yes it was the exact same tattoo as the one on Rory's back. Logan's was located on his right shoulder blade.

Jess found himself seeing that exact same tattoo on the rest of the assembled group as well. He didn't understand what the initials could stand for. He was too tired to ponder that question so he went in the direction of the cottage.

The next day was looking like it would be just as hot as the day before if not warmer. The brigadiers were preparing themselves for the event that would take place outside on the south lawn. The construction crew was putting the final touches to the set and was awaiting the approval of Logan and his associates.

Just after 11am the members of the Life and Death Brigade started filing out of the Compound in pairs. Each member was a prominent member of the Romanov family. Rory and Logan were dressed as Tsar Nicholas and Tsarina Alexandra. The event was a costume ball like the one that was given in the Winter Palace in 1903 by the royal couple, but the LDB would dress like the Russian royalty dressed when attending court.

The men looked handsome in their military regalia and the women looked gorgeous in their larger than life ball gowns. The woman also had outlandish looking fans and old-fashioned binoculars to see what anyone was saying from any vantage.

Dean was shocked beyond belief it looked like they had travelled through time with all the people dressed up in old-fashioned clothes. He found it odd that several people had on gorilla masks; he didn't understand the meaning of that. Then he saw a huge bell being wheeled out by the servants and he realized that he was in a totally different world.

Logan walked up to Tom and shook his hand and said a polite thank you. It seemed that that was the cue for the construction guys to leave but everyone wanted to see what was going to happen next. Logan had known that the sight of the entire group in their outrageous outfits would catch the attention of the construction crew, so he and the gang had decided that they would be allowed to watch some of the festivities. So the crew went and sat on the lawn chairs that were there for their benefit.

Jess just watched the preparation these people put into a party and shook his head. The amount of money spent on the construction alone would have been someone's annual income, but these kids spent money like the rest of us used toilet paper. Rory looked gorgeous dressed as Alexandra Romanov and it probably helped that she was also related to the woman whom she was portraying. Jess couldn't believe that Rory was actually wearing a crown on her head and it sure as hell looked real to him.

Dean sat beside Jess and said, "Can you believe this. They just spent all that money to play dress up."

"Well I guess if you have too much money you would spend it on frivolous things like this," stated Jess matter-of-factly.

"Do you know why they are doing this?" asked Dean.

"No idea," replied Jess in a curt manner.

Jess watched again as waiters, looking starched and pressed, brought out glasses of champagne with white gloves on their hands. The glasses were quickly handed out and Colin stepped into the centre of the group who stood facing the construction crew. The people in gorilla masks were randomly dispersed and two of them were at either side of the rather large bell.

Colin started speaking, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to welcome you all to the 108th assembly of the honourable Life and Death Brigade. I would like for you all to raise your glasses with me and say _In Omnia Paratus_."

"In Omnia Paratus," said the rest of the LDB.

Jess watched mesmerized as the paired off members of the group drank from their partners glass like the bride and groom would at a wedding. Rory and Logan locked eyes and smiled a secret smile. Then the large bell was hit with a huge mallet.

Jess wished with all his might that he could erase the way the two of them looked when they drank from each other's glasses. Jess now knew what the initials LDB meant on everyone's tattoo. It stood for the Life and Death Brigade; he just didn't know what the function of the LDB was.

The members of the Brigade spread out and went towards the makeshift bow and arrow section, or the sword fighting section, or the vodka shots section, courtesy of Finn. Speaking of Finn it seemed that he had disappeared somewhere because no one had seen or heard from him for a while.

Then the door burst open and Finn ran out dressed in drag. Colin chocked on his champagne when he saw his buddy run out in a dress. "Finn what in the name of god are you wearing?" asked Colin.

"A'llo Cooolin, Do you like what you see?" asked Finn in a high-pitched voice.

"Finn is that a red wig you're wearing?" asked Rory.

"Ror- Your Imperial Highness Tsarina Alexandra, how do you do _mamon_?" asked Finn in the squeaky voice. It appeared he was trying to sound like a girl.

"I sorry did you just call me mother?" asked Rory who was quite amused at the situation.

"Yes mamon, do you not recognize me?" pouted Finn.

"Anastasia, I presume. My youngest daughter?" asked Rory.

"I'm glad you recognize me. Now which one of you fine gentlemen would like to take a turn around the dance floor with me," asked Finn batting his eyelashes with some sort of come-hither look.

"It looks like cross dressing runs in the family," whispered Robert to Rory who promptly nudged him in the stomach.

Since no one wanted to dance with Finn he just grabbed the nearest man to him, which just happened to be Seth. Poor Seth gave everyone a pained expression then had no choice but get dragged off by Finn. After that everyone continued doing his or her activities.

Jess had been watching the whole time and was amused by Finn's escapades. It seemed that wherever he went Finn was always doing something outrageous.

The musicians that had been hired for this occasion had finished setting up and started playing. Rory and Logan started off by waltzing. They made a beautiful couple and they fit together so well; they looked magnificent when they took a turn about the dance floor on their own. Logan was a strong lead and they looked like professionals because they made it look so easy. Soon other couples joined in.

Jess watched as lady's flitted their fans and gossiped behind them and men enjoyed a cigar now and again. He watched as some of the merry makers found their way to the activities while the others just stood around mingling. Jess noticed some of the ladies take their miniature binoculars out of their reticules and watch an event unfold several feet away. It seemed so surreal.

Rory must say this was her all time favourite LDB event. She felt so alive here and she couldn't wait for the main event. She grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him off to the side. "So are you going to tell me what the main event is or do I have to wait like the others," asked Rory.

"Darling, patience is a virtue and the main event will happen when it happens," said Logan vaguely.

"Come on. Give me a clue, honey," Rory begged.

"Nope you just have to wait and see like the rest of them," said Logan.

Rory pouted she hated when Logan kept secrets such as this from her. She just couldn't wait for the main event to happen. She pretended that she was mad at him and faced the beach and its clear blue water.

Then Rory noticed something out of the ordinary. There appeared to be two helicopters coming towards the direction of the house. She knew that Mitchum had several helipads on the property for when business associates flew to the Compound instead of coming by car. She just didn't know why two of them were heading towards the house now.

"Umm…Logan why are tow helicopters coming towards us?" asked a confused Rory.

"Ace, have a little faith," said Logan.

Logan grabbed Rory's hand and dragged her in the direction of the helipads and Colin and Stephanie were a step behind them.

Dean watched Logan drag Rory off in the direction of the woods and assumed they wanted some time alone to do god knows what.

Jess also saw the direction the couple was heading towards; he also noticed Colin and Stephanie sneak that way. He got distracted when he noticed two helicopters head towards them but at the last moment change direction and head towards the woods.

When the two couples got to the helipad they saw the helicopters waiting for them. Rory looked at Logan and asked, "What exactly are we going to do, Hun?"

"Yee of little faith," replied Logan.

Logan grabbed Rory stepped into the helicopter and sat in the seat that was provided for them. He turned to Rory and said, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course," she replied.

"Then let's get this show on the road," said Logan.

Jess watched the LDB replenish their glasses of champagne and stand in a clutter awaiting something, but he didn't know what. Then he heard the helicopters again, but this time it headed towards the clear water of the beach.

Jess watched in amazement as the helicopters stopped over a section of water with space between the two vehicles and two figures appeared to be in each of them. When the LDB had their glasses raised and were uttering their motto _In Omnia Paratus_ Jess realized with a sinking feeling that the two figures in of the helicopters were Rory and Logan and Stephanie and Colin.

Jess watched in horror as the LDB chanted their motto: _In Omnia Paratus, In Omnia Paratus,_ _In Omnia Paratus._ Finally on the last chant both couples jumped from the helicopters and into the water.

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review**


	17. Grandma To The Rescue

**Title: Life and Times of a Socialite**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Total AU Rory and Logan **Spoiler Warning **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN**: Thank you to my faithful reviwers for all the positive feedback. **Anonymous** mentioned that she still got Ch. 1-5 for Ch. 16,it worked when I opened the latest chapter on and others have gotten the chapter as well so it might be your computer.If you still can't get Ch. 16 by tomorrow you cansend me your e-mail address and I will e-mailyou Ch. 16. I hope you all continue to review.

I'm glad everyone like the last chapter and hopefully you will like this chapter as well.

**Chapter 17: Grandma To The Rescue**

It was a few days after his stint at the Huntzberger Compound and Jess was still trying to grasp that the Rory Gilmore who had jumped out of a helicopter and into water was still the same girl that that he loved. After he had stopped freaking out he realized that this was a Rory he had not had time to get to know. He still wanted her though, after all that he had seen of her new lifestyle the love he held for her would not diminish.

Jess was back to working construction for Tom, who had several new clients, after the press had discovered that his company was the one who had built an elaborate set for one Logan Huntzberger. It was amazing how many people wanted to hire you after you had worked for someone famous.

Jess had talked to Luke about the whole royal bloodline crap that Margie, the maid, had told him about. Apparently that part was 100 true. Luke had even met Prince Charles, who he called Chuck. Jess asked Luke how he had dealt with the news and he had said that after a while you just see them, the royals, as people as well.

He was heading towards the work site when he spotted Dean and Lindsay arguing in front of the house, that they were hired to renovate. Jess assumed they had gotten a divorce had and the two had nothing to do with each other. But apparently not, he tried to not listen in on their conversation but it was rather hard when they were yelling loudly.

"Dean I can't believe you saw _her_ and you didn't tell me," said an angry Lindsay.

"Lindsay, come on. I didn't know her boyfriend had hired us until I got there. When she showed up I couldn't just walk off the job. We need that money," said a disgruntled Dean.

"You promised that we could give our marriage another chance Dean, but if your not going to be open and honest with me, why bother?" said a mad Lindsay.

"I _do_ want to give our marriage another chance. You have got to trust me. Nothing happened I didn't even say two words to her. She has a boyfriend and I'm sure she is happy with him."

"Dean you know what her grandmother said. The lady clearly said that you were not supposed to be anywhere near her. I don't want our families being hurt by your carelessness."

"Jeez Lindsay, give me some credit. I know I'm not supposed to go near her, but this wasn't my fault I didn't know I would be working near her. I promise next time her and her friends hire Tom I will ask him not to place me in the group that goes. Does that make you feel better?"

"Yes it does. Please just stay away from her. I hate her and I don't want her powerful friends and family to destroy our life. They will destroy us Dean if you don't stay way from her. Now I'm going to go back home and to cook your favourite lunch," said Lindsay. She kissed Dean on the cheek and left to go home.

Lindsay and Dean had decided to give their marriage another try to avoid getting a divorce. They had taken it slowly and everything was going smoothly until Lindsay found out that Dean had seen Rory. The entire construction crew had been caught by a video camera coming from the Huntzberger Compound and that tape had been played every hour on the hour on CNN.

Lindsay had confronted her boyfriend/husband about it and he had confessed to seeing Rory, but not speaking with her. Lindsay did not believe him and had chased after him until she got everything out of Dean at his place of employment.

Lindsay knew that she couldn't compete with someone like Rory Gilmore. She was beautiful, intelligent, had good breeding, was related to royalty, and was filthy rich. She knew that Dean was still in love with Rory and she didn't fight the truth any longer. Rory may have Dean's heart but Lindsay would have Dean. She did not want to think about Rory Gilmore anymore the girl had done enough damage on her marriage to last her and Dean a lifetime.

Lindsay was afraid that Dean would obsess over Rory for the rest of their lives. She didn't want him to get them into trouble with Rory's grandmother, Francine Hayden. The woman scared the hell out of Lindsay and she had threatened both her and Dean's families with financial ruin. Lindsay just wished that Rory would go live in Europe or something so she didn't to worry about the debutante, as she was now referred to in the Forrester household.

On her way back home Lindsay saw Jess and thought _'Great another one of Rory Gilmore's admirers.'_ Lindsay had heard that Jess was back in town and she had also spied Jess staring at Rory when she was back in town a while back. It seemed that whenever guys fell in love with Rory they never stop loving her, even after the relationship ends. Lindsay said a polite hello to Jess then went on her way.

Jess had watched the whole argument between Dean and Lindsay and to say he was confused was an understatement. He walked up to Dean and said, "I thought the two of you were divorced?"

Dean cleared his throat and said, "We never really got around to divorcing, we were separated for a while, but we decided to give the marriage another try."

"She seemed pretty pissed off. Does it have anything to do with Rory?" asked Jess.

"I don't believe that it's any of your business," replied Dean. He then turned around and walked back into the house.

Jess was confused; the mention of _her_ had made him think of Rory. But Lindsay also mentioned the person's grandmother so he didn't understand how Emily Gilmore had to do with the whole situation. He shrugged his shoulders and headed towards the house to start work.

Francine Isabella Hayden was enjoying her breakfast in her rather large anteroom. She had been to a charity function last night and had come home rather late. So she was enjoying a rather late, for her anyways, breakfast at 9 am. She was breezing through the Hartford Gazette when she happened to glance at a picture of her beautiful granddaughter Rory in the Society Pages.

Now that was not what caught her attention because her baby was always in the newspapers. No what had caught her attention was the picture underneath Rory's photograph; it showed a snapshot of the construction crew that had worked on some top-secret project at the Huntzberger Compound. Francine looked closer just in case her eyes were deceiving her and she realized that the picture did show that oaf of a boy Dean who had dated her Rory.

Francine had felt so alone after the passing of her beloved Straub, even though she had her son and her second granddaughter G.G. to occupy some of her time. She always felt like an outsiders watching the relationship between Christopher and his youngest child. That was when Francine had wished with all her might that she had a better relationship with her son or her beloved Rory.

Francine had had a box full of toys, clothes, and unsent birthday cards with the label 'Rory' on it in the attic for twenty-one years. She had always wanted to spoil her first granddaughter, but Straub had been an old-fashioned man and he didn't want her to have any contact with Rory on the grounds that her parents weren't married. She didn't know how many nights she had cried herself to sleep thinking about the baby with the bright blue eyes. She had wished with all her might that she were a strong woman like Emily Gilmore, so she could defy her husband and see her grandbaby.

But alas, that had not happened. She remembered the first time she had seen Rory all grown up, at the age of sixteen, Straub had specifically told her not to smother the girl or to embrace her. She fell in love the minute she had seen that face, she was just so beautiful. Francine acted cold towards Rory so that Straub wouldn't be upset with her. She had criticized Christopher about his clothing and smiled politely at the lovely young woman that she wanted to take in to her arms and never let go.

When Straub had passed away Francine had thought she would only have friends and distant relatives to call on her. But she must have done something worthwhile in a past life because she finally had one of her prayers answered. It was the day after Straub's funeral and Christopher had left to go back to Boston with G.G. and she was feeling down when she answered the door and found Rory on her doorstep. The first words that she uttered to Francine brought on the water works, "Hello Grandma Francine, I came by to keep you company. I hope that's alright"

Francine and Rory had a long discussion about her life and Rory had been curious about Francine's life. She tried to apologize for being weak but Rory just told her that she didn't want an apology she wanted a relationship with her other grandmother. Rory had said that she hadn't gotten to know Straub but she sure as hell will have a relationship with Francine.

Francine knew that the past was in the past, but she had wanted Rory to know that she had been thinking about her and wondering how she had turned out, so she had ventured into the attic and gotten the box labelled 'Rory' and given it to her granddaughter. Rory had burst into tears when she had seen the contents and they had gone through the box that same day.

After Rory had left, Francine had phoned a florist and asked that two dozen red roses were delivered to Lorelai Gilmore in Stars Hollow and Emily Gilmore in Hartford. In a note Francine to Lorelai she thanked her on raising a mature, caring, and understanding young woman. She had also written to Emily and complimented her on her compassionate granddaughter. That was how the relationship between Rory Gilmore and her other grandmother Francine Hayden began.

When Rory was comfortable enough around Francine she had confided to her about her affair with the very married Dean Forrester. It was a few weeks after the news about her inheritance had leaked out to the press and she told her grandmother about the message she had received from Lindsay's mother demanding that Rory give her a million dollars so that she wouldn't go to the press about her 'home wrecker' status. Francine had been furious that anyone had the gaol to blackmail her granddaughter.

Francine had been the wife of a Supreme Court judge and had seen many things in her day. She had been absolutely disgusted with Susan, Lindsay's mother, attempt at blackmail. Francine told her granddaughter not to say a word of the messages to anyone and she would take care of Susan and her family.

Francine had dressed the part of a powerful matriarch and made an appointment to meet both Dean and Lindsay's families. They arrived at her house and she laid down the law. She knew that Susan had not told anyone about her phone message to Rory, so the rest of them had no clue why she was threatening them, but Susan got the picture quite clearly.

She also asked for a private audience with Susan where she played the tape of her threatening Rory. Francine reminded Susan that she knew some very powerful people that owed her several favours and she wouldn't hesitate to take them up on their offer if it concerned the well being of her family, especially Rory. Before the family left she told everyone assembled in her living, especially Dean that they were to stay away from her granddaughter or else they would face repercussions.

So why would Dean risk the wrath of Francine Hayden and work on a project that would put him in constant contact with Rory. She decided that she would have to have go see the boy to talk some sense into him.

Rory and Logan were heading to Stars Hollow to meet with Christopher and G.G. Rory couldn't wait to see her sister and her father. It had been a while since the family had gotten together. Lorelai had extended the olive branch to Christopher and they were now on speaking terms. Chris and G.G. would meet them at Luke's since both Lorelai and Luke had gone out of town.

Rory knew it would be a while yet for Lorelai, Luke, Christopher, and Logan to be in the same room with each other. They picked today to meet at Luke's since Lorelai had persuaded Luke to go to New York with her and stay overnight, so there would be no awkward run-ins with each other.

Logan had browbeaten Rory into letting him drive her Jaguar and she had given in. She didn't want to drive and she might as well let Logan drive her car since she refused to let him when she had first purchased it. Logan sped around the town square twice just to irritate Taylor and then parked right in front of Doose's as the icing on the cake. Logan and Taylor had a love hate relationship going on; it seemed that Taylor had finally met his match in Logan. For every law that Taylor reiterated Logan always found a loophole that would hold up in a court of law. It was quite amusing to watch them go at it.

Rory and Logan walked hand in hand towards Luke's. Rory's dad had no qualms with Logan since he and Logan had many things in common. In fact Christopher and Logan got along beautifully after their initial rather awkward meeting, which seemed odd since Lorelai usually got on better with Rory's boyfriends than Chris did.

When Rory opened the diner door to the diner a whirlwind came at her. She looked down and saw a giggling G.G. who was had attached to herself to Rory's left leg. "G.G. I missed you too, but can I have my leg back?" asked Rory.

G.G. shook her head but then she spotted Logan and let go of Rory's leg and attached herself to Logan. "All right munchkin, I'll buy you candy if you let go of my leg so I can pick you up," said Logan.

She thought about for second before letting go of Logan's leg and lifting her arms so Logan could pick her up. Logan had gotten attached to the little girl so much so that he had the tendency of having stuffed animals delivered to her every other week. Nobody but Rory, Chris, and G.G. knew about his soft spot for the baby girl with the blue eyes of his one true love. As cheesy as that sounds he knew that it was true Rory was his one true love.

He walked towards Chris who was standing up from his seat to give Rory and hug and Logan a handshake. Logan breathed in G.G.'s baby smell and when he sat down on the chair she refused to leave his embrace. His mother and Emily had pointed out that Rory and Logan's kids would resemble G.G. since she had Logan's blond hair and Rory's blue eyes. Logan had just nodded his head and tried not to blush.

"So dad what brings you by our neck of the woods?" asked Rory.

"Can't a father come visit his grown daughter or do I have to have ulterior motives all the time?" asked Christopher.

"Dad…" said Rory

"Fine. I came to check up on you and ask how things are with your mother and your grandmothers. You notice I use the term 'grandmothers' as in plural."

"Mom and I are better. Emily is butting into my life as always with Shira as her partner in crime. Francine hasn't butted in as of yet but give her time she'll think of something. The moment Emily, Francine, and Shira start working together I will call you."

"I shudder just thinking about it. So I heard something the other day when I was talking to Emily and I just wanted to check up on you."

"Come on Dad spit it out."

"Well…I heard Jess was in town and that he has become somewhat of a nuisance."

Logan snorted at that comment. "Chris, he came back into town way before his scheduled arrival date for his mother's anniversary celebration, which is still in the process of being planned mind you. My mother and Emily decide that he should see how Rory is now living her life and threw him in situations where he was entirely out of his element. He is just a pest that keeps showing up," said Logan.

"Jeez Logan, tell what you really think. I came to see what all the fuss was about. If I happened to talk to the rebel without a cause then so be it," stated Christopher.

"Oh no you don't. I want everyone to stay as far away from Jess as possible. I don't want him coming near us and I don't want us going near him. Do I make myself clear?" asked Rory.

"Yeah, alright I'll do what you say. Now let's talk about your interview with Oprah" said Christopher.

Francine Hayden was on a mission and no one could deter her from what she was about to do. She found out from that vagrant Dean's employer that he could be found at some home in Stars Hollow that was being renovated. She had been notified by the Private Investigator that she had hired about the recent reconciliation of Dean and Lindsay Forrester.

Francine looked out of place in the picturesque town but she didn't pay any attention to how ridiculous she might look walking into a construction zone wearing her $6000 Carolina Herrera outfit. Nope she was spitting mad that Dean had paid no attention to her advice to stay away from her granddaughter, nobody messed with a Hayden and got away with it.

Dean had been peacefully working at his task of hammering in the railings of the house when he noticed that all the guys' attention had turned towards something at the door. He turned his head and wished to god the floor would open up and swallow him whole. Standing in the doorway was one well dressed and pissed off Francine Hayden.

Dean went towards her and she walked out the door knowing full well that he had no choice but follow her. Francine took out the newspaper from her Gucci handbag and threw it at Dean. "So you decided to ignore my advice and ignore my warnings did you?"

"Ma'am I did no such thing. You see I had gone away to visit my sister and her family in Chicago and when I got back Tom, my employer, had this job lined up and asked if I was interested. I said yes and I didn't know that your granddaughter's boyfriend was the man that had hired us. So to make a long story short I didn't realize that Rory would be anywhere within the vicinity when I willingly took the job," said a nervous Dean.

"So why didn't you just leave the job after you found out that you would be in close contact with Rory?"

Jess was just coming back from taking a 15-minute smoke break when he noticed Dean and some sophisticated woman arguing something. He didn't know what it was with Dean and arguing with women. He decided to make a hasty exit when heard Rory's name mentioned. He had no idea who the woman was but he had no idea why she would be discussing Rory with Dean. He decided he would find out, "Lady, what's it to you if the man takes a job or not? Who do you think you are?"

Francine gave Jess a withering stare that had made many men shake in their expensive Italian loafers but seemed to do no such thing to Jess and his old work boots. "Young man, I believe this conversation is none of your business. Mr. Forrester and I were talking and it is quite rude to interrupt others when they are having a private conversation. Now don't you have some work to do? Don't they pay by the hour at jobs such as these?" asked Francine in her most haughty tone.

Jess couldn't believe this old broad had the audacity to chastise him in such a manner. "Listen you old coot you can ta-"

"Granny, what are you doing here?" asked Rory before Jess could finish his sentence.

"Hello Baby, I didn't know you were in Stars Hollow. I came by to have a chat with Mr. Forrester," said Francine.

Rory had come to deliver some coffee and breakfast from Luke's to Tom and his crew. She was helping Lane out since she seemed to be swamped with so many deliveries. Rory had felt it was her job as Lane's best friend to help take some of the burden off. So imagine to her surprise when she heard Granny Francine's voice and had come to investigate only to find Dean and Jess being yelled at by Granny.

Francine embraced and kissed her granddaughter and took stock of her face. She realized that Rory seemed to have bags under her eyes, from lack of sleep of course.

Jess was stunned beyond belief. He wished he were invisible because he had not only yelled at Rory's grandma but the late Judge Hayden's widow. He had been so rude and disrespectful that even if he could get back together with Rory her _Granny_ would not approve.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" asked Christopher. Not two steps behind him came Logan with G.G. in his arms. Logan and Chris took in the scene before them with Dean and Jess looking like they would rather be having a root canal then standing in front of Mrs. Straub Hayden. And Rory and Francine were still in a loose embrace.

"Christopher I had to speak with Mr. Forrester that's why I am currently in Stars Hollow," said Francine

G.G. was next to speak, "Nana."

Francine's eyes lit up at what her youngest granddaughter had said. She kissed and embraced her son, Logan, and G.G. before she turned her attention to the culprit with the smart mouth.

Jess thought nothing else could go wrong, but he had spoke too soon. Rory's dad, or whom he assumed was her dad, Logan and a little girl appeared out of nowhere. Rory's grandmother greeted each of them with a warm demeanour but her eyes had turned icy when she faced him. He just wished he had kept his big mouth shut.

"Mr. Forrester, I would like you to heed my advice. And you, with the bad attitude I suggest you learn some manners and the right way to speak to your elders. I don't know who you are or why you thought it was your business to intrude on my private conversation with Mr. Forrester, but next time you decide to poke your nose into other people's business get all the facts straight before you come to the rescue," said Francine Hayden.

Rory had watched her grandmother get in her pot shots and decided it was time to step in. "Granny let's go have lunch at Luke's. You remember the place mom told you about, the one her boyfriend owns," asked Rory.

"Why of course, that rather gruff man with the oddest mannerism. I remember him. Why I would just love to eat at this diner. Let's all go," said Francine.

Jess and Dean watched them walk away. Dean thinking about what the elder woman had told him and Jess thinking about how he could try to get on her good side. Jess just wished that he had stayed out of Dean's talk with Rory's other grandmother. It seemed to him that she had a very protective and snobby family.

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review**


	18. How The Other Half Live

**Title: Life and Times of a Socialite**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Total AU Rory and Logan **Spoiler Warning **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

AN: Thank you to all my reviewers for all the wonderful feedback. I especially want to thank **sydneymorgan:** your review was so sweet and thank youso much for that compliment about my writing. **Mary:** This fic is my first fanficwhich meansI don't have any other fanfiction that I can send to you nor am I working on any other fics. But I willlet you know if I happen to write anything else. Thank you to **emerem** for correcting my mistake about the 'Supreme Court Justices' I never knew about that. Please continue to review.

**Chapter 18: How The Other Half Live**

Lorelai was feeling refreshed after her trip to New York with Luke. She had felt that it would be best for the two of them to leave town during Christopher and G.G.'s visit to Stars Hollow and subsequently to Luke's diner. When she had gotten back into town everyone was talking about Francine Hayden and how she had chewed Jess up and spit him back out. She had to admit her curiosity had peaked so she had phoned Francine and invited her to lunch at the Dragonfly.

Lorelai and Francine had built attentive friendship after Straub Hayden's passing. After Lorelai had received the two-dozen roses and that beautiful note, they had become closer. She was quite surprised when she had received the thoughtful gift but she had dissolved into tears the minute she read the note. Lorelai didn't contact Francine until Rory had brought over the box labelled 'Rory,' it was the most precious gift that Francine could have given Rory because it showed that she had thought of her first granddaughter during her whole life.

She will admit that through the years she wished that Francine would have put her foot down and come to see Rory, but she also looked at it from Francine's point of view as well. Lorelai didn't judge her for her decisions she just accepted the fact that Francine wanted to get to know her granddaughter and nobody would stop her.

Lorelai was sorting the mail at the front desk when Francine walked through the front doors of the Dragonfly. "Hello Darling, how are you?" asked Francine.

Lorelai went around the desk to give Francine a kiss and a hug. "I'm fine Franny, How are you doing?"

"Well that driver I hired drives so damn slow. I felt myself getting older just waiting for him to get here," joked Francine.

"Is that right. Why didn't you just drive yourself?" asked Lorelai.

As they were talking they headed to the dining area and sat at a table for two. "I didn't feel like driving today, so I thought why not use the driver. Now let me tell you, I won't make the same mistake twice," huffed Francine good-naturedly.

Lorelai smiled, "I'm sure you won't. So do you know you are the local celebrity in Stars Hollow?"

"Why no! May I ask why this is so?" asked an astonished Francine.

"Well apparently you put the local punk in his place. Several flower arrangements have been sent to my house since no one knows where you live," joked Lorelai.

"Punk kid…Oh you mean the ruffian that intruded in on my conversation with Mr. Forrester."

"Yeah the ruffian happens to be Jess Mariano, my boyfriend Luke's nephew and Rory's ex-boyfriend."

"You're kidding me? _That was Jess_. Emily and Shira notified me that he was back in town but I had no clue I put him in his place," said an astonished Francine.

"You not only put him in his place, but you left him speechless. You see, I think he's trying to get on Rory's good side so he can get back together with her, which I don't approve of. Rory mentioned that both Jess and Dean were at the Huntzberger Compound to build something. You might have read about it in the newspaper...Hey, how come you were in Stars Hollow and talking to Dean?"

"Yes I did read about that in the newspaper. Actually, that was the reason I was in Stars Hollow in the first place. I was warning Mr. Forrester to stay away from Rory."

Lorelai was a little confused she didn't know that Francine and Dean were acquainted in any way. It would have virtually been impossible for Dean and Francine to meet socially. "I wasn't aware that you knew Dean and why do you need to warn Dean to stay away from Rory."

Francine knew that it was time for Lorelai to be aware of the situation at hand. She just hoped that Lorelai would not get too mad. "Lorelai I have to tell you something and I am aware that you might be upset with me but do not under any circumstance blame Rory."

"Alright, I'll hear you out."

"When the news about Rory's inheritance was leaked to the press Rory confided in me about her affair with Dean. She told me all about the consequences of her actions and the rift that it put on your relationship with her. She also told me that she had gotten a phone call from Lindsay's mom Susan, who threatened her by saying she would go public with the sordid affair if Rory didn't give her a million dollars," said Francine.

"Why that conniving, scrawny, little bit-"

Francine interrupted her before she could go on. "Rory told me this in the strictest of confidence. I told her that I would take care of it and she was not to tell anyone about the phone call." Francine continued on with the story about how she had resolved the issue with the Forrester clan and their in-laws.

Lorelai couldn't believe that Susan had threatened her baby. She would kill the woman for even attempting to blackmail her daughter out of some of her inheritance. "Francine I actually appreciate that you helped Rory out when she was in trouble. I wish she had come to me, but I know all I could have done was call the cops. You, on the other hand, have many friends in high places and you probably had Susan shaking in her shoes when you told her you would ruin her."

"I sure as hell did. I'm glad that you're not mad at me; Rory would have told you if I hadn't suggested she not tell anyone. I'm telling you now so you can remind Francine that if she so far as thinks about telling the press I will ruin her life."

Lorelai smiled, "I'm glad Rory has you to protect her. Now, I want to show you this vintage Chanel dress that Rory bought at an auction and had sent to me. I was salivating just looking at it and I want you to give me your expert opinion on whether or not it would be appropriate for your next Charity Gala."

Francine laughed at Lorelai's comment. The girl sure did love her designer duds. They both had a love affair with clothes and shoes. "Alright, dear girl, lead me to the dress."

Rory and Logan were shopping on State Street trying to find a new dress for Rory to wear to her Granny's charity function.

"Honey, I realize that woman have a tendency to look at shopping at cathartic or something, but is it really necessary for you to actually shop for it? Can't you hire a personal shopper to bring a bunch of dresses to your dorm or have a designer send you a dress," asked an agitated Logan who had been following Rory as she went in and out of stores all morning. It was now 1 pm and they had started bright and early when the shops had opened at 8 am. After five hours and god knows how many stores he was tired.

"Sweetie, the point of shopping is going in the stores to purchase you selected item not have someone pick out your clothes and bring them to you. You know I only use personal shoppers when my hands are tied and I'm too busy to shop," said Rory.

"I know that but must you go into every store in New Haven?"

Rory laughed and looked at Logan, he did look worn out and he was also carrying some of her purchased items. She went up on her tippy toes and kissed him. He took that as an opening and dropped all her purchases and wrapped his arm around her. He changed the angle of the kiss by moving his head to the left.

Rory vaguely remembered that they were standing on a public street and the paparazzi could get a picture of them like this and imply just about anything. She was about to pull away but Logan had other ideas and he stuck his tongue in her mouth and duelled with her tongue. She sighed and thought it was futile to try to break away when Logan had made up his mind to kiss her.

The two were too engrossed in their kiss that they didn't notice three passers-by stop and look at them: two men and one woman. The woman came up to them and tapped Logan on the shoulder. Logan broke the kiss, but still had Rory in his embrace and turned around to look at the person who dared to disturb them.

"Hey you two, sorry to interrupt but you're drawing a crowd,' said Liz.

Rory looked passed Liz to T.J. and Jess standing off to the side. She turned red and hid her face in Logan's broad shoulders. "Hey Liz, T.J., Jess. What brings you guys to New Haven on this fine afternoon?" asked Logan.

"Well I thought I'd try to find my outfit for my anniversary celebration around here," said Liz.

Rory lifted her head and said, "They do have wonderful shops here."

"What are you shopping for Rory or are you two just walking around," asked Liz

"My grandmother is having a charity gala in honour of one of her many foundations and I am trying to find a dress for the occasion."

"Wow that sounds like fun."

"It's not fun believe me. We've been looking for the perfect dress for five hours now and we still haven't found anything that Rory likes," said Logan.

Jess watched his mother start talking up a storm with Logan and Rory. It was just his luck that the day his mother dragged him to come shopping with her they would run into the power couple. Jess was still a little wary of running into Francine Hayden even though he had only seen her that one time, but she sure as hell made an impression.

Rory and Liz were discussing the fine points of fashion when Logan happened to look up and he noticed a Valentino store. "Honey, you haven't looked at any Valentino dresses so why not give it a try. You might find something you like."

"Alright let's go in." Rory looked at Liz and noticed that the woman was about to leave, but it would be nice to have another woman's opinion. "Liz, if your not busy, would like to give me your opinion on a dress?"

"Sure Rory that would be great." Rory had thought that Jess and T.J. might leave and pick Liz up later but they also came into the store.

The sales person had been watching the door and the minute Logan and Rory entered with their companions she pounced. "Miss Gilmore, Mr. Huntzberger how good to see you. My name is Charlotte how may I be of assistance to you?"

Rory smiled politely at Charlotte. She was still surprised that many people recognized her and Logan even though she shouldn't be since they were in all the magazines. "Hello Charlotte, I'm looking for a gown to wear to a Charity Gala. I want something classic for this occasion nothing look cut or too revealing."

"Of course Miss Gilmore. If you and your companions would follow me I will take you to a private area where our Haute Couture can be found."

Jess was surprised that the sales associate knew Logan and Rory by name, but then it shouldn't have since they were probably regular customers to places like this. The other half sure did live differently then the average American. He couldn't believe there were several sections to house clothes that could be displayed in one area. _And what the hell was haute couture?_

T.J was afraid to touch anything in case he accidentally got it dirty. He happened glance at several of the price tags when they were heading to the other room and he almost fainted. He didn't understand how a normal looking skirt could set someone back a thousand dollars.

Liz was in retail heaven. She had never in her life been inside of a designer store and she wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. The clothes that she was seeing were the ones that models wore on Paris runways. Liz knew she could never afford this type of clothing but it was still fun to look at.

Charlotte led them into a private room and had them sit on leather couches. There was champagne and pastries brought in for the group while Rory and Liz went through the rack of clothes that was located in the room.

Jess decided that he would love shopping if all he ended up doing was sipping expensive champagne and eating rich pastries. He looked at Rory perusing through the rack of clothing and thought how much it seemed natural for her to be in a ritzy shop like this.

T.J. loved this shopping trip. Usually when he shopped with Liz he would stand around while she tried on every article of clothing that she liked, it was tiring. But this he could get used to.

Rory was holding up as many of the dresses that she thought she might like and Logan and Liz gave her their opinion. She told Liz to keep searching and went over and sat on Logan's lap. "Darling, do you remember that dress that I absolutely loved at the Valentino show in Milan," asked Rory.

"Yes I do," said Logan.

"Do you happen to have a picture of it? I want to show Charlotte to see if they might have it in stock. You know, I should have called up Valentino himself and asked him to send me that dress but it didn't occur to me until now," said Rory.

"I think I took a picture of it on my camera phone after you gushed over it. You know, we can fly to Italy and have Valentino give you the royal treatment if you want the dress that badly," said Logan.

"No sweetie that won't be necessary. I'll just take this photo to Charlotte and ask her if they have one in stock," said Rory.

Jess had listened to the entire conversation and was a little awestruck that they actually knew Valentino personally and that Rory had seen the Milan runway show. They seemed to lead a surreal life.

Logan didn't like Jess Mariano shopping with them. He had no such reservations towards Jess' mom or stepfather since they both seemed like nice people. He wished that Jess didn't have a tendency of showing up at the most peculiar places and the most inopportune moments. He wanted to spend this whole day with Rory, alone, but that idea had gone to hell in a hand basket.

Logan got up and went over to where Rory was trying to select a dress. Charlotte came back with smile on her face, "Miss Gilmore we found the dress from the Milan show in the back and I put it in the dressing room for you to try on."

"Really! That's wonderful and of course I'm going to try it on. Lead the way." Before Rory left she gave Logan a quick kiss on the lips and then disappeared to try on the dress.

"Logan have you decided what you'll be wearing to the charity function," asked Liz.

"Hmm…Rory made me get a new tuxedo since the one's I have in my closet I've worn a few too many times," replied Logan.

"You must have hundreds of tuxes. Does Rory usually go shopping with you or do you have someone to do it for you?" asked Liz. Jess was listening to the conversation and he was also curious to know the answer.

Just as Logan was opening his mouth to answer his cell phone rang. He smiled as a way of apologizing and answered on the third ring.

"Huntzberger"

"Mr. Samson, how are you?"

"Yes I'm well thank you for asking. Have you decided to sell?"

"I understand that the paper has been in the family for three generations."

"I do know about family responsibility. I have a family of my own sir."

Jess was getting a little confused by listening to only one side of this particular conversation. He lifted his head to say something to his mother and ended up having the breath knocked out of him. Rory Gilmore was standing in the doorway looking like a princess. She was wearing the most gorgeous dress Jess had ever seen. It was black and white, had designs on it, it had one-shoulder, and there was a black belt that accentuated her tiny waist. She looked marvellous that's all he could think about.

"Wow! Rory you look amazing. I think you should get this dress," said Liz.

"Hold on Mr. Samson." Logan looked her up and down and smirked. "Rory darling, you look magnificent. You're going to be the most beautiful woman at the ball."

"Thank you, both of you. Logan honey, who's on the phone?"

"That would be Mr. Samson." Logan said softly.

"Mr Samson…you don't mean…" said Rory and at Logan's nod she asked for the phone.

"Hello Mr. Samson. How are you?"

"Don't you recognize my voice?"

"It's me Rory…Rory Huntzberger, Logan's wife."

Jess's eye's widened after fully comprehending Rory's last comment. He hoped to god they hadn't eloped or something. He still wanted his chance with Rory.

Logan knew that it was little of him to smile at Jess's reaction to Rory's statement but he was enjoying himself immensely to let petty things such as decorum come in his way.

"Sir, I would like to thank you on your hospitality when Logan, G.G. and I came to visit you and your wife at the Vineyard."

"Yes our daughter is fine thank you. The next generation of Huntzbergers are making their way in the world just fine."

"No sir I'm not pregnant as of yet. Yes we are trying to have another child."

"We are actually hoping for a son. An heir for the Huntzberger Empire."

"Yes our daughter will inherit the Gilmore fortunes."

"Our second son will have the privilege of having the title that will come to me."

"I'm so happy that you have decided to sell your family paper to the Huntzberger Publishing Group Mr. Samson."

"It was nice talking to you too sir. Tell your wife I said hello and the next time the two of you are in Hartford you can stay at our house."

"Alright, I'm giving the phone back to my husband. Good bye sir."

Logan took the phone from her and went outside to close the deal on the newspaper Rory had just acquired for him. He gave her a smacking kiss before he left. His dad was not going to believe him.

Three pairs of eyes looked at Rory for an explanation to the one-sided conversation they had just heard. "You see Mr. Samson is an old-fashioned man who believes that he can only do business with married men. Logan and I along with my sister G.G. went to visit him and his wife a while back pretending to be a family. The man is hard headed and didn't want to sell the paper until he could meet the man who was going to acquire his beloved paper. To make a long story short I just convinced him that the newspaper is going to be in capable hands with Logan. I subtly reminded the man that Logan has a wife and child, which for his spells stability."

"Aren't you afraid that Mr. Samson might find out that you and Logan aren't married and that you don't have a kid," asked T.J.

"Mr and Mrs. Samson are a retired newspaper couple that own a Vineyard in the Napa Valley but live like bohemians in hut. They don't have cable, the Internet or read any of the gossip columns, society pages, tabloids or magazines. They are very much cut off from society and they have a cell phone only for emergencies. I'm not worried about those two finding out that Logan and I are not being married. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to change out of this dress," said Rory.

When Logan came back he had a smile on his face. Rory came out of the dressing room and everyone followed her to the cash register. "So we got the paper?" asked Rory.

Logan's smile widened, "We got the paper."

Jess watched the interaction between the couple and felt like an outsider looking in. Rory seemed so natural talking about being Mrs. Huntzberger and having Logan's kids. He didn't like it one bit that she was so comfortable about a future with Logan.

Jess was looking at the register when the finally tally came up and he almost stopped breathing. The dress had cost $3,500; he didn't even get paid that much in a month working construction. When Rory went to reach for her credit card Logan stopped her and took out his American Express Black Card. He said it was a thank you for the acquisition of the paper. Jess couldn't believe the two of them. He was way out of his depth here.

The group was headed for the door. Jess was the last to leave the boutique. When he opened the door he saw many flash bulbs go off. Jess was disoriented for a while until he realized that he was now officially up close and personal with the paparazzi. They didn't care about who he was but they sure as hell wanted as many pictures of Rory and Logan as possible.

"Miss Gilmore, Mr. Huntzberger give us a smile."

"Rory, Logan what did you buy?"

"Smile for the camera you two."

"Come don't run away Rory, Logan"

"When are the two of you getting married and can we be invited?"

Jess could only watch as Rory and Logan got into a car that pulled up alongside them and they jumped in. Rory waved to his mother and she waved back. Jess was finally getting a glimpse into Rory Gilmore's new life; he was finally seeing how the other half lived.

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review.**


	19. Here Comes The Son And Daughter In Law

**Title:** **Life and Times of a Socialite**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Total AU Rory and Logan **Spoiler Warning **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

AN: Thank you so much for the review guys. I appreciate each and every one of them. Ok, someone brought upthe factthatmy spelling of G.G. is wrong and that it's spelt 'Gigi.' I have seen it both ways but I don't know which one is the right way, so I will ask my _you_, myreviewers, tovote on which spelling you prefer and I will gowith the winner. I'm glad everyone enjoyedRory pretending to be 'Mrs. Huntzberger.' I hope this chapter is up to par. Please continue to review and vote on which spelling you prefer.Oh yeah, the link to thepicture ofRory 's dress from the last chapter will be located in my profile.

**Chapter 19: Here Comes The Son and Daughter-In-Law **

Jess was standing outside of the head office of the Stamford Gazette. He had read that the newspaper was looking for part-time workers. It was a logical choice for him since the pay was good, it was out of Stars Hollow, and he wouldn't have a chance in hell of running into Rory.

The construction job was still a pretty reliable job, but he only worked there three times a week and he needed the other four days occupied or else he would go stir crazy. He had an interview with Harry in less than an hour. He walked in the building and went to the floor that housed the Stamford Gazette.

When the elevator doors opened there were a throng of people walking around and it was so confusing to him. "Hello can I help you," asked a raspy smoke filled voice.

Jess looked up at the woman behind the counter and said, "Yeah I'm here for an interview with Harry. Do you know where I might find him?"

"Hello Stamford Gazette how may I help you?" she said and simultaneously pointed in the direction of the cubicles.

Jess approached the cubicle section and just yelled out, "Harry…are you here Harry?"

"Who called Harry?" asked a guy who looked to be in his late twenties to early thirties.

"That would be me. I'm Jess Mariano I have an interview with you for a position that opened up," said Jess.

"Huh…you're quite early, but since I have nothing better to do I might as well interview you now," said a very bored Harry.

Harry led the way to a small office that housed the ad department and began asking him several questions about experience and such.

Harry was supposed to be a writer for the Gazette. In his five or so years that he had been working at this godforsaken place he hadn't once gotten a promotion. He was the guy that was in charge of the interns and interviewing the new meat. The Gazette had recently been sold to a well-known publishing group and hopefully he would get the proper accolades that had been lacking in the past few years.

Jess couldn't believe a guy like Harry was in charge of interviewing all the new applicants. The man had no social skills and seemed to believe the world was out to get him. But Jess had to give him credit for asking insightful and intelligent questions. The job that was available was basically being a lackey to some big shot head writer at the paper. Jess had to get him coffee, follow him around and pretty much do his bidding. He sure hoped that the guy wasn't a total jerk.

After the torturous twenty-minute interview Jess got the job and was asked to start immediately.

Logan and Rory were running late to meet Mitchum Huntzberger at his latest acquisition. It had become somewhat of a routine, Mitchum would buy struggling newspapers and go through the process of personally checking up on them and Rory and Logan would accompany him. It had become like the handing over of the baton for Mitchum and Logan since Logan was handling more and more of the acquisitions, but then Rory was asked to come along and give her opinion.

Logan double parked in front of the Stamford Gazette and got out of the car. He went to the passenger door to help Rory out of his Mustang. "So Ace, what's the verdict?" Logan asked as the two of them stood looking up at the building.

"Sweetie, I cannot give you a verdict now we haven't even been inside," said Rory.

"Your right, we'll hold our opinions until we at least see the interior,' said Logan.

Rory chuckled and followed him into the building. Rory loved when Mitchum acquired new papers because it allowed for Logan and his father to spend some much needed time together. She knew that Logan didn't have the relationship that she had with her mother but it was still nice seeing the two of them spending quality time with each other. She had warmed to Mitchum after the initial awkward getting-to-know you process.

Logan had never heard of the Stamford Gazette, but he hoped that it had decent circulation and a loyal following. He knew next to nothing about the latest newspaper in the Huntzberger Publishing Group. He grabbed Rory's hand so the could get off on the right floor together. His dad's assistant Carrington Farnsworth was standing near the elevator doors waiting on them, or so he assumed. "Hey Carry, are you waiting on us?" asked Logan.

"Hello Mr. Logan, Miss Rory, I'm actually waiting on your father. He hasn't arrived as of yet," said a very nervous Carrington.

Logan was surprised that he had arrived before his father, which had never happened before. So they had only one option and that was to wait.

Jess liked working at the Stamford Gazette. The man he was working for, Bryce Burns, was pretty easy going. Jess didn't mind getting the man his coffee or running to copy something. He was also helping other people out as well. So as far as he was concerned the job was a success.

When Jess was fetching Bryce his coffee he overheard some of the other employees discussing the new Publishing Group that had bought the Gazette. Jess had no idea that he had begun work during a transition period.

He asked Bryce about it and got a lengthy explanation. "You see Jess, can I call you Jess? The Gazette hasn't been doing so well these past few years, what with subscriptions going down and banal writing, besides mine that is. But even with those particular set backs our little newspaper here has got potentional, this publishing group saw it and scooped it up at a cheap price. The CEO of the company and his people are descending upon our little corner of the world to fix things up. The sad thing is they'll probably be able to fix it."

"I had no idea that the paper had been sold to another company. Nobody told me," said Jess.

"Oh don't you worry about it. The paper is still going to be the same and everyone will still have their jobs," said Bryce.

"So are you going to meet the CEO since you're the best writer around here," said Jess.

"Why I'm offended you would ask such a question. Of course I'm going to meet the big guy. Did you know he has an assistant named Carrington, what kind of name is that?"

"Yeah who would name their kid Carrington? He must have been teased mercilessly as a child."

Jess and Bryce chatted about anything and everything. Jess didn't need to worry about not getting along with the head writer; he was a chip off the old block.

Rory, Logan, and Carrington breathed better when the saw the familiar blond head of Mitchum Huntzberger approaching them.

"Sorry I'm late gang, got stuck in traffic. Can you believe that? The day I decide not to take the helicopter and drive to work there is a pile up on the freeway. So why do you all look worried?" asked Mitchum.

"Sir, we were worried when you didn't show up on time. As well the staff here are looking at us strangely because they know we are here with you," supplied Carrington.

"Dad, you did tell these people that none of them will get fired, right?" asked Logan.

"Of course I told them not to worry about their jobs. But you know they will still worry, everyone worries when a take over such as ours occurs," said Mitchum.

Mitchum turned his attention to Rory. He gave her a peck on the cheek and said, "Hello darling girl, I am told by Logan that the Huntzberger Publishing group is indebted to you. Is that right?"

Rory smiled at Mitchum. He was like a dad to her. When the news about her inheritance broke and headed the six o'clock news Mitchum came to visit her and Logan at Yale everyday. He even brought 'The Sound of Music' on one specific occasion, even though she knew he hated it. "Yes, you do have me to thank for that master plan," joked Rory.

"Well whatever the hell it was I'm happy that you got old man Samson to sell. He phoned me at the office today and told me to disinherit Logan and put my lovely daughter-in-law in charge instead. He also wanted to congratulate me in advance on being a grandpa for the second time," smirked Mitchum.

Logan tried not to laugh out loud but couldn't help it, so he dissolved in a fit of laughter, which was followed closely by a stream of giggles from Carrington. By now Rory was bright red.

"Aw, come on darling this is no time to be shy. You haven't even told me, your husband, the good news that I'm going to be a daddy again," joked Logan.

"I said no such thing to that insufferable man. I told him there would be an heir for the Huntzberger Fortunes and that I wasn't pregnant yet. He twisted my words to get a reaction out of you," huffed Rory.

The editor of the Stamford Gazette unfortunately ended everyone's laughter at Rory's expense. "Mr. Huntzberger, it's nice to finally meet you in person. I would like to welcome you to the head offices of the Stamford Gazette. Oh…my name is Louis Freemantle," said the very nervous editor-in-chief.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Freemantle. I would like you to me my assistant Carrington Farnsworth, my son and the future CEO Logan Huntzberger, and my future daughter-in-law Rory Gilmore," said Mitchum with a straight face.

"Dad was that really necessary," asked an annoyed Logan.

"Mitch, really that was uncalled for," replied an embarrassed Rory.

Mitchum looked at his son and Rory and shrugged his shoulders. He turned to the shocked looking Mr. Freemantle and asked him for a tour.

Louis Freemantle had assumed that he would only have to face Mitchum Huntzberger that very day. _But boy was he wrong_. Louis was now fidgeting with the present and future CEO walking beside him. The fact that the daughter-in-law was Rory Gilmore made him want to throw up his breakfast. Everyone knew about her and her recent inheritance but the journalistic world knew her even before that and the fact that she was accompanying the Huntzberger men didn't bode well with Louis. It didn't bode well with him at 'all.

Jess and Bryce Burns were heading to lunch when they heard that the boss was in the building. Harry came running towards them and said, "Huntzberger's here, and apparently he's brought the heir and a spare."

Jess was grinning at Harry's predicament until her heard the name Huntzberger. "Huntzberger, Mitchum Huntzberger is here?" asked an astonished Jess.

"Yeah, he's our new boss. I don't get the whole heir and spare reference though," said a very confused Bryce.

Harry was still breathing heavily after the workout he got running around like a chicken with its head cut off. "He brought his son Logan and get this…his future daughter-in-law Rory Gilmore. That was his phrasing too. Apparently that's how he introduced her to Louis," said a very informative Harry.

Jess could only listen and think bitterly, _'It's not like there going to be together their entire lives like there family wants them to. Rory wouldn't want to get married so young.'_

Jess watched as the staff at the Stamford Gazette stood at attention to welcome the new boss and his cronies. Jess had to remind himself to breath as Rory walked in on the arms of Logan. She looked so professional dressed like a businesswoman. Jess had never seen her dressed for success before and he had to say she looked incredible.

"Hello everyone, before we begin I would like to assure you that the Huntzberger Publishing Group does not want to replace any of you. We want to make the Stamford Gazette a more successful paper with a higher circulation rate. I am here to get the ball rolling. So please rest assured that we don't want to change everything. Let's start with having a meeting with the heads of every department. Thank you," said Mitchum.

Jess had heard that Mitchum Huntzberger was an intelligent man but the way he took over the room was pure skill. He was one of those people that make others feel at ease with just a look.

Logan was looking around the room at the people who seemed to be enamoured with his father's speech. He was looking past a guy who couldn't stand still when he saw a familiar face in the crowd. If Logan had been alone he would have cursed. _Why is it that everywhere he and Rory went Jess seemed to show up? _He turned to Rory and whispered in here ear, "Look straight ahead near the guy who can't stand still and tell me if you recognize someone."

Rory had been listening to Mitchum's speech when Logan whispered the request in her ear. She looked in the direction that Logan had asked her to and she swore. Nobody heard her except Logan, but she said many unladylike things about Jess, several with four letters that she seemed particular to.

Jess knew the minute that Logan recognized him. The blond actually had the audacity to lean towards Rory and tell her something. Rory was saying something that only Logan could here and it seemed to be amusing to him. Mitchum Huntzberger was being led to the main room where all the department heads would convene. Mitchum passed Jess, Bryce, and Harry.

"Here comes the son and the daughter-in-law," said Bryce as a way of telling Jess of the approach of Rory and Logan.

Rory was still steamed about Jess' appearance and she didn't even attempt to hide the fact that she was snubbing him. Rory wanted to go somewhere and not run into Jess or Dean. She was mad and Logan knew how she reacted when she was mad so he put his arm around her waist and followed his father.

Jess wasn't allowed into the all-important meeting so he went to the break room to make some more coffee and await Bryce's return. It was a half an hour into the meeting that Jess saw a shadow cast its way in front of what he was reading. He looked up and saw Logan looming over him.

"Huntzberger," was Jess' way of greeting.

"Mariano, it's about time that you and I had a chat," said Logan. He had thought long and hard about this conversation.

"Is that right? So what do you want to talk to me about Logan."

"You sure as hell know what I want to talk about. I want to know why you keep following me and my girlfriend around everywhere we go?"

"I'm not following you around. I keep ending up every place that you are and some of those situations I was forced into by Rory's grandmother and your mother, might I add."

"Fine, if they are coincidences then I want you to stay as far away from Rory and I from now on."

"Why is that Huntzberger, afraid she might leave you for me?" taunted Jess.

Logan was speechless for a second before he started laughing. "You've got to be kidding me. Is that what this charade is all about? You keep showing up everywhere Rory goes so you can get back together with her, is that it?" laughed Logan.

Jess didn't appreciate the fact that this pampered little playboy was laughing at him. He hated when people made fun of his predicament. "You do know Rory chose me over Dean when she was dating him. Why wouldn't history repeat itself?"

"Have you ever thought about the fact that Rory's not the same girl that she was all those years ago? She now has a life that she loves and a man that she loves."

"People can't change all that much. Deep down Rory is still the same person that loved me two years ago."

Logan couldn't believe that someone could be so delusional. "Your not in high school Jess. Get over yourself. Your not hot stuff. In the real world women want a man of substance and charm that won't walk out on them at the first sign of trouble. Rory is not the same girl she was two years ago but you are still the same Jess who wants her. I want you to get something through your thick skull moron; Rory is not an eighteen-year-old naïve child. She is a twenty years old woman who loves her family, friends, and significant other."

"I knew Rory then she wouldn't have done half of the things that she does now, I'm sure that's your influence."

"Rory makes her own decisions, she's a grown up. You seem to be so delusional when it comes to Rory."

"It's not like you guys are going to be together forever."

"I want to make something crystal clear to you Jess, Rory and I are going to get married and have a family of our own. We were happy before you and will continue to be happy after you have left. She and I are well matched in every way. We have become a unit these past nine months and I'm not going to be stupid like you were and leave here. I love Rory Gilmore with all my heart and I will not let her go."

Jess just looked at Logan and wanted to punch him but knew he couldn't since he was the boss' son. He just glared at him and Logan glared back.

Mitchum Huntzberger had been standing in the doorway the whole time. He had told Rory to continue on with the meeting while he went in search of Logan. Mitchum hadn't realized whom Logan was arguing with until the name Mariano and Jess came out. _So this is Rory's old boyfriend that Shira and Emily were trying to manipulate_. He hadn't realized that Jess was working for the Gazette.

When Logan had said that he was going to marry Rory and have a family with her Mitchum was so happy he could dance or sing. But he won't since his singing voice was virtually nonexistent and dancing would have been embarrassing. _So Logan was finally admitting what the papers had been speculating since the beginning of Rory and Logan's courtship_. Mitchum couldn't have picked a better woman for his son to settle down with and to appease his father Elias, Rory had good breeding and would bring in a substantial amount of money to the union.

Mitchum decided that he would end this stalemate and said, "Logan your future wife is about to take the CEO spot from you if you don't return to the meeting immediately."

Logan and Jess broke their staring contest. Jess wanted to throw something and Logan was grateful for his father's interruption. "I don't mind sharing the CEO position with her dad but she can't steal that spot away from me," joked Logan.

"I don't know son, she seems to have her audience in the palm of her hand. I would get a move on," joked Mitchum. He slung his arm around Logan and the father and son duo went back to their meeting.

Jess watched enviously as Logan Huntzberger had the two things he wanted most in his life: Rory Gilmore and a great relationship with his father.

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review.**


	20. Pregnant? Not Pregnant?

Title: Life and Times of a Socialite 

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Total AU Rory and Logan **Spoiler Warning **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** I would like to thank all my reviewers. I appreciate all your encouragement and feedback on my fic. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please continue to review.

**Chapter 20: Pregnant? Not Pregnant?**

Rory was trying to study for an upcoming test but instead she was looking out her dorm room window. She was cramming as much information as possible now so she could help her Granny Hayden plan the upcoming Charity Gala. For some reason studying didn't seem to appeal to her at this moment.

Rory decided to take a break, if one can call it a break since she hadn't studied all that much. She left her room to go into the common room when she stopped dead in her tracks. There on the couch her grandmother, Emily, bought her sat Paris hunched over. Her shoulders were shacking so Rory assumed that she was either crying or laughing.

"Paris, are you okay?" asked Rory cautiously. When Paris lifted her head tears were streaming down her face. Her eyes were red and there were tissues strewn haphazardly. Rory went the couch and sat down with an arm around Paris.

"Does it look like I'm ok Rory?" asked Paris, but without her usual venom behind the question.

"Well, no you don't. Come on, tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know why you think something is wrong. I might be crying because I am extremely happy. Why do you always assume the worst possible scenario?"

"Alright then what are you so happy about?"

"I'm happ-" Paris couldn't go on because her body was wracked with uncontrollable sobs. Rory knew that Paris would tell her in due time, so she did the only thing she could and put her arms around the distraught girl.

After Paris' tears subsided she cleaned her face with a tissue and turned to Rory. "I'm going to tell you something in the strictest confidence and I want you to promise me not to tell anyone."

"Alright I promise, but Paris I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Oh it's bad Rory. I screwed up big time. I'm late."

"Your late for what?"

"No, no. I'm late as in I haven't had my period in a month. I usually don't worry but I am sick every morning and craving food night and day."

Rory eyes widened, "Are you telling me your pregnant?"

"I haven't had the courage to buy a pregnancy test. What am I going to tell Doyle? What if he doesn't want it?" She started crying again.

Rory hugged her friend and didn't know what to say. So she channelled her mother and said, "Paris were going to find out once and for all if you're pregnant. Make an appointment with your doctor and I'll go with you. Your going to tell Doyle after you know for sure and if he doesn't want the baby I will hire some thugs to take care of him. But remember one thing, I and all your other friends will be there for you and your baby."

Paris smiled at Rory's proclamation. She was glad to have her best friend's support. Paris knew she gave Rory a hard time on occasion but that was only because Rory means a great deal to her. Rory was the only person in her life that accepted her for who she was, quirks and all. Paris saw it fitting that Rory was the first person she had the courage to tell about her pregnancy. She knew that Rory wouldn't look at her with a disappointing face or tell her that she had ruined the Gellar name. _How am I going to break the news to mother if I find out I am pregnant? _

Rory ordered Paris to change her clothes and make an emergency appointment with her doctor. Rory went into her room to change as well. She was going to be there for Paris through this whole process whether Doyle decides to bail or not. Mrs. Gellar was going to freak. She would probably be in bed for a month after hearing this news.

The two girls got into Rory's Jaguar and drove the half hour to Hartford in silence. Both were thinking how Paris' life was about to change with the results of this test. Paris was determined to keep the baby if she was pregnant and if Doyle didn't want any part of his child's life then he could go to hell. But if he did want to be a part of the child's life then Paris will accept that as well.

Two hours later Paris and Rory let themselves into their dorm room and found Logan lounging on the couch. He looked up at them and saw their stoic faces and asked, "What's with the long faces?"

Rory looked at Paris and didn't know if she should answer that question. So she just said, "Nothing is wro-"

Paris didn't think there was any need for Rory to lie to Logan and said, "I'm Pregnant. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take a nap." She then walked into her room and shut the door quietly behind her.

Logan was stunned. He just sat there looking at the door Paris had gone through for a few minutes before he realized that Rory was talking to him. "Huh?"

"I asked you what you were thinking?"

"I can't believe that Paris is pregnant. What does Doyle think of all of this?"

Rory started explaining about how she had found Paris thing morning. She told him everything Paris had told her since it didn't seem necessary to hold anything back. Paris was the one who had told Logan so Rory was just filling in the blanks. "So I took her to the doctor and he confirmed her suspicions. I think she needs to rest before she can deal with all the fallout that will come from her being pregnant. But there is one thing she can count on and that is me on her side I'm going to help her through this. Besides I'm going to be an Aunt."

Logan smiled and kissed Rory on the forehead. "Don't worry Ace, we'll all be there to support Paris with the pregnancy and if Doyle doesn't want to be a part of his child's life then it's going to be his loss."

Rory smiled. When Rory and Logan started dating Logan and his friends had adopted Paris and Doyle into their group. Finn got on Paris' last nerve and Colin was always arguing with her. It was going to take a while for them to come to terms with Paris' pregnancy.

"Have you ever thought that you were pregnant Ace?"

Rory gave him a funny look. "What kind of question is that Logan?"

"No it's an honest question. Have you ever thought you were pregnant since we started dating? Have you had any false alarms?"

Rory looked at her hands. She needed something to do so she went to the small refrigerator and took out a bottle of water and drank half the bottle before she came up for air.

"Ace?"

"It was three months ago. The day we went to the opera and came home and couldn't keep our hands off of each other. I forgot to take my birth control pill in the rush to be ready to go to New York. I didn't realize it until I went to take the pill the next day. I didn't know what to do, so I called the doctor and he told me we could clear things up within a week or two. Those were the longest two weeks of my life. I didn't drink coffee, alcohol, or eat too much junk food. I wanted to tell you but I was so scared. When I did eventually see the doctor he said that I wasn't really pregnant. It had been a false alarm."

Logan just looked at her and couldn't believe that she had kept this a secret from him. "Why didn't you tell me we could have gone through it together."

"I approached you many times to tell you, but I would always find an excuse to wait until I knew for sure."

"I think I remember those two weeks. You seemed to be in your own little world. I would have been there for you if you had been pregnant you do know that, don't you Rory?"

Rory looked at Logan, it seemed that he was taking her comments the wrong way. She sat next to him on the couch and took his hand. "Logan I know you would have been there for me had I told you, but I freaked out for a while. During the two weeks that I didn't know for sure…I got comfortable with the idea I was pregnant."

Logan was shocked, "You wanted to be pregnant?"

"I didn't want to be pregnant, but had I found out I was carrying our child I would have been happy."

Logan grabbed her and kissed her hard. He put all of his emotions into that kiss. He wished he could have been there for her when she had gone through the tough times. Logan pushed Rory on the couch and lay on top of her. His hands started wandering up her shirt and touched her belly as if there was a baby inside of her right at that moment. He pulled away from the kiss and said, "I would have been happy if you had been pregnant as well."

Rory had tears in her eyes and she let them fall freely. When Logan's head came down to kiss her softly she held him close. The two didn't say any more words as Logan wordlessly picked Rory up and carried her to her room. They made love slowly and comforted each other with the fact that sometime in the near future they would have a child for real.

It had been a few days since Paris had confirmed she was pregnant and Rory had confessed her false alarm to Logan. Rory was in Logan's dorm reading as Logan had his poker night. He asked her to come to be his good luck charm, but she always ended up reading a book from his vast library. Robert was losing considerably to Lanny, Logan' roommate.

"How is it that you got a full house? I want someone to check Lanny's pockets and up his sleeve if necessary," said Robert.

"Berty, doesn't your gentlemen's courtesy still prevail?" asked Rory who was familiar with the path the game was going.

"Yeah, _Berty_ be a gentleman," teased Colin.

"Shut up Colin. Rory let me have my fun," said Robert.

Rory shook her head and let them continue on with their dumb poker game. She had been invited to play on several occasions but had politely declined. There was a knock on the door, which was answered by Finn since he was closest to the door.

Finn wasn't properly drunk so he could open the door and not leer at the people on the other side. When he opened the door he thought he had died and gone to heaven. Two gorgeous creatures of the female species were looking at him with sceptical looks on their faces, one was a blond and the other was a brunette. "I think we have the wrong room. But do you happen to know where we can find Rory Gilmore?"

"Oh well she's here. Why don't the two of you come in? I'm Finn, by the way."

The brunette perked at his attention and said, "It's nice to meet you Finn. We really need to find Rory."

Rory looked up when Finn called his name and was surprised at who followed him. She stood up and squealed, _yes she Rory Gilmore squealed_, "Maddy Louise, what are you guys doing here?" Rory ran and enveloped her two oldest friends in a hug.

The poker game had come to a halt the minute they heard Rory squeal. "I didn't know Rory knew how to squeal," said Finn. The other guys shrugged their shoulders. They watched in amazement at as all the girls started talking all at once.

Then Louise took over the conversation, "We heard about Paris' delicate condition and dropped everything and rushed over here."

"Yeah we had no idea that she was knocked up," said Madeline

"How did you guys find out?" asked Rory.

"Oh…well mother called me to tell me that Mrs. Gellar was having a nervous breakdown," said Louise.

Rory grimaced, she could still remember Paris' mother fainting the minute she heard the news. Paris' father had lectured her on ruining the Gellar name. Rory had felt like throwing something. She didn't know how the Gellars could be so cold to their only daughter. Rory had been the one who had driven Paris back to Yale and had a movie night with her with tons of Pizza, ice cream, and candy.

"Yeah Mrs. Gellar had her drama queen moment," said Rory.

"Well however we found out. We are here now. We have known Paris for a long time and we will get her through this. Besides we read in Cosmo that Maternity Wear is in this season since everyone whose anyone is pregnant. Britney Spears, Denise Richards, and Jennifer Garner. We can't wait for the baby to arrive so we can dress him or her in designer duds," said Louise.

Rory just rolled her eyes. "Paris will be happy to here that you're here. We haven't gotten together since Spring Break freshmen year," said Rory.

"That's right. It was a fun time. Too bad you didn't score with that really hot guy Rory," said Madeline.

Rory changed the subject before she could be questioned by Logan, "Maddy Louise, I want you to meet my boyfriend Logan Huntzberger and his friends Lanny McDonald, Robert Bergdorf, Finn Rothschild, and Colin DuPont-Rockefeller. Guys these are my good friends from Chilton Madeline Lynn and Louise Grant."

They exchanged hellos and Madeline turned to Rory and said, "You are so lucky being surrounded by such hot guys."

This little chit of a girl intrigued Finn. "Why darling, I flattered you think so. I am the only handsome one of the bunch. Rory is dating Logan but she only does it because she feels sorry for him."

Madeline giggled and started chatting with Finn. Louise turns to Rory and asks, "Really Ror how is Paris doing and has she told the father?"

"She hasn't told the father and she keeps moping around the dorm. She goes to her classes but that's about it. I'm worried about her Louise," said Rory.

"We came as soon as we heard. We can stay for as long as she wants us to. Maddy and I are thinking about moving back to Hartford."

"That's great Louise. You'll be closer to family and friends."

"Yeah that's what we thought too. Now let's have a girls night in. I was in Victoria Secrets the other day and found the cutest PJ's so I bought one for all of us and we are going to have a slumber party. We never got a chance to do that at Chilton because you and Paris were either at each others throats or too busy trying to get into Harvard."

"Harvard," asked a confused Logan who had gone back to playing poker with his friends, but his ears had perked up when Harvard was mentioned.

"I'll tell you another time sweetie," said Rory.

"I think we should go find Paris and try to get her over this slump she's in. She has to tell the father of the baby. But for now we should try to cheer her up. Stop flirting Maddy, we have to keep Paris company," said Louise

Rory went to get her jacket and purse. She went over to Logan and gave him a kiss on the lips before her departure. Madeline wrote her number down on a piece of paper for Finn and waved goodbye to the rest of the guys.

When the door shut behind them Robert said, "I would love to be a fly on the wall in Paris and Rory's common room during their slumber party. Think of all the things girls talk about when there are no guys around."

They other guys chuckled thinking about what could go on at the girls' slumber party.

As the Madeline, Louise, and Rory were planning to cheer up Paris, Lorelai Gilmore was shopping at Doose's Market. She ran out of things to eat at home and had to replenish the barren cupboards.

She had every must have food item in the Gilmore household: poptarts, coffee, chocolate, ice cream, chips, caffienated beverages, and so on. She was trying to decide between getting the pixy sticks or not when she noticed many people staring at her. She didn't find this odd since she had a very famous daughter and family.

She didn't think anything of it until she was heading towards the check out counter. Before she paid for her groceries she must peruse the magazine isle. She started reading the covers of the magazines when one in particular caught her eye.

She was motionless for a full minute before she could pick up the tabloid and read it. Upon closer inspection she saw that the picture showed her daughter and Paris walking out of a white building. They were on the front page of the tabloid and what had shocked her was the headline that read, 'Pregnant Heiress?' The blurb under the picture read, 'Seen here is Rory Gilmore, heiress to the Gilmore Fortunes, with good friend Paris Gellar, daughter of Eugene Gellar of Gellar Pharmaceuticals, walking out of a Gynaecologists offices.' Lorelai wanted to cry.

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review.**


	21. Planning Her Downfall

Title: Life and Times of a Socialite 

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Total AU Rory and Logan **Spoiler Warning **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** Thank you to my reviewers for the wonderful feedback. Please continue to review because I love the feedback I get on this story. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Please Review.

**Chapter 21: Planning Her Downfall**

Rory and Paris were being couch potatoes; they were watching CSPAN and Paris wasn't even yelling at the TV screen. There was a knock at the door and neither girl moved or made any effort to answer it. After the insistent knocking wouldn't go away Rory got up and yelled, "I'm coming."

She yanked the door open and saw a deliveryman with two-dozen or so pink roses. "Hello Miss Gilmore I have a delivery for you."

"Are you sure that's for me?" asked a sceptical Rory.

"Yes Miss, they are for you. Oh…by the way, on behalf of New Haven Flowers, I would like to congratulate you and Mr. Huntzberger on the upcoming arrival of your baby. Goodbye." The deliveryman handed Rory the roses and left her at the door completely stunned.

Paris who had heard the whole thing from her spot on the sofa said, "What the hell was that about? You're not expecting are you?"

Rory snapped out of her reverie, "I have no idea where that man would get it in his head that I was pregnant. And of course, I'm not expecting. I would have told otherwise."

"Alright, don't get so defensive. I was trying to figure out a reason why the delivery guy assumed you were pregnant. Wow! Nice flowers. Who are they from?"

"Huh…I don't know." Rory closed the door and sat down on the couch next to Paris. She smelled the flowers and took the card out to read the note. She sat there for a minute staring at the note before she wordlessly handed it to Paris.

Paris read it out loud, "Dearest Rory, Congratulations. I'm so glad that you're going to be a mommy. Love, Cousin Marilyn."

"I am really confused. I have no idea why everyone thinks I'm pregnant. I mean I only went wi-" Rory stopped in the middle of her sentence.

Paris looked at her oddly and said, "What?"

"Paris did you happen to see a man with a camera following us or flashes going off when we were leaving the doctor's office?"

"Not that I can remember. Why?"

"I think the paparazzi caught us when we were leaving the gynaecologists office. _Oh god_ I have to call Logan."

"Why would the stupid paparazzi assume that you're pregnant from going to the gynaecologists office, lots of woman go for check ups" said a confused Paris.

"What's more juicy 'Gilmore Heiress Pregnant with next Huntzberger Heir' or 'Gilmore Heiress has a routine check up'?" asks Rory.

"You're quite right. I can see how they went with the pregnant story. Go call Logan."

Rory went into her room and dialled Logan's number as fast as possible. When he answered she told him to get his butt over to her dorm immediately. She was too agitated to study or do anything besides pace. She couldn't believe that people thought she was pregnant. When Rory heard the knock on the door she ran to open it and dragged Logan inside.

Logan had walked the distance from Berkeley to Brantford collage and throughout the entire trip people had congratulated him. He had no idea what he had done to receive their accolades but they were insistent on handing out the good wishes. Logan would have asked them why they were wishing him well but he had heard the panic in Rory's voice and didn't have time to ask questions.

As soon as he was pulled into her room he knew something was amiss. When she started explaining to him about the paparazzi getting a picture of her coming out of Paris' doctors appointment and how it all went downhill from there. He had to sit before he got light-headed. When Rory was finished all Logan could think about was that he was going to sue the tabloid that printed the false story for all it was worth. Whatever he won from the court battle he would put into a trust fund for Paris' child.

Rory and Logan decided to talk to Richard and Mitchum about what was going on. Maybe the two men could be of some help to dispel the misconception about Rory being pregnant. Both Logan and Rory's lawyers would have to come out with joint statements dismissing the false rumours about Rory being pregnant.

In the rush to arrange meetings with Richard, Mitchum and their lawyers neither Rory nor Logan thought about telling Emily, Shira, and Francine about the false rumour. They would regret that decision later on. Oh yes, they would dearly regret it.

Lorelai was pacing from the phone to the living room trying think of the best way to confront Rory about her pregnancy. After she stood in Doose's magazine aisle for ten minutes she bought a copy of the tabloid. She now knew why people had been looking at her weirdly; it was because they knew that she was going to become a grandmother before she even found out her daughter was pregnant.

Instead of calling Rory she called Luke. She knew if she needed someone to make sense of all that had occurred it would be Luke. She was so upset when she first found out she had actually cried; thank god no one she knew had come along looking for a magazine at that time.

Luke knocked on the door to the Crap Shack. He had been in the middle of placing orders when Lorelai had called in the middle of a nervous breakdown it seemed. He had gotten Jess to fill in for him and had come running to rescue for his damsel in distress.

The minute Lorelai opened the door she thrust the tabloid at him and said, "Look, just look at where Rory and Paris are coming from and she didn't even tell me."

Luke was a little taken aback when Lorelai didn't even let him in the door before ranting about what Rory had done. He wanted to say something but then stopped when he happened to glance at the tabloid. He read the heading and the blurb underneath the picture a few times before he looked at Lorelai and said, "So what? She went to the doctor."

"So what? Luke don't you realize that Rory is pregnant. This is yet another part of her life that she has not told me about."

"I sorry, but have you gone insane. You are reading a rag tag tabloid for god's sakes. How do you know this story is true? Rory might have gone to the doctor for a check up and Paris just happen to accompany her. Did you think about that scenario?"

Lorelai looked dumbfolded she had never thought that the tabloid might be wrong. She just jumped to conclusions. Lorelai assumed the worst in Rory since their relationship wasn't all that good. "Umm…I…never…I mean…I didn't…"

"That's right you didn't think it through before you assumed the worst about Rory. Lorelai, you're her mother she would have phoned you and told you the minute she found out she was pregnant regardless of the state of your relationship. If you wanted to confront her so badly you could have gone to Yale and yelled at her and made a fool out of yourself there. When are you going to let the girl live her life the way she wants and not let your preconceived notions about high society cloud your judgement? You jumped to the wrong conclusion so you could say 'I told you so' about Logan being a bad influence on Rory isn't that what this whole thing is about?"

Before Lorelai could give him a piece of her mind the phone, which had been ringing insistently during Luke's preaching, was picked up by the answering machine. _'Hello, we're not home right now, we have a life. Leave a message if you must. Tootles.'_

'_Hey mom it's Rory, I don't know if you have gone grocery shopping or left the house yet, but I'm on the cover of a tabloid coming out of a gynaecologists office with Paris and it basically says I'm pregnant. I'm not pregnant and that article is a huge lie. I wanted to let you know so you didn't think otherwise or answer unnecessary question from the townsfolk and the media. Well, I've got to go clear this mess up so I'll talk to you later. I love you mommy.'_

Jess was covering for Luke since today was one of his off days. He hadn't heard hide or hair from Logan and Rory since the newspaper debacle. He didn't like the fact the Logan was way so confident in his relationship with Rory. I mean she had to have some feelings for Jess, why else would she tolerate him?

Jess had been busy refilling so many cups of coffee that it seemed like he hadn't had a chance to sit down. He didn't understand why there was a constant flow of people coming in and out of the diner. The people that came into the diner were not locals so there must have been something that was going on in Stars Hollow that was attracting there here.

Jess was back behind the counter making more coffee when he overheard a conversation between a man and a woman that were sitting on the stools.

"Ronnie, why do you assume Miss Gilmore will come back to her small town in her condition?"

Jess' ears perked up when the word 'Gilmore' was inputted into the conversation.

"Well Cheryl, I think if the woman is pregnant she might want to touch base with the place where she was raised. All that hearth and home nonsense."

Jess dropped the cup that he was holding and all eyes in the diner turned to him. He gave them his best sheepish grin and started picking up the pieces of the cup. He didn't think he had heard the pair correctly, Rory, _his Rory_, was pregnant since when? Jess didn't want to believe it; he would rather be in denial than admit that Rory was pregnant with _Logan's_ child.

Jess would get to the end of this and he would do so before the end of the day. "Cesar, I'm going to take a break. I'll back with Luke."

Susan, Lindsay's mother, was grinning when she saw the headline news on CNN. 'Gilmore Heiress Pregnant?' Well, now that didn't surprise her too much. That Rory was just like her mother Lorelai and as the saying goes 'Like mother, like daughter.' Susan was happy that the girl was finally showing her true nature and everyone in the world could get to see her for the person she was.

Susan was still simmering mad at Rory Gilmore for ruining her daughter's marriage to the Forrester boy. Sure, they were working things out now, but that was after many hours of therapy. That therapy had cost way too much money, money that neither the Forrester's nor Lindsay's parents had. The two families were heavily in debt, but that was the better of the two evils. The choices for Lindsay and Dean had been go through a lengthy divorce that would cost a hand and a leg or work things out with many hours of therapy. Didn't need a rocket scientist to figure that out.

When Susan found out about Rory's inheritance she thought this was a way for _other_ woman to pay. She hadn't anticipated that a simple girl such as Rory Gilmore would have such rich and powerful friends and relatives. Susan had known Rory most of her life and hadn't realized exactly who she was. She was shocked as many people were hereabouts that the shy, naïve, and bookish Rory Gilmore was in fact Lady Lorelai Leigh Gilmore III, heiress to the Gilmore Fortunes. Susan was shocked when she was threatened with financial ruin from Rory's other grandmother Francine Hayden, wife of late Supreme Court Justice Straub Hayden.

Susan had reluctantly let go of her vendetta to get back at Rory Gilmore, but now seemed like the perfect time to strike when all of Rory's family members were running around buying baby gifts for the pampered princess.

She hated that Rory Gilmore should be lucky to have such an influential and wealthy family and her poor Lindsay should suffer with a man like Dean Forrester and his minimum wage jobs. Why couldn't her Lindsay have a man like Logan Huntzberger with his jets and limos? _Now there was an idea that Susan hadn't thought about._ If she was going to humiliate Rory and leak the affair with Dean to the press then Lindsay could comfort Logan after he realizes his girlfriend is not worth the effort. Susan began to plan the downfall of one Rory Gilmore.

By six o'clock the news outlets were notified, by Rory and Logan's Lawyers, that the story about Rory being pregnant was fabricated. The media was gravely disappointed the story was not true because it would have been one interesting cover story.

Jess had gone to Lorelai's and gotten the answer he was looking for about Rory's pregnancy or lack thereof and returned to a very empty diner after news broke about the made up story. Luke and Lorelai spent the rest of the day together watching the press conference with Mitchum and Richard addressing the press about the lawsuit that would befall the tabloid for fabricating such a story.

Lorelai had talked to Luke about her improving relationship with Rory and her efforts to see Logan in a different light. Luke spoke of his worry that Jess was trying to get Rory back but was too hard-headed to see that she had found happiness elsewhere. They also spoke of their future together.

Susan, Lindsay's mother, was on the phone with a reporter from the New York Times telling him about his career making story about the Gilmore Heiress. She was plotting against Rory, she was planning her downfall _or so she thought_.

**AN: I have just recently gotten myselfa blog or a blogspot, whatever there called. If anyone wants to visit it, the link will be in my profile. Only one person responded to my asking which spelling of Rory's sister's name they prefere: G.G. or Gigi.I have seen G.G. written in both ways so please vote in and tell me which one isyour favourite version.**

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review**


	22. Shotgun Wedding

**Title: Life and Times of a Socialite**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Total AU Rory and Logan **Spoiler Warning **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** I would like to thank my faithful reviewers who give me constant feedback. I would also like to thank **naleyblvr85 **for picking this fic for her first ever review. Don't worry the fic is a Rogan.

**AN2:** I'm sorry I didn't answer this sooner but **loganroryfan** asked if Logan's roommate Lanny's last name McDonald had anything to do with the fast food chain. No it doesn't I just simply picked a name out of thin air. I only used the important names for Logan's close friends.

**AN3: **Crap! I didn't realize that Lindsay's mother's name is Theresa Lister. Let's pretend its Susan Lister for the time being. Thank you to **eighty9octane** for pointing out the mistake.

**Chapter 22: Shotgun Wedding**

Emily Gilmore, Shira Huntzberger, and Francine Hayden were almost done planning Rory and Logan's Wedding when they were notified that the tabloid had in fact falsified the story about Rory's pregnancy. The room was plunged into deathly silence after they heard the news. The maid who had delivered the letter from Mitchum and Richard stating the bad news quietly got out of the Gilmore's parlour before weapons could be drawn or crystal began to fly.

"I can't believe that damn nuisance of a tabloid lied to us and I was planning on sending a lovely fruit basket to their offices," stated Shira.

Emily swore to the shock of the other ladies in the room. She said many words that a trucker would have known but not a high society matron like Emily Gilmore. It was rather amusing to Francine, who knew what Emily was capable of when she was up against the wall.

"Em, that's not necessary. We'll just cancel everything before Logan and Rory realize what our true intentions were," said Francine.

"Francine's right Emily, this would have been a shotgun wedding. That is not the kind of wedding we want Rory and Logan to have. When those two get married it is going to be the society event of the year. Think about it, the Queen will be in attendance," said a practical Shira.

"I know that, but I truly wanted them to get married now. I liked the idea that I was going to be a great-grandmother," said a sad Emily.

The other woman comforted Emily in her rare show of emotion. They were still in middle of the group hug when Francine's cell phone went off. She excused herself and went to see who was calling.

Francine's smile was wiped out off her face the minute she heard the voice on the other end of the phone. Her hands clenched and she kicked something for good measure after ending the phone call. Shira and Emily came to see what had gotten into the usually serene Francine.

"Ladies we have a huge problem on our hands," said Francine.

"What…what is it? Is it Rory or Logan," asked Shira.

"It does have something to do with Rory and Logan. But more it has to do that woman, Susan Lister, Lindsay Forrester's mother," said an angry Francine.

"What did that woman do now?" asked Emily. Francine had told everyone about Susan threatening Rory and all that had followed.

"Well I just got a call from my Private Investigator who was watching over Susan. He had her phone lines bugged and few hours ago she contacted Thomas Wilder, a reporter for the New York Times. She told him she has some information on the Gilmore Heiress and would like to meet with him in private. She also phoned her daughter and told her what she was going to do and that Lindsay should be ready to step in and comfort Logan when his relationship with Rory falls apart," spit out Francine.

"Why that two timing little bit-" started Shira but was interrupted by Emily.

"I'll have her killed, just let me get a ho-" ranted Emily but was cut off by Francine.

"Emily Shira we must not react when goaded. We simply get even. Those two feather-brained women assume that Logan has no idea as to what happened between Rory and Dean and that's not true. Logan knows exactly what happened and he is aware of Susan's attempts to threaten Rory. They also assume that they can worm their way into Logan's life willy-nilly without approval from his family or his friends. We have to show them how out of their depth they are going to be in high society," said Francine.

"I see where you're going with this Fran. Logan and Rory are going to be quite upset when they find out, but to hell with them," said Emily.

"I can't believe that intolerable woman assumed my son would be an easy target. He has been living his whole life spotting a gold digger a mile a way. I don't know why they assume he would give Lindsay the time of day. He and Rory belong together, they will get married and give me grandbabies," said a miffed Shira.

The three women put their heads together and plotted on the most plausible way to show Susan and Lindsay that they were way out of their depth. Susan and Lindsay wouldn't know what hit them when these society matrons were through with them.

Lorelai was drinking her usual cup of coffee at Luke's when she saw Jess come down the stairs from Luke's apartment. She had admitted that she had overreacted to Rory's so-called pregnancy to Luke and promised him that she would have more faith in Rory and Logan. But she had other people to worry about and he just happened to walk down the stairs at that very moment.

Luke had told Lorelai about how many times Jess had run into Rory and Logan since he had made his appearance in Stars Hollow. She was shocked to learn that Jess seemed to want to get Rory back even though she was very happy with Logan. Lorelai knew she had been tough in judging Rory and Logan's relationship from her experience with high society. She now knew that Logan made her little girl happy and that's all she could want as a mother. Lorelai knew that Jess wasn't right for her daughter and wouldn't fit into the life she was leading now.

"Hey Jess, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Lorelai.

Jess had noticed Lorelai sitting in her usual place at the diner and wanted to leave before he had to talk to her. But I guess you don't always get what you wish for, "Sure Lorelai."

"I want to know your true intentions towards Rory. And I want the truth Jess."

Jess looked at Lorelai and was speechless. He didn't think she would ask him straight out what he wanted from Rory. "Lorelai I don't know what your insinuating. I just want to be Rory's friend. I don't know why everyone is assuming otherwise."

"Don't jerk me around Jess. I've known guys like you my whole life. You want to get into Rory's good graces by being her friend then at a vulnerable moment make your move when you know that Logan won't be around to take care of Rory."

"I'm shocked to hear you singing Logan's praises since you're the one who doesn't accept Rory's relationship with Logan."

"Don't try to change the subject, you little punk. I will admit that Logan and Rory's relationship did not meet with my approval but now I know better. I was too blindsided with my own prejudice of guys like him that I didn't notice that he treated Rory like a queen. I'll be the first one to admit that I'm wrong. You, on the other hand, are no good for my little girl. You never were good enough for her and you reinforced that by running away from her two years ago. Rory has finally found out who she is and she's comfortable with the person she is. I don't want you to ruin it for her by trying to insinuate yourself in her life."

"I thought you had changed Lorelai. You were so nice to me when I came back and have been nothing but polite and cordial with me. Now, I see that you are still the judgmental person you were when I was dating Rory. Have you ever thought about the fact that the relationship between Rory and Logan might not last? What if Rory wants to be with me? She did pick me all those years ago so what's changed now that she won't come running back to me?"

Lorelai now understood that Luke had been right to worry about Jess. He seemed so caught up in getting Rory back that he didn't realize that things weren't like they were two years ago. "Jess I'm going to do you a favour and tell you something. You don't belong with Rory now, if I had my way two years ago you wouldn't have dated Rory then. She is a special young lady who deserves a guy that's going to stick around and appreciate her for the woman that she's become. You can't stay in one place for too long. Isn't that why you joined the Peace Corps so you didn't have to stay in one place too long? Your no good for Rory and the faster you get that through your head the better it will be for you."

"I don't have to stay here and take this."

"Oh no you don't, you mister will sit here and listen to me. I am not finished talking to you. So far no one has wanted to be rude to you and sit you down and tell you to stay away from Rory, but I am her mother and don't want her hurt so it is my responsibility to do that."

"Should I be happy that you're being straight up with me?"

"Don't be smart with me, young man. I won't let you hurt my daughter again. Besides she's moved on from you for a while now. I want you to leave her and Logan alone. They are good together, even though it took me a long time to see that, but that's beside the point. They have a serious committed adult relationship. You sound like a high school boy the way your ranting and raving that Rory will leave Logan for you. Rory will not sacrifice her relationship with Logan for anything; she's not in high school she's a grown woman with grown up responsibilities nothing you'd know about since you can't even hold down a job properly."

"You're a hypocrite, you do know that right? You didn't like Logan in the beginning; it's just now that you're changing your tune about him. I don't like the guy he doesn't seem like Rory's type."

"Well, you certainly weren't Rory's type. Jess this is the last time I will ask nicely I want you to stay away from Logan and Rory. You don't belong in their world. You would never fit in and the Gilmore Clan would never welcome you with open arms like they do to Logan. You would be an outsider for however long you stay in Rory's life. Think long and hard about the uphill battle you'll face should you wish to attempt to capture Rory's heart or if Rory will even bother with you. She's never shown any indication that she wants you back so your only putting in all this effort to prove a point."

With that parting shot Lorelai stood up and walked out of the diner. She left a seething Jess who had to admit she had a few valid points most of which he had thought about then ignored. He hated having someone say out loud what he had been thinking in his mind. He had a lot of things to mull over.

Susan Lister and Lindsay Lister Forrester stood outside of the castle like home of the Huntzberger Clan. They were marvelling at its size when a uniformed maid let them into the home.

Susan couldn't keep her grin from emerging when she went into the massive foyer. She had been shocked when she received her invitation in the mail to have tea with the DAR. Apparently the Daughters of the Daughters of the American Revolution wanted to talk to Susan about her quilt business; one of the ladies had bought one and the others wanted to meet the woman who made the divine creation.

Susan hadn't known the meeting was to take place in the Huntzberger home. But when she had driven up the pathway she had recognized it from the picture she carried in her purse. After deciding that she wanted her daughter to marry Logan Huntzberger, Susan had done her homework on the family. They were direct descendents of the Huntzbergers that had arrived to the new world on the Mayflower. They reeked of old money and class. Susan couldn't wait to be related to them by marriage.

Lindsay couldn't believe her mother wanted her to marry Logan Huntzberger. She would love to stick it to Rory Gilmore by sleeping with her boyfriend, but Lindsay wasn't stupid she knew he would never look at her twice. He was a man who knew what he wanted and she wasn't it. He was enthralled with Rory, like many men, and it was rumoured that he was going to marry her. Lindsay knew she had no chance in hell to attract the likes of Logan, but she was only coming along for her mother.

Lindsay knew when her mother got some idea into her head that nothing could deter her until she saw it through. So, here she was in the Huntzberger mansion going to have tea with society women that she had nothing in common with.

They entered the parlour and were greeted by Shira Huntzberger, Emily Gilmore and other women. "Hello Susan and your daughter I assume?" asked Shira.

"Yes that's right Mrs. Huntzberger this is my daughter Lindsay Lister. How are you?" asked Susan.

"I'm well thank you, I would like you to meet Emily Gilmore, Eleanor Carnegie, Caroline Bergdorf, Amelia Vanderbilt, Portia Rothschild, Gloria DuPont-Rockefellar Saxton Walton, and Jacqueline Leigh. These are the ladies of the DAR. Please have a seat," said Shira who had a smirk on her face.

To say Susan and Lindsay were shocked was an understatement. How exactly could one sit or think, for that matter after hearing those names. Those were intimidating names and the women who owned them were looking down their noses at Lindsay and Susan.

"Hello everyone, sorry I'm late," said Francine Hayden from the side doors.

When she came into the room all the doors were closed and locked. Susan who had had a bad feeling when all the women were introduced knew something was wrong the minute Francine Hayden entered the parlour.

"I thought the DAR wanted to talk about my quilts. What exactly is this?"

"Susan, what are you talking about we are going talk about your quilts," said Caroline in a sinister manner.

"Yes, why ever else could we ask you to a DAR meeting?" asked Amelia coyly.

"I don't know but I have a feeling there is more to this than discussing my quilts," said Susan.

"I sensing some distrust here Susan," joked Portia.

"She shouldn't trust us if she knows what's good for her. Susan, I disappointed that you didn't follow my orders to not say a word to the press about Rory's mistake. Tsk, Tsk," said Francine.

"I didn't go to the press about Rory's adulterous relationship. I told you I wouldn't," said a very nervous Susan.

"Don't patronize, I'm not an imbecile, I know that you called Thomas Wilder of the Times to and I quote 'give you a career making story.' I warned you Susan, I gave you many chances to save your family and your in-laws, but I'm afraid I have no humility left. You wanted to ruin my granddaughter and let your daughter step in to give Logan a shoulder to cry on," said Francine in a menacing manner.

"We've all seen women like you and your daughter Susan. Our sons and daughters have had to deal with scum like you since they were in diapers. You underestimated us," said Gloria.

"Did you think we would let you break up Logan and Rory over something that was a mistake on Rory's part. Besides you should be mad at your son-in-law since he is the one that stated he was leaving his wife so he could take Rory to bed. But that's beside the point, Rory and Logan are a perfect couple and there families are happy with the match," said Eleanor.

"Your daughter would never be able to fit into our world and Logan would never leave his Rory. He's seen the like of you before. You, Susan, just want to marry your daughter off into money so you can reap the rewards," said Jacqueline.

Susan looked at the women yelling at her and felt uncomfortable in the situation she found herself in.

Emily Gilmore looked right through her, "My granddaughter was too good for that good-for-nothing Dean Forrester and I was glad the minute she got rid of him. Logan Huntzberger is an acceptable man of good breeding and proper family. The Gilmores and the Huntzbergers have been good friends since the Mayflower days and will become family the day that Rory and Logan get married. You, Susan Lister, will pay for trying to meddle in a matter that does not concern you. You can take your good-for-nothing daughter and son-in-law and keep them as far away from Logan and Rory as possible."

Lindsay had been sitting quietly since the ladies of the DAR had been harping on her mother but she would not sit around and let them harp on her as well. "Excuse me, but who do you all think you are? You don't know me yet you judge me."

"Young lady, one does not yell at social gatherings. Susan have you taught your daughter any manners?" Shira gave Lindsay the cold stare and said, " I will ask you to sit down and be quiet. We, Lindsay, are the family and friends of Logan and Rory. We are here to set your mother straight on aspects of the agreement she had with Mrs. Hayden and how she has broken them. We do know you Lindsay; you are a good-for-nothing girl, who has no spine when it comes to standing up to her mother. You could have saved your family and your in-laws a lot of heartache and financial upheaval, but you decided to go along with your mother's sinister ideas and take a free ride."

"I want to make something very clear to you Susan. When I'm done with you you're going to wish you'd never heard the word high society in your entire life," said Francine.

"Don't do this. Your granddaughter is the one that ruined my poor Lindsay's life. She slept with my son-in-law and broke up their marriage. You would have done the same thing had it been the other way around," replied Susan trying to buy herself more time.

"No my granddaughter made a mistake, all of us make mistakes. You son-in-law Dean lied to get what he wanted then left your daughter. Why is it that you aren't mad at Dean? Why did you let Lindsay get back together with him?" asked Francine.

Susan couldn't say anything she could only sit and listen to what these women had to say. She knew she had screwed up by calling the Wilder fellow and trying to leak the story. She just regretted that her family and in-laws had to pay the consequence for her mistakes.

Lindsay knew that her and her mother were out of their depths. These society broads had more power and money to make them suffer for hurting their precious Rory. She absolutely despised Rory Gilmore.

"This is how it's going to be girls. You will go to Thomas Wilder and tell him you had lied about having any information on the Gilmore Heiress. You will notify him that you made up a fictitious tale about the Gilmore Heiress that would have ruined her relationship with Logan, which would have allowed your married daughter Lindsay to comfort him. Susan, you will tell Mr. Wilder that you and your daughter are gold diggers that were trying to take advantage of Logan. Then tell him to print the story about your lies," said a very smug Francine.

"You are not allowed to set foot in any of the Gilmore, Huntzberger or Hayden properties anywhere in the world. We want both the Lister's and the Forrester's to stay away from the family and friends of the Gilmores, Huntzbergers, and the Haydens. Especially Logan and Rory. By the way, the only income that either the Lister's or the Forrester's will be receiving are the checks that the husbands bring in. There will be no other sources of income coming in from anywhere else, you will live on a one person salary with enough money to pay for the bills, food and to buy items of necessity. Susan you were told that your family would be ruined if you were to attempt to talk to the press so you brought this on yourself. Remember we will always know if you attempt in any way to ruin Rory's happiness. Your lucky we don't ruin you entirely by cutting off the husbands jobs, but that can be arranged should any one of you step out of line," said Shira.

"Now on to the quilts," said Portia in a cheerful mood as if they had just finished talking about china patterns instead of threatening a woman's livelihood.

Logan and Rory had come back to her dorm room after returning from their lawyers' offices. They were worn out from the excitement of the day. The pink roses from Rory's cousin Marilyn were still on display in a beautiful vase on the coffee table.

Rory sat on the couch and looked at Logan. "I can't believe everyone assumed I was pregnant. Do I look fat? Have I put on weight?"

"No Ace, you look fine. Everyone just jumped to the wrong conclusion after they saw a picture of you coming out of the doctor's office."

"They would. I just want to forget that it ever happened."

"Yeah I'm too tired to think."

Rory looked at Logan and saw that he was falling asleep on the couch. She decided that she needed to get her mind off of the pregnancy rumours. So she got closer to Logan and when he wasn't suspecting it she straddled him.

Logan was just dozing off when he felt a weight land on him. He was wide-awake by the time that Rory was kissing her way down his neck. When her lips came up to meet his he took the opportunity to put his tongue in her mouth. They were getting hot and heavy when there was a knock on the door.

Logan had his hand up Rory's top and wasn't about to let go so he just went on kissing her. Then the heard Finn say, "Open up mate, it's us."

Logan groaned as Rory righted herself and went to answer the door. When she opened the door there stood Finn, Colin, Seth, Robert, and Stephanie with blue and pink balloons in their hands. They yelled, "Surprise."

"Hi guys, what's with the balloons?" asked Rory.

"They are for you, my dear," said Finn then pecked her on the cheek.

Everyone seemed too cheerful for some reason. "Rory how are you feeling," asked Stephanie.

"I'm fine," replied Rory.

"Are you sure? I can get you ice cream or pickles," said Colin.

"No Colin I'm good. But thank you anyways," said a confused Rory

"Why don't you sit down it will be good for you. Put your feet up," said Robert then led her to the couch and even brought a stool for her to place her feet on.

"Here let me get you some water," said Seth then hurried to the kitchen.

Logan thought that his friends had a bit too much to drink but then it was too early for all except Finn to be drunk. He didn't get why they were acting so strange. "Guys, you kind of interrupted something between Rory and I when you came knocking on the door. So if you'll excuse us, we'll just get back to what we were doing," said Logan.

"Isn't that what got the two of you in this situation in the first place. I suggest that you lay off of the _'something'_ for now. Besides is it healthy for Rory to be doing that now?" asked a confused Finn.

Logan stared at his friend and said, "Finn what the devil are you talking about?"

"Don't worry Logan we all know that Rory's pregnant and we are your escorts to the wedding," said Robert

Rory squeaked and Logan groaned. "Wedding…what wedding?" asked Logan.

"Yours and Rory's wedding that Emily, Shira, and Francine planned and all of our mother's helped pull off within a day or two," said Stephanie.

"Guys there are no reasons to have a wedding. I'm not pregnant. It was just a whole misunderstanding," said Rory.

"They said you would protest," said Seth.

"I guess we have to implement Plan B," said Colin.

"Really, it is not necessary for Rory and I to get married at this moment. I swear she's not pregnant just call Richard and my father," said a very nervous Logan.

Finn shook him head and headed for the door. He walked out for a minute then came back in with something behind his back. "Mate, I didn't want to have to do this but I guess I have no choice. You'll thank me later," said Finn. He then proceeded to aim the shotgun he had behind his back at Logan.

"Finn, for the love of god put that thing away," said Logan and jumped off the couch but didn't dare try to run with Finn pointing the gun at him.

"No can do. I am under the strictest orders from Emily, Shira, and Francine to get you to the church. My own mother gave me her blessing to use her shotgun that she brought over from Australia. She told me 'Finnegan use this with caution, but do not hesitate to shoot young Huntzberger should he try to run away' so I have no other choice, mate," said Finn.

"Finn, it's not necessary to shoot Logan. I'm not pregnant," said Rory.

"Don't worry Rory, you just have a bit of the jitters that brides get on their wedding day. I picked out a dress for you and everything."

"Yeah Rory, Logan will make an honest woman out of you," said Seth.

Rory and Logan had no choice but to leave with their friends. They protested the whole way there but no one listened to them. Finn was having too much fun with pointing the shotgun at Logan. He kept singing, "We're going to the Shotgun Wedding and we're gonna get married," off key, of course. Everyone else joined in just to annoy Rory and Logan.

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review.**


	23. A Family Affair

**Title: Life and Times of a Socialite**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Total AU Rory and Logan **Spoiler Warning **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN: **Thanks to my loyal reviewers and readers. I love the feedback I recieve from you guys.I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please continue reviewing

**Chapter 23: A Family Affair**

Emily, Shira, and Francine arrived at the Gilmore house to receive news that Rory and Logan were awaiting them in the parlour. The three women were ecstatic to the unannounced visit of the power couple. But when they got to the parlour, Rory and Logan looked at them with angry faces.

Logan was the first to speak, "Do you know what Rory and I have been doing for the past three hours. We have been trying to explain to our _former_ friends that she is not in fact pregnant with our first child. Then when we were forced to go to the church by a gun totting Finn; we were forced to beg the priest to call Richard or my father. Finn had me at gunpoint and demanded that Rory and I stand at the alter hands joined, on standby for the priest to marry us. Thank god Father Michaels got a hold of Richard or else we would have been married at a shotgun wedding and I mean that in the literal sense of the word."

The three women were stunned into silence after Logan's rant. Then one by one they started to laugh and by the end of it they had tears running down their faces. Emily was leaning on Francine who was leaning on Shira who was holding the back of a Chippendale table. They made an odd picture, but looks were the furthest thing from the three women's minds.

"Really, if the three of you were going to plan our wedding you could have informed us. Or when you found out I wasn't really pregnant you could have called it off. I can't believe you humiliated us by having Finn point a shotgun at Logan to get us to the church," admonished Rory.

"We're sorry Rory darling, after we found out you weren't really pregnant we were going to call the whole thing off. But we got sidetracked. I don't know why your friends don't watch the news, they repeated it on CNN far too many times for my tastes," said Francine.

"We're sorry dears, we had an important matter to take care of that needed our undivided attention," said Emily.

"I don't see why you gave Finn a shotgun. He's clumsy and accident prone without a deadly weapon in his hand why give everyone a heart attack? I thought it would accidentally go off during his rendition of bawdy wedding songs on the way to the church," said Logan.

"I don't know why Finnegan had a weapon in his possession. But it wouldn't surprise me if Portia wanted to keep you in line by arming her son. I'm sorry the two of you had to go through that," chastised Shira.

"So what was this urgent matter that needed your undivided attention? Why was it more important than your son and granddaughter?" asked Rory.

The three society matrons looked at each other and nodded their heads then Francine said, "Well it started with a call from the private investigator I hired…"

Christopher was on his way to the Gilmore mansion to drop Gigi off with her sister and Logan. Chris had asked the couple to watch little Gigi two weeks ago so he could go out of town on a business trip because the nanny was on vacation. He was really supposed to drop Gigi off at Yale but Rory had left a message on his cell phone telling him that she and Logan could be found at the Gilmore home.

Chris didn't like imposing on Rory, he would have asked his mother to watch Gigi but Rory had insisted she be the one to watch her sister when he was away on business. He liked that he and his daughter were building a relationship of some sorts and that Rory and his mother had a solid foundation.

He, Christopher, was quite embarrassed to say that when he had seen the tabloid picture of Rory leaving the doctor's office he freaked out and called Lorelai. He was a step away from driving down to New Haven and punching someone, preferably Logan for putting his daughter in that situation. But Lorelai had set him straight and now he felt stupid for having reacted that way.

"Dada," said Gigi.

Chris smiled at his youngest child and told her that they would be seeing Rory and Logan soon. He knew that she might not understand him that well, but he still liked to talk to her. She was so cute with her collection of stuffed animals, thanks to Logan, and her favourite blanket. If Christopher regretted anything in his life it would be that he hadn't seen Rory grow up like he was watching Gigi develop.

He tried to think about the good things like Logan's attachment to both his daughters. He knew that Logan loved Rory but he seemed to have a special place in his heart for Gigi as well. Chris had a feeling that the reason that Logan was affectionate towards Gigi was due to the fact that she resembled Rory and Logan both. With her blond hair and blue eyes Gigi was a mixture of the couple and, Christopher had to admit, what Logan and Rory's children will look like. That scared him most of all.

He parked his car in front of the Gilmore home and got Gigi out of her car seat and headed towards the main door. Before he could knock the door was opened to him by a stoic looking maid. It freaked him out that the maid had opened the door at the precise moment that he had put his hand up to knock. "Mrs. Gilmore and her guests are in the main parlour," said the maid and turned and marched, _yes marched_, to the kitchen area.

He let Gigi down and held her hand. When he walked into the parlour he noticed three things: his mother, Shira, and Emily on one side of the room, Rory and Logan looking grim faced on the opposite side, and a shotgun on the priceless Louis XIIII table in the centre of the room. He picked Gigi up when he noticed the shotgun. "Hello everyone, why is there a gun on the table?"

Everyone turned there heads toward the new occupants of the room and smiled. "Christopher, how are you, darling boy?" asked Francine.

"Christopher, how nice to see," said Shira politely.

"You look well Christopher, and would you look at Gigi she's gotten so big since the last time I saw her," said Emily.

"Hello mother, Shira, Emily. Now would someone like to explain why there is a gun in the middle of the Gilmore parlour," asked Chris.

"Dad it's a long story, which I will tell you later. Now, How was your trip? Grandma get rid of the weapon," said Rory.

Emily promptly picked up Portia's shotgun and returned it to the case in Richard's study.

Everyone exchanged pleasantries and the usual greetings when Gigi started fussing to get down. When Chris put her down she went obediently to her grandmother and kissed her then repeated the routine with her sister. After Gigi got her obligatory kisses out of the way she ran to Logan and jumped on his lap and gave him a big smacking kiss on the cheek. "Loogie," said Gigi.

Everyone in the room smiled at Gigi's name for Logan since she still couldn't pronounce his name properly. Actually she still couldn't say any name properly so she had many pet names for them instead.

Christopher was quickly filled in on all the things he had missed during his time away from Hartford. He was furious about Susan Lister and her deviousness he was glad his mother had been around to give Rory a hand. He burst out laughing at Finn's antics to get Logan to the church for the 'shotgun wedding.'

While Chris was ranting about Susan Lister the three women's gazes were locked on the scene that was taking place in front of them. Logan had Gigi in his lap and was talking to Rory while the little girl was trying to get their attention. She finally succeeded by pulling on Logan's shirt and he gave her his undivided attention. Gigi started babbling to Logan in baby language and Rory joined in on the fun. They made the perfect picture of a happy family.

Shira had tears in her eyes. Her little boy was all grown up. This picture was of things to come with his relationship with Rory. She couldn't wait to be a grandmother.

Emily was trying not to let her lips quiver. She could see Rory and Logan and a little baby with his blond hair and her blue eyes. She couldn't wait for the wedding in Cape Cod or Martha's Vineyard. She'd been waiting 36 yrs to have a society wedding and now she would finally have one, not her daughters but her granddaughters.

Francine wiped the tear that fell from her eyes. She found it touching that both her granddaughters were enthralled with the same man, but for different reasons of course. She could now picture Logan and Rory with her great-grandchild.

The minute Rory looked up she knew exactly what was running through the women's minds. She turned to Logan and said, "I bet you anything that my grandmothers' and you mother are all picturing our wedding and our children."

Logan chuckled, "I have no doubt that seeing us with Gigi might make them yearn for grandchildren and great-grandchildren."

"Well, if yearning was all they did I would be fine with it. But those three are plotting, I can smell it a mile away."

"You sound paranoid there, Ace," said Logan.

Before she could answer the women started monopolizing the conversation. "Francine, get the camera. I want a picture of Logan, Rory and Gigi before they leave. You never know with the rate with which Logan is taking to propose I might be dead before I can see my great-grandchild. I just want this picture to pretend that they are a family," said Emily. _Now, that wasn't subtle was it?_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Logan and Rory arrived in Stars Hollow with Gigi and went to Luke's. When they arrived Jess was just placing an order with Cesar. He looked up to see who had entered the establishment and noticed whom it was. He was startled to see that they each held the hand of a little girl that was in between them. Jess looked at the toe head and noticed that she looked like Logan with all that blond hair. He was walking over to their table when the little girl happened to look up and he stopped dead in his tracks.

Jess hadn't seen her eyes when she'd come into the diner, but now he had and unobtrusive view of her. She was the mini version of both Rory and Logan; if she hadn't been a few years older he would have assumed she was their child. To a stranger who didn't know how old Logan and Rory were or how long they had been going out, they would have assumed that this was a family outing.

Jess told himself to calm down and went to take their order. "What can I get you," asked Jess gruffly.

Rory cringed; she had hoped that Jess had had today off, but apparently not. She looked at Logan and he nodded at her. "I will have a hamburger, fries, side order of bacon and side order of barbeque sauce. Logan will have a cheeseburger, onion rings, side order of salad and side order of mayo," said Rory. Then she looked at Gigi and asked, "Gigi, what would you like to eat today?"

Gigi who had been too busy with a mini teddy bear Logan had given her on the car ride to Stars Hollow looked up when her sister called her name. Rory had opened the menu and all Gigi had to do was point. She perused the menu before she made her choice. Ultimately it came down to a tuna sandwich and a plate of cheesy fries. The cheesy fries won out of course.

Logan smiled, "The young lady will have a plate of your finest cheesy fries. Isn't that right Gigi?"

Gigi giggled, "Loogie swilly."

Jess watched the interaction with Logan and the child and wanted to throw something. It was so unfair for Logan to have Rory and now it was being thrown in his face. He didn't like that Rory softened every time Logan did something nice for the toe head. "Whose the kid?" he asked without thinking.

"Jess I'd like you to meet my sister Georgia Hayden, Gigi this is Jess Mariano," said Rory.

Gigi turned her doe eyes on Jess and smiled at him. Jess knew that if Gigi were anything like her sister she would have men eating out of the palm of her hand. He melted when she smiled at him and called him 'Ress.' He said hello to her and got out of there before they could see how painful it was for him to watch them.

While Rory, Logan, and Gigi were eating their meals there were several people that entered the diner. They came up to Rory and Logan's table and pulled up chairs to sit down.

"We're sorry we didn't believe you," said a bashful Stephanie.

"Yeah, I feel dumb," said Colin.

"You should. How many times did we tell you that I wasn't pregnant and there was no need for a wedding," said Rory. They heard plates being dropped and then the sound of footsteps on the stairs that led to Luke's apartment.

"We really are sorry for what we did," said an apprehensive Seth.

"I actually feel remorse about what happened. Can you believe it?" said Robert.

"Wow Rob, you actually feel something," said a sarcastic Logan.

"Mate there is no need for sarcasm. We feel bad for what we did, especially me with the gun totting. All I say in my defence is I had your best interest at heart," said Finn.

"NINNY," yelled Gigi.

Finn's eye's widened and he looked at the little girl who had gotten off her chair and climbed into Finn's lap. If Gigi was attached to Logan, she was in love with Finn. She once refused to go to sleep until Finn agreed to tell her one of his over-the-top stories.

"Oh my god, Rory you didn't tell me Gigi was in town," said Finn. Then he proceeded to hug her and give her a peck on the cheek. He had a little soft spot for the little girl.

"Sorry Finn, I haven't felt like talking to you," said Rory.

"No need to get testy. Gigi, why is you sister so uptight? Maybe she needs to get la-"

"Finish that sentence in front of Gigi and die, Finnegan," said Logan.

Finn smirked, "Guys did you hear that. Who hear says Logan needs to get laid as well?" He asked the group in general.

"I do," said an amused Stephanie.

"I think it'll do him some good," said Colin.

"I would have to agree with the rest of you on this," said Seth tongue in cheek.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I think Logan needs to get laid," said an embarrassed Robert.

Rory was bright red and Logan wanted to swear but knew he couldn't in front of Gigi.

Finn was about to say something when Gigi interrupted him, "Butiful," she said this while caressing Finn's face.

"Awe, Finn has a little girlfriend," said Robert.

"So what if I do?" joked Finn.

"Gigi you should have better taste in men," Rory said playfully.

Finn sniffed, "She has great taste in men, if I do say so myself. Come on Gigi I'll take you to a bar and buy you a Shirley Temple," said Finn.

Everyone at the table chuckled as they pictured Finn with a little Gigi at a bar.

"Rory Logan, we want to make it up the two of you. We have decided that the two of you need some time alone. So for the next two days you will go to the Huntzberger Home in Martha's Vineyard. No need to worry about Gigi because I will watch her," said Finn.

"You want to take care of Gigi?" asked Rory.

"Yes," said Finn.

"And will she be in one piece when we return?" asked a sceptical Logan.

"I resent the fact that you don't trust me to take care of Gigi. I took care of my pet chipmunk in the fifth grade and he was only lost for fifteen days," said Finn.

"You lost your pet chipmunk for fifteen days?" asked Rory cautiously.

"Yeah, poor Chippy I think I scarred him emotionally for the rest of his life. But that was just psychologically not physical," said Finn as if that made a difference.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Finn. Would you be able to handle Gigi?" asked Logan.

"Of course I will. She will be great to attract chicks. Did you know kids are a great chick magnet?" asked Finn.

Stephanie stepped in before Rory and Logan cancel, "Don't worry we'll be there to look after both Finn and Gigi when you are away."

"Well I don't know," said Rory.

"Come on Ace, this is a break we need to take. Besides Finn won't be watching Gigi the others will. Right guys?" asked Logan.

"Right," said everyone but Finn.

"Don't worry Gigi you and I will have our fun," said Finn. He winked at Gigi and she laughed at him the got comfortable in his lap.

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review**


	24. Meet The Father

**Title: Life and Times of a Socialite**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Total AU Rory and Logan **Spoiler Warning **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** Thank you to my reviewers I appreciate all the feedback. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the Finn/Gigi and Logan/Gigi interactions. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please continue to review.

**Chapter 24: Meet The Father**

Finn slept like the dead and nothing could have woken him. He didn't hear his bedroom door open quietly and then close followed by the pitter-patter of footsteps. He didn't even feel his bed give weigh to the weight of the individual. But Finn was wide-awake when someone started pulling his hair, rather hard too. He peered up at the individual who dared to wake him and realized that Gigi was sitting on him and yanking his hair out at the same time.

"Morning gorgeous, why are you pulling out my hair?"

Gigi have him her most 'who me?' look and shrugged her shoulders. Finn wasn't fooled one bit by her show of bashfulness; the girl could be the devil himself if she wanted something bad enough. He respected her for it.

"Come along Gigi, you go wake everyone else like you woke me while I get you your breakfast," said Finn.

"Otay," said Gigi then ran off to do Finn's bidding.

A few minutes later everyone was assembled in the kitchen area. They looked put out by their mini alarm system. Finn held back a laugh as Gigi led Robert to the table by pulling on the belt of his robe. Everyone seemed grumpy that their houseguest had woken them so early.

"She bit me," grumbled Colin.

"She tickled me," said an amused Stephanie.

"She kissed me awake. Told me she was my prince," said Seth.

Everyone laughed at the little girls antics to get all of them to the breakfast table.

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around," said Robert. "Aren't you supposed to be her prince?"

"I think she thought since she was kissing me awake I was supposed to be her sleeping beauty," rationalized Seth.

"She told me there was fire and then proceeded to pull me here," said Robert.

"She sure is some smart cookie, but knowing who her sister is that doesn't surprise me," said Seth.

"I wonder if Rory told her to do wake us up like this. It wouldn't surprise me if she did because Rory can hold a grudge like no one can," said Stephanie.

They rest of them agreed with Stephanie's comment. Gigi seemed to like the coco puffs that Finn had given her. She seemed to like staying with Finn and his friends.

Rory and Logan decided to spend one day out of there four day holiday on the beach before they headed towards Martha's Vineyard. Logan wanted to pick their beach destination so he could surprise Rory. She agreed to indulge him and so she was kept in the dark about there location.

Logan wanted to make it into a game. So she would have to guess where they were when they got to their destination. He said he would give her some clues but she couldn't ask anyone else. Logan knew it would drive Rory insane to not know where they were going.

They landed in the top-secret location and Logan held up a blindfold before Rory could make a move to head for the exit.

"Logan haven't we moved passed the blindfolding stage," asked Rory.

"Darling, we will never move passed the blindfolding stage if I have anything to do with it," smirked Logan.

Rory smacked him then allowed him to blindfold her and lead her down the steps of the jet and into a waiting car. She was a little apprehensive of letting Logan pick the location because for all she knew they could be anywhere in the world: St. Bartz, Virgin Islands, Sydney Australia, Cape Town South Africa, Canary Islands or the south of France. Logan didn't specify and say it was a beach in America.

"Ace, we've arrived at the beach. I'm going to take you to the water's edge then take off your blindfold," said Logan.

Rory hoped there weren't too many people around who would notice a man leading a blindfolded woman to the water. She didn't think that would bode well for their four-day vacation. When she felt Logan take off her sandals then lead her to the waters edge it felt wonderful. When Logan took off the blindfold she had to squint because the sun was shining right in her eyes. When she looked around she noticed that there weren't that many people on the beach probably because it was so early in the day. It was a breath-taking place though.

"Are you going to give me a clue?" asked Rory.

"This place was founded in 1891 by a wealthy man named Kinney," said Logan.

"Well that helps, much good you are," said Rory.

Logan laughed and he plopped himself on the sand. He looked over the vast amount of water in front of him. He turned around looked at the vendors and small shops that were opening. Rory sat next to him then turned around and looked at the little shops that dotted the boardwalk.

As Rory was daydreaming Logan was staring at her. He silently thanked their friends for suggesting they take a vacation from all the madness. Hopefully the press would stay away from them and let them have a peaceful vacation. But he wasn't counting on it.

Logan had the urge to kiss Rory just for the hell of it. He leaned towards her and gave her a sweet little kiss on the lips. She turned into the kiss and grabbed the back of his neck to deepen it. When she demanded that he open his mouth he did so without much coaxing and did whatever she wanted him to do after that. They had no idea how long they had sat in the sand in front of the calm beach and kissed, but it didn't seem long enough as they came up for air.

Logan smirked, "I love when you get dominant on me, baby."

Rory blushed and was about to say something when her stomach took that opportunity to grumble and tell her it was hungry. She started laughing along with Logan at her stomachs demand.

"I think we should find me some food before my stomach starts grumbling _really_ loud," joked Rory.

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea. Do you want to go to the hotel and order room service or do you want to get something around here?"

"I want to get something around here"

Logan grabbed her hand the moment they stood up and headed towards the boardwalk. They spent a few minutes meandering through the vendors and going in the small shops. They had walked along the boardwalk for a bit when the came upon a little outdoor hot dog shop. Rory decided that she wanted to eat there and Logan obliged her.

They ordered their food from a guy that resembled Joe, the pizza delivery guy in Stars Hollow. He actually told them that they came to the right place for a hot dog since the boss was obsessed with perfection when it came to making hot dogs.

When they received the food Rory took a bite and said, "Mmm, this is the best hot dog I've ever had in my life."

"And I wholeheartedly agree with you, Ace."

"I'm glad that the two of you appreciate a masterpiece when you eat one. You must have superior taste buds," said a dark haired man dressed in blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

Before either Rory or Logan could reply the dog the man had on a leash attacked Logan's leg. He didn't get a chance to bite Logan's leg but he did manage to tear his pant leg. "Jimmy Jam, down boy. Dammit, stupid dog. I'm so sorry sir. He doesn't usually do this. Gosh…I'm so sorry," said the man.

Logan found the whole thing amusing. The dog hadn't hurt him and it was just his pant leg that was torn. Logan bent down and petted the dog that seemed to have calmed down. Jimmy Jam seemed to be a nice dog and something must have spooked him to get him riled up. "Hey no harm, no foul," said Logan.

"Sir, you are truly nice. But I feel terrible. Please let me pay for a new pair pants or have it dry cleaned or something," said the frustrated man.

"Don't worry about. I have more pants," said Logan.

The man ignored what Logan had said and suggested, "Why don't you let me have someone fix the tear for you. I know the perfect person. My girlfriend is good with the whole sewing thing. If you could just come with me I can have that tear stitched up in no time. I feel terrible for what my dog did. Oh you don't have to worry that I'm some psychotic killer or anything, just ask the guy behind the counter I'm the owner of this here fine establishment."

Rory smiled at the man. He seemed genuinely worried about what his dog had done and wanted to do something. Logan nodded his head after it was verified that the man with the dog was the owner of the hot dog place and he and Rory followed the man back to his place.

When they got to hot dog man's house they were introduced to hot dog man's girlfriend who quickly learned of the events that took place. She was furious with the dog and continued to apologize to Logan and Rory about her dog's behaviour.

After a while Logan and Rory were seated in a love seat as Logan was wearing a borrowed pair of the hot dog man's sweat pants. Silence filled the air as the girlfriend stitched away at Logan's torn pant leg.

Rory was the first to speak, "I sorry we didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves during the flurry of activity that took place. I'm Rory Gilmore and this is my boyfriend Logan Huntzberger."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Sacha Chancellor and this is my boyfriend Jimmy Mariano," said Sacha.

Rory and Logan froze after they heard the hot dog man's name. _'Mariano was a common name, wasn't it?'_

"What?" asked Jimmy looking at Rory and Logan's reactions.

"Oh My God! You're…you are…you're" said Sacha staring at Rory and Logan.

"Spit it out Sache," said Jimmy.

Sacha dropped her sewing and ran to one of the other rooms. Everyone was puzzled as to what she was doing. When she came running out again she was waving a magazine. She threw said magazine on the coffee table and said, "You're them."

Jimmy was confused. He had never in his entire relationship with Sacha seen her act like this. So he decided to play along and picked up the magazine. He didn't even open the cover until he realized what Sacha was blabbering about. He looked at the cover and then up at his guests and his eyes widened.

"Holy Crap!" said Jimmy.

Logan and Rory had seen people act like this in front of them. They didn't mind it most of the time because they could ignore them but under the circumstances it was hard to look the other way.

"Yes that's us," said Logan.

"Wow, we've never had celebrities at our house," said Jimmy.

"We're not celebrities. People just happen to know about us because of our last names," said Rory.

"Well, people _do _know about you two so you're celebrities," said Sacha.

"Do you have a son Mr. Mariano?" asked Logan changing the subject.

"Hmm…yeah I do, Jess," said Jimmy.

"I can't believe this," said Rory.

"WHAT?" said Jimmy and Sacha.

"Your son and my girlfriend Rory dated two years ago. His Uncle Luke is dating Rory's mother. Jess has since come back into our lives and let's just say it has been interesting," said Logan.

"You know my son Jess?" asked a dumbfolded Jimmy.

"I was raised in Stars Hollow. My mother and my friends still live there. You son is currently residing with his mother there," supplied Rory.

"OH! _You're_ Rory," said Sacha.

"Sacha, what in hell are you talking about? You know Rory," asked a confused Jimmy.

"Jess told me about her when he came to stay with us two years ago," said Sacha.

Logan thought of the irony of the situation. It seemed he and Rory were destined to run into someone related to Jess Mariano everywhere they went. He wished they had gone back to the hotel and ordered room service.

Sacha couldn't believe that this was the Rory Jess had gone on and on about during his visit two years ago. She seemed so sophisticated and mature. She also screamed money with her mannerism and posture. Sacha knew all about Rory Gilmore's rise to fame. She had first received notoriety as the girlfriend of the Huntzberger Heir then she had been put into the limelight by the sizeable inheritance she would receive when she reached a certain age. She didn't seem Jess' type.

Jimmy couldn't believe the vogue model standing in his living room had dated his son. She seemed way out of his son's league. Rory seemed like a wonderful person but her and Jess didn't seem like they would mesh well together. He hadn't known this was the girl that his son had left behind until Liz mentioned this was _the_ Rory. Her and this Logan guy seemed like a serious couple.

"Why don't I finish sewing your pants and Jimmy will get you something to drink?" said Sacha.

Logan and Rory could do nothing but nod their heads. Then out of the blue Rory said quietly, "We're in Venice Beach."

"You got it with only one clue. I bet you saw all the souvenirs in the shops we went into but wanted to indulge me and continued playing my game," whispered Logan.

Rory just smirked at him. _'She's becoming more like me as every day passes'_

Finn was in a supermarket. He had never in his entire life been to the supermarket. The guys and Stephanie had ganged up on him to go buy groceries after they found out that he was the one who told Gigi to wake them up. So there he was with a cart and Gigi inside the cart wandering the isles like a fish out of water.

"Gigi, do you know where your diapers might be?" asked Finn to the little girl.

Gigi looked up a him and said, "Diapees no, no."

"Well, you're a lot of help. I don't know why Seth couldn't take you to his biology lab. It's not like you would actually drink all those liquids. I think Seth worries too much," said Finn.

He was trying to see how this supermarket deal worked. He was so confused that he stopped the first person he saw. She happened to be a cute little redhead, Finn's favourite type of woman. "Hello dear, could you help a fellow human being out?"

"Sure handsome, what do you need help with," said the redhead.

"I was wonder-"

"Diapees, diapees," said Gigi before Finn could ask the redhead where exactly the diapers could be located.

"Aww, I love babies. She is _so _cute. Hello sweetie, how are you?" asked the redhead to Gigi.

"Yes she's my favourite girl. She's my daughter you know?" said Finn lying through his teeth.

"You look too young to be her daddy. I'm Amber, by the way, what's your name?" asked Amber, who seemed to be checking him out.

"Amber, such a lovely name. Thank you for the compliment about my age. I am older than I look. I'm Finn and this is my daughter Gigi," said Finn.

"It's nice to meet you Finn and Gigi. What can I help you with?" asked Amber.

Finn was so glad that Gigi decided to come shopping with him. He asked Amber where everything on the list was. They casually flirted the whole time they spent together in the supermarket. Gigi was being good and not throwing any tantrums. She actually helped Finn's cause by acting cute to everything Amber would say or do. By the time Finn had everything on his list, he had gotten Amber's number and they had decided to have dinner the next night.

Amber helped Finn and Gigi to their car and kissed both of them on the lips. When he was driving back to Yale he looked at Gigi in the rear-view mirror and said, "Gigi I'm going to buy you some ice cream. From now on out, you and I are going to all the shopping. Got that?"

"Yes, yes," said Gigi. She had no idea that she would be helping Finn's harem of women expand to an unthinkable size.

Rory and Logan were saying their goodbyes to Jimmy and Sacha when Jimmy asked, "Are the two of you going to Liz and TJ's anniversary celebration?"

"Yes we are, Liz asked me herself. Are the two of you going to be there?" asked Rory. She knew, courtesy of Stephanie, that is was fashionable for exes to be at each other's weddings. But she didn't know if that logic could be put to use for anniversaries too.

"Yeah, we were going to decline when Liz phoned and asked us to come. You know, for Jess to have both his parents in one place," said Jimmy.

"Of course. Well Rory and I should go check into our hotel. It was nice meeting the two of you and we'll see you at the anniversary celebration," said Logan.

Goodbyes were exchanged and the couple got into the awaiting limo. Logan had given the driver the address to Jimmy and Sacha's place and asked him to be picked up there. They waved from the window.

"Can you believe that is _the_ Rory?" asked Sacha.

"I can't believe my son dated a socialite," said Jimmy.

"She wasn't a proper socialite then. But she sure as hell is now," said Sacha.

Jimmy and Sacha sat on the sofa that had been previously occupied by Logan and Rory and looked at the cover of the magazine that was staring at them. "So the both come from some major money?" asked Jimmy.

Sacha stared at her boyfriend, "Jimmy he's the heir to the Huntzberger Publishing Group, as in Newspapers. She's the heiress to the Gilmore Fortunes, some serious family cash," said Sacha.

"No Shit! I thought they famous because they were the son or daughter of a politician. When Rory said famous last names I assumed politician or actor," said Jimmy.

"I read somewhere that Rory's grandfather was the late Straub Hayden, Supreme Court Justice, and I heard she was related to royalty. Her Gilmore grandparents even have a title. Can you believe that?"

"How do you know all of this? This girl doesn't seem like she was or is Jess' type."

"I know this because I watch TV and read the newspapers once in a while, something you've neglected to do since you had no clue who the two of them were. I agree with you on her not being Jess' type."

"I guess we'll have to wait until the anniversary celebration to see if there is still as spark between the two of them," said Jimmy.

Sacha and Jimmy got comfortable on the couch and thought of the couple they had just met.

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review.**


	25. For A Good Cause

**Title: Life and Times of a Socialite**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Total AU Rory and Logan **Spoiler Warning **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** Wow! 300 hundred reviews. I would like to thank my reviewers who have been sending in positive feedback. I can't believe I've recieved 300 reviews, its just unbelievable. I hope you enjoy this chapter and Please continue to review.

**Chapter 25: For A Good Cause  
**

Rory, Madeline, Stephanie, Paris, and Louise were sitting silently at Luke's. They had all agreed to meet in Stars Hollow before Francine Hayden's Charity Gala.

Rory had almost forgotten about the Gala until her Granny reminded her as soon as she got back from her successful vacation with Logan, well it was almost a success if you didn't count running into Jess' dad. She wanted to forget that ever happened.

So here Rory was sitting with her close friends and staring menacingly at Louise, "I can't believe you suggested such a degrading thing, especially to women."

Louise gulped when she noticed that the others at the table were looking at her with the intent to kill, "While you were gallivanting the globe I had to help your grandmother with the preparations for the Gala. I just suggested it to raise money. Guys, I didn't do it on purpose."

"Louise really, was that necessary. There are a million ways to fundraise. I can understand you wanting to help Hartford Memorial Hospital any way you can, but did you have to sign us all up. I mean, you didn't even ask if we wanted to participate. Isn't that against the rules?" asked Paris.

"No, it was for charity so I didn't think you guys would mind," said a frightened Louise.

"_You didn't think we would mind!_ Is there any way we can get out of it?" asked a frustrated Stephanie.

"No," said a quiet Louise.

"Look Louise, I understand this is for a good cause, but do we have to do it in such a demeaning way?" asked Rory.

"I think were stuck in a corner here and there is no way around it," said Madeline trying to take some of the heat off of her best friend.

"Guys, I'm sorry I just thought you would all be behind it since it's for charity," said Louise.

"I guess we have no other choice. Come on guys let's go get ready at Mom's house," said Rory.

As the girls left Luke's they hadn't noticed that Jess had heard their entire conversation. He had been coming down the stairs when he had heard the girls' conversation. Jess had to say he was intrigued by their topic of conversation. He knew that there was a Charity Gala hosted by Francine Hayden and that the crème de la crème of high society would be attending. That's why he had been quite surprised to get an invite in the mail.

Jess wondered exactly who had been in charge of the guest list. The invitation had said that the invite was extended to him by an unknown source. Jess wanted to know exactly who this unknown source was. He didn't know if he wanted to go to this fancy shindig where he would be required to wear a tux. It seemed like such a waste of time, but if Rory were going to be there he would go.

Jess was curious as to what the girls were talking about. What could be degrading to women that all the girls were against it? The only thing he could think of, off the top of his head was a beauty pageant. The girls seemed to think this was a big deal. Poor Louise, it seemed her idea backfired on her. Oh well, Jess would have to wait until tonight to see what the 'degrading' thing was.

"Emily, are you sure this will work?" asked an apprehensive Francine.

"Of course I am Fran," said Emily.

They were, of course, discussing the delivery of two invitations in the mail to two unsuspecting parties. Emily and Shira had devised a plan where Jess Mariano and Dean Forrester were invited to the Charity Gala that Francine was hosting. Emily and Shira had talked Francine into mailing out invitations to both boys so they could see how out of Rory's league they were.

Francine had adamantly disagreed by inviting either boy. She especially didn't want Dean at the Gala, but Emily and Shira could be very persuasive when they wanted to be. In the end they had agreed to do it for the good of Rory and Logan's relationship. Francine didn't know if this was a good idea but she had let Emily and Shira do as they wish.

"Don't worry Fran, Emily and I know what were doing," said Shira trying to reassure the distraught woman.

"I sure hope this plan doesn't backfire on us," said Francine.

"It won't. Those boys need to move on with their lives. The only way to do that is for them to see that Rory lives in a different world than them," said Emily.

The women were wasting their time with Dean since he already knew Rory was beyond his reach, but they were correct in the assumption that Jess still hoped to be with Rory. The only way to see the end result was to wait.

Logan had arrived in Stars Hollow in a Limo, which honked its horns to wake Taylor from his slumber. Logan seemed to get his kicks from annoying Taylor. When he went to knock on the door it was opened by Rory, herself. She looked gorgeous; it took Logan's breath away just to look at her. He leaned over and lightly kissed her and gave her a single sunflower. "You look breathtaking."

Rory was touched by Logan's thoughtfulness. He certainly looked handsome in his tailored tuxedo. "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself. I must say Huntzberger you certainly do clean up nicely."

"Why thank you because I'm in cut offs and a wife beater most other times right?"

Rory chuckled and went back in the house to get her clutch and wrap and to put her sunflower in water. She remembered to bring her checkbook because she would be forking over some serious cash if her Granny Hayden had anything to do with it. The other girls had gone back to Yale to meet their respective dates except for Paris who hadn't heard hide or hair from Doyle since she told him she was pregnant. Rory had vowed, should the little rodent show his face in New Haven again she would destroy him.

Logan opened the door to the limo and ever the gentleman held it open for her. He climbed in after her. "So Ace, are you ready for this night to begin," said Logan.

"I'm ready for this night to be over," said Rory.

"Oh come now, it won't be that bad. I'll be there to cheer you on."

"Don't patronize me. Women before me have fought for the right to vote, the right to hold public office and the right to practice medicine. This is like spitting in their faces. I understand that it's to raise money for a Charity but there are other ways to raise the funds," said Rory. She was just getting warmed up with the preaching.

"Is this the part where you take off your bra and burn it?" asked Logan.

"If I was wearing a bra I would take it off right now and throw it out the window," said Rory.

"You're not wearing a bra?"

"Get your head out of the gutter, Huntzberger. I'm trying to make a feminist stance. Why don't the men parade themselves on stage?"

"Nobody asked us to."

Rory just huffed. She couldn't believe that no one had thought to get the men do what the women were going to do this very evening. She knew it was all in good fun, but she didn't feel comfortable being leered at by men.

The limo reached the hospital in no time and as it reached the receiving line Rory noted there were many press in attendance. She took a deep breath when she noted that Donald and Malania Trump preceded them. Logan took her hand, looked her in the eye and said, "You look beautiful Rory, and I love you."

"I love you too, Logan."

When they stepped out of the Limo there was media frenzy. The long lenses were aimed at Rory and Logan as they got out of their limo and started walking down the red carpet. They met up with Donald and Malania half way through. The two power couples posed together and politely conversed as their pictures were being taken. Rory and Logan had run into the Donald and his wife at a few of the charity events and were good friends with them.

Towards the end of the red carpet a local TV station fashion reporter stopped Rory and asked, " "Hello Miss Gilmore, Nadine Holladay channel 3 evening news, you look wonderful this evening. Who are you wearing today and where are the jewels from?"

"Thank you for the lovely comments Nadine. My dress is Valentino and my shoes are Manolo Blaniks. My jewels are my own. They are heirloom pieces that have been in the Gilmore family for many generations."

"Wow, they're lovely. And your date for the evening is the handsome Mr. Huntzberger. Sir, who are you wearing this evening?" asked Nadine.

"Thank you for the compliment Nadine. I am wearing Armani. I actually have no idea who designed my shoes and I'm lacking in the jewellery department," joked Logan.

The reporter laughed at Logan's joke then told them to have a lovely time at the event.

The couple entered the lovely setting of the Charity Gala and they noticed Francine Hayden surrounded by the whose who of politics. Rory and Logan made their way towards her. When Francine looked up she saw her beautiful granddaughter making her way towards her. "Rory, you look spectacular. I love that dress it looks marvellous on you. Logan you look so handsome. The two of you certainly make a good-looking couple."

"Thanks Granny. You look like a million bucks tonight. Are you wearing Herrera this evening?" asked Rory.

"Of course dear, who else would I wear?" asked Francine.

"I should've known better then ask," said Rory.

Francine just smiled and grabbed her granddaughter and Logan by their arms and started introducing them to all the people. Rory and Logan were too busy mingling to notice three pairs of eyes staring at them.

Jess had arrived at the Gala early and stuck out as a sore thumb. He had decided to beat traffic before it got jammed on the freeway, but he should've just waited in traffic because these people had no sense of time. On the invitation it specifically said 7 pm as the beginning of the shindig, but people didn't start coming in until 7:30. Jess couldn't believe that there was press outside.

But the shock of the evening had come when he spotted the other occupants of his table. Dean and Lindsay Forrester along with Priscilla, a nurse at the hospital who sat to his left. There were others as well but he was too lazy to introduce himself. "What the hell are you doing here Dean?"

"I can ask you the same thing?" said Dean.

"I was invited," replied Jess.

"So were we," taunted Dean.

Lindsay was a little confused. She and Dean had nothing to do with the hospital charity board. She didn't think she had ever donated money to the hospital. _'So why were she and Dean invited to such a ritzy Gala?'_

"Jess, why are you invited to this event?" asked Lindsay.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea. I got the invitation in the mail a few days ago," said Jess.

"Yeah, so did we," said Lindsay.

Before any of them could utter another word there was some commotion coming from outside then Logan and Rory came in after Donald and Malania Trump. The answer to their question just walked through the door. Jess had to admit she sure looked gorgeous in that dress. She looked like a princess this evening.

Lindsay wanted to scream and shout. She hated that Rory Gilmore ruined all the best moments in her life. Lindsay had gone out purchased a dress that she thought looked nice and done her hair up nicely, but next to Rory she looked like a pauper. She wished she and Dean hadn't come to this stupid event, but now Lindsay had the answer to the question of why she and Dean had received an invitation to such a fancy gala. Rory Gilmore was the reason for everything.

Dean couldn't take his eyes off of the goddess that had walked through the door. She looked so grown up and confident when she was dressed like that. Dean watched her as she made the rounds with her boyfriend. They seemed like old pros when they worked the room like that.

After a while Rory and Logan's other friends joined them. That group was like a clique and no one could breach its walls. Dean wished he had stuck with Rory so he could have experienced this world before she had to fulfill her family obligations by marrying a man from her world.

Francine Hayden was at the podium and trying to get everybody's attention. "Can I have everybody's attention please? Good evening, welcome one and all to the Charity Gala for the Hartford Memorial Hospital. I am Francine Hayden and I will be your Host for this evening. As I was planning this event my granddaughter Rory's friend, Louise Grant gave me a great idea that will entice many people to donate. So, Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the first annual Charity Gala Auction. What are we auctioning off you ask, well young ladies of course. That's right we are going to auction off gracious young women that have volunteered to be auctioned off for this great cause. The lucky person who buys a young woman gets to go on one date with her to a restaurant of her choosing. So without further ado let the games begin."

And so began the auction of well bred young women. "Did they say they were going to auction off women?" asked Jess.

"Yeah," said Lindsay.

"Well I guess they will make plenty of money," said Dean.

Rory was pacing the backstage area waiting her turn to be put out to pasture. She felt like a prized mare waiting to be taken out, shown and looked over by prospective buyers_. 'I'm doing this for a good cause, I'm doing this for a good cause, I'm doing this for a good cause'_ Rory repeated that phrase in her head. Then her cell phone went off.

"Logan this is not a good time I'm going to be auc-"

"What do you mean Granny said you couldn't bid on me?"

"There are no rules stating that the significant other of the person being auctioned off can't bid on her?"

"She had a handbook drawn up for the bidders?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"What if I get someone that I absolutely loathe?"

"You're a lot of help."

"Do something Logan or you will regret it."

"Yes, I will withhold sex."

"Good you get cracking on that while I am leered at by old men."

"Goodbye Logan. This might be the last time you hear from me."

Rory was going to give her Granny an earful when this event was through. As she was pacing Paris came storming off the stage. "I can't believe that idiot bid on me," said Paris furiously.

"Oh god, Paris did you get a really old rich guy because that is my worst fear now that Logan can't bid on me," said Rory.

"Yeah, I heard about the handbooks right before I went on stage. No, I didn't get an old guy I got someone worse than that: Finn."

"I sorry did you just say that Finn bought you?" asked a perplexed Rory.

"Yeah, I have no idea why. There was another really good-looking guy bidding against Finn but then stupid Rothschild had to up the bid. I swear the he has too much money and nothing to do with it."

"How much did he pay for you?"

"Huh…what…oh he paid $25,000."

"WOW, that's great Paris…" she got the evil eye, "or not."

"Of course it's not okay. I don't know why Finn bid on me, but I am not amused."

"You weren't supposed to be amused, doll," said Finn from the doorway.

"You jerk, why did you have to bid on me. That other guy was perfectly fine and tolerable, but you on the other hand I can't stand," said Paris.

"Aww, can you feel the love? Rory love, I believe it's your turn to go out on stage," said Finn.

"Huh…Oh thanks Finn," said Rory then rushed on stage.

"Come along Paris, I would like the privilege of your company," said Finn then he grabbed her hand and dragged her off to the main ballroom.

"I don't know why I have to put up with you and you bull-headed ways," said Paris.

"You'll thank me later, doll," said Finn.

"Don't call me doll I'm not your doll,' said Paris

Finn just rolled his eyes and dragged her from the backstage areas to watch Rory get auctioned off.

Back on stage Francine was introducing her granddaughter. "Now, many of you know our next young lady. She is my granddaughter. Please welcome Lady Lorelai Leigh Gilmore III or affectionately known as Rory. Let's get the bidding started at $1000."

"$1000" someone in the crowd shouted.

Lorelai and Luke had just arrived to the Gala because they had been stuck in traffic for forty-five minutes. They were escorted to their seats and just sat down as Rory was introduced. Luke grabbed the handbook for the auction and started reading it as Lorelai looked at her beautiful daughter. She had seen Rory before she left the house and she had to say the light did wonders for her complexion.

When Lorelai heard someone bid $1000 for her daughter she was ecstatic. "Luke did you hear that my baby's first bid was a thousand dollar. I wander how much they're willing to pay for her," said Lorelai.

"Well she is a good catch," said Luke, which made Lorelai chuckle.

Since Lorelai was close to Francine she had known ahead of time that the Charity Gala was going to hold an auction. She wasn't surprised to walk in and see Rory on stage being auctioned off. "I don't know why Logan hasn't placed a bid yet," said Lorelai.

"According to this here handbook, it says that the family or significant others (i.e. boyfriends, husbands, partners) are not supposed to bid on the person being auctioned. I can't believe Francine would add such a restriction on a Charity event," said Luke.

"I can't believe that I don't even get the satisfaction of bidding on Rory. That sucks," said Lorelai.

Jess was too speechless to say anything. _'How much money did they people have?'_ So far Rory was up to $8000 and the bidders were just getting warmed up it seemed. Jess had been shocked when Rory's friend Paris' bid had stopped at $25,000.

Dean couldn't believe he watching such events unfold. This was like the basket bidding contest in Stars Hollow only on a grander scale with audience members who had deep pockets. He couldn't fathom having that much money and wasting it.

Lindsay was jealous beyond belief. It seemed that she could only watch, as Rory Gilmore became the light of someone else's eyes. Sometimes she hated her life and thought it unfair that Rory should be raised in the lap of luxury, while she had to struggle through life. _Lindsay absolutely hated Rory Gilmore. _

Francine looked at Emily and felt a swell of pride that their granddaughter was sought after. "I see $20,000 over there, 25,000 on my left, come on everyone it's for charity."

Logan could only watch his girlfriend being fought over by the males in the room. He would have to scare the daylights out of the man who won the date with Rory before the big day. He tried to get Colin or Finn to bid on her but they had already bought their women. Finn with Paris and Colin with Stephanie. It seemed to him that there was something going on with Colin and Stephanie, they looked at each other as more than just friends.

"I would like to up the bid to $75,000," said a man.

There was shocked silence in the room after that vote. Logan tried to find the man behind the voice but was not successful. Lorelai was on the edge of her seat and Luke was still reading the handbook.

Francine had to tell herself to breath, "Wow that was a generous bid to the centre of the room, anyone else brave enough to up the bid to $85, 000…yes we have a brave man who is willing to up the bid, any other takers Donald what about you? No, alright anyone else, yes the same man in the centre of the room for $95,000."

Rory couldn't believe people would pay that much money to go on a date with her. It seemed rather extreme. She looked at the bidders that kept on popping up last minute. She didn't know how long she could stand here whilst people stare at her. The bid was up to $100,000 when Rory prayed to god to put her out of her misery.

Emily and Richard Gilmore were glowing while they watched the bids keep coming in for their granddaughter. They were pleased as punch that men in the room took interest in Rory.

"$250,000," said a new voice from the back of the room. No one could see who it was but they were silenced by the finality in the voice. The bidder had gone above and beyond the bid that was placed before him.

Francine Hayden couldn't speak because her tongue was stuck to the roof her mouth.

Jess spit out his champagne after the man had announced the amount of money he was putting out for a date with Rory Gilmore.

Dean was shell-shocked. He would never in his life see or hold that kind of cash. The man that had donated that money probably wouldn't miss it.

Lindsay couldn't believe someone would pay $1000 much less $250,000 to go on a date with Rory Gilmore. Life sure wasn't fair.

By the time Francine Hayden could speak, and get her granddaughter out of the daze she was in after hearing the amount the man was willing to pay for a date with her, she said, "Ladies and Gentleman let's have a round of applause for our very generous bidder and would he please come to the stage to collect his prize."

When the young man got on stage he kissed Francine first then Rory who kissed him back and looked at him quizzically. He had his hand around his waist and smiled at his captive audience. They were probably wondering why he would pay this much cash to go on date with Rory Gilmore. He had his reasons.

Logan breathed a sigh of relief. There was no need for him to be so wound up about this situation anymore.

Jess looked up on the stage and saw the tall handsome man in a tux kissing Rory. He felt a tinge of jealousy that he couldn't afford to buy Rory at auction. He could just watch as another man held the girl of his dreams.

Francine smiled when the young man kissed her cheek, "Why don't you introduce yourself for those that don't know you."

"Good evening everyone, and let me start off by saying that Rory, you look magnificent in that dress. Mrs. Hayden I can see where your granddaughter gets her looks. Now for those of you who don't know me my name is Frederick Waldorf-Hearst."

Dean's head shot up at the mention of the last name. "I'm sorry did everyone here hear that guys last name?"

"Yes dear, he seems to have lucked out with two prominent last names," said Lindsay.

Frederick continued when he knew he had everyone's attention, "I am also related to one Logan Huntzberger who left me a frantic message to get my butt down to the Gala and bid on Rory. Cousin Logan I hope you are happy now," said Frederick.

Everyone in the room burst out laughing and looked towards the guilty looking Logan. He was red in the face but no one seemed to mind that Logan had called in reinforcement. Francine didn't know if she should be happy that Logan didn't like others dating Rory or if she should be upset that Logan had worked around her rules. She decided to go with the former rather than the latter.

Rory breathed a sigh of relief that she got Frederick as her date and not some lecherous old man.

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review.**


	26. A Night To Remember

**Title: Life and Times of a Socialite**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Total AU Rory and Logan **Spoiler Warning **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN: **Thank you to my reviewers for theirwonderful feedback. I understand that many of you were upset that Tristan didn't appear in the last chapter. The reason for that is I didn't want toaddTristan into this mix thatalready includes Rory, Logan, Jess, and Dean.If I had added Tristan this fic would veer off its original course. I wanted to concentrate on Rory andLoganand their relationship andhow they handle obstacles such as Jess and Dean. I'm sorry for those of you who wanted Tristan to appear. Please continue to review.

**Chapter 26: A Night To Remember**

After the auction part of the ceremony had been completed the guests were given some time to mingle amongst themselves. Rory had raised the most money during the auction portion of the Charity Gala. Logan's cousin Frederick had bought her for a quarter of a million dollars and her Granny Hayden still couldn't get over that fact.

Rory and Logan were surrounded by their friends when Rory happen to turn and noticed three people that looked completely out of place at such an event. When their heads turned she saw their faces, and let's just say she was not amused.

Logan noticed that something had gotten the attention of his girlfriend so he looked in the direction she was staring at, and he wanted to smash his scotch glass. If there were three people here that looked out of place he would have to say Jess Mariano and Dean and Lindsay Forrester.

"Ace, why are those three here?" asked Logan.

"I have no idea, but I'm willing to bet my entire inheritance that my grandmothers' and your mother have something to do with this," said Rory.

"I'll second that. This scenario has got Emily, Francine, and Shira written all over it."

"I can understand your mother and my grandmothers' inviting them, but Jess, Dean, and Lindsay didn't have to show up. They don't look like they're having fun."

"Should we go say hello, it's only polite."

"I don't particularly want to, but we have to do it out of courtesy."

Logan and Rory excused themselves from their group of friends and headed towards the table full of people they didn't particularly want to talk to, but would do as not to seem rude. Logan traded in his scotch glass for two glasses of champagne, when they passed a waiter, so he and Rory would have something in their hands when they were talking.

"Jess, Dean, Lindsay, how are you?" asked Logan.

Jess had noticed the power couple closing in on his table and he didn't like it. He could deal with Rory but just the thought of exchanging pleasantries with Logan made him uneasy.

Dean didn't want to talk to Rory and Logan but he knew it would be inevitable when they came to his table.

Lindsay wanted to excuse herself so she didn't say something rude to the little princess when she came to do her duty by speaking with the peasants. She didn't know how much of this she could take before she truly said something out of line.

"I'm good," said Dean.

"Yeah, we are just peachy keen," said Jess

"Good," said Lindsay.

"You did a good thing by volunteering to be auctioned off, Rory. It was fortunate for them that you raked in the most dough," said Dean.

"Yes, I'm quite happy with the end result," said Rory stoically.

"You seem to have quite the family, Logan. I didn't realize you were related to the Waldorfs' or the Hearsts'," said Lindsay in a perky manner.

Rory would've loved to grab the back of Lindsay's head and whacked it into a wall. The girl had some nerve trying to get the attention of her boyfriend right in front of her. Yes, Rory understood that she had slept with Lindsay's husband and she had owned up to her part in it, but she had moved on with her life.

Logan looked at the girl in a distasteful manner, "Well my familial ties are a private matter. But if one wished to know, it is sometimes in the newspapers. Although one must read a newspaper once in a while to read about such things."

Rory tried not to spit her champagne out at the way Logan had handled the situation. She should've known that Logan would take care of it.

Lindsay looked up at him and said in a low voice, "Oh, I see."

Before any more barbs could be thrown out there was an interruption. Donald and Malania Trump came to talk to Logan and Rory. They informed the couple that they had to call it an early night due to the fact that they were headed to Paris in the morning. They asked Logan and Rory to join them at their Palm Beach resort Maralago for a round of golf and other fun things. The couple, Rory and Logan, said they would love to take them up on their offer and would be in touch.

While this discussion was going on Jess could only ogle like everyone at his table. Rory seemed so comfortable; she even asked Mrs. Trump to tea at Tavern on the Green the next time the two women were in New York. It seemed she was so comfortable with these people that she even joked with them.

Dean looked at his first love and it seemed she was a totally different person. He's never in his life seen Rory Gilmore handle herself the way she was doing right now. The thing that was shocking was that she was so comfortable with these people, its like she'd known them most of her life.

Lindsay had always known that Rory Gilmore was different. She had an air about her that seemed mature beyond her years even as a child. Lindsay had always thought Rory as a weird child, but now she realized that the weirdness was in fact sophistication and class. The woman came from serious money even if she didn't know it back then; she had been aloof and kept to herself most of the time. She guessed that good breeding would always win out. Lindsay watched as Rory fit into the world of money and power like a she had always been there.

As the Trumps bid them goodbye Logan and Rory excused themselves from Jess, Dean, and Lindsay.

Colin was watching Stephanie as she was chatting with Frederick, Logan's cousin, he had always pined for Stephanie, but it was never a good time to make his move. When he and Stephanie had taken the plunge at the LDB event he had changed their friendship forever by kissing her.

He had no idea why he had done it, but Stephanie had responded to him. After that kiss there had been many that followed it. Their friends and family didn't have a clue as to their relationship. They hadn't wanted to share their relationship with the rest of the world; it was too new and too special. Both Colin and Stephanie knew about the reality of the situation. The minute they announce their relationship both their mothers were going to plan the wedding and the press would scrutinize them because he was a DuPont-Rockefeller and she was a Vanderbilt.

Colin turned as Finn approached him, "Mate, I now regret buying Gellar. She won't stop biting my head off. I mean I was trying to be a Good Samaritan by helping a friend out and what do I get in return? A very annoying pregnant woman yelling in my ear. I can't win with her."

"Don't worry Finn, you'll get rid of her soon enough," said Colin.

"The sooner the better, if you ask me," said Finn

"Is she cramping you style buddy?"

"Don't take that tone with me. I might just walk up to your mother and tell her you and Stephanie are dating."

"FINN! How the hell do you know that?"

"Well, that's a funny story. You see I was chasing after Seth and I happen to fall behind because I was wearing a dress and high heels. I don't know how women perfect the ability to run while in high heels. Anyways, I was chasing after Seth when I happen to see you and Stephanie behind a tree going at it. I thought I was too drunk and seeing things, but then I found Seth and brought him to your tree and he told me that it was actually you and Stephanie."

"Seth knows about this? Who else knows?"

"Don't worry your secret is safe with Seth and I. We didn't tell a soul. We know you have your reasons for not going public."

Colin huffed out a breath and looked at one of his best friends. He knew that Finn could keep a secret and would not divulge information even when drunk. He and Stephanie had thought they were not being conspicuous and hiding their relationship very well, but apparently Finn and Seth knew their secret.

"Finn, I appreciate you and Seth not telling anyone else. Steph and I will tell everyone when we're ready and not a moment too soon."

"Just promise me one thing," said Finn.

"What's that?" asked Colin.

"Can I be the godfather to your first child," replied Finn serious tone.

Logan led Rory to where Frederick and Stephanie were talking. He had a very special task to accomplish and he needed to get his two best friends and his cousin. "Hey Fred, do you want to come with me for a sec," said Logan.

Frederick waved goodbye to the girls and headed in the direction of Finn and Colin. Stephanie and Rory were left to fend for themselves, but were soon joined by Paris, Madeline and Louise.

"Huh…I wonder what that was all about," said Rory getting suspicious that Logan was up to something.

"I have no clue," said Stephanie.

"So Steph, tell the rest of us what's going on with you and Colin," said Paris.

Stephanie looked like a deer caught in the headlights, "I have no idea what your talking about Paris. Colin and I are friends and nothing more."

"Don't play dumb. I've noticed a difference between the two of you since Cape Cod. Come on spill," said Rory.

"Come on Steph, have you seen the way the guy looks at you. It's like you're the only girl in the room," supplied Louise.

"I wish a guy would look at me like that. I would marry him on the spot," said Madeline.

Stephanie blushed and said, "Alright, I'll tell you but you have to promise not to say a word to our mothers, the press, or the guys. Do you promise?" asked Stephanie.

"Promise," said all the girls.

"Colin kissed me at the Cape and we've been secretly seeing each other for a while now. We wanted to have a chance to get to know one another and enjoy being in a relationship before all the other hoopla comes into effect," said Stephanie

The girls squealed then clamped their mouths shut and hugged Stephanie.

"I'm so happy for you," said Rory.

"Thanks Ror, and you were right Colin has liked me for while," said Stephanie.

"AHA, I told you," said Rory then she held out her hand to Paris who deposited a fifty-dollar bill, "now you might not want to underestimate my ability to see a potential relationship."

Louise and Madeline looked amused. "You guys bet on whether or not Stephanie and Colin were going to be a couple?" asked Louise.

"No, we bet that Colin had feelings for Stephanie, that he was pining for her," supplied Paris.

"Oh…I see," said a confused Madeline

"I can't believe the two of you bet on my love life," said Stephanie.

"Well, we have to do something to amuse ourse-" but before she could continue Logan interrupted her from the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, can I have your attention please. My name is Logan Huntzberger and I am here to ask one Paris Gellar to please come up on stage."

Paris froze when she heard her name being called through the microphone. She looked up at Logan and he simply pointed to the stage.

"Paris what is this all about?" asked Rory.

"When I find out I'll let you know," said Paris.

The girls followed Paris all the way to the podium but stopped just short of going on stage. Lorelai who had been chatting with Luke came up behind Rory and asked, "Honey, what's going on?"

"Mom hi, I have no idea," said Rory giving her mother a kiss. She looked fabulous in vintage Chanel.

"I wonder why Logan asked Paris to go on stage," said Lorelai.

"Yeah, you and me both," said Rory.

As Paris stood on stage she was quite nervous. She turned to Logan to indicate that he should continue on with whatever it was he was doing.

"Paris, you don't know this, but Finn didn't actually bid on you. No, he was simply a stand in for someone else. Now would the real person come out," said Logan. After this speech Logan went and joined his girlfriend right in front of the podium.

Colin rejoined Stephanie, Finn was flirting with Madeline and Louise was quietly eyeing Frederick. All was right in the world. Rory tried to ask Logan what was going on but he shushed her and told her to watch.

Paris stood stock-still and watched the person walk out on the stage. She was speechless and hadn't expected this. "Hello Paris," replied Doyle.

Rory was on the verge of going up on stage and ripping Doyle to pieces when Logan restrained her. Louise and Madeline were seeing red when they recognized Doyle but couldn't do anything since they too were restrained like Rory but by Finn and Frederick.

"Doyle what the hell are you doing here?" asked Paris.

"All in good time my dear," said Doyle.

"Bull, I want to know where you've been all this time."

Doyle ignored her questions and went to the microphone. "Hello everyone, my name is Doyle Goodrich and I am Paris Gellar's boyfriend. She is upset with me at the moment but I hope to rectify the situation quite soon. Paris and I having been dating for some months now. She is the most fascinating woman and she has been the only person, since my grandmother, that has truly understood me. I am a privileged man to have been loved by Paris. I had stopped believing in relationships when Paris came barging into my life and demanded that I commit to her. I couldn't resist her and I truly love her. Paris, honey, I'm sorry that I took off like that, but if you'll forgive me and take me back I promise never to do it again. I love you and that little person. So what do say, will you take me back?" asked Doyle.

"Take him back, honey," said someone from the audience.

Paris had tears running down her face as she listened to him talk. She was so afraid that Doyle had left her after she told him that she was pregnant.

Doyle moved away from the microphone and whispered to Paris, "I know I didn't handle the situation very well. I was scared out of mind Paris. I have been thinking about journalism my whole life and that has been my sole focus. I don't do well when something unexpected comes up. I want you to know that I love our baby and I want to be a part of its life just like I want to be a part of your life. What I'm trying say is: Paris Gellar will you marry me?"

Paris gasped as she watched Doyle go on one knee and pull out a ring box in his hand. He opened it and she was staring at a gorgeous ring. She was balling now and she just stood like that for a while.

"OH look he's proposing to her," said that same audience member.

Doyle could read Paris' expression. "I understand that you wouldn't mind being unmarried and raising this child, but I know deep down you want to get married. We don't have to get married right away if you don't want to but I just want you to know that I want us to be man and wife."

Paris stared at him. She knew for all her talk about raising the child by herself or raising the child with Doyle she secretly wanted to be married to the father of her child. He seemed to read her like a book. Paris in between hiccups and crying said a weary, "Yes."

Doyle stood up and kissed her. "I love you Paris." And their audience that had been mesmerized with the drama taking place on stage cheered.

"I…(_hiccup_)…love…(_sniffle_)…you…(_sniffle_)…too…(_hiccup_)… Doyle."

Rory had tears coming down her cheeks. She turned into Logan's embrace and cried to her hearts content. She was so happy for Paris because the girl deserved true happiness in her life.

Logan was a little teary eyed, but he didn't want anyone else to see so he put his face in to Rory's hair, to an observer it looked like he was whispering to her.

Madeline and Louise embraced each other ecstatic that Paris was going to be getting married. But then they stopped and realized that PARIS was getting married and having a child before either of them. _'What was the world coming to?'_

Jess watched enviously as Logan comforted Rory. He had watched her reaction throughout the whole drama. When Paris' boyfriend went on bended knee Logan had looked at Rory and she had looked at him, their looks had conveyed too much. That look of love would be etched in his mind.

When Paris finally came off the podium with Doyle the guys explained how they had pulled it all off.

"You see it was quite ingenious actually. Doyle was supposed to bid on Paris but when we found out about the no significant other rule we nixed that idea. So I was a stand-in for Doyle. I had to bid on Paris and keep her busy while Doyle arrived from Indiana on the Huntzberger corporate jet. Logan was notified when Doyle arrived at the Gala then we put the plan in motion. Logan introduces Doyle and joins Rory while the rest of us stand near the other girls. We didn't want any of you messing with our plan," said a sheepish Finn.

"You do know that we could have helped you guys execute this plan if you had told us what was going on," said Rory.

"Yeah, but this event got us guys closer together. Honey, you don't want to get in the way of male bonding," said Logan.

Rory rolled her eyes and said excitedly, "I can't wait to plan this wedding. It's going to be so the event of the year."

The other girls nodded then started discussing flower arrangements and crystal. As they discussed these things many people were coming up to Paris and congratulating her.

"Come on guys, let's go get ourselves a drink and toast Doyle and Paris. I don't know if I can take all this talk about a wedding," said Frederick.

The other guys followed his lead and went off to get drunk. Before Logan left he kissed Rory on the cheek and told her where he would be. _'It wouldn't be so bad to be married,' _thought Logan.

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review.**


	27. Snob Mentality

**Title: Life and Times of a Socialite**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Total AU Rory and Logan **Spoiler Warning **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** Thank you to my wonderful reviewers for their feedback. I understand that many of you would like Rory and Logan to be engaged or get married. I thought about that as well but I was thinking along the lines of having them get engaged in the last chapter of this fic. If they were engaged and such I wouldn't know what else to write for them. Please let me know what you think on the this matter and pleasecontinue to review.

**Chapter 27: Snob Mentality**

Lorelai was sitting in front of Weston's bakery waiting for Rory to show up for their coffee date. She and Rory were growing closer together these past few weeks and she was happy about that. Francine's Gala had turned out to be an emotional event. Lorelai had watched Paris, who she affectionately thought of as a second daughter, get proposed to in the most romantic way. She had cried to her hearts content after Paris had accepted the proposal.

Paris had come up to Lorelai as the night wore on and asked her if she would like to give her away at the wedding. That had brought on the major waterworks. Lorelai knew that Paris didn't have a very good relationship with her parents, but she had never known that Paris had looked at her as a mother figure. It had all been too much and Francine had to lead her to the restroom to calm down.

Lorelai still got a little teary eyed when she thought about Paris posing the question. She was thinking about the gala when Rory showed up, "Hi mom, sorry I'm late."

"No problem, Hon," said Lorelai and kissed her daughter.

"So what were you thinking about you looked a million miles away," said Rory.

"I was reminiscing about Paris and her engagement."

"Yeah she's in heaven showing off her engagement ring to anyone who wants to look."

"Did she tell you that she asked me to give her away at her wedding?"

"Yes, she did and I thinks its sweet. Are you going to go through with it?"

"Of course, I would be honoured to give her away."

"I'm glad."

"So, I noticed you and Logan talking to Jess, Dean, and Lindsay at the gala. What was that all about?"

"Oh god, don't remind me. It seems everywhere Logan and I are Jess just happens to be there. Dean and Lindsay just annoyed us. Did I tell you that when Logan and I went to check out Mitchum's new newspaper Jess happened to have a job there as well? It's like Logan and I can't get away from him. And when we were on vacation we ran into Jess' father. Can you believe that?"

"Wait a minute, Jess has a job at Mitchum's new paper? How the hell did you end up running into Jess' father?"

Then Rory started to fill her mother in on all of the events that had taken place with Jess, Dean, and Lindsay in the past month or so.

After Rory finished explaining, her mother was speechless. When Lorelai's ability to speak came back she said, "Wow, you sure miss a lot when you're out of the loop huh?"

"Yeah I guess you do. Mom, I don't like that my ex-boyfriends keep popping up into to my life now. I like the life I am living and I am finally happy with myself. I have a great boyfriend and a great group of friends. I don't want the two of them constantly in my life. They are my past and I would like them to stay there, in my past."

"I know honey. I didn't realize how frequently there appearances in your life were. I had a long talk with Jess, a while back, to try to discourage him from pursuing you. Rory I think he has it in his head that it can be like it was two years ago with you dumping your boyfriend for him. He doesn't seem to think your relationship with Logan is that serious. He actually asked me _'How do you know they will last that long? What if he breaks her heart?'_ He doesn't seem to get it through his head that you have a different kind of life, that he would not be able to fit into it."

Rory sat stock still for a full minute before she said anything. "Mom, Jess has to understand that it will never end like it did two years ago. I was a child then but now I'm a grown woman. My relationship with Logan is really serious. I love him with all my heart and want to be with him and he feels the same. We will get married."

Now it was Lorelai's turn to be quiet. "It's really serious with the two of you isn't it?"

"Yeah, I want to spend the rest of my life with him and vice versa. We've talked about marriage since the beginning and heck we even talk about kids. Mom, he melts when we talk about kids and he said he would like a little girls just like her mother."

A tear fell on Lorelai's cheek and she wiped it off. "Oh baby, I sorry Rory. I'm sorry I didn't support your relationship with Logan from the beginning. I was wrong in assuming that I knew what kind of person Logan was. I watched the two of you at the Gala and you looked like the perfect society couple: The heir and the heiress. But I also noticed when the two of you were alone how Logan would look at you with his eyes full of love. I can see that he's committed to you and I'm sorry that our relationship has been on the outs for these past months."

"You don't know how much you hurt me when you wouldn't accept me and my new life. Logan was apart of my life before I found out about my inheritance and you didn't like him from the beginning. It ripped me up that my mother and best friend loathed the man I loved. I hated that we only had a shell of a relationship. I stopped confiding in you the minute you told me of your disapproval of Logan. You do know the ball was in your court to put our relationship back together don't you?"

"Yes I do. I will admit that I didn't want you living the society life. The life I ran away from and hoped you would never have to face. I always knew you liked that life but I never thought you would seek it out. I was mad that I lost you to my mother and the DAR. When you started dating Logan it just proved my theory that I was losing you to the Hartford Elite. You were turning into what I should've been."

"You should have talked to me and told me how you felt. I understand that you want nothing to do with the life I lead, but you are my mother you would never lose me to anyone. I hated that you shut me out; you didn't even want me to tell you things I did with my friends because they were too painful for you to hear. Do you how I felt when I inherited all that money? I was scared out of my mind. I wanted to come and talk to you but I knew you wouldn't want to hear about it or understand. Logan became the only person I confided in. He was my rock during the hard times and that has made us closer."

"I'm glad he was there for you. I understand that you're angry with me, but I realize that I was wrong when it came to your relationship with Logan. I have made peace with the fact that you want to live the perfect high society life."

"Mom I'm not angry. I want you to know how hurtful it was during these past nine months when you didn't acknowledge my relationship with Logan or my lifestyle choices. It's going to take a while for me to tell you things about my life and for us to reclaim the kind of relationship we used to have. It can't be achieved overnight. It will take a while for me to trust you again."

"I understand that and I concur. But the most important part is that we are moving towards getting our relationship back. Did Logan actually say that about wanting a daughter that looked just like you?"

"Yes…yes he did."

Rory was exhausted after her lengthy discussion with Lorelai. She was happy that she and Lorelai were trying to work things out, but she knew that it would take a while for both parties to trust one another again. She walked into her dorm and fell on the couch. She wanted to curl up and go to sleep.

She thought back to her mother's quote of what Jess had said. _'How do you know they will last that long? What if he breaks her heart?' _Rory wanted to punch Jess in the face. How dare that rebel without a cause interpret her relationship with Logan. Rory was over Jess, her love for him and was long gone along with their relationship, might I add.

"Rory, are you okay?" asked a well rested Paris as she came out of her room.

"Paris I didn't realize you were here and I'm fine, just thinking about some stuff."

"I didn't here you come in. What stuff are you thinking about?"

"I had a long talk with my mother and we hashed out some things. I vented my frustrations about constantly seeing Jess, Dean and Lindsay and she mentioned something that Jess had said that really irritated me."

"What's that?"

"He doesn't' think my relationship with Logan is that serious. He thinks me and him will get back together and live happily ever after."

"Well if he thinks that then he's got a few too many marbles loose in his brain. The boy has no ambition or goal in life beyond greasing his hair every morning. You and he have nothing in common anymore. How does he expect to woo you? By taking you out to eat at the local fast food restaurant. He's got no idea what type of obligations you have and the type of lifestyle you are now accustomed to."

"Paris, don't be a snob."

"I'm simply saying what he would get from the Gilmore's should he actually end up wooing you. He will have to answer questions about him employment, financial status, and ambition in life. Your grandparents would eat him up and spit him out. He is delusional if he thinks you will get back together with him after what he did, and you are already in a committed relationship."

"I don't know what to do about him. Logan and I have been trying to ignore him but it's getting harder and harder to do so, what with his frequent appearances at any destination that we happen to be in."

"I think you should just go up to him and tell him straight out that he should forget about the idea of the two of you getting back together. Lay down the law."

Rory didn't get to reply since there was a knock on the door followed by Logan entering the common room. "Hello Ace Paris, how are the two of you doing this fine day?"

"We are fine. Now if you'll excuse me I have an errand to run," said Paris as she grabbed her coat and purse that were lying on the coffee table.

Logan looked at Paris' retreating back and looked at Rory. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know she's Paris," said Rory as if that explained everything.

"So how was your day so far?" asked Logan as he tucked a strand of Rory's hair behind her ear.

Rory told Logan about the talk with her mom and how they were coming to resolve their issues. She also told him about Jess' comment.

"That no good, lying, double crossing S.O.B. I would love to have a chance to punch him. I knew the minute he came back that he was coming back for you. I can't believe he has to audacity to suggest I would be unfaithful to you or that we won't last. He has no idea as to the nature of our relationship," ranted Logan.

"Honey, I know that. I wish he had never come back. I don't like what he's said no more than you do. I don't want to talk about him anymore. How was your day?"

"Huh…it was fine. I had lunch with Honor and Josh. They say hello, by the way. We talked about the wedding and the plans for it. Mom's going overboard with the guest list. They were telling me about their upcoming trip to England to take some time to themselves."

"That's great they deserve some time alone. Apparently planning a wedding can be really stressful on the couple. I guess they need to let off some steam"

Logan chuckled and picked Rory up cave man style. "Come on baby, I'll show you another way to let off some steam without leaving your home."

"Logan what the hell do you think your doing? Put me down this instant."

Logan dropped her on the bed, jumped on top of her and kissed her smack dab on the mouth. She was quickly moaning as Logan unbuttoned her top one by one. He took it off her and started to kiss him way down her exposed skin. She grabbed his head and pulled him up so her mouth could latch on to his. Their clothes disappeared quickly until there was nothing but skin-to-skin contact.

They were lost in a world that consisted of the two of them and nothing Jess or anybody else said could affect them there.

Jess had filled in for Luke since he had decided to spend the day with Lorelai. The day had brought in an influx of customers since Stars Hollow was hosting another one of those ridiculous festivals that Jess hated.

He was just about to close the diner up when the door chimed, Jess didn't even look up he simply said, "Sorry we're closed you should try Weston's bakery since they're open till midnight."

"I'm not here to buy any food or drink any coffee. I'm here to talk to you, Jess."

Jess turned when he heard the voice. He didn't understand why she would want to talk to him, "Paris right? What can I do for you?"

"You can start out by getting that delusional thought about you and Rory getting back together out of your mind."

"I don't know why everyone keeps saying that. Why don't you worry about planning you're wedding and picking out names for that kid of yours."

"Listen buster, I want to make something very clear to you. You do not belong in Rory's world and she will never take you back. She is furious with you for telling Lorelai that she and Logan won't last."

"If I want to go after Rory I will. It has nothing to do with you and I don't see the need for the two of us to discuss this."

"I did not come here to discuss something I came here to tell you to stay away from my best friend and her boyfriend. I understand from what Rory tells me that you have been appearing at places that both Rory and Logan happen to be. You should stop acting like a spoiled brat and leave her be. Rory has a serious adult relationship with Logan. She will marry him. Mark my words they will be man and wife."

"Why does everyone insist upon saying _that _as well? Rory and I have history we've been through the tough times. I want her back and I am willing to fight for her."

"You're stupid, that's what you are. Have you thought about the Gilmore's reaction if you dated Rory? Emily Gilmore is a proud woman and she won't welcome you into the family folds with open arms. They will ask you questions about your work, the amount of money you have and your future plans. Be honest Jess, would you be able to answer any of those questions. If you dated Rory you would have to live in her world and you're not a part of that world. You would never be accepted as a member of high society."

"Snob mentality," said Jess.

"Reality in Rory's world," supplied Paris.

"What if I happen to make some money? Would they accept me then?"

"No, in the Hartford Elite there are two groups: New money and Old money. The Gilmores and the Huntzbergers are old money. If you want to marry into either family it will be an uphill battle. The old money families don't take nicely to new money children dating their kids. You will never be able to win over the family Jess no matter how hard you try. Rory and Logan are happy and the Gilmores and the Huntzbergers have been waiting a long time to see their families joined by marriage."

"I don't care how much her family hates me. I want to be with Rory. You are a snob and so are the Gilmores, but if Rory and I want to be together then we will. She might seem happy with Logan now, but she and him couldn't possibly have anything in common. She and I are more compatible for each other. You'll see."

"You are so delusional. Stay away from Logan and Rory. You don't belong with Rory and I hope you realize that soon enough before you regret it. These are powerful people you are dealing with I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. Goodbye Jess."

'_Stupid snob'_ thought Jess. But he couldn't help the doubts that arose after Paris' speech about high society.

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review.**


	28. The Next Step

**Title: Life and Times of a Socialite**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Total AU Rory and Logan **Spoiler Warning **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** Thank you to my reviewers for all the wonderful feedback. Some of you were curious to know how many chapters I was going to write up to. I honestly don't have any idea. I'll let you all know what I'm going to do:end the story or continue writing. But for now I hope you enjoy this chapter and please continue to review.

**Chapter 28: The Next Step**

Jess had the day off and decided to spend it in Hartford. He was wandering the mall window-shopping because he sure as hell couldn't afford to buy anything they sold here. He had needed a day off since Paris' little visit.

He had tried to avoid thinking about what the blond had said. Jess knew that Emily and Richard Gilmore would never accept him, but he might have chance with Lorelai since she was dating Luke. Rory would stand up for him if worse comes to worse. He really didn't care what other people thought about him as long as he and Rory could be together.

Jess was passing by 'Bloomingdale's' when he happened to look up and his jaws dropped. There before him was Logan and a blond haired girl. Logan had his arm around her and they were walking towards Tiffany's engrossed in their own conversation. Logan hadn't noticed Jess so he just went on talking to the preppy looking blond girl.

Jess grinned. He finally got his chance to win Rory back and it was all because the heir had screwed up. He wanted to do the happy dance, but it was a public mall and he decided to forgo the show of emotion.

As quickly as possible Jess purchased a disposable camera at a nearby store and decided that the only way Rory would believe him was if he had proof. He went into Tiffany's and tried to act as casual as possible but the Store clerk kept throwing daggers at Jess for meandering in such a prestigious store.

Jess found the couple looking at sterling silver baby rattles. It wouldn't have surprised Jess if Logan had this girl on the side and had knocked her up. Jess just felt sorry for Rory, but since he was there to pick up the pieces he was glad Logan had messed up. He took some more pictures without the scary Sales clerk coming to investigate what he was up to.

As the pair moved along into the jewellery section Jess just watched Logan to see if he was going to buy the girl anything or for that matter if Logan was going to buy the girl an engagement ring.

Jess decided that he should leave the store before he attracted anymore-unwanted attention from the Sales clerk. He waited outside on a bench and tried to be rather conspicuous with a magazine in front of his face. They were taking a long time just browsing so Jess assumed that Logan was buying the piece on the side some jewellery to appease her.

He couldn't wait to tell everyone 'I told you so' since he was the only one that had vehemently expressed his distrust of Logan. Now he had evidence to back up his theory and he was sure that the girl would tell everyone with a little bit of pressure about her sordid affair with Logan. He thought the day was one of the best days of his life and nothing, except his wedding day to Rory, could come close to it.

Logan was feeling bored out of him mind shopping at Tiffany's for silver. He didn't understand the need for him to be here. He had felt guilty for not spending as much time as he should with the woman in front of him. He and Rory had been busy with so many society functions that he didn't get to spend any time with anyone else.

"Honor, is it really necessary for you to punish me by making me shop for silver for your and Josh's new house," asked Logan.

"Don't worry baby brother, you will be shopping for silver soon enough and I wanted to teach you what to get for your and Rory's home," smirked Honor.

"Look I told you to leave that subject alone. I will propose in my own time and when Rory isn't really expecting it. I don't want the Huntzberger Clan to smother me with demands to wed immediately. I have my reasons for waiting."

"Logan just put us out of our misery and marry the girl. You want to be her husband and she wants to be you wife. I demand that you phone me and tell me before you propose to her. Is that a deal?"

Logan sighed, "Yes Honor, you will be the first person I call _after_ I propose to Rory."

"Well, you drive a hard bargain but I will accept your new offer."

"That was your what you wanted all along. Did you just use reverse psychology on me?"

"Logan darling, you sure are paranoid today aren't you?"

"I know when I've been played. Can we go now I don't want to stand around staring at silver all day."

"Somebody's impatient. I still have to get Josh an engagement gift and I have no clue what would be an appropriate gift from a woman to her future husband."

"I would say Lingerie and lot's of it," joked Logan.

Honor swatted his arm and proceeded to ask the Sales clerk, who seemed preoccupied with someone sitting outside the store, about a gift for her beloved.

Logan was bored so he decided to peruse the engagement ring section for future reference, of course. He was mesmerized the minute he saw the glittering stones and he couldn't help his mind from wandering to Rory. _Which one of these would look good on her ring finger? _He breathed deeply when he spotted one that caught his eye and he thought would be perfect for Rory.

Honor had been watching her brother from the corner of her eyes, as she was having a discussion with the Sales clerk about a gift for Josh. She knew Logan and Rory were ready to get engaged but she also knew Logan wouldn't be pressured into anything. She knew he would propose when he damn well felt like it.

Honor loved Rory like a sister already and she was already a part of the family. The marriage would simply be a legal binding. She loved her brother so much and wanted him to be happy, but for a while before Rory came into the picture, Honor had given up thinking Logan would settle down or find the right woman. _Thank god for Rory. _

When she looked at him she knew he was mesmerized with a ring. She also knew he was about to purchase it. Tears worked there way down her cheek and she was late in wiping them off because the Sales clerk noticed and she looked worried.

"Miss Huntzberger, are you alright? Is anything the matter?"

"No everything is perfect. I just realized that my baby brother is all grown up."

The Sales clerk looked at her oddly then looked towards the young man that had come in with Miss Huntzberger. She realized that it was none other than Logan Huntzberger the crying woman's brother. When the clerk noticed what the man was looking at, she realized the reason for the tears.

"Oh my, is he going to propose to his girlfriends, Miss Huntzberger? Rory Gilmore I believe," asked the clerk.

"I have no idea if he's going to buy the ring and hold on to it or propose immediately and get it over with," said Honor

"Well, this sure is an exciting moment. I want you to know Miss Huntzberger that I and anybody that works here will not talk to the press about what is about to take place here," said the clerk most heroically.

"Thank you miss, I will always remember your kindness. My brother will appreciate that more than anything else," said Honor.

The Sales clerk then proceeded to go over to Logan and help him out with the most important purchase of his life, thus far.

When leaving the store Logan walked out with a Tiffany's bag in hand and the purchase within had cost him $14,000, but it's monetary value did not measure in it's sentimental value.

Jess was still reading the same page he had been reading an hour and a half ago when Logan and the mystery woman walked out of Tiffany's.

Logan carried a small bag, which probably held some bauble for the blond.

Jess stood up and followed them to all the other stores that the blond dragged Logan to. He was getting tired of trailing behind them.

But when he was about to call it a day he saw Logan and the blond take out a ring box from the little bag Logan held and admire the ring within.

He tried to see what kind of ring it was, to guess the occasion for it, but there were too many passers-by's obstructing his view.

The blond looked like she was about to burst into tears. He would really like a pair of binoculars just about now.

Jess wouldn't see what the ring looked like because Logan put the ring back and dragged the blond to the food court.

Jess took some more pictures and decided he had enough to prove his point. He would get them developed and show them to Rory real soon.

Emily Gilmore broke all kinds of speed limits to get to the Huntzberger Mansion. She needed to speak with Shira immediately and no one, especially a slow driver or traffic, was going to get in her way. When she got to the front of the wrought iron fence it opened for her automatically since she had called ahead and warned Shira to expect her any moment now.

Emily jumped out of her car and left the motor running, since she knew one of the drivers would turn it off and park the car for her. She ran through the front door, which opened for her automatically by a maid.

Emily ran as fast as one could in a pair of Jimmy Choo's. When she got to the parlour she was glad that Shira had a glass of water waiting for her. Emily shared her daughter and granddaughter's thought process when it came to exercise: Gilmore's simply did not need to do any.

Shira stared at Emily and couldn't help a smirk from appearing on her face since the older woman had made a funny picture coming through the door in a dead run. She helped her good friend sit down on the couch and told her take a deep breath.

"Now, Emily what's this that you couldn't tell me over the phone?" asked Shira.

"Shira I got a call this afternoon from an associate of mine. She told me something that I couldn't just keep to myself," said Emily.

"Come on then, spit it out."

"Logan bought an engagement ring at Tiffany's at approximately 3:15 pm this afternoon."

Shira put a hand to her heart and stared at Emily. Their eyes were welling up and they had to grip each other's hands so they wouldn't start shaking.

"Oh Em, you know what this means?"

"Yep, were finally going to be able to put those wedding details we've been working on these past nine months to good use."

"Well, yeah that, and my baby boy is all grown up."

The two women stayed silent thinking about Logan and Rory's childhood and how they turned out. They cried a little, shared funny stories, and cried some more.

"Alright, no more crying. Maria, get me the phone. Emily we have wedding arrangements to put into effect. I can't wait for this wedding."

"Everybody's going to want an invitation, but only a select few will be there. It's going to be the social event of the year."

"Emily do you think we should wait until Logan and Rory officially announce their engagement before we start planning their wedding?"

"No, don't be silly, they'll thank us for it later."

And with that both women started planning the wedding of the season. Poor Rory and Logan they had no idea what was in store for them in the future.  
If you would like to see Logan's choice for a ring check out this link:

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review**

**AN2: If you would like to see a picture of the ring Logan buys please go to my profile page.**


	29. The Cold Hard Truth

**Title: Life and Times of a Socialite**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Total AU Rory and Logan **Spoiler Warning **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:**Thank you to all my reviewers for the wonderful feedback. The link to see the ring should be up bynow, but if it'snot thengive it time since it takes a while for it to upload on my profile page. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please continue to review.

**Chapter 29: The Cold Hard Truth **

Rory was tired; she had been running around helping Honor out with some last minute wedding details. Honor didn't trust her mother to take care of a specific detail that had both Rory and the bride-to-be on the Huntzberger jet. The two women were headed to New York to pick up Honor's wedding dress from Vera Wang's house. Honor had asked Rory to accompany her because Shira would've gotten too sentimental and would've gone down memory lane on the plane ride to and from the big apple.

Honor looked at the woman who she thought of as a sister and would soon become her sister-in-law. She knew the ring was burning a hole in Logan's pocket, but her little brother would not propose until she was married. She had asked Rory to accompany her instead of her good friends because she wanted to spend some quality time with the person who was her kindred spirit.

Rory didn't know this, but the rest of the bridesmaids were going to join them tomorrow for a bachelorette party spearheaded by Honor's best friend and maid of honor Cecelia Roosevelt. Today was going to be Rory and Honor's time together and tomorrow the entire bridal party was going to have some fun.

"So Ror, do you like the dress Vera designed for you?" asked Honor.

"Oh yeah, I love it. I can't believe she went to so much trouble for a bridesmaids dress when your dress is the most important one," said Rory.

"Vera believes that the entire wedding party's ensemble will reflect on how the guests perceive the wedding. If they like it then wedding was a great success, if they don't then it was a bust."

"I didn't know the outfits that the entire wedding party wears is reflective or your and Joshes personal taste."

"Apparently so."

"I can't wait to see your dress Honor, your mom kept gushing about it and Vera wouldn't let me see it because she said an artist does not show his portrait when it is in the process of being painted. It must be some masterpiece since there is an air of mystery surrounding it."

Honor laughed. The two of them started discussing the latest gossip to come out of their circle of friends. Honor was a world-renowned gossip and Rory was no better since she had all the juicy gossip come to her from her relatives in England.

Rory received most of her gossip from the Marchioness of Kent, Sarah Gilmore-Hartsworthy, was Rory's second cousin twice removed and was the biggest gossip in England especially when it had anything to do with the aristocracy. Honor and Sarah got on wonderfully when they were in each other's company since they were both wretched gossips.

Rory was telling Honor about Sarah's latest phone call two days prior. Sarah had been excited to tell Rory that Harry was dating that lovely Kensworthy girl. Rory had listened to her cousin Sarah go on and on about the best thing that had happened to the royal family in such a long time.

"No way, Sarah actually said that Harry was serious about this one. Are you sure she wasn't projecting her opinion of the girl on to him?"

"She probably was since she likes to brag that she will spot Harry's future bride before he does. She likes to drop not so subtle hints that she is related to the royal family and that she will be in attendance at any royal function."

"She sure is a piece of work. She was the first person to RSVP to my wedding."

"That doesn't surprise me since Cousin Sarah likes to be in attendance at all the major weddings of the season no matter which side of the pond it's on."

The girls continued chatting about this and that. The plane landed at a private airstrip near the city and when the two women came down the stairs and touched land they were whisked away in a limo and driven to Vera Wang's home.

Jess was furious. He had gone Yale to talk to Rory, but had been told by an angry Paris that she was not on the premises. He had tried all of Rory's other friends and they had refused to tell him where she could be found. Jess had wanted to grab the whole lot of them and shake some sense into them. He wanted to shout at the top of his lungs that he had proof that Logan was cheating on Rory with a blond bimbo.

After two hours of rejection he had decided to head home. He had passed a bookstore and went in to buy another copy of 'A Tale of Two Cities' since his last one had mysteriously disappeared. Jess went straight for the classics section and on his way to pay for the book he passed by the magazine section. It was a good thing that he had since he happened to glance at one specific tabloid, which showed Rory and some blond lady climbing into the back of a limo. He glanced at the captions and it said that Rory was in New York. It looked like he would be going home for a while. He hoped he would be coming home with Rory on his arm.

If Jess happened to read the rest of the article on Rory's trip to New York he would have thought twice about following her. The article mentioned the Huntzberger Wedding and that bridesmaid, Rory Gilmore, was with the bride to pick up her wedding dress at an undisclosed designer. If Jess bothered to open up the tabloid he would have seen the woman that he saw Logan with in the mall walking side by side with Rory, but he didn't do any of those things and he would eventually pay the price.

Several hours, many gas stops, and plenty of diners later Jess arrived back home to New York. He had to admit he had missed the city, but it looked exactly the same even after a year and a half away from it. He couldn't believe he drove all the way to New York for Rory Gilmore, but the girl was worth it.

Jess had no idea how he was going to get a hold of Rory. She probably wouldn't welcome him with open arms if she found out he had followed her to New York. Besides here in the big city she probably had a slew of security personnel surrounding her since she was at risk of being kidnapped. He had no idea where she would be staying, I mean there were a number of places that she could've booked into, buts it's not like the receptionist would tell you if billionaire heiress Rory Gilmore was staying there. Discretion and privacy were very important to the rich and famous.

Jess was at a standstill. He tried to think like the new and improved Rory Gilmore. Where would she want to stay when she was in New York? The usual places such as The Hilton, The Waldorf Astoria, The Plaza, and hell even Trump Penthouse if Rory asked nicely. But luck was on his side since there were only a handful of places that Rory could stay in without attracting unwanted attention.

Jess parked his car in a nearby parking lot to where he used to live and decided to take a cab since he wasn't stupid enough to drive in downtown Manhattan. He decided to work his way down the list of posh hotels that he had made in his head. The first stop the Hilton.

Jess tried to find any sign of the paparazzi at any of the hotels that he had seen thus far and couldn't see any signs of them. When the cabbie arrived at the Plaza he had this feeling that she was here and then it was reinforced when he saw men with cameras across the street from the hotel. He asked the driver to park on the side and wait.

Jess got out and went to buy a hot dog at a vendor that was nearby to the herd of men and their cameras. He placed his order and waited for the sausage to be cooked. He listened in on the conversation two men with cameras were having.

"Ted, how long do you think she's going to be?"

"I have no idea. Rory should be going to the local hospital to donate two million dollars to the neurological department or so I've heard."

"It wouldn't surprise me if she buys the New York Knicks. The girls got more money than god and she's still making more since she gets paid a cool million for showing up at any of the local hotspots and movie premieres. I swear Earl; these high society debutante types are taking over the world. They've got the name, the pedigree, the connections, and the class to pull it off. What's the world coming to?"

"I don't know, but Gilmore's great-granny Lorelai was very fond of the hospital that Rory is going to donate money to, so I would assume it's in tribute to her. I just wish she would get to it already so we can get a picture of her."

Jess decided the six bucks that he had spent on worst sausage he had ever tasted was worth the little tidbit of information he had gained from the motor mouths. So Rory was going to do some charity work while she was in New York, a rather hefty donation of two million dollars was going to make the six o'clock news.

Jess would simply follow the vehicle that would take Rory to the hospital and go check out the heiress in action. He had never seen Rory in such a public venue live. Yeah, he had caught her on the news or at a trendy restaurant but he had never seen it in person. To him she was still the shy Rory that he had first met. After she had taken care of her public duty Jess would ask to have a few minutes of her time.

When Rory arrived at the New York-Presbyterian Hospital there were media outlets from every part of the country and numerous foreign contingencies as well. She didn't understand how her donating money to the hospital could be news. It was just money.

There were many police officers guarding the perimeters so the press and many of the onlookers wouldn't cause problems. She just wished the money she had donated had been kept quiet instead of being leaked to the media by the hospital PR department. The media made everything into a big deal and this donation was agreed upon by the Gilmore family, it was something Lorelai the 1st would have wanted.

Rory went to meet the head of the neurology at the hospital and present the cheque to him. Dr. Mason Rikkart, head of neurology, told Rory she would be getting a private tour through the neurology ward. She smiled and nodded at the doctor.

Dr. Rikkart didn't know much about Rory Gilmore except that she was an heiress so he assumed she was a brain dead bimbo that would rather party then do anything worthwhile with her life. But he was pleasantly surprised when he met Rory and realized she was a highly intelligent young woman. She asked him intelligent questions and it seemed she had done her homework and learned about the latest technology and treatments in his field.

"So Rory, where do you go to school?" asked Dr. Rikkart.

"I attend Yale," replied Rory.

Dr. Rikkart was impressed. He had paid his way through Princeton and it had been tough especially with astronomical Medical School fees. But the heiress Gilmore wouldn't have to worry about money. "What's your major?"

"I'm majoring in journalism. Ever since I was a little girl I wanted to be an overseas correspondent like Christiane Amanpour."

"Well that's refreshing. I have never before heard a young lady say she wanted to be an overseas correspondent."

"I don't think I'm actually going to be an overseas correspondent. It would be awkward with me reporting on current events and the paparazzi taking picture of me. I'll just settle for being journalist."

"I'm sure your going to be a great journalist."

"Thank you."

Rory spent an hour making rounds with Dr. Rikkart and she had to admit she was learning a lot of things. When the doctor was done for the day, or done his rounds for the day he would still be on-call, Rory handed over the check.

"I appreciate you and your families generosity Miss Gilmore and we will never forget your kindness. Anytime you want to come and see how your money is being spent you just come on down and see," said Dr. Rikkart.

"My family is happy to help. I appreciate your offer and I might take you up on it. Your doing wonderful work here Dr. Rikkart keep up the good work. Goodbye sir," said Rory.

"Goodbye, Miss Gilmore," said Dr. Rikkart.

Rory decided to head to the lounge area where she could grab a cup of coffee. She really needed a caffeine fix. She had poured her first cup of coffee when the lounge door opened and shut. She turned around and found Jess staring back at her.

"Jess, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Rory, I was trying to find you all day and your friends were no help. I had to find out from a tabloid as to your location. But there is something I think you must see."

"Jess, you followed me to New York. If you needed to talk to me you could have waited for me to return to Stars Hollow. Was it absolutely necessary for you to track me down in such a fashion?"

"Rory it's urgent. I know this is going to come as a shock to you, but Logan is cheating on you with a blond bimbo," said Jess as quickly as possible.

Rory was silent for a full thirty seconds before she burst, "How dare you say such a hurtful, despicable, mean-hearted, thing. I want you to get the hell out of my face right this moment before I do something that will make you quite uncomfortable."

"I'm not lying to you. I saw him with my own two eyes; he was shopping with another girl at the Hartford mall. I saw them Rory, I swear I'm not lying."

"Then you need to get your eyes checked, you stupid jerk. I love Logan and he loves me. I should have listened to him when he warned me about you. You had an agenda all along didn't you? The early return to Stars Hollow and the constant appearances in my life. I have been nothing but nice to you since you came back and this is how you repay me. By accusing my hus-… the man I love of being unfaithful to me."

Jess was silent since he knew she was about to say 'husband' in that sentence, it seemed like it was a Freudian slip. He needed to convince her, so he took out the pictures out of his back pocket. "Rory, it's because you were nice to me that I'm trying to tell you the truth about Logan. I have never liked him and have said again and again that he is not good enough for you. Logan is not the type of guy to commit to anyone he's a playboy and with these pictures you will realize that he hasn't been faithful to you." Jess then proceeded to hand over the pictures to Rory.

Rory didn't want to take it since she knew that Logan would never cheat on her. He valued their relationship more than anything. She took the pictures so she can throw it in Jess' face but Honor's face caught Rory's attention. She went through each picture and become more and more angry. She couldn't believe Jess had taken pictures of the private moments between brother and sister. Rory was too angry that she didn't notice Logan showing Honor the Tiffany's ring in the last picture.

Rory threw the picture in Jess' face, "How dare you, _you bastard_. I can't believe I ever loved you. Right at this moment I despise you and don't want to see you again. I'll tell my security to never let you within a ten-yard distance between Logan and I. Paris was right when she said that I should tell you straight out to leave me the hell alone. You don't have a chance with me since I have no feelings for you. I am in a committed relationship and will eventually marry Logan in the near future. I want nothing to do with you or you pathetic attempts to win me over. Now I would like you to leave."

Jess stared at Rory he didn't get it. "Rory don't you see that woman with Logan. Are you blind? Or is it that you're going to be a proper society wife and turn a blind eye to Logan's affairs. What kind of marriage will you have if your husband is not faithful to you? Do you want to be Mrs. Logan Huntzberger so badly that you will sacrifice your happiness?"

Rory didn't know how it happened but she raised her hand and slapped him as hard as she could. She didn't know who was more surprised Jess or she. "I want you to know something you _pathetic attempt of a human being_. That woman in the picture is Honor Huntzberger, Logan's sister. You intruded on their time together by taking pictures of them. I want you to know something you _ass_, when Logan and I get married we will be the happiest pair of people you have ever seen. If I didn't hear your voice or see you for the rest of my life I would die a happy woman, but since life is not so perfect I want you to stay away from me and mine. You can leave and make your life so much easier since I will be informing Logan and the rest of our families of exactly what took place today. Get this through your head for the last time: I don't love you, I loathe you with every fibre of my being, I want you to disappear and never return, and I've had just about enough of you and stupidness. Leave voluntarily or my security will escort you out"

Jess could just listen as the woman he loved said all those terrible, despicable, horrible things to him. One thing reverberated in his mind though, _'That was Logan's sister.'_

_**AN: Please, Please, Please Review**_


	30. The Revenge Plot

**Title: Life and Times of a Socialite**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Total AU Rory and Logan **Spoiler Warning **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN: **Finally, the log in is working. If I can't upload the fic on fanfiction you guys should check out my blogspot. I hope this chapter is worth the wait. I would like to thank all my reviewers for the wonderful feedback. Please continue to review.

**Chapter 30: The Revenge Plot**

Logan was ready to kill. The minute Honor had phoned and told him that Rory was quite shaken up and upset about something he knew it had something to do with Jess. He had flown down to New York without a minutes rest after the phone call. Logan wished he could get his hands on Jess and use him as a punching bag.

So here he was in bed with his girlfriend who was shaking and crying tears of sadness. He hated seeing Rory cry especially for something that weasel Jess had done. Logan could not fathom the reason for Jess to get a hold of Rory. What was so important that Jess would drive all the way from Connecticut to New York to tell Rory?

Logan was trying to calm her down so she could explain to him what Jess had done. He wished Jess would just pack up and leave for the Peace Corps once again just to put Rory out of her misery. Logan was saying soothing things and rubbing Rory's back to try to calm her down. He was glad that Rory hadn't been in New York alone and at least she had had his sister to take care of her while Logan flew out here.

"Baby, do you want to tell me what happened that made you so upset?" asked Logan.

"Just give me a minute, okay Logan?" said Rory.

"Sure, take all the time you need," said Logan.

Rory had come back from the hospital shaken up after her confrontation with Jess. She hated being so weak but her body just gave out the minute she got to her penthouse suite at the Plaza. She had collapsed on the couch and that was how Honor had found her.

She didn't explain anything to Honor she just asked her to call Logan and tell him to come down to New York as soon as possible. Rory had never in her life been prone to violence, but Jess had pushed her over the edge after what he said about Logan. Jess didn't even know Logan, who was he to judge the man that she loved?

She hadn't felt safe until she had Logan's arms around her. The wait she had endured for him to get to New York had been similar to what she felt when she received those threatening letters several weeks after being named heiress to the Gilmore fortunes. She hated the feeling that came over her but it was probably after effects of the confrontation with Jess.

She wished she had never met Jess. He was the cause of everything. She couldn't believe Jess wanted to get back together with her. Everyone had been telling her pretty much the same thing but she had never taken it seriously. She felt so betrayed from someone she considered a friend.

She was glad to be in Logan's arms at this moment since he was the only one who could calm her down. When she was younger her mother used to crack a joke and lighten the mood, but now Logan was the only one who could put his arms around her and make everything else bearable. She wanted this feeling to stay with her for the rest of her life. She felt so safe and secure in his arms. And he always told her she could do the same for him so they were a match made in heaven.

When Rory was calmer she started from the beginning about the money she had donated to a local hospital, her tour of the neurology ward and finally her run in with Jess. She told Logan about everything Jess had said including showing her the pictures he had taken of he and Honor. Rory could tell by Logan's facial expression that he was spitting mad. By the time she was finished he had this look on his face that Rory could now associate with severely pissed off.

"That jackass had the gall to take pictures of me and my sister. He _is _dense I can't believe he showed them to you as proof I was being unfaithful. Have I missed anything?"

"Yes dear, I believe he assumed that I would run away with him after he revealed such a thing. He was quite stupid in the sense that he didn't know that Honor was your sister."

"I can't believe he would sink so low. I want to pummel him for what he pulled today. We have to tell the family. You do know that right?"

"Yes, I realized that during my argument with Jess. I want everyone except for Luke, since Jess is his nephew and the family will gang up on him, to be there so we can decide what to do."

"Yeah I think that's a great idea," said Logan.

Logan looked at Rory and hated what this situation with Jess had put her through. She should have been having fun with Honor and the rest of the bridal party because this was supposed to be a bachlorette party. Jess had ruined this for her and he was going to pay for that.

As Logan was comforting Rory, Jess was picking up his car from where he had parked it. He hated the way he had handled things. He should have checked out who the blond in the picture with Logan was before he had jumped to conclusions. He hated being wrong about something and he especially hated being pointed out that he was wrong.

He had to get away from here for a while since there was probably a warrant for his arrest or something. These people with money could do just anything including fabricate a story for their own benefit.

He made a stupid move by revealing his true intentions to Rory early in the game. He should have waited for the most opportune time. There is a reason that 'patience is a virtue' whomever said that was no moron. Jess knew that returning to Stars Hollow was asking for trouble and he couldn't very well do that to his mother.

He got into his car and drove in the opposite direction of where he had come from. He decided he would head to California to visit his father and Sacha. Not many people knew about his father and it would be the best place for him to hide until he had weathered the storm.

Jess had made a stupid move and it had probably cost him the love of his life. He wasn't going to give up though. It didn't look like Rory and Logan were going to do something crazy like get married so he still had plenty of time. _Poor Jess if he only knew what Logan was planning_.

The Gilmore and Huntzberger Clans made it to New York in no time. They had grumbled, whined and complained about the impromptu get together, but family loyalty, a little bit of curiosity, and seeing everyone in one room had each member of the immediate families in attendance, even Josh had dropped everything and come because he respected an admired both Logan and Rory. The sitting room of the penthouse suite that Honor and Rory were sharing was made into the headquarters for this family gathering.

Shira and Emily had discussed the reason for this meeting amongst them and had decided Rory and Logan wanted to tell both families that they were engaged as one and what better way then in New York. The two woman had been grinning the whole trip here and at one point Elias had to yell it them to tone it down. The two women were so giddy; they had even practised being surprised in their respective mirrors at home.

"Emily I have Tavern on the Green holding a rather large room for us to celebrate in. Do you think they would think too much into the fact that I had the room reserved for an engagement party?" asked Shira.

"Why, of course not Shira. Rory and Logan would assume you wanted both families to go out to lunch," said Emily.

Shira smiled and felt pretty smug about the situation. She was thinking about dressing her little grandbabies that were going to show up soon enough. Emily's thoughts were also on the future generations of Gilmores, but she was thinking about the house on Cape Cod that she and Richard had seen. They needed to buy a home on the Cape since their family would be expanding and there would be the pitter-patter of little feet in the near future. Emily and Shira both would have done the happy dance if they knew how to go about doing it.

Everyone was assembled in the parlour/sitting room and all held a cup of tea or coffee. Lorelai was on the edge of her seat since she had no clue for the reason for this meeting but didn't have a good feeling about it. Richard was bored, Elias was put out, Mitchum seemed to be having a great time taking in the view, Honor was bemused by the family's reactions, and Josh shrunk in his seat since being in a room full of Huntzbergers and their kind made him uneasy and the only reason he was here was because Logan and Rory had asked him to be.

The couple on everyone's minds made their appearance from the kitchen and sat in chairs in a place where everyone could see them. Logan and Rory had agreed that the family would overreact and they would do something drastic so they had to be the voice of reason. The couple wanted something that would make Jess rethink wanting to have anything to do with Rory not put him in jail for unknown crimes.

"Would the two of you get this hoopla over with before I die," said Elias.

Everyone rolled their eyes at the old mans antics. He was known for his off putting sense of humour and practical jokes. He also liked to exaggerate about everything.

"Grandpa we will get on with it. Now everybody Rory and I have asked you all to be here so we can tell you something," said Logan.

Emily and Shira had their hankies at the ready to cry on command.

"Everyone knew that Logan and I have been having some problems with one of my ex-boyfriends, Jess Mariano. Well, today he approached me after my hospital tour and told me that Logan was cheating on me and proceeded to show me pictures of Logan and some mysterious blond. It turns out that the pictures were of Logan and Honor since Jess didn't know what Honor looked like he came to his own conclusion of who she was. We have decided to notify you on what was happening and wanted your advice on what to do," said Rory.

Emily and Shira were not amused; in fact they were quite upset with the developments with Jess' constant appearance in Logan and Rory's life. Yes, they were the reason Jess happened to be in the same place as the couple in many of the situations but he should've gotten the picture by now. The two women were quite upset by no sign of an engagement ring on Rory's finger that they wanted to cry.

"Jess came to NEW YORK?" asked angry Lorelai.

"That bothersome fellow actually tried to break the two of you up," asked an astonished Mitchum.

"I didn't realize he was making a nuisance of himself," said Richard in a concerned voice.

"Who the hell is Jess?" asked a confused Elias.

"Grandpa Jess was Rory's boyfriend and he has decided that he wants her back and that she does not belong with Logan," said Honor.

"Who is stupid enough to think that Rory and Logan aren't suited for each other? My god I've never seen a couple more suited than the two of them. Rory and Logan are going to get married and that's the end of that. Logan my boy, why aren't you getting on with the business of proposing already. I'm not going to live forever I would like to meet my great-grandchildren before I pass," said Elias.

Logan shook his head and looked at Rory, she had an amused look on her face. His grandfather could be rather blunt when it came to some things. Tact wasn't his main suit. "Grandpa really, I will not answer such a question as of yet," said Logan.

Rory then proceeded to fill everyone in on all the details of her conversation/argument with Jess. Lorelai was fuming, she couldn't believe that little punk would have the nerve to come to New York and accost Rory. When she got to Stars Hollow she was going to grab him by his greasy hair and demand he stay away from Rory or else.

"I can't believe that boy had the nerve to do such a thing. I want him to pay for what he had put the two of you through. Are you alright Rory dear?" asked Emily.

"Yes grandma, I'm fine," said Rory.

"We have to make him pay for what he's done. I have half a mind to hit him over the head with an inanimate object," said Shira.

Honor smirked thinking of her mother actually hurting someone by whacking them over the head with something. Her mother was the epitome of the society wife. Shira would look rather silly dressed in a Hermes suit and a frying pan in the other hand.

"I think we should have him hunted down and arrested for such a thing. We can even hire a bounty hunter like the one who has his own TV show, I think his name is 'Dog'," said Emily.

Lorelai burst out laughing, "Mom you watch Dog Eat Dog. I'm astounded that you would watch such a thing. I don't think it's to your taste?"

"Really Lorelai, you know that I don't watch reality television. One of the members of the DAR mentioned that a family of bounty hunters had a show on television. I couldn't believe that an entire family had taken up such an occupation," said Emily then shuddered.

"Could we please get back to the topic at hand," said a frustrated Elias.

"I say we exercise the power we have and make him regret ever having thought of Rory at all. He should realize that there consequences to his actions. We have to strike fast and show him we mean business," said Josh getting worked up.

Everyone stared at the young man who up until now had been quiet. No one had expected such a brilliant idea to come from quiet, shy, Josh. "Why Joshua, I think you'll fit in to the Huntzberger Clan quite beautifully," said Mitchum.

"I love the idea, dear," said Shira beaming at her future son-in-law who was being very helpful in this situation.

"I see you've got a spine in their somewhere, young man," said Elias quite pleased with Josh at the moment.

Josh couldn't believe he had said that. He had been quite worked up over the fact that someone actually wanted to break up Rory and Logan. He thought of the couple as if they were his brother and sister so it was quite normal for him to react in such a fashion. It was scaring him that the Huntzbergers seemed to accept this vicious overprotecting side of him.

"I'm just trying to help," said Josh in a quiet voice.

"I have an idea but I need you all to trust that I will take care of it," said Elias.

"Grandpa, will you tell us about it?" asked Logan.

"Logan, no one tries to ruin the future of my family and leaves without a scar. I will take care of this matter in my own way. Now I need you all to trust me. When I finish my task we shall all meet at the Gilmore Mansion to put the second part of my plan into action. But until then I want none of you to do anything," said Elias and looked pointedly at Lorelai.

"Alright I won't hurt the punk. But when your done with him I want my turn," said Lorelai.

"I think we all want our turns with him," said Honor.

So there sat the family of Rory and Logan. They were a peculiar bunch but when push came to shove the family always supported there own. Jess was not going to know what hit him.

Jess had been at his Dad's place in California for three days and still there was no sign of either the Huntzbergers or Gilmores. He was just waiting for the other shoe to drop since he knew there were going to be repercussions for his actions. Jess didn't want to admit this but he was scared out of him mind since he had pissed off some very powerful people.

So far Jess felt confident enough that nobody would come down to Venice beach to haul him off to a state penitentiary or something. Jimmy and Sacha knew about what happened and they thought that he was acting a little paranoid.

There was a knock on the door and Jess went to answer it. He saw an elderly gentleman dressed in a suit standing in the front yard. The man looked rather peculiar in his current surrounding. "May I help you sir?"

"I'm looking for a Jess Mariano. Can you tell me where I can find him?" asked the elderly gentleman.

"Well sir, that happens to be me. What can I do for you?" asked Jess.

"My name is Elias Huntzberger. I would like to speak with you immediately," said Elias.

Jess actually blanched when the man said his name and it wasn't a good thing. He held open the door for the man indicating that he should come in. He sat on the couch opposite to Elias.

"Look, if you're here to threaten me then get it over with. You can't do anything about my feelings for Rory. I will still fight for her. Logan doesn't understand nor is he good for her and you people can't do or say anything that will change that fact," ranted Jess.

"Rory and Logan are engaged to be married," said Elias.

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review.**


	31. London Calling

**Title: Life and Times of a Socialite**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Total AU Rory and Logan **Spoiler Warning **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** Thank you to my reviewers. I appreciate all of the nice comments that many of you have sent in. I'm happy that my fic is getting such an enthusiasticresponse and I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I'm glad you didn't allyell at me for the cliffhanger part. It was terrible of me but it just made sense to stop writing after Elias said that. I hope you will all continue to review.

**Chapter 31: London Calling**

Jess sat motionless for a good minute before he trusted himself to speak without his voice cracking. He couldn't have heard the old man correctly. Rory and Logan engaged, _his Rory_ engaged to that playboy. He asked Elias, just to clarify, "How could a power couple like Rory and Logan be engaged without the media finding out about it?"

"Jess there several ways to distract the media with falsified stories and the big secret need not come out until the couple is ready to announce their engagement. Besides Logan and Rory wanted to enjoy being engaged before the go public with the news," said Elias. He knew he was taking a big risk by telling Jess such a lie, but the boy had to understand that Rory was completely off limits.

"I don't believe you. You've got too much riding on Rory and Logan as a couple, so you wanted to come out here and tell me this elaborate scheme. You must really believe that I'm a viable threat to track me down this way so you could tell me this fictitious tale," smirked Jess.

"You've got some nerve, boy. I really don't care if you don't believe me or not. I came here to tell you that Rory is officially off the market and for you to stay away. The family was ready to hunt you down and kill you when Rory told us about the stunt you pulled."

"I was looking out for Rory. I didn't realize the girl in the picture happened to be Logan's sister. I will only believe that Rory and Logan are engaged if she tells me herself."

"I thought you would say that so I would like to invite you to their Engagement party. I realize that the family will not agree with me on this invitation, but if it means that you will leave Rory alone then so be it," said Elias.

"Fine I'll be there. You name the time and the place," said Jess.

"I'll be in touch," said Elias then left Jess to ponder the elderly man's words.

Jess wouldn't put it past the Huntzbergers and the Gilmores to make up a fake engagement to get rid of him. He had to gauge Rory's reaction himself before he would believe that a wedding was in the works. He wouldn't accept anything but the truth.

"YOU TOLD HIM WHAT?" screamed both Logan and Rory as Elias repeated his conversation with Jess Mariano.

"I simply told him that the two of your are engaged to be married. We want this young hoodlum to leave the two of you alone don't we?" asked Elias.

"Yes we do, but isn't there another way grandpa?" asked Logan.

"Yeah, Eli wouldn't he get suspicious if in another couple of months the press doesn't report anything about an engagement between Logan and I. I mean how long can we fool him with a fake engagement. Sure we can throw a party and get all of our friends to go along with this charade, but if the public isn't notified he would get suspicious," said Rory.

Elias looked straight at his grandson and gave him a pointed look which said, _'Why the hell haven't you proposed already.' _Then he turned to Rory and said, "Rory don't worry about the press, heck we are the press we will take care of it."

Rory looked sceptical, she turned when Shira and Emily started pulling out their date books to nail down a date for the engagement party. No one seemed to object to Jess coming to the engagement party since everyone knew Elias had other motives in telling Jess that Rory and Logan were engaged. The old man was giving his grandson a gentle push to propose so they didn't have to lie to Jess about an engagement and the party could be a real one.

Logan, for his part, just gave Elias a stare down when the old man had given _the_ look. He was thinking about the best way of proposing when the whole Jess incident had occurred. Now he wanted to give it a little time before he would think about the proposing dilemma.

He turned to Rory and said, "Ace, what do you say we take a trip to London right about now? I want the two of us to get away from engagement fever around here."

"Sure babe, that's sounds like a great idea. Let's say goodbye to the family and we'll be on our way," said Rory.

Rory and Logan told the family of their plans to go to England for a few days. The couple was relieved when they left the Gilmore Mansion.

Rory and Logan had been having a wonderful few days in London. They were finally able to talk about the Jess incident and then the plan to get him out of their lives. The couple agreed that the plan was foolproof if everything went according to plan.

Rory was walking out in the garden of the Gilmore Family Estate and pondering marriage with Logan. She had been thinking about her life with Logan quite a bit these past few days. Elias had put those thoughts into her head after telling the family of his plan to get rid of Jess once and for all.

Logan was watching Rory from the master bedroom window on the third floor of the estate. He and Rory had spent many days secluded on the Gilmore Estate in the country. He had been reminded of the good times they had had together over the past nine months. He loved her so much.

The two of them were going to attend a ball this evening where to Queen would be in attendance. Logan didn't know how Buckingham Palace had been notified that Lady Gilmore was in London, but they had found them and delivered an invitation to the 'Gloucester Debutante Ball' whatever that was.

So Logan and Rory had to do the dutiful thing and attend it on behalf of the Duke and Duchess of Guild de More. Apparently Rory would even have to wear a tiara. Logan hadn't seen Rory in a tiara in a long time and whenever she ends up in one she always gets drunk and starts singing show tunes off key, which makes him laugh.

Logan went to see how his tuxedo looked like since the last time he'd worn it. He hoped he didn't have to buy a new one since he hated being measured and prodded by a damn tailor. He was heading towards the closet when he detoured and stopped in front of his briefcase. He opened it and took out the velvet ring box. When the box was opened he stared at the gorgeous looking ring. He hadn't a clue why he brought the ring on vacation to England, but ever since he had gotten here Logan had been opening the box and staring at it's content. He felt foolish but the ring gave him hope for the future. He put the ring away when heard Rory coming up the stairs.

Rory walked into the master bedroom that she and Logan had decided to occupy to see him looking strangely at his tuxedo. "Logan sweetie, is everything alright with your tux?"

"Yeah, thank god for that, but do you happen to see a stain here?" asked Logan.

Rory stood next to him and looked at the Armani tux and saw nothing. Maybe Logan and the tux needed to be separated before the big ball tonight. Rory had hoped that she could go under the radar of the Queen and her other family members in England, but alas they had found her.

"Are you going to start primping for the ball now?" asked Logan.

Rory kissed him quickly, grabbed her towel off the chair near the dressing table, and said, "You know me so well."

Logan just laughed and said, "I'm going to go and watch TV. You call me when it's an hour till we have to leave. I can be dressed in a jiffy," joked Logan.

Rory just rolled her eyes and had her parting shot. "But I will look prettier than you Logan."

Logan had been dressed for a half an hour and was twiddling his thumb. It had only taken him fifteen minutes to get ready and he still had time to kill. Rory was still doing whatever it was that girls did when they were getting ready. He had once made the mistake of complaining that she took to long and had paid the price. Rory could be vicious when she was mad, she had actually told him to sleep on the couch after that comment. So he had now learned to smile and say how lovely she looked in such little time when she was finished with her primping.

Logan was pondering some vague topic when he heard her heals clicking down the stairs. He didn't look up until she was at the last step. He just stared awed of the beauty that was in front of him. She looked magnificent in her olive and wine coloured dress and regal with the crown atop her head. She looked every bit the royal princess and he was pleased to be her escort for the evening.

"Rory, you look magnificent. That dress is amazing. I didn't you had bought a new dress for this occasion," said Logan.

"I didn't buy it, it was sent to me by Karl. You think it looks nice?" asked Rory.

"Darling, I have never in my life seen anyone wear Chanel like you are wearing it right at this moment. You will probably get a lot of pictures taken of you tonight. I'm a lucky man," said Logan.

Rory rolled her eyes and said, "Thank you Hon, let's get this show on the road."

Logan smiled and escorted her into the waiting limo. They would be having some extra protection since Rory had broken out the family tiara. She hated the inconvenience of wearing such priceless jewellery but she absolutely abhorred the thought of the gorgeous jewels going to waste in the family safe.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you Lady Lorelai Leigh Gilmore III and Sir Logan Huntzberger," announced the well-dressed man at the door.

Logan hated that part the most. _'Why the hell do people need to be announced when they enter a room?' _He would've liked to shake someone's hand and introduce himself instead of having some man scream it at the top of his lungs. He didn't see the reason for being so formal, for example in England everyone referred to him as 'Sir Logan.' since the Queen had insisted that he be knighted due to Rory's title or else he would have been known as 'Mr. Logan,' but suffice to say everyone from the gardener to the prime minister called him Sir Logan. It was quite daunting.

Rory was in her element at these parties. She knew many of the people in the room since they were either related to her directly or she had family in common with them. You could use Colin's phrase and say this was an _incestuous crowd_. The first person to come find Rory after she had talked to the Queen and made the obligatory rounds was her cousin Sarah.

"Rory there you are. I've been trying track you down since you waved to me from across the room. Oh! I love that dress, whose is by?" asked Sarah talking a mile a minute.

Rory laughed, "The dress is Chanel. What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Rory.

"Oh you know, this and that, gossip, and where is that gorgeous hunk of man that you call your boyfriend."

"I'm glad you think I'm gorgeous and a hunk, Sarah," teased Logan as he came up behind her and kissed her hello. Logan handed Rory the flute of champagne that he had gone to fetch twenty minutes ago, some member of parliament who had wanted his opinion on the Newsweek scandal had sidetracked him. Logan had politely made his excuses when he could get a word in edge wise.

Sarah blushed, "Didn't know you were behind me, luv."

"Come now, we know how you really feel about me. Does Stewart know about your feelings for me," joked Logan.

"You have feelings for Logan? Darling I thought you only loved me and me alone," teased Stewart Hartsworthy, Sarah's husband and the 6th Marquis of Hertfordshire.

"Stewart, don't make me blush," said Sarah.

"You do know what this means don't you Huntzberger? I must duel you for the love of my lady. Meet me at high noon," joked Stewart.

"I can't fence or use swords. I've got no skill for those things," said Logan.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I know a little fencing, it was mandatory for me to learn it at Chilton. I will fight in your place and defend your honour," teased Rory.

Everyone laughed at that comment. The two couples spent the entire evening together. Only when push came to shove did Logan and Rory go out on the dance floor and show this crowd how to do a proper waltz.

The debutantes looked magnificent and the mother's of the girls were already seen trying to make successful and prominent matches for their daughters. Rory found the whole coming out thing silly, but she knew that it was tradition and she wasn't one to buck tradition. The evening wore on and Rory became tired. The couple along with Sarah and Stewart were invited to stay at Windsor Castle for the night. They had taken the Queen up on her generous offer.

Rory was so tired that she fell asleep on the ride to the castle so she didn't notice that Logan was acting fidgety. Logan looked at the beautiful creature asleep on his shoulders and hoped nobody would try to hurt them.

When limo stopped in front of Windsor Logan woke Rory by shaking her by her shoulders. "Rory time for you to wake up."

She opened her eyes as Logan was dragging her half dead body up the stairs. She thought they were heading to their room so she didn't open her eyes trusting that Logan would lead her in the right direction. They stopped at a door and he pushed the doors opened.

Rory opened her eyes and realized that they were not in a bedroom of any sort, but were in one of the many portrait galleries in the castle. She also noticed that there were rose petals strewn haphazardly on the floor. It took her moment to realize there were candles lit and there looked to be several easels that held large photographs.

"Logan, what is all this?" asked Rory.

Logan was nervous beyond belief. He didn't want to mess this up. "Go take a look, Ace."

Rory didn't need to be told twice and she went to have a closer inspection at the photographs that were propped up by the easels. When she was close enough she realized the pictures were of her and Logan during their nine-month courtship. There were pictures of her first LDB event and many that had come after it. Several of the shots were paparazzi pictures others were just pictures that the two of them had posed for during magazine shoots. She started to read some of the quotes that were written below such as:

"To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world."-**Anonymous**,

"Love has nothing to do with what you are expecting to get – only what you are expecting to give." -**Katherine Hepburn,**

"Love is a canvas furnished by nature and embroidered by imagination." –** Voltaire,**

"I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach." -**Elizabeth Barrett Browning. **

The last two quotes made her breath catch and she made as gasping sound. By now she was crying, but she understood what he was asking her.

"Grow old along with me! The best is yet to be." -**Robert Browning**

My best-chosen friend, companion, guide, to walk through life, linked hand-in-hand, two equal, loving friends, true husband and true wife. -**Sir Charles Gavan Duffy.**

Logan had watched, as Rory finally understood the reason for the quotes and the pictures. He was anxiously waiting for her to finish reading the quotes. His hands were in his pocket and he was going back and forth on the balls of his feet. He sure was getting nervous.

When Rory felt she was calm enough to turn to face Logan he had put a chair strategically so it was facing a particular portrait. Logan pointed to the chair telling her to sit in it. Rory was wiping tears from her eyes. She took a deep breath and sat in the chair and looked up at her ancestor, Princess Louise, who was wearing the exact same tiara as her.

Logan kneeled down on one knee and started to speak. "Rory I'm pretty sure you know the reason for this set up. I imagined many ways for asking you to be my wife, but in the end I chose to do it in a simple and intimate fashion. When I met you about ten months ago I would have never thought you would change my life for the better. You made me grow up and act like a man. I think in the back of my mind I knew that if I dated you there was no going back. We've been through so much together from you inheritance to the press. I knew I wanted to marry you from the beginning and these past nine months have just reinforced how much you mean to me. I love you with all my heart. I put these pictures and quotes up so you can see how much we've grown and progressed in our relationship. Rory, Ace, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Rory was sobbing uncontrollably and she just leaned into Logan when he said the last part. She knew he would eventually ask her to marry him, but she would have never thought that he would do so quickly and quietly. She had enough courage to look him straight in the eye and whisper a quiet, "Yes," before putting her face in Logan's shirt once again.

Logan hadn't realized he was holding his breath until he heard her utter 'yes' he wanted to howl or jump for joy, but he simply held onto her as her emotions overcame her. Logan had one arm around Rory and with the other he pulled out the ring box and showed Rory the ring. She gasped at the magnificent ring and watched as he slid in onto her ring finger.

When Rory was strong enough to speak she said, "It meant more to me that you proposed in Windsor than anything else especially in this room."

"Your welcome," said Logan. He knew it meant a lot to her that he had chosen to propose in Windsor and in front this specific portrait of Princess Louise. According to Richard Gilmore, Charles Abbot Gilmore had proposed to Lorelai Gilmore I in this very room. Logan knew how much her great-grandmother meant to Rory so he had decided to recreate history for this special occasion.

There they stood the future Mr and Mrs. Gilmore-Huntzberger. Logan tilted Rory's face and kissed her in a leisurely fashion. They were locked in their intimate embrace and didn't notice her majesty smiling at the couple. She had seen the entire proposal by accident and she was glad that her cousin Rory was going to marry young Huntzberger. She left the two of them to express their love for each other in a different fashion.

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review**.

**AN: If you want to see the picture of Rory's dress please go to my blogspot. You can get the URL in my profile page. As well if you would like to see a picture of Rory's tiara the link will be up in my profiles page. **


	32. The Welcoming Committee

**Title: Life and Times of a Socialite**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Total AU Rory and Logan **Spoiler Warning**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN: **Thank you to my reviewers for their wonderful feedback. If you cannot view the tiara, I'll try to upload it onto my blogspot very soon so keep checking for that. I'm so glad that many of you liked the last chapter and the way Logan proposed. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please continue to review.

**Chapter 32: The Welcoming Committee**

Rory and Logan were flying back to the States on the Huntzberger jet after their stay in England. The two of them hadn't slept after Logan had proposed since they had been otherwise occupied. When they had come down to breakfast the next day everyone had known that they were engaged and started celebrating. Logan and Rory had discussed how they would announce it to the family, but everything had gone to hell in a hand basket when the Queen had phoned the Gilmores and the Huntzbergers to congratulate them.

The couple's cell phones were turned off because the immediate and extended families were phoning to congratulate them and trying to get gossip. As far as the couple knew the press wasn't aware of the engagement so they still had some semblance of privacy, that is until the families decided it was time to put out a wedding announcement.

Rory looked down at her ring finger for the umpteenth time since Logan had slid the ring in it's rightful place. She had been acting giddy since Logan had popped the question. Lorelai had been the first person to be notified and then Logan did the obligatory thing by calling his parents. The couple had decided to wait to call the grandparents but that had been a fatal mistake since the Queen had ended up notifying them of the good news.

The couple had had to grovel since they got an earful from Emily, Richard, Francine, and Elias on proper decorum of announcing that one is engaged. Now they were finally going back home and they couldn't wait to see their loved ones. Rory was just imagining seeing Shira, Emily, and Francine doing the happy dance after they found out about the engagement.

Logan had been happy to see Rory so enthralled with the ring that he had chosen for her. It was quite mesmerizing when one stared at it for too long. He couldn't stop grinning since Rory had uttered the word 'Yes' and he didn't think the foolish grin was going anywhere. He wished they had a few more days in London alone before they faced their families since, if he knew his mother, Emily, and Francine, they would have the couple doing millions of activities to get ready for the engagement party and the wedding. He could just see the trio yelling at the photographer who, most likely, has already been hired to take the engagement pictures.

"Rory, we should have stayed in London and enjoyed our time alone together. I just know the minute we touch down at the airport it's going to be engagement party, wedding, honeymoon, and babies in that specific order," said Logan.

Rory sat in the seat opposite to Logan and took his hand, "Honey, we will take some time for ourselves in this huge event that our families will be hosting. But no one and _I mean no one_ is going to push us into setting a date for the wedding until we're ready. This is our wedding and we will pick the damn day," replied Rory.

"Ace, we should discuss that before we face the family. Do you want to get married right away or do you want to wait until we've graduated from Yale?" asked Logan.

Rory smiled, "I know this is cheesy but I want to be your wife as soon as possible. I don't think we can last till after we've graduated since we would want to live under the same roof and you know how that will go over with the family. Besides I think we should choose our battles with them," said Rory.

"I'm glad you said that since I can't wait for the two of us to be married as well. You're correct on your insight of our families about picking our battles. Here is what I think we should do…" and Logan proceeded to explain his ideas to his future bride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The private airstrip where the Huntzberger jet would be landing was filled to capacity with the Gilmores, Huntzbergers, Haydens, Finn, Colin, Stephanie, Paris, Doyle, Lane, Zack, and Luke. Quite a welcoming committee for the newly engaged couple. News had spread from Lorelai to Luke to Lane to Zack. Then it had spread again from Shira to Portia Rothschild to Finn to Colin to Stephanie to Paris and finally to Doyle.

Logan and Rory's friends hadn't expected this announcement for another year, not until after the couple had graduated. But they were pleasantly surprised.

Emily and Shira had gone over several details for the engagement party that that nuisance of a boy Jess would be attending. Now Logan and Rory didn't have to pretend they were engaged since they were for real. Francine had added her two cents to the party planning when she was shown the details. The three women were at the moment on the phone with their respective florists to see how many Orchids could be delivered to the Huntzberger residents by Friday afternoon.

Richard, Mitchum, Christopher, and Elias had broken out the cigars and celebrated in style while discussing the pre-nup and property agreements. Luke had graciously bowed out of the cigar smoking since he knew what cigars did to one's lungs. He had celebrated Rory and Logan's engagement by toasting them with orange juice this morning with his breakfast.

Lorelai couldn't stop the tears from coming. Her baby was all grown up and engaged. She ended up bringing along photo albums and showing them to everyone assembled to welcome the couple back.

Finn was chatting with Gigi. He had no idea what she was saying, but he asked her to escort him to the supermarket soon. Gigi looked adoringly at Finn and said, "Ninny, kiss?" so Finn obliged her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. He loved hanging out with Gigi since she seemed to be in love with him. He secretly loved children and couldn't wait to be a daddy, but he's never told anyone that. He envied Logan for being a step closer to starting a family. Finn wished he could settle down like his other friends.

Paris was sitting down since Doyle wouldn't let her pace. From the time they had gotten engaged Doyle had been trying not to stress her out because he had read in the New York Times that it wasn't good for the baby. He made her a healthy breakfast everyday and made her sit at every opportunity even during newspaper meetings at the Yale Daily News. She was getting aggravated with all the attention he was giving her; in fact she was uneasy with it. When she had gotten the call from Stephanie about Logan and Rory's engagement she had wanted to be here to welcome them home.

Lane and Zack stood out in this crowd but they were all her for one reason and that was Rory and Logan. Lane had jumped up and down when she found out about the good news then proceeded to tell Zack. Zack was a little worried that since Lane's best friend was engaged she would want to be engaged as well. That put a lot of pressure on a guy.

Colin and Stephanie were in a world of their own. The couple had yet to tell their families about their relationship though Colin had a sneaking suspicion his mother knew and was already planning for the grandchildren to arrive. They were ecstatic for Logan and Rory and couldn't wait for the wedding.

Honor and Josh were so excited for Logan and Rory. The soon-to-be-married couple knew how much Logan and Rory meant to each other and they couldn't wait to wish them well upon their arrival.

Everyone saw the plane circled the airfield twice before getting the go-ahead to land. The group stopped what they were doing and waited for the couple to emerge from the jet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory and Logan had discussed their plan and were going to stick by it. The couple had talked about some important things such as living arrangements and starting a family. They had decided to live together in their final year at Yale and start of family after they graduate.

Before leaving the jet Logan kissed Rory sweetly. He grasped the back of her neck to deepen the kiss so they didn't have to face the people that would inevitably be waiting to welcome them home. Rory was the first to break the kiss and that was due to lack of oxygen.

They would have to face the music eventually so they kissed each other one more time and descended the stairs. The minute their feet's hit the ground their family and friends started making their way outside to greet them.

"Logan, my boy congratulations and Rory, my best wishes to you sweetheart," said Elias.

And so began the onslaught of congratulations to the future groom and best wishes to the bride-to-be. Lorelai was on the verge of tears when she hugged Rory and she even gave Logan a watery smile before she hugged him and surprised everyone by crying on his shoulder.

Logan was alarmed that he looked to Rory for help, but to his surprise she was crying so hard that Finn had to hold her up. He didn't know why Lorelai had decided to cry on him, so he had no other choice but to comfort his future mother-in-law.

Luckily for Logan, Luke saw his reaction and came to take Lorelai to the bathroom to clean her up. Logan went to get Rory so Finn wasn't inconvenienced. Logan looked around and found that people were being way too emotional for his well-being and decided to change the subject. "So mom, Emily how are the arrangements for the engagement party coming along?"

Emily, glad to have gotten back on track without embarrassing herself by crying said, "They are great your mother, Francine, and I were just hammering down some last minute details," said Emily.

"We're glad that you've all got the engagement party planned, since we were out of the country."

The group walked into the waiting area and sat down. They were going to leave when Logan and Rory's luggages could be brought out. Francine who had waited long enough to get the answer to the question that was on everyone's mind asked, "So tell us you two, when's the big day? So that we can plan it of course."

"Yeah, about that Granny. Logan and I will tell all of you our wedding date and all the other details when we decide upon them. We don't know if we want to get married now, during the summer or even after we graduate from Yale," lied Rory. She and Logan had actually decided on a date and the month, but they wanted to keep their families from going overboard with the wedding details. The couple had decided that four months before the wedding would give Emily, Shira, and Francine plenty of time to plan the wedding of the year since they had everything at their disposal. The found it necessary to deceive their loved one's since if it was up to their families the two them would be married immediately.

Emily looked like she was about to faint, Shira had lost all colour in her face, and Francine just stared at the couple. Emily said, "You've got to be kidding. What is there to think about? The two of you should be married immediately or at least by the end of the month. And don't think we will approve of the two of you moving in together before your are properly married."

"Logan, Rory, please think rationally. We want to see the two of you married soon. You shouldn't have to think about anything," pleaded Shira.

"I don't see the point of a long engagement. Back in my day when a couple was engaged they were married immediately or by the years end. This is unnecessary," said Francine.

"Listen, all of you, Rory and I have decided to do this our way and we don't want you all to interfere. Please respect our wishes," said Logan.

Elias who had been watching the whole exchange with rapt attention knew that minute Rory uttered the lie. He understood the couple's reason for lying since Emily, Shira, and Francine could be a tad intense. He wouldn't give the couple away since they would tell the family when the time came. "Alright, we will all obey Logan and Rory's wishes. They are adults and will notify us when they are ready to be married. Now, this is a special occasion so I would like to ask everyone back to the Huntzberger Estate for lunch."

Logan breathed a sigh of release when he heard his grandfather back him up. He took Rory by the hand and followed everyone to their cars. The limo was waiting outside for the couple so everyone could drive their own vehicles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jess was at the local grocery store running an errand for Sacha. He hadn't heard from Elias Huntzberger yet so he had assumed the farce was up. Jess thought that the engagement was made up anyways and Elias had decided to drop the act.

Jess was at the cash register paying for the groceries when he happened to look at a magazine that was on a rack on the side. The picture and the headline caught his attention. The picture showed Rory and Logan looking at one another and smiling, but the headline stopped him dead in his tracks. _'No it couldn't be.'_

"**Heir And Heiress Engaged To Be Married" **

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review.**


	33. Unwanted Guest And Speeches

**Title: Life and Times of a Socialite**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Total AU Rory and Logan **Spoiler Warning **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** Thank you to my reviewers for thier wonderful feedback. **AyshaA:** Rory and Logan still go to school but they have the luxury of jetting off to an exotic locale at the drop of a hat. Iknow it seems like they don't go to Yale but they still attend classes I just don'twrite about the school part of their lives. **Shelley:** I'm glad you like that I update everyday. Idon't write the story on paper I simply sit in front of the computer and type. Iused to have chapters written in advacne by three chapters or more but now I simply sit in front of my computer for a few hours everydayand write.**Sydneymorgan**: Good luck on your final.Please continue to review.

**Chapter 33: Unwanted Guest And Speeches**

Jess was nervous beyond belief. He was standing in front of the door of the Huntzberger Mansion. He had not drawn up the courage to ring the doorbell as of yet.

When he had driven up the vast driveway he had been awed at the castle like home. When one of the valets took his rusty old car he had felt embarrassed since everyone else had the latest model sports car.

He was going to ring the doorbell but a maid opened the door before he could do so. She was a no nonsense looking woman who let him in and promptly left him to find his own way to the party. The first thing Jess noticed when he entered the Huntzberger home was a marvellous chandelier and artfully decorated ceiling. He guessed when people were as rich as the Huntzbergers they could have ceilings like the Sistine chapel.

Jess followed the voices to a ballroom that seemed to be the main locale for the party. He looked around to see if he could find Luke since his uncle was the only who would welcome with open arms and wouldn't act hostile towards him.

Shira Huntzberger knew the minute that insufferable boy Jess entered the ballroom. He strutted into the ballroom and looked around with a sneer on his face. She didn't understand his need to chase Rory even though she was clearly besotted with her Logan. The boy seemed quite dense if he wouldn't give up on a girl that didn't see to reciprocate his feelings. Shira went to look for Emily and Francine to notify them of the arrival of their unwanted guest.

Logan and Rory were up in him room getting dressed since Logan had succeeded in distracting Rory from getting ready for the party early. So he had made them late for their own engagement party. Rory had scolded him about what people were going to think when they went down an hour late. Logan simply said that they'd understand since they had all been engaged at least once in their lives or will be eventually.

Rory was putting some last minute touches to her make up before she got into her dress. Logan was tying his tie and fixing his hair. When Rory came out of the bathroom in a robe she quickly ran into Logan's walk-in closet and grabbed the dress. She put the dress on as carefully as possible in front of the mirror.

Rory had fallen in love with the dress the minute she had seen it in a New York showroom. She and Honor had been wandering around some of the designer show rooms and when they had gotten to the Narciso Rodriguez one Rory had spotted this beauty. She knew she had to have it the minute she laid eyes on it.

"Logan, honey, I can't seem to reach the zipper. Can you zip me up?" asked Rory.

Logan walked behind her and zipped her up as lowly as possible feeling her skin all the way up. He knew they had no time to dilly-dally but he couldn't seem to get enough of her. When he looked in the mirror and saw her giving him a dirty look he hurried. "I must say Ace, you look magnificent. That dress looks lovely on you. Is it the one you got in New York with Honor?"

"Yeah, it's a Narciso Rodriguez and I absolutely love it. But then I love all my dresses. Now come on before the guests start to wonder if we've eloped or something."

"I think mom, Emily and Francine would have heart attacks. They will never forgive us."

Rory dragged him by the hand and they stopped at the top of the staircase so the butler could announce them as per Shira's orders.

Jess was standing in the corner watching the people in the room. Luke was nowhere to be seen, but Jess had seen Lorelai so he assumed his uncle was in here somewhere. So far every member of the Gilmore or Huntzberger family had given him the cold shoulder. He didn't mind too much since he didn't consider them the best company.

Logan and Rory were also obviously absent from their engagement party. Jess didn't understand if this whole shindig was put on for his benefit or if it was actually for real. He would know when he observed Logan and Rory whom hadn't made their appearance as of yet.

Jess noticed many familiar faces in this crowd. He was shocked to discover Prince Charles was in attendance but he shouldn't have been since Rory was related to him. He also overheard a couple with a British accent speaking quietly about the fact that the Queen had been saddened that she couldn't attend the celebration since she was otherwise occupied, but she had sent Charlie in her stead.

Jess noticed many powerful political figures from both political parties in attendance the Kennedy's, Bushes, Clinton's, Arnold and Maria. There was an eclectic mix of old and new money as well. It seemed the Gilmores, Huntzbergers, and Haydens commanded such a turnout. Jess felt like a fish out of water. He didn't know anyone. When a man at the door asked for everyone's attention the room quieted itself down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to present the guests of honour Miss Lorelai Gilmore and Mr. Logan Huntzberger."

Jess watched as Rory and Logan descended the massive staircase and made their way into the ballroom. Rory looked gorgeous in a knee length white dress with black straps at the top of her dress. Jess didn't think the dress was a Rory dress, but what the hell did he know, her tastes could very well have changed. The dress showed more skin than he would have thought Rory wanted to show.

The couple was applauded as they made their way to the make shift stage that was in front of the room. Jess really looked at Rory and she seemed genuinely happy. He tightened his hold on the champagne glass he was holding. He loved this woman and he wasn't about give up as of yet. He still didn't know if this engagement was a farce or not.

Jess noticed a very good-looking girl who stood off the side of him talking with the British couple. The girl looked like a model but she also looked familiar to him, he had seen her face somewhere but couldn't place her. Then the girl looked up at Rory and yelled, "Cousin Rory, yoo-hoo, can we see the ring?"

_Cousin Rory?_ He turned his attention to Rory who was grinning at the model girl and held up her left hand. "Can you see it Ella?"

"Yeah, Logan you have great taste," shouted Ella. Everyone who had heard the exchange burst out laughing.

Now Jess understood, this Ella was Lady Gabriella Windsor. The cousin comment made perfect sense now. He found that Rory's extended family intimidated him more than he was comfortable with. He continued to watching the couple make their way to the front albeit slowly. He sipped his champagne and watched Rory's angelic face light up as she chatted with her family and friends.

Lorelai watched her daughter manoeuvre through the crowd of rich, powerful, and influential people. She felt proud watching her daughter engage in conversation. Rory looked to be in her element at the moment and with Logan at her side they made a striking pair. Lorelai felt ashamed for letting her personal feelings stand in the way of her daughter's happiness. Rory was glowing.

She felt Luke's hand squeeze hers and knew Luke also saw the happiness in Rory's big blue eyes. She had never before seen Rory so poised, confidant, so at ease in her environment. Lorelai was genuinely happy for her daughter they had spent a few days together. Lorelai, Rory, Logan and Luke it had been a memorable get together. Lorelai noticed the way Logan looked at her daughter, with love and awe. She had misjudged the boy and she would regret that for the rest of her life, but she was getting to know him now so that's what mattered at present.

Luke had noticed Jess come in, but he had excused himself and went to the bathroom before his nephew came looking for him. He was a little upset with Jess for trying to ruin Rory and Logan's relationship. Lorelai had filled him in on what had gone down in New York and Luke was quite disappointed in Jess for not learning his lesson. Luke was here to celebrate Logan and Rory so that's what he was going to do.

The couple finally reached the podium and sat on the chairs that were set up for them. The host and hostess for the evening came up on stage. "Hello everyone I am Lady Sarah Gilmore-Hartsworthy and this is Frederick Waldorf-Hearst and we are your host and hostess for this evenings events. For those of you that don't know I am Rory's cousin and Frederick is Logan's cousin. All right let's get this evening started; so if you may all be seated. First up is Lady Lorelai Victoria Gilmore II."

"For all of you who don't want to say all those names my friends simply call me Lorelai. I am the mother of the bride-to-be. Wow! I've always wanted to say that. Rory is my best friend as well as my daughter since we grew up together. She and I haven't agreed upon many things these last few months but we found our way back to each other. I'm so proud of Rory and that she is going to marry Logan, the man she loves. I don't think I have ever seen my daughter this happy in her life. She has grown into a classy, confident, and loving young woman. Rory sweetie, you are the light of my world and all I've ever wanted was your happiness and I'm ecstatic that you have found that with Logan. Logan, I'm going to be proud to call you son when you marry my daughter. I know you will take good care of her and keep her as happy as she is at this very moment. So I wish the both of you well."

Lorelai had held her tears at bay when she was making her speech, but when she turned to give her daughter a hug she let them fall since Rory had tears running down her face. Lorelai quickly kissed both Rory and Logan and got off the stage.

Frederick came on stage and announced the next speaker. "Ladies and gentlemen Shira Eunice Huntzberger."

"Hello everyone. I'm the mother of the groom-to-be. I've actually waited many months to say that out loud. Logan is my only son and he's always been an independent sort. I thought it would take him a while to settle down, but when he met Rory that theory went out the window. There was a change in my son that I noticed from the first time he spoke her name. As his mother I had hoped and prayed that he had decided to date the young Miss Gilmore, but he wouldn't give me a straight answer when I asked him outright. One evening he phoned me and told me he was coming home and would be bringing a guest. When they walked into my parlour hand in hand I phoned Emily and we started making plans for the wedding. I knew Logan was serious about Rory from the get-go since he wouldn't bring a girl home unless he was really serious about her. I wish the happy couple well in their lives together. Rory I've thought of you as a daughter from the beginning so nothing is really going to change in our relationship, well maybe you will call me Mom. Logan honey, I love you very much and I am happy that you have found your soul mate."

Shira was tearing up a bit but she was too stubborn to let them fall in public. She hugged the couple and quickly got off stage.

Sarah came on stage wiping her eyes, "Wow those were touching speeches. The rest of the family decided that it was fitting for the mother's to speak on behalf of the entire family. Everyone else will be writing their speeches for the wedding. Now we want to show you a small documentary on the courtship of Logan and Rory. This film was made by Colin Dupont-Rockefeller and Stephanie Vanderbilt."

Jess had watched the happy couple and heard the sappy speeches from the mother's. He thought it was a little over the top for an engagement party. I mean, was it necessary for them to make speeches or have a host and hostess. Jess knew he sounded like a scorned lover, but he hated watching them describe how Rory and Logan had gotten together. Now he was forced to see this film that showed Rory and Logan before they had dated at an event where they had jumped off a seven-story scaffolding. There were tons and tons of pictures and video clips of them doing different things. Jess had to look away.

"Now do you believe me about Rory and Logan being engaged?" asked Elias Huntzberger who seemed to come out of nowhere.

"No, I still don't believe it this might be a farce," said Jess.

"Young man, you are either very stupid or very delusional. If you don't change your viewpoint on Rory and Logan's relationship soon. I will have to take desperate measures to assure the happiness of the couple. You don't want push your luck with me."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, I will simply feel obligated to tell your family the real reason for your leaving the Peace Corps."

Jess stared at the man and couldn't form words. He had his secrets and they were his to tell or not tell.

"Those files are sealed for a reason. You can't get that information without a court order. I wonder what the authorities would say to that Mr. Huntzberger."

Elias laughed, "Do you think I was born yesterday, boy. I know some very influential people and so do Rory's grandparents; you'll be wise to remember that. I did get a court order to open your sealed files and I also had a private investigator do a background check on you. I've found some great tidbits about you and I believe I would be honour bound to inform your parents."

Jess could say nothing more since Elias walked off to talk with his son. Jess was furious that files that were supposed to be sealed could be opened with a snap of a finger from a man like Elias.

He had missed some of the festivities concerning Rory and Logan as he had been conversing with Elias Huntzberger. He watched the host and hostess tell everyone it was time to eat and the festivities would continue afterwards. Jess wanted to leave but he didn't want to seem like a coward and so he stayed for dinner. He couldn't wait for the second part of the evening.

**AN1: If you guys want to see Rory's dress from the engagement partyplease visit my blogspot.**

**AN2: Please, Please, Please Review.**


	34. Bow Out Gracefully, Or Not

**Title: Life and Times of a Socialite**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Total AU Rory and Logan **Spoiler Warning **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** Thank you to my wonderful reviewers for constantly supporting my fic. **Blazergrl17:** I'm sorry I don't remember where pdld appears. If you can e-mail me as to which chapters you found this in or where it appears I might be able to clear things up for you. I'm sorry I am absolutely no help. **Beeno:** Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you went to my blogspot. Thank you for the lovely compliment on my name.It's origins areHindusince it is the name of a Hindu Godand it means earth or goddess. I love the books you mentioned and I did the same thing by not reading them in order, the last one I read was the second in the series. I can't really talk about the books or the author since it's against therules on this site, so feel free to e-mail me if you want. **Shelley:**The last chapter wasn't as long as my otherone's and the reason for that is I was concentrating on just the engagement partyand I wanted to end the chapter withJess' secret hanging in the air. Hopefully I can write a longer chapter soon.I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please continue to review.

**Chapter 34: Bow Out Gracefully, Or Not**

Jess didn't know how it happened but he became very aware of Elias Huntzberger's possible threat. Jess had only told his family that he had left the Peace Corps because it was time for a change. But in reality that wasn't the truth at all. Jess had been asked to leave after some information had surfaced about him, which had been proved to be correct when he was under investigation.

Jess watched Rory as she laughed at something her cousin said to her. He didn't want Rory or any of his family members to find out about the reason he was forced to leave the Peace Corps. Not many people knew the real reason that he had left since everyone had been told that he had left voluntarily. Some very powerful people had covered up the situation, but then again some very powerful people had uncovered it.

Jess had thought long and hard about the situation he found himself in. _Was Rory worth all the trouble she was causing him?_ He wanted her back, but maybe the right thing to do at the moment was to bow out gracefully. He wasn't going to give up he would simply lie in wait for the perfect time to win her back.

Rory was chatting with her cousin Sarah who was beyond happy that she looked like she was going to burst out of her dress. Sarah was so excited for Rory's wedding that she'd already hired a seamstress to make her dress, which Rory knew would be changed every other week from now until her and Logan's wedding day.

"Rory, I'm so happy for you and Logan. When you're in London next do come and see Stewart and I, darling," said Sarah.

"Of course, Sarah. We shall come and see you on every trip we take to your fine city," said Rory.

"Rory, there is a man at that table sitting and staring at you. Should I go tell him that it is quite impolite to stare especially at an engaged woman?" asked Sarah.

Rory looked in the direction her cousin had pointed at and she realized that it was Jess who was doing all the staring. She had known he'd be here, but she hadn't thought that he would stay for all of the festivities. She gave him an 'I despise you' look and turned around to talk to her cousin. "Don't waste your breath on him, Sarah. That man is actually Jess Mariano."

Sarah gasped, "NO, that is the crazy, psychopath, ex-boyfriend that has been stalking you. Darling, I can't believe he has the nerve to stay for your entire engagement party. I know Elias invited him to try to drill it into his head that you were unavailable but staying for the whole occasion is rather tasteless. He did get a pity invite, poor lad probably has no life besides stalking you."

Rory just rolled her eyes at her cousin's comments. She had felt that Sarah should be told about what had happened with Jess during these last few months, but is seemed her overdramatic cousin was at it again.

Logan couldn't take his off of his bride-to-be. He sure was a lucky man for having found her and asked her to marry him. He watched affectionately as she chatted with Sarah Gilmore-Hartsworthy, who was beyond happy that the two of them were getting married. He was talking with his mother and only listening with half an ear.

There was only one thing that was dampening his mood, and it or more specifically who, was sitting at a table filled with his father's secretary's and many other people that worked for the Huntzberger Publishing Group. Logan wanted to go over to Jess and punch him, but that would not look good in front of so many witnesses. His grandfather had spoken with him and told him that he was handling the situation and he did not want the family interfering.

Logan just wished Jess would stay out of their lives for good. He and Rory were planning a future together and he did not want Jess' shadow marring their happiness.

"Ladies and gentlemen, there is a friend of the couple that would like to say a few words about them. Logan and Rory could you please proceed to your places and we will continue on with our festivities," said Frederick who had gone up to the stage to continue the celebrations after an hour and a half dinner, which included a six course meal.

Logan and Rory took their positions in their previously occupied seats. When they saw who was going to make the speech they shook their heads.

"FINN is going to make the speech? I though it would be Robert or Seth," said an aggravated Rory.

"I was under the impression that anyone but Finn would make the speech," said Logan he knew this was going to be bad.

Finn strutted up the stairs and took the mike off its rightful place and started speaking, "Hello one and all. I am Finnegan Sebastian Albert Nicholas Henry Rothschild VI or as I am affectionately called: Finn. I am friends with the couple though I've known Logan longer than Rory. I have watched the drama that is the sagas of Rory and Logan's relationship unfold from the very beginning. Let me tell you, mates, it wasn't pretty. They started out by just dating casually without committing to each other and that turned out to be a disaster. I had to hear Logan rant and rave about where Rory could be if she wasn't with him. He got a tad jealous when we, his friends, would occupy her time or when she was out with her own friends, especially that bartender fellow I wonder where he's gotten to since he was known to make kick ass margaritas and also… Well suffice to say Logan was miserable without Rory and Rory was miserable without Logan. They were a little slow on the up-take. When Logan finally got some sense into him and realized that he wanted to be with Rory his friends were indeed happy since we didn't have to hear Logan go on and on about something concerning Rory. Now for the longest time I couldn't remember who Rory was and I kept asking her if I knew her. But one memorable day she took a permanent marker and wrote her name on my forehead so I wouldn't forget. After that I simply could not forget her. Rory and Logan are perfect for each other and I don't mean because they are two wealthy individuals marrying each other, no I mean they work well together, finish each other's sentences, and even know how the other takes their coffee. These two are the perfect compliment to one another. I know they will have a wonderful marriage and have plenty of children. Logan, Rory I love you both. We've had some fun times together and I hope we have a lot of fun times ahead of us. I would like to ask something of the couple: Rory, Logan I would be honoured if you chose me to be the godfather of one of your children. I know it's a little too early for that right now, but that request is out there. I have actually asked another couple that I will not name at this moment that question, but they didn't answer me, oh well. Darlings, let's raise our glasses to the happy couple. To Rory and Logan."

Everyone was stunned for a moment before they shouted, "To Rory and Logan."

The couple in question didn't know if they should be angry with Finn or just laugh at what he had just said in his speech. Finn came and gave them each a bear hug and a kiss then left the stage just as he came.

Sarah had to follow Finn's performance and didn't know how she could quite possibly top that. "Wow, thank you Finn for that rather informative speech on the couple. Now we get to have some fun. At each table there is a different picture of Rory and Logan from magazine shoots, paparazzi shots, or press releases. Each table must identify where the picture was taken and come up with the right answer. The couple, Rory and Logan, will help you by giving you clues, but the less clues you ask for the more of a chance you get of winning the grand prize of a choice between a week at St. Bartz or $100,000 for a charity of your choice. So one member of each of the tables please stand up and when Fred points to you, you will ask as many questions as you need. If you still don't get the answer after several tries then you must forfeit. Good Luck to everyone."

So began the guessing game. Rory and Logan were trying to be as vague as possible, but some of the answers were just ridiculous. Finn's table actually guessed that the picture of Logan and Rory they had was taken underwater with the sharks. The weird thing was Finn was correct in his guess about the location of the picture since Finn was the one who took the picture, but nobody needed to know that.

The table that housed the Kennedy's thought the scenery in their picture looked like Cape Cod or Martha's Vineyard. The Bushes guessed their picture looked like the couple was on a ranch. Arnold and Maria's table guessed somewhere in California. The Clinton's assumed their picture was either in the White House or Capital Hill. None of them were correct in their guesses.

Jess' table was the only one that forfeited since they had no clue where their picture was taken. Jess didn't like this stupid game since he saw no point to it. The prizes were a little too extravagant for his tastes but he guessed that the rich always shelled out money whenever possible. He just watched the madness unfold.

The table that had Rory and Logan's family thought they had the advantage over everyone else since they had all seen pictures of Rory and Logan, but it was harder than they assumed. Emily and Shira stared long and hard at the picture, but couldn't recognize the scenery. The rest of the family chatted while Emily and Shira did all the stressing. Francine was enjoying herself immensely since she had chatted with many former colleagues of Straub's and their wives. It felt so good to be social again after being cooped up in the house that she and Straub had lived in for 45 years.

In the end the table that took home the grand prize was one that no one considered competition, but they should have. It was the table filled with the news media people. Barbara Walters was the person in charge of asking the questions, she only asked one before Katie Curic yelled out the answer. Finn's table had been disqualified after the judges: Frederick, Lady Sarah, and Lady Ella, found out that Finn had taken the picture so they had lost by a technicality.

The winning table decided to donate the money to charity and the rest of the evening went on.

Jess had seen Luke next to Lorelai but when he met his uncle's eye Luke had looked right through him. Jess assumed his uncle was on Rory's side in this situation since he was dating Lorelai. He didn't much care for the way he was being treated; it wasn't as if he had committed a felony he simply wanted to be with the woman he loved.

When the present opening part of the festivities began Jess decided enough was enough. He didn't approach the couple to say goodnight instead he just left through the ballroom doors. Jess was waiting for his car to be brought to the front when Elias came up beside him.

"So have you gotten the answer you came looking for Mr. Mariano?" asked Elias.

"No, I'm not satisfied with the charade that was put on today. But I will leave Rory and Logan alone," said Jess.

"Do you think I don't know what you are doing, boy? You are waiting for the right moment to jump into to Rory's life and stay there. I'm here to tell you something Jess, that won't work. If you don't stay away from Rory and Logan I will have to tell your family every single thing."

"What is it that you think you know?"

"I know you were told to leave the Peace Corps after one of the authority figures suspected you of hiding something. They had sufficient evidence to publicly humiliate you, dear boy. But they didn't. I talked to some people that headed up the investigation about you and I found out that Theresa Cromwell, a highly intelligent, influential and powerful figure within the Peace Corps had given authority to seal your files. Now that got me curious to find out what was within its content."

"So you paid off a few judges to do so."

"I didn't pay anyone off. I didn't need to since they were curious as to its contents as well. When we saw the information we were quite shocked. Why would an intelligent and married woman such as Theresa Cromwell have an affair with you? She took a fancy to you it would seem. What would your family say to your adulterous relationship Jess?"

"You have no business poking around in my past. Those files were kept under wraps for a reason."

"I don't care if it's you past, present, or future. There are consequences to your actions, young man. You chose to pursue Rory even though she showed no inclination to having feelings for you. You chose to try and break up Logan and Rory. You picked the wrong people to cause trouble for. If you do not cease and desist on your stalking of Rory and Logan I will make your life a living hell."

"Don't try to threaten me with this Mr. Huntzberger."

"Do you think your family will think nice thoughts of you after they find out that you pursued a married woman. You had a six-month adulterous relationship with a powerful figure within the Peace Corps. You didn't think about her husband or her three kids, no you were quite selfish. You furthered your career within the ranks much faster because of you bed partner, how do you think the public will react to such a notion?"

"The public? How exactly will the public find out about this?"

"I own several newspapers Jess. I could accidentally put the photocopies of the sealed files in one of my reporter's desks and let the story run its course. Of course, I could also do the noble thing and add the rest of you accusations to the sealed files."

"You wouldn't dare. The rest of that crap were just accusations they were never proven."

"Don't test me, boy. Accusations can add a little flavour to the story. Think about it Jess, is your reputation and the reputation of your married lover be worth it in an attempt to get Rory?" Elias walked off with those parting words.

His car had shown up a while back so he got into the rusty old thing and drove out of this hellhole. He would have a lot to think about. Now he might have to consider telling his family about what really went down with the Peace Corps.

Neither Jess nor Elias had noticed that Luke had come out for some air and had come rushing from the gardens when the duo started yelling at each other. Luke had heard the entire conversation and first thing tomorrow morning he was going to sit Jess down and ask him some questions.

**AN: Please, Please, Please, Review**.


	35. The Good, The Bad, And The Ugly

**Title: Life and Times of a Socialite**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Total AU Rory and Logan **Spoiler Warning **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:**Thank you to my reviewers for the wonderful feedback that I recieve on this fic, I really appreciate it. **Mochaddicted79:** You wanted to know if Jess knew about Rory's affair with Dean and the answer tothat questionis no. No one has filled Jess in on what happened between Rory and Dean thus far.Yes, Jess did overhear the fightbetweenLindsay and Dean, but in actuality he didn't know any of the reasons for the fight. Jess knewLindsay and Dean hadseparated,but hehad assumed they had broken up because the couple hadmarried young. I hope that answers your question.

**Beeno:**No, no it's not against the rules to talk about books on this site just certain authors and their books. The book/author you mentioned specifically. Oh! Yesh Rory and Logan will get married during this story, it will probably be the last chapter of this fic.

**XxAngelxX911:** Thank you for the lovely compliment on my writing and you don't have to beg for the chapter, here it is (lol).

**Vivilp182:**I kinda went overboard with Finn's last namebut I think I was chanelling his weird mother. She would give him the long name just for the hell of it. I love Finn too.

**Lioness-07863:** Ta da!The chapter is here and I didn't even have to stay up until three in the morning writingit, no I stayed up until 2 am (LOL). Happy reading.

**_Ok, I'm gonna shut up now and let you read._** **_Please continue to review._**

**Chapter 35: The Good, The Bad, And The Ugly**

Rory and Logan were sleeping off the alcohol they'd consumed the night before at their engagement party, when the phones started ringing from every major TV network, magazine, and tabloid in the country, heck even the world. The couple had tried to keep their engagement party and their guest list a secret, but some of the usual paparazzi followed the couple to the Huntzberger home and then the cat was out of the bag.

Pictures of the actual engagement party were highly sought after. Some publishers were willing to pay a cool million for a single picture. Logan and Rory weren't aware of the situation at hand until they came down to breakfast and found Mitchum and Elias arguing about something.

"Morning, my dear family," joked Logan as he and Rory took their seats at the dining table.

"Logan this is no time to joke. We have a crisis on our hands," said Mitchum.

Rory looked at the two elder Huntzberger men and realized that there was something wrong. "What happened?"

Elias promptly caught the couple up on the happenings in the media world. The Huntzbergers were worried that pictures from last night's party were going to get into the wrong hands, so Elias was suggesting that they act immediately before some troublesome individual makes a profit off of Rory and Logan's happiness.

"What exactly are you suggesting grandpa?" asked a frustrated Logan.

"I think we should give the public what they want. In a sense we can publish the pictures that we want the public to see and appease their curiosity. Besides we won't make a profit in the selling of those pictures, we'll publish them in Huntzberger papers first then we will give the other papers permission to use them," said Elias.

Mitchum gave his dad a dirty look, "Rory, Logan you don't have to do this. There is no need for your personal pictures of a private event to be public property. We can just let this blow over, which it will," said Mitchum who didn't agree with his father's opinion on the matter.

Logan and Rory looked at each other. The two of them were aware the kind of money that their pictures would sell for. If they chose to share their engagement party pictures with the public then they could control the amount of money being shelled out. The value of rogue pictures would go down if a whole bunch of picture were released to the public. Rory gave Logan a nod and Logan looked at his father and grandfather.

"Publish them."

Luke went to Liz and T.J.'s house first thing the next morning. He knocked on their door at 5 am and didn't stop knocking until Liz pulled open the door and said, "What the hell…Oh Luke? What are you doing here at 5 in the morning?"

Luke didn't answer until he pushed his way into the odd little house and looked at his sister, "Liz, it's about Jess. He's been lying to us this whole time."

"What do you mean he's been lying to us? He's not in trouble is he?" asked an agitated Liz.

The siblings sat at the kitchen table like they used to do when they were children. Luke took his sister's hand and spoke quietly, "Liz, Jess didn't just leave the Peace Corps. He was let go or more correctly he did something that made some very powerful people mad."

"OH GOD, Luke don't tell me he might go to jail for doing something stupid. Did he sell drugs? Is he a drug dealer is that why they kicked him out?" asked Liz.

"No, he's not a drug dealer, nothing like that. He was involved in a relationship with a powerful member of the Peace Corps. Apparently the woman was married with three kids. She and Jess had a six-month adulterous affair and she helped him move up within the ranks quickly. But the two of them were found out and Jess paid the price," said Luke.

Liz stared at her brother. She knew Jess had some problems and rebelled, but she didn't think he would thumb his nose at authority. She couldn't believe he had had an affair with an authority figure when she, herself, knew that was frowned upon in such a situation. "Luke, how do you know about all this?"

"He didn't tell me if that's what you're insinuating. No, I was at Rory and Logan's engagement party when I came out to get some fresh air, then what do I hear but Jess arguing with Elias Huntzberger, Logan's grandfather. Apparently he's been causing trouble for Rory and Logan as well. He's either very naïve or very stupid to go up against the Huntzbergers, Gilmores and Haydens. So there I was eavesdropping on their conversation when low and behold I find out that my nephew has been keeping a big fat secret," ranted Luke.

"I don't know what to do Luke. I'm so worried that he's so far gone we can't help him. Are there any consequences to his affair?"

"The woman, Theresa Cromwell, is in one of the higher up positions that she covered up her mistake. But I would worry that Jess has pushed Elias Huntzberger to take drastic measures. That man is more powerful than this Theresa woman and he could print this scandal in one of his many papers and ruin Jess. I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you Liz, but I wanted you to be aware of the situation."

Liz got up and hugged her big brother. "I want to thank you for telling me. Jess came by last night, told me he'd be staying with his dad until my anniversary celebration. Too bad I didn't know about this last night I would've given him a peace of my mind."

"Yeah, we have no choice but to confront him when he gets back since I refuse to go all the way to California just to yell at him and come back. I won't call him because there is always a chance of him hanging up on me. I've got to go Liz, but call me if you need me, alright?" said Luke.

"Thanks again, Luke." Liz sat at her kitchen table long after Luke left and thought of the mess that was her son's life. She couldn't believe Jess had been so reckless and rebellious. She wished things could have been better for him growing up, but alas she couldn't be the perfect mother that she had wanted to be.

Rory was sitting at Logan's desk writing an article for the YDN. She had wanted a few hours of quiet time after the party yesterday and the events of this morning. She couldn't watch TV without seeing her own face on it, so she had decided to put all her energy on her latest article about CEO's and their SAT scores.

That was how Logan found her, hunched over the keyboard mumbling to herself. He couldn't help but chuckle at the picture she presented. She looked so cute when she was concentrating so hard and didn't realize she was talking out loud. He quietly went behind her chair and kissed her softly on the side of her neck.

Rory had known the minute he had entered the room. She couldn't explain how she knew but she always seemed to know where Logan was. With him still bent over she turned her face to the side and kissed him on the lips.

Rory sighed when he deepened the kiss. Logan was really getting into it when she stopped him from heading to its natural conclusion. He growled at her and sat on the bed. "Ace, you can't work a guy up like that and deny him his hearts desire."

Rory laughed, "I gave you your hearts desire many times through the night Huntzberger. Now, how are things going with the engagement party pictures?"

"Well the family, and I mean both of our families, are arguing over which ones to print. I left when Francine said the picture that grandpa wanted to add showed her in the wrong light," said Logan.

Rory laughed, "So everything is going smoothly I see."

"Yeah pretty much. Listen Ace, I wanted to talk to you about our living arrangements next year."

"What about them?"

"We haven't chosen a place yet. I want to look for places within a walking distance from campus, with good security, and we should go apartment hunting as quietly as possible. I don't want our nosy families involved in the process."

"That sounds like a good plan. I'll be happy wherever you are, darling. I can't wait to be married to you."

"Neither can I. I like that we're keeping our wedding date a secret. But we should phone a realtor when we get back to Yale to check out a few places. OH! and let' drag Stephanie, Colin, Paris, Doyle, and Finn with us."

"I thought you wanted to pick an apartment by ourselves? What's with the posse?"

"Honey, imagine how it would look if just the two of us went apartment hunting. Your grandmothers' and my mother would be on the phone with us within minutes of our stepping foot into the first apartment. You know how the grapevine works. No, we will take the gang with us so it looks like any one of us could be looking for an apartment."

"You think of everything don't you?"

"Of course, Ace. Now will you give me my hearts desire?" asked Logan with a smirk on his face.

Rory laughed and stood up from the computer chair. She walked over to Logan who was now standing in front of the bed instead of sitting on it like he was a few minutes ago.

Rory stood in front of him and pushed him onto the bed. He was taken by surprise but couldn't express it since she was crawling up his body. She straddled his stomach and bent down to give him a kiss on the lips. Logan was really getting into the kiss since he had his tongue in her mouth and was coaxing a response from her.

Rory's fingers were unbuttoning Logan's shirt and he had no way of reciprocating the gesture. She seemed to be in a playful mood and to Logan that meant she was going to torture him until he begged her for release.

Rory and Logan continued on with their activities until they were too tired to think or move. They were in each other's arms and that was all that mattered.

Jess was looking out at the ocean and thinking about how he had totally screwed up. When he had been asked to leave the Peace Corps he hadn't been happy, but he had no choice in the matter. Theresa had told him that it would be easier if he could just leave well enough alone and have a fresh start somewhere else.

Jess had met Theresa Cromwell during his recruitment appointment. She held a whole lot of power within the organization and seemed to see some potential in him to do good for others. He had flirted with her since, who the hell wouldn't, with a woman like that. He had left that day with a smile on his face and a plane ticket in hand, destination: middle of nowhere.

The next time he would see the older woman was two months after their first official meeting. It seemed she had come to see how things were going and to check up on the new recruits. She and Jess had had their flirting relationship until things changed a few weeks later, when she had come on to him in a strong way.

Jess didn't know what else to do but go with the flow. He knew she was married from the get go and asked her what her husband would think of the two of them sleeping together. She had replied _'what he didn't know couldn't hurt him'_. Jess hadn't asked the question again.

He had no feelings for the woman besides lust. He knew she felt the same way. They had a mutual agreement to please one another and that was it. A few months into their sordid affair Jess asked her to promote him to a better position within the organization, he hadn't felt guilty about asking such a question since he knew she would do as he asked.

Jess hadn't loved Theresa since they hadn't gotten to know each other in terms of soul mates. They had a good thing going and to this day he believed they would still have a physical relationship had that stupid rookie not seen them and reported them to the superiors.

Jess had no shame in admitting that he had been her lover. He was also aware that many of the accusations that the panel of his peers had accused him of, during the investigation against him were true. Jess had been accused of a number of things from money laundering to illegal activity. Well the accusations were true to an extent. Jess hadn't been there when those activities took place, but he had been present when the plans were being hatched out. Theresa had been the mastermind behind many of those schemes since no one would look twice at her because of her position and influence.

Theresa had been the one to put a stop to the investigation about Jess from going any further since she would've been exposed had the whole story come out. Theresa was aware that Jess wouldn't say a word about her extra-curricular activities since he would be an accessory to the crime. She had advised the investigators to let Jess go and told Jess it was for the best. Theresa also gave Jess a parting gift of several thousand dollars as a thank you for not saying anything that would've implicated her since he had many chances to do so.

So here Jess was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He had to give up the woman he loved due to a stupid mistake of getting caught sleeping with a powerful woman. He knew that should Elias Huntzberger wish it, the whole story could be public knowledge. Elias was a more powerful than Theresa or her husband.

Jess would've thought twice of having a fling with the woman had he known the identity of her husband. He was Preston Cromwell II, Governor and prospect for the 2012 presidential election. _He sure knew how to pick'em didn't he?_

**AN1: Please, Please, Please Review.**

**AN2: I can't upload the picture of the tiara onto my blogspot so if you would like to see it go to google, press images, then type in Princess Louise Tiara and it will be the first picture you see. I hope it works. I'm crossing my fingers.**


	36. What Women Do

**Title: Life and Times of a Socialite**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Total AU Rory and Logan **Spoiler Warning **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** Thank you to my wondeful reviewers who give me constant feeback. **Gilmoregirl:** I didn't realize I had 500 reviews. Thank you for reviewing. **Shelley:** The Peace Corps is basically an organization where volunteers go travel overseas to help people in developing countries by living and working there.I hope that answers your question.I'm sure we will see Preston Cromwell II and TheresaCromwell sometime ina later chapter just to wrap things upwith the consequences to the affair.Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please continue to review.

**Chapter 36: What Women Do **

Rory and Logan along with their friends were apartment hunting. The couple had thus far seen three apartments that were either too small, too big, or didn't measure up to Logan's idea of their first apartment. Stephanie and Colin were thinking about moving in together so this was a great opportunity for them to check out what was out there. Paris and Doyle were also benefiting from the day's excursion since they needed a place to live as soon as possible.

Finn felt like the seventh wheel since he had no significant other and everybody else did. He should probably look for a bachelor pad since all his friends had abandoned him to take part in relationship bliss. So Finn rebelled by flirting with the lovely realtor who was showing them around.

Rory had to admit that some of the places they'd seen so far had not measured up to her ideal apartment. So the realtor, a Miss Eve Dubois, was getting apprehensive that she would not be able to find the right place for her high profile clients. She had been working for this specific Real Estate Firm for over three years and she was up for a promotion, so she had to do well with these clients. She was getting apprehensive that she wouldn't be able to provide the right place.

After three hours of looking at a dozen or so apartments Logan and Rory decided to give it a rest for the day. They assured Miss Dubois that they would contact her again to look at more places but they were just getting too tired at the moment. Paris and Doyle were interested in the last place they had seen and were thinking about putting in a bid for it. Stephanie and Colin, like Rory and Logan, hadn't like any of the places. Finn was glad they were getting away from looking at apartments since he was beyond bored.

The three sets of couples and Finn decided they would go have lunch and discuss Paris and Doyle's place. They all arrived at the China Palace and were immediately escorted into a private room and whoever had reserved it before hand would just have to wait until the Huntzberger party was done.

"So guys what do you think about the last apartment?" asked Doyle.

"It's walking distance from Yale, near stores, and it did have a doorman. If you like it then we'll start planning a housewarming party," said Colin matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, if you guys like it then we will help the two of you move in," said Rory.

"Why didn't you guys like it?" asked Paris.

"It's too big for Logan and I. We don't need all that space. We aren't going to have kids anytime soon," said Rory.

"Yeah, it's the same for Colin and I. It would seem too much for the two of us," said Stephanie.

"Doyle and I would need all the space with the kid on the way. I liked it, it had everything I was imagining in my first apartment," said Paris.

"I guess the rest of us will have to look another day," said Logan.

They ordered their food and chatted for a while before Rory remembered something that she had to discuss with Stephanie and Paris. She looked at the other girls and they looked at her curiously.

"Paris, you know as you maid of honour I have to plan the bachelorette party," said Rory.

"Yeah I realize that is part of your job description Rory," said Paris.

Stephanie looked at Rory with a weird look on her face. "Ror, we're not going to do what Madeline and Louise were discussing, are we?"

This got the attention of the guys who were just going to ignore the girls until they were finished talking about the wedding, but the talk of the bachelorette party got their attention. Logan always wondered how Rory acted around her girl friends when he wasn't around. The rest of the guys were curious to see what the girls were planning for their party and hopefully Doyle's bachelor party was going to be better than Paris' party.

"No I refuse to hire a stripper, that's not original. Did you want a slumber party with the works Paris or do you want something wild, like spring break," asked Rory.

"What happened during spring break? Which spring break was this?" asked Logan.

Doyle visibly swallowed when Rory had said the word 'wild' he had nothing against having a little fun but he didn't know what kind of shenanigans the girls would get up to when they got together.

"That's none of your business Huntzberger, besides that was before your time. Rory, we can have a slumber party whenever we want, this is my bachelorette party I want to do something wild. I don't mean get kidnapped like when we got kidnapped by the Puffs or when you told me 'to live a little' and I pierced my nose," ranted Paris.

"The two of you got kidnapped? Who the hell are the Puffs? You pierced your nose?" asked a curious Finn.

Rory sighed, "Yes we were kidnapped by the Puffs, a secret sorority at Chilton. We were taken out of bed in the middle of the night and asked to ring a bell in the headmaster's office. I was elected to go first and as I was pledging myself to the Puffs and ringing the bell as the headmaster along with the security guards came and put an end to it."

Everyone at the table had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard after hearing that story. It seemed the odd couple had gotten themselves in some binds even when they were in high school. It was nice that they had so much history and they were still friends.

"Wow, the two of you got into some binds when you were younger didn't you?" asked Doyle.

"You don't know the half of it. We hated each other from the first time we set eyes on each other. Rory actually ruined my project by bumping into me the first time we talked. We formed a tentative friendship but that didn't last long," said Paris.

"Tell us another story and please include the lovely Madeline in this one if you can," asked Finn.

Rory smiled, "There was the time we had to do a debate and Paris, Madeline and Louise came over to my house. We all ended up going to the Bangles concert together and Maddy and Louise decided to go to a party with some hot college guys they met at the concert. We had come with my mom and her friend her Sookie, she was furious when we informed her that two of the four girls were gone. We knew where the party was being held and we ended up knocking on every door to find them," said Rory.

"NO WAY, you mother actually went looking for them? Gosh I wish I'd been there," said Colin.

"We found them and Lorelai laid down the law. She became my hero after that day," said Paris.

Everyone at the table laughed. Then Stephanie went back to asking questions about the Bachelorette party. "Ror, what exactly are you planning?"

"I have a few ideas that would definitely be fun and wild, but you'll just have to wait and see," said Rory.

"Come on Gilmore, us guys want to know what you're planning," said Colin.

"Sorry Colin, no can do," said Rory.

"Rory, it's not going to be like girl's weekend a few months ago is it?" asked Paris.

Stephanie spit out the water that was in her mouth and said, "We will not discuss that, we made a deal."

Logan was curious, "What do you mean you made a deal?"

"Rory, Stephanie, Madeline, Louise and I made a pact that we will not discuss what happened during our girl's weekend," said Paris.

Colin looked curiously at his girlfriend, "Come on Steph, it can't be that bad. Tell us."

"Let's change the subject. Rory is this going to be a weekend thing or just one day?" said Stephanie.

"It will be three days long. We'll leave on a Thursday night and arrive at whatever location on Friday morning. Then we will leave Sunday night and arrive back on Monday, in time for all of our evening classes," said Rory.

"Ace, you really got this thing planned out. You're taking this maid or honour thing really seriously aren't you?" asked Logan.

"Yes, I am. Shouldn't you guys be planning Doyle's bachelor party? Don't tell me you just going to hire a stripper and be done with it?" asked Rory.

The guys looked around the table at one another and had guilty looks on their faces. Finn who had volunteered to plan the stag party decided that they could suffice with strippers and booze. The other guys had thought the idea was genius; bachelor parties usually had strippers, so why mess with tradition.

"Oh my god, you guys are actually going to hire a stripper and that's it? What, you thought you could do with lot's of alcohol and a naked woman?" asked Stephanie reading the guys' minds.

The men were smart enough not to say anything; they didn't want to end up sleeping on their respective couches that night. Finn was upset that his idea was getting such a response from the ladies.

"Alright then, you tell us yours and we'll be the judge and tell you if it's better than ours," said Finn.

When the girls only shook their heads Finn continued to argue his point. The boisterous group started to talk about Paris and Doyle's wedding, which was approaching with rapid speed. The girls still had to be fitted for their dresses, Paris needed to choose a dress and fast, and hundreds of details that needed to be checked and rechecked.

Logan and Rory arrived at Rory and Paris' dorm after lunch with the gang. Logan was curious as to what Rory would plan for a bachelorette party. He didn't know what exactly woman did at such things, but he assumed they either did girly things or became sentimental.

"Ace, can you tell me what you're planning for the bachelorette party?" asked Logan.

"Logan, like I told everyone during lunch. I haven't decided where we are going, but even if I did I wouldn't tell you," said Rory.

"Why the hell not?"

"I wouldn't ask you about Doyle's bachelor party, besides this will stay between us girls."

"I'm curious can't you give me a hint. Do you all wear sexy lingerie and sit around and watch sappy movies? Do you go to spas get massages, manicures, and pedicures? Do you reminisce about the good times?"

Rory burst out into laughter and Logan just gave her a dirty look.

"Honey, do honestly believe that's what happens during a bachelorette party?"

"I don't know what to think since you won't tell me. Your not going to hire a stripper, are you?" asked Logan in an apprehensive voice.

"Well you know, I think I was too hasty to rule out the stripper. If Paris really wants entertainment of that sort then who am I to say no."

Logan had to sit down before he could answer. "I don't like the idea of some naked man doing god knows what in front of you."

"So do you think I'm okay with some naked woman doing god knows what in front of you?"

"Oh…umm…about that…I had no idea…about that," said Logan lamely.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Now I've got to study for my Psychology midterm, you can stay and amuse yourself. But I'm willing to bet you'd rather go hang out with Robert and Seth for a while, isn't that right?"

"You know me so well."

Logan got up and kissed Rory like he had all the time in the world. He changed the angle of the kiss and delved deeper trying to the get the image with Rory watching a stripper out of his mind. Logan wasn't a jealous man by nature, but when Rory had said that there might be a chance for a stripper at their festivities he thought he was going to faint. He knew it was a double standard for the bachelor party to have one but not the bachelorette party.

He left her with another sweet kiss and told her he'd be back in time for bed.

Logan sat on the couch that his mother's designer picked out for his common room. The usual suspects, who coincidently would be in attendance at Doyle's bachelor party, surrounded him.

"Gentlemen I have asked you here to discuss a serious matter," said Logan.

"Then spit it out," said Robert in his rather abrasive manner.

"Let him speak," said Colin.

"Can we just get this little male bonding session over with? I've got a hot date," said Finn.

"Why is it that you have had a date every day for a month now, " asked Seth. "It's not like there is an influx of woman at Yale. Where exactly are you meeting these women?"

"At the supermarket mate, you should try it sometime," said Finn matter-of-factly.

"I have no idea what the means, but we have bigger fish to fry. I just came from talking to Rory about the bachelorette party. She wouldn't tell me anything except that there might be male strippers," said Logan.

Doyle looked like he was going to have heart attack, "Paris cannot see naked men in her condition. What if she wants to marry one of them and leave me at the alter? I'm sure they are way better looking than me."

"Doyle calm down, I don't think Paris will leave you at the alter. Rory will get her there for sure. I just don't like that they are going to have strippers, I'm not comfortable with that idea," said Logan.

"You're jealous Huntz, never thought that could happen. But we're having female strippers, so I don't see why they can't have male strippers," said Robert logically.

"Rob, for god sakes those are our girlfriends you're talking about. I agree with Logan I don't like it," said Colin

Seth coughed Whipped as quietly as possible but only Finn heard and he was too busy laughing to tell the rest of them what was so funny.

Logan gave Finn a dirty look and said, "I think we should follow the girls to whatever destination they are headed to and make sure they're ok."

"Logan you just want to make sure they don't hire male strippers," said Seth.

"I'm actually curious as to what women do at bachelorette parties. I've never really heard about what goes on at one of those. I sure hope it's like girls gone wild," said Finn.

"I want to make sure Stephanie is safe," said Colin.

"I don't want Paris to get any ideas of leaving me for a male stripper," said Doyle.

"I guess I'm in," said Robert.

"I'll go along for the ride," said Seth.

"Great, I'll tell you guys when they plan to go. We will travel by Huntzberger jet," said Logan.

"I hope you guys know what you're doing because if the girls find out they will kill you and hide the bodies," said Seth trying to be the voice reason.

"We won't get caught," said Logan. _'Famous last world?'_

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review.**


	37. Getting Even

**Title: Life and Times of a Socialite**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Total AU Rory and Logan **Spoiler Warning **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** _**Thank you to all my reviewers for their wonderful feedback.**_

**Gilmoregirl:** It's nice to know that my story get's you through a boring lecture. Thank you for reviewing.

**Shelley:** I realized the error with 'word' and 'world' after I had posted it on site(lol), but thank you for pointing it out to me. Rory and Paris did kiss duringSpring Break, but Logan doesn't know about it hence Paris' comment about it being before his time. I hoped my explaination about the Peace Corps would suffice sinceI didn't know if I had done a good job. Thanks for reviewing.

**Vivilp182:** I thought aboutadding Tristan into the storybut it didn't make sense to do so at this point in thefic. Sorry about the lack of Tristan. Honor'swedding has not happened yet you'll find out when in this chapter. I just wanted to get Paris' bachelorette party over with before I start on Honor's wedding. Thank you for reviewing.

**Sydneymorgan:** Glad to have you back. Now about your wish for Finn: I think it hasgreat possibility.When you read this chapter you'll understand where I'm heading with Finn's love life. Thanks for reviewing.

**_Enjoy the next chapter and please continue to review._**

**Chapter 37: Getting Even**

Emily Gilmore was not a happy woman. It was 5 am on a Wednesday morning and someone had the nerve to ring her doorbell. The incompetent maid, whom she had hired just yesterday, didn't seem to here the racket that was heard throughout the entire house. It seemed like she was going to have to let another maid go. 'Oh well'.

Emily still in her dressing gown and slippers opened the door and was about the give the person on the other side a lecture on the proper time to call upon someone, but Emily was quite shocked to see the person that was standing on the other side of her door. "Shira, what in lords name are you doing here at this hour?"

Shira Huntzberger did in fact know what was a sufficient time to call upon someone, but she had had to speak to Emily quite urgently. "Em, I'm so sorry to disturb you at this hour, but I must discuss something of great significance with you."

"Why of course, you know your welcome here since we're almost family. Now, what is troubling you, my dear?" asked Emily. The two women were now seated in the Gilmore parlour.

"I received a disturbing call from an associate of mine. It would seem that my son and your granddaughter are thinking about moving in together," Shira said in one breath.

"_I beg your pardon_."

"We should have been expecting it since Logan put a ring on Rory's finger. It's not like there going to wait until they get married to live together. But Emily this is not proper, it isn't the way to do things."

Emily was quiet; she was still digesting the news. She and Shira wanted the couple to do the proper thing and get married first before they live with one another. Young people nowadays didn't seem to care about the appropriate way of doing things. Emily needed a drink, so she poured two glasses of vodka straight up and gave one to Shira.

"Well, we knew this was going to be an uphill battle. I just can't believe…how exactly did you receive this news?" asked Emily.

"The Real Estate Firm that they went through is owned by an associate of my father. I met him on several occasions at luncheons, charity functions, and such. He called me to congratulate me on my son's engagement and to thank me for recommending his firm to Logan, Rory and their friends. I was quite speechless, but the man didn't notice since he told me that Paris and Doyle had already put in a bid for one of the apartments they had seen. It appears that Logan, Rory, Stephanie and Colin didn't like any of the apartments they had seen during the first showing. I wanted to go over to Yale and strangle Logan."

"They took their friends so gossip wouldn't get out about them looking for an apartment. I'm impressed their plan was foolproof, except they didn't factor in the boss calling you up to congratulate you about Logan's engagement."

"That's what I was upset about. They knew we would object to their living together before they are married, but they went behind our backs and did so anyways. Emily what shall we do?" asked Shira.

"Don't worry we'll think of something. We will not stand by and twiddle our thumbs while they just go against tradition. They will do the proper thing, we'll make sure of it. I think we should do so immediately."

"Rory and the girls are out of town for Paris' bachelorette party. They'll be back Monday."

"What about Logan?" asked Emily.

"He left a message on my cell phone informing me that he and the boys were going to Martha's Vineyard."

"We'll deal with the whole lot of them when they return. Wouldn't it be interesting to inform Amelia Vanderbilt and Gloria DuPont-Rockefeller Saxton Walton that their unmarried children are going to be living together?" asked Emily.

"It's actually Gloria DuPont-Rockefeller Saxton Walton Sotheby now," said Shira.

"You've got to be kidding me. That woman collects prominent last names like it's a blood sport. What went wrong with the marriage?"

"It appears she found Steven in an uncompromising position with the maid. From what I hear she turned on him with an heirloom crystal candlestick holder and grabbed the chit of a girl by her hair and yanked a whole lot out. After she was finished with her tantrum, she filed for divorce immediately and took Steven Walton for all he was worth, which in my opinion was what he deserved for cheating on her and for not signing a pre-nup before he wed Gloria."

"I had no idea that Steven was a Casanova. He seemed like a decent human being to me, but then again looks can be deceiving. Poor Glory, she does seem to have such bad luck in the love department. Do you think we should have our girl's night out to cheer her up? We can call Eleanor Carnegie, Caroline Bergdorf, Amelia Vanderbilt, Portia Rothschild, and Jacqueline Leigh, the usual suspects from the DAR."

"You know Emily, I think that is exactly what she needs right now. It can be a goodbye Steven, hello Martin celebration," said Shira.

"And Martin is the new husband, I presume? She should've waited for the ink to dry on her divorce papers before she went out and got another husband."

"Quite right. Now let's call the ladies and have some fun," said Shira.

"All right Ladies, we're here," said Rory Gilmore.

When the six girls stepped off the private jet they looked around the airfield. Honor was the first to speak, "Ror, where exactly is here?"

"Here is the South of France," replied Rory.

"Oh great, it's where the rich and famous go to relax. I don't particularly want to my bachelorette party to be overshadowed by star sightings. Rory, I thought we would have a wild time. If we're in the same place as other famous people we will attract unwanted media attention," grumbled Paris.

"I don't mind there being celebrities. I wonder if Orlando Bloom is here?" asked Madeline.

"God, he's a hunk," said Louise.

"Jeez," said Stephanie.

"Ladies calm down. I doubt we will be staying in the same area as any celebrities. I have a surprise for you all," said Rory.

"What kind of a surprise?" asked Paris.

"You'll see, but let's get in the car before any paparazzi realize that we are here," said Rory.

The girls piled into the waiting limo and didn't speak for a while. Everyone was taking in the breath-taking view of vineyards that appeared to be the norm in this part of France. There were several marvellous castles that seemed to be occupied that caught the attention of the occupants of the car.

The car turned onto a private road and went straight to a building that was further down. When the car stopped in front of an ivy-covered castle the girls all turned and looked at Rory.

A butler, that just mysteriously appeared, held open the limo door for them. When the girls were all standing in front of the castle they realized that there seemed to be a procession line of servants waiting outside of the grand home. Rory smiled warmly at the butler who said, "Lady Gilmore welcome home ma'am."

"Thank you Jacques, it good to be back," she then turned her attention to her friends, "Ladies welcome to Chateau de Guild More."

"Christ Gilmore, didn't know you owned a castle, but then again I shouldn't have since you are pretty much royalty," said Louise.

Rory rolled her eyes and spoke to Jacques, "Why don't you introduce us to the household staff, Jacques."

"Right this way madam."

"Wow, Gilmore sure does have a nice little place in the south of France doesn't she?" said Finn.

The boys had arrived a few minutes ahead of the girls. Logan had paid a visit to the butler and explained his predicament. The man seemed to understand the boys' worry about things getting out of hand, so he appeared to be a staunch ally.

Logan was so relieved that they would be able to get three meals and day without starving to death out in the outbuilding where he had planned for them to stay. When he had read Rory's instructions to the pilot he had known she would come here since this was her favourite property in France even though the Gilmore's had many homes in the country.

"Finn, shut up. The girls could here us," said a nervous Colin.

"Why am I here again," asked Josh who had been dragged out here against his will by his future brother-in-law.

"Josh, my man, are you going to let some other guy get close to Honor, I mean your getting married next week. What if she decides to dump you and run away with that stripper they are going to hire," asked Logan.

Josh visibly blanched, "I didn't know they were going to hire stripper."

Doyle spoke quietly to Josh since he had had the same concern when Logan had informed him of the girls' plan.

"Guys, I'm trying to listen to what they're saying, so keep it down," said Logan.

The guys were hiding around the corner and one wrong move could get them caught.

The girls were checking out the enchanted looking castle. The inside looked like had stayed the same for four centuries. Rory was giving the guided tour and she stopped in front of the office when Jacques came out and put his finger on his lips in a motion for them to be quiet.

Rory gave her butler a puzzled look but stayed quiet like he had asked. Jacques pointed to the small study and motioned for them to go in, and then he promptly closed the door. "I'm sorry to be so mysterious Lady Gilmore, but there is something I think you all should be aware of."

"All of us?" asked Paris.

"Yes miss, Master Huntzberger along with six of his friends appeared at the steps of the castle a few minutes before you arrived," said Jacques.

"Logan is here? Why wou-" began Rory but Jacques cut her off.

"It appears that he is worried about…less then stellar…entertainment entering the establishment," said Jacques politely.

"Huh?" asked Stephanie.

Rory started laughing, everyone around her looked at her as if she was crazy. When she had calmed down a bit she explained herself, "I told Logan that I was thinking twice about hiring a stripper. I said if Paris really wanted it I would go ahead and comply with her wishes. It seems my jealous fiancé, along with all our significant others, have arrived to spy on us."

"I'll kill Doyle," shouted Paris.

"I'm going to make Colin pay for this," said Stephanie.

"I can't believe Josh is here," replied Honor.

"I sure hope Finn is here," said Madeline.

"I wonder if that yummy looking Robert happens to be here as well," said Louise.

"Lady Gilmore, I would also like to say that the gentlemen have decided to invade your privacy as well. There are listening devices in every room except this one since I made sure that it was properly cleared away so at least you'll have one room to speak freely in. I have to go and feed the hungry young gentlemen and remember, you never heard this from me," said Jacques.

"I smell Seth all over these listening devices," said Stephanie.

Rory was furious she wanted to go find Logan and knock him around a few times. Then she stopped and thought about something, "Guys, I have an idea."

"Spit it out Gilmore. I want to go down there and yell at Doyle," said Paris.

"No don't do that. Why get mad when you can get even?" asked Rory.

The rest of the girls were intrigued. They put their heads together and came up with at plan.

As the girl's were plotting revenge the guys were eating what Jacques had brought out for them. They were all surrounded around a device that would let them hear what the girl's were saying in every room on the first floor. Logan and found out from the staff at the Chateau that the first floor was all the girl's had requested to use. He didn't find that odd at all since the first floor held nine bedrooms and six baths.

"Do you think they'll walk around in sexy lingerie?" asked Finn out of the blue.

"God, I hope so," smirked Robert and received a dirty look from Logan.

"You know I'm really curious as to what the female of the species do when they get together like this. I read somewhere that women dressed for other women when they go out instead for their significant others," said Seth.

"Jeez Seth, this is not an experiment. Just relax and listen to the lovely ladies speak," said Finn.

"Why haven't any of them spoken since the tour? I mean isn't this thing supposed pick up conversation in the castle. Why aren't we even hearing the staff talk amongst themselves?" asked Logan.

"Oh, I can answer that question. We can listen to the staff speak if we want, but I just assumed you wanted to hear what the girl's are talking about. You see I can sift through everyone's conversation in the castle and only pick out the girls and ignore everyone else's. Nifty little gadget isn't it?" asked Seth.

"It sure is," said Doyle who seemed distracted.

Then the guys heard the voice of Rory talking to the rest of the girls.

"Oh here they come," said an excited Finn.

"_Louise I can't believe you said that," said Rory_

"_Well it's true. I would so jump Orlando Bloom's bones in a heart beat if he was standing in front of me," said Louise_

Finn perked up when he heard Madeline's voice_. "Gilmore, you would so jump his bones. He is gorgeous and that body, Oh my."_ Finn visibly paled.

"_Hey, I would jump his bones and I'm pregnant," said Paris._ This comment made Doyle start to hyperventilate.

Seth sat back and watched everyone's reaction. He wished he'd brought his video camera so he could've taped this moment.

"_I don't know, I would think Rory more of an Ian Somerhalder type," said Honor._

Logan gulped, "Guys do you know who this Ian Somerhalder is?"

"I think he is one of those guys from that TV show…Lost, that's it," said Josh.

"_Oh God, now there is a man. I probably would jump his bones if I ever saw him," said Rory._

Robert laughed at the look on Logan's face, it was priceless he wished he had a camera on hand.

"_I watch that show just for him," confessed Rory._

"_Hey Honor, did you see the way the pool boy was checking you out when we were being introduced?" asked Louise._

"_Yeah he was hot. I think I'll walk by the pool more often then nought during this trip," said Honor._

Joshes eyes were the size of saucers. Logan had a photo of everyone on staff and he pointed out the pool guy to his future brother-in-law, which in the end did not help to alleviate the situation.

"_Stephanie, you and Frederick Waldorf-Hearst seemed to have a whole lot of sexual tension at the Charity Gala when I was observing you," Madeline, matter-of-factly._

Colin just sat there and stared at the machine and held his breath.

"_Well, he is very good-looking I'll admit that," said Stephanie slyly._

"_Oh come off it Steph, he looked like he wanted to do unspeakable things to you," giggled Louise._

Colin 'borrowed' Doyle's brown paper bag and started breathing into it since he was surely having a panic attack. "I'm sorry, but did anyone else notice this sexual tension they are discussing?"

Everyone shook their heads no. If the guys were acting like this when the girl's were just discussing celebrities, cousins, and the pool boy what would happen when they moved on to other subjects.

"_Paris did you go shopping for baby clothes yet?" asked Madeline._

"_No not yet, I haven't gotten a chance to do so, what with planning the wedding," replied Paris._

"_Do you think we should all go for a swim before we eat anything?" asked Louise out of the blue.._

"Finally a safe subject," said Finn, who spoke too soon.

"_Oh I wish I could join you ladies, but I have a little problem with that," said Honor._

"_Oh you poor dear, are you on your period?" asked Rory._

"_Yes, I'm having cramps like you won't believe," said Honor._

"_I've got some medication to relieve cramps, hang on a moment I'll go get them," said Stephanie. _

All seven faces in the room turned red. This was the type of conversation they did not want to hear, so Seth did the honourable thing and turned off the machine to stop the conversation.

Back in the house the girls were laughing so hard they couldn't sit properly on their chairs.

"I bet you anything they have now turned off the device," said Rory.

"I've got to hand it to you Gilmore, you're good," said Paris. Then other girl's nodded in agreement.

"We won't let boneheaded men ruin our bachelorette party. So we will go about doing everything we've planned and a little extra for the guys. Now let's go to the indoor pool and have a swim so they won't see Honor swimming in the pool," said Rory.

With that the women followed Rory to the pool. They sure were going to have fun with the guys for the next three days.

**AN: Please, Please, Please, Review.**


	38. Oh, How The Mighty Have Fallen

**Title: Life and Times of a Socialite**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Total AU Rory and Logan **Spoiler Warning **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN: **Hi everyone, so this chapter took _forever_ to upload. I mean I wrote it on Sunday and have been checking to see if the site has been fixed so I could upload it. I think I went a little stir crazy. Somereviewers asked me to upload itonto my blogspot soI did that. I would like to thank my reviewers that have been giving me constant feedback. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Oh, there is a link on my blogspotthat will show you pictures of the castle the girls stayed in. I will also upload pictures of the girls dresses from this chapter onto my blogspot. Please continue to review.

**Chapter38: Oh, How The Mighty Have Fallen **

Logan and the boys woke up to the insistent knock on the front, not that they got any sleep during the night since the small outhouse couldn't fit the whole lot of them in it without everyone's personal space being invaded.

They guys had to manage sleeping on the floor on old mattresses. There was a lot of complaining when Logan went to answer the door only to find Jacques on the other side. "Good morning Master Huntzberger and guests of course, I've brought breakfast. Hope your hungry."

"I can eat a cow," said Finn.

"Unfortunately sir, cow is not on the morning menu this morning, but we have bacon," said Jacques.

No one was awake enough to catch the joke so Jacques just let it slide. "I'll leave you to your breakfast, and do call if you would like anything delivered. Oh, Master Huntzberger the vehicle you requested is in the back garage where the ladies won't see it," said Jacques.

"Thank you for breakfast and the car," said Logan.

The butler took his leave and went to the main house. The guys dug in to their breakfast and as they were eating they turned on the device that had been silent thus far. The first voice they heard was the TV blasting on some French music channel. Then after Seth fiddled with it they heard the girls talking.

"_I had such a good nights sleep. Josh hogs the comforter when we go to bed so having the entire bed and comforter to myself felt so nice," said Honor._

Poor Josh was drinking juice when Honor said this. He ended up spitting the contents of his mouth all over Robert who was sitting across from him. "I so sorry," said Josh.

Robert didn't know how to respond so he just shrugged his shoulders and went to change his shirt.

"_I know what you mean about having a good night sleep. Doyle snores like a bullhorn and most of the time I feel like suffocating him in his sleep," said Paris._

Doyle looked very afraid. "You sure have a violent woman Doyle," said Finn.

"_So, Rory what's on the agenda for today. You are after all the maid of honour and the host of this party," said Stephanie._

Before Rory could answer there was a knock on the door.

The guys all went running to the window and noticed there was a group of eight outside the castle. One woman and seven men, seven good-looking men.

"What the hell is this about?" asked Colin getting agitated by the situation at hand.

"I have no clue," said Logan.

"I'm sure were going to find out real soon," said Seth.

"Guys, I'm getting worried," said Doyle.

The boys wandered back to the listening device and sat down in their seats. They could only wait and find out with the rest of the girls what was going to happen. Robert emerged from the bathroom after changing into a fresh shirt and was caught up by Doyle about the situation.

Rory spoke before Robert could comment. _"Ladies I'd like you to meet Madame Sylvie and Monsieur Sven. They are going to give us dancing lessons. Now I realize that we've all taken several of those, but this is different than any we would have taken in the states. So, what do you say?"_

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" yelled Logan

"Huntz really, it seems innocent enough," smirked Robert.

"_I love the idea. I need to brush up on dancing before my wedding," said Honor._

"Isn't the groom supposed to be there?" asked Josh to no one in particular.

"_I would love to learn some new dances," said Paris._

"New dances my butt, her hormones are probably going overdrive after seeing those men," said Doyle.

"Doyle you're going to give yourself an aneurysm in your young age," said Finn

"_Sounds like fun," replied Stephanie._

"I cannot compete with those guys," squeaked out Colin

"_Oh wow, you've got cute assistants," said Madeline._

Finn who was smiling until Maddy said that. He gasped, "How could she?"

"_I think we should start with the Tango," said Louise while looking the guys up and down._

"_Girls I think you should change into some loose clothing," said Mon. Sven._

They heard the girl agree then run up the stairs to their respective rooms.

Logan didn't like feeling like this. He was regretting spying on the girls during their private time together. He didn't want any other guy touching his woman and he didn't care how jealous he sounded. He was not going enjoy however long they had this dancing lesson.

Colin was pacing the small area where they had set up their 'headquarters' to spy on the girls. He was really regretting listening to Logan and coming along on this trip. It's not like he could be mad at Stephanie when they got home since that would blow his cover. He would've liked to stay ignorant to the happenings of this bachelorette party. There is a reason they say 'ignorance is bliss.'

Doyle was biting his nails. He had nothing better to do since Paris seemed to speak so ill of him when she was surrounded by her friends. He had no idea he snored and that Paris was up most of the night because he did that. He would find a book on how to treat snoring or just go to his doctor. Yeah that's what he would do.

Finn looked out the window to the castle and the balcony that he knew was a part of Madeline's room. He had flirted with her, but hadn't gotten up the courage to ask her out since she was the kind of girl he could see himself settling down with. That scared the crap out of him, but the thought of another man touching her made him see green. The thing that scared Finn the most was the thought of his mum planning his wedding to Madeline, which she would do after finding out that her last name was Lynn. He sighed and went back to staring at the balcony.

Josh was nervous and he was shaking. He didn't like the idea of his Honor in the arms of another man even if that man was a dance partner. He didn't like it one bit. That was his future wife for god's sake. He wished he had never agreed to go along with Logan's scheme.

Robert and Seth were just relaxing on the couch and watching each man go through his personal hell. They thought they were the smart one's since they were not tied down with anyone and didn't need to worry or be jealous. Seth was laughing at the guys and Robert was thinking along the lines of 'Oh how the mighty have fallen'

The girl's were crowded into the study talking before they went to take there dancing lessons. "So ladies how do you want to play this?" asked Rory.

"I'm still pissed about them following us and bugging the castle, so I say we go all out," said Paris.

"I think we should just take the dancing lessons and let them watch since we know they are going to," said Stephanie.

"I agree," said Honor.

"Since, that's settled I've got dibs on the long haired guys with blue eyes for my dance partner," said Louise.

"Hey, I was going ask him to be my partner," said Madeline.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Maddy Louise Mme. Sylvie will choose our partners for us according to height."

"Well…damn," said Louise.

"By the way Rory, you look really nice for just a dancing lesson," said Madeline.

"I know I just felt like dressing up," said Rory with a straight face.

"Yeah right, you just want to make Logan jealous for spying on us," said Stephanie.

Rory's smirk rivalled the one her fiancé was famous for. She had dressed to kill and hopefully Logan was regretting showing up. Last night she had wanted to go and confront him but she had decided she wanted him to pay for what he'd done so hence pay back.

The other girls weren't looking so bad either, since they had also taken Rory's cue and dressed to impress, both their significant other's and dance partners.

Honor walked alongside Rory and said, "Thanks for letting me borrow this dress."

"No problem," said Rory.

The girls were met by the dancing instructors and the dance partners. Mme. Sylvie had already picked the partners for each girl and the man that Louise requested had gone to Rory instead. Mon. Sven wanted them to have their lesson outside since it was so nice out.

The guys were glued to the windows and they saw their girlfriends come out of the castle. Logan almost swallowed his tongue when he saw Rory, "God Almighty, where is the rest of that dress? She's not leaving much to the imagination and look at that guy he's ogling her."

"Where did Honor get that dress?" asked Josh. He had never before seen Honor wear such clothing in front of him.

"Oh Lord that does not look like a dress at all. It hardly covers anything," gulped Colin.

Finn was salivating looking at Madeline's outfit since it showed off her shapely form, but Finn was snapped out of daydream when her dance partner put his hand around her waist. "That hulk is holding her too closely, does anybody else see that?"

"Paris looks nice," said Doyle who seemed to be the only one that wasn't upset, that is until he saw the good-looking guy who had his arm around her. He scowled, "He shouldn't be holding her so tightly, does he know she's pregnant with my child?"

Seth gave him a look and said; "I don't think he particularly cares at this moment since you couldn't fit a piece of paper between their bodies."

Doyle just gave him a dirty look. "I didn't ask for _your _opinion."

Robert thought all the girls looked hot. He had never seen Rory's friend Louise look so spectacular. Seth had similar thoughts to Roberts in the sense he thought the girl's looked amazing.

The dour faced gentlemen looked on as their lady loves were being led across the makeshift dance floor by other men. They were mad.

After dancing the girls had gone to the beach where they lazed away the rest of the day. They boys had followed them and had given any guy that checked them out dirty looks. They girls seemed to be having a good time dancing and partying with everyone else.

Logan was a little surprised that Rory was so carefree, laughing and having fun. He knew she had fun with friends other than him, but he didn't think she would look so happy doing it. He must admit that he never thought of Rory and the girl's as party animals but he was proven wrong.

That night there was an eerie silence in the outbuilding. The guys had discussed everything they could think of and now they were left in silence. They hoped they could survive the next night.

"_I would like to propose a toast to the lucky lady that's getting married. Paris you know I love you and consider you a sister. I'm honoured that you chose me to be your maid of honour. I hope this bachelorette party has been fun thus far, tame fun, but fun none the less. So let's raise our glasses of apple bubbly to Paris," said Rory._

They guys were huddled around the device and were listening intently to try to gauge where the girls were headed that evening. Apparently everything that had happened so far had been tame, which was not a correct assumption.

"_I know we weren't going to get sentimental, but what the heck. Paris, I've known you since we were in the sandbox and I love you like a sister just like Rory. I'm happy that you have found someone that makes you happy, wants to protect you and is willing to put up with your craziness. Who would've thought that you would be the first of us getting married and having a kid?" asked Louise._

There was a lot of crying and laughing going on all at once. It seemed like there were several tissues being passed out.

The guys were looking at one another. They hated all this mushy stuff girl's did. They wanted to turn off the machine but there was the off chance they could talk about their destination for the evening. This was their last evening in France until they had to go back to Hartford. The girls would be going straight to the airport after their party.

"_My turn, Paris you've been a supportive and nagging friend from day one. I'm so happy that you've found the one. I wish you all the best in your life with Doyle and should he hurt you, he should know that I have a vast gun collection," said Madeline._

Doyle visibly paled in front of the other guys. "I hope she's joking," he said in a soft voice.

"Actually she's not. She showed me the collection and told me she knew how to work each one of her guns and would use it on me should I hurt Rory in a way," said Logan.

Doyle tried to swallow but that didn't work so Colin had to get him some water.

"_Paris, Honor and I would like to say, best wishes on your life with Doyle and your baby. We are truly happy for you and hope to get to know well in the future," said Stephanie._

_Paris was sobbing, "I hiccup would sniffle like to sniffle thank all of you hiccup especially sniffle Rory."_

"Wow, girls sure do get emotional don't they?" asked Seth, who found the whole thing fascinating.

"_Paris, Maddy and I got you a surprise," said Louise._

"_Oh yeah, what is it?" asked Paris._

"It's probably some sentimental item from their childhood," said Doyle.

The guys were quiet for a while until they heard music start and Paris squeak.

"What the hell are they doing?" asked a confused Logan.

"_Oh crap, Maddy, Louise you guys actually hired a stripper. I just said it as a joke to bother Logan I didn't think you would actually go with it," said Rory._

There were the inaudible gasps from every guy in the room. The looked at Logan who was red with embarrassment since he had no idea that Rory was pulling his leg. "I can't believe you didn't realize Rory was just joking," said Finn.

"Well, they have a stripper in there right now, so you all should be thanking me," said Logan.

"Yeah right," said Colin.

"_Oh look at that body. He's more built than Colin," said Stephanie._

Colin went to sulk in a corner since he had just lost his pride.

"_Yeah baby take it all off," screamed Rory._

Logan just put his head in his hands and sighed. He really did not need to here Rory cheering on a stripper, it made him vastly uncomfortable.

So there the boys sat listening to the girls have a good old time. There were many cracks about their significant other measuring up the stripper. Seth and Robert were receiving information they could have lived without, but they were enjoying themselves immensely watching their friends' reactions.

The guys had followed the girls to a nightclub that evening, which was packed. They were glad for that since they could keep a closer eye on the women.

Logan couldn't take his eye off of his fiancé since she was wearing a formfitting dress that made his mouth go dry. It seemed all the men in the club were checking her out and he was pissed off about that little tidbit.

Robert seeing where Logan's attention was pointed out, "This was your idea, you wanted to spy on them. Let her have her fun with friends, you do the same."

"Yes I do the same, but not dressed like that," said Logan.

"I don't think blue is your colour, mate," said Finn. "You look more of a summer so yellow would go wonderfully with your hair. I think you should get your highlights done as well. I have this great hairdresser who does my colour wonderfully."

Everyone stared at Finn; they couldn't believe half that had stuff come out of his mouth. "Finn have you been reading Cosmo again?" asked Colin.

"So what if I have," asked Finn.

"Oh jeez, look at Gilmore. She sure knows how to move," said Colin all of a sudden.

Logan's head whipped in Rory's direction so fast it's a wonder he didn't get whiplash. What Logan saw made him react in ways only she could cure him of. Rory was dancing as if she didn't have care in the world and every time she moved her dress would go up inch by inch. Logan was just staring at her legs; he loved her legs so much.

The other girls joined her and all the guys could do was salivate. Many of the men at the club went up to the group of girls and asked them to dance. The ladies obliged them to the horror of the men looking on.

Logan was nursing a glass of scotch in his hands since he was afraid he would go over, grab Rory and do unthinkable things to her. He wanted her so badly and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it since he had made his bed now all he had to do was lie in it.

Colin didn't follow in Logan's footsteps instead he was drunk it had started when Stephanie started dancing with the legion of foreign guys, he couldn't take it. Finn was sulking in the corner, it seemed Madeline was having a good time flirting with her gentlemen callers. Doyle was twitching since Paris looked like she was having a good time flirting with other men. Josh was fidgeting, Honor was giggling like a schoolgirl with some oversized buffoon.

The girls were more than drunk, except Paris, and it seemed like they weren't going to slow down a bit. They were dancing, drinking a flirting, well most of them. Then without any notice at all Rory stood on the bar and started dancing.

Logan choked on his scotch, "OH MY GOD," was all he could say.

The music was turned up louder, if that was possible, and the other girls decided that Rory shouldn't do a solo and joined her on the bar. They looked like the girls from Coyote Ugly when they stood up like that.

Logan was just in awe of his fiancé. He didn't like the way some of the guys were leering at her and the other girls, but there was nothing he could do otherwise their cover would be blown.

About an hour after they began dancing on the bar the girls were at it again, but this time with men that were nearly naked. Logan gritted his teeth to hold in his temper since the guy who seemed to be favouring Rory had his hands on her waist and was little by little trailing it downwards.

Colin tried not to look at Stephanie, Doyle stared at the floor, Josh would've leapt over the tables to get to Honor, but Seth kept him back. Robert had bet Seth that Logan would crack first and grab Rory. Seth had picked Colin.

Both of them turned out to be wrong since Finn was the first to break. He went over to the bar with the other guys fast on his heals. Finn grabbed Madeline by her hand and kissed her on the mouth for everyone to see.

The other guys followed suit and the entire bar ended up applauding the pairs. Rory was the firs to speak when she came up for air. "I can't believe you guys lasted that long."

Robert looked at the guys then looked at her. "I sorry run that by us again."

"Don't act dense. You wanted to rip apart every guy that has come into contact with us for the past three day," said Stephanie matter-of-factly.

"That means we've know you were spying on us this whole time boys," said Paris.

The guys stood in stunned silence as the girls grabbed their stuff and went to their car. They were in trouble and who knew what type of cruel and unusual punishment the girls had in store for them.

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review.**


	39. It's The Little Things That Count

**Title: Life and Times of a Socialite**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Total AU Rory and Logan **Spoiler Warning **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** Hi again, I figured I might as well add two chapters today since you guys have been waiting two days for an update. I would like to thank my reviewers for their constant feedback. Hope this chapter is enjoyable. Please continue to review.

**Chapter 39: It's The Little Things That Count**

The boys had been getting the silent treatment from the girls since their return home. They were waiting for the other ball to drop so to speak. The guys had gotten back into town a few hours ago and Logan and Colin's mother's had phoned them three times requesting that their sons meet them at the Gilmore mansion in a few hours.

Logan had no idea what his and Colin's mother's wanted to talk to them about or the reason for meeting at the Gilmore mansion. He hoped it wouldn't take too long since he had a lot of grovelling to do until Rory forgave him.

He and Colin had driven his Mustang to Hartford for the meeting with the mother's. They stood staring at the house for a while before they had the courage to ring the doorbell. When the door opened Emily Gilmore was on the other side, she ushered in the shocked looking gentlemen and led them into the parlour where their mother's were seated. Colin was a little surprised to see Stephanie's mother Amelia Vanderbilt there as well.

Logan and Colin did the obligatory thing and kissed their mother's cheeks then the other ladies in the room. They sat on the love seat as Shira spoke.

"Boys, we're so glad you can make it. The two of you are the first to arrive; we still have two more guests who have yet to make an appearance. We'll wait until they are here to get started on the reason for this impromptu meeting," said Shira.

Logan swallowed, his mother looked liked she was plotting something and a plotting Shira Eunice Huntzberger wasn't a good thing. "Mom who are the other guests?"

"You'll see, darling," said Shira.

"So how was your trip to the Vineyard?" asked Gloria DuPont-Rockefeller Saxton Walton Sotheby, oh yeah that's a mouthful.

"Huh…the Vineyard? Oh right the Vineyard…it was great. Logan and I got to improve on our squash game," said Colin lamely. Most of the time he had nothing to say to his mother. They never talked; it was just recently, after her latest divorce, that she started taking an interest in his life. He had a feeling she knew about his relationship with Stephanie and if she knew about that, there was no doubt plans for the wedding, baby shower, and the nursery for the first child were already in the works.

Logan rolled his eyes at Colin's response; now everyone in the room knew they had not been at Martha's Vineyard. Sometimes Colin didn't think before he spoke. "They Vineyard was great Mrs. Walt…Sotheby."

The doorbell rang and Emily went to answer it since she still hadn't hired a new maid after the last one.

Logan looked up just as the two remaining members of the group showed up and he wasn't at all surprised to see Rory and Stephanie step into the room. It seemed like the ladies were hard at work setting up this meeting up while the four key players were away for a few days.

Emily spoke first, "You're probably wondering what you're all doing here aren't you? Well it has come to our attention that you four along with your other friends went apartment hunting last week. When we found out we wanted to confront you right away, but since you were out of town we held off until you returned to vent our frustration. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore III, how could you?" yelled Emily.

Rory cringed it was never good when the dreaded full name came out. She knew her grandmother would find out about her and Logan's plans to move in together eventually, but she didn't think it would be like this. It seemed Emily Gilmore had spies everywhere. Before Rory could say another word Emily continued.

"I know it looked liked any one of you could be looking for an apartment, we know you set it up that way. How could you do this to us? Rory you will do the proper thing and get married before you move in with Logan," said Emily.

"Stephanie Theodora Vanderbilt, how could you not tell me that you were dating Colin? And I had to find out from Emily and Shira that the two of you are thinking about moving in together. Do you know how that makes me feel, not knowing something important had happened in you life. You, young lady, will not live with a man that is not your husband, do you hear me?" yelled Amelia.

Stephanie blanched at her mother's accusations and got fired up at the last comment. "Mother, I am a grown woman and I refuse to let you dictate how I should live my life. If I want to move in with Colin then I will. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about our relationship, but I knew if I told you about it you would only make a big deal and start planning the wedding."

"I would do no such thing. I would invite Gloria to plan with me," said Amelia as if that was better.

Rory who had been quiet thus far spoke up, "Grandma, if I want to live with Logan I will do so. We live in the twenty-first century where men and women live together without being married."

Logan and Colin were watching in great fascination as the girls and their counterparts yell at each other about living in sin.

"Rory this is the not the way things are done in our world, there are standards to uphold. You have to do the proper thing. You are a Gilmore, you are related to the Queen by blood, and you have a separate set of standards than other people. Please think about this before you rush into it," said Emily.

"Stephanie, the same goes for you. You're a Vanderbilt, American Royalty, you can't just move in with Colin. Like, Emily said there are standards to uphold. Please, darling think it through before you make any rash decisions," said Amelia.

Colin decided to step in, "Mrs. Vanderbilt, mother, Stephanie and I are serious about our relationship. We want to live together and experience how married life will be for us before we take the plunge for real, and we will inform you ahead of time so you will be able to plan a big society wedding. Now we understand your worries and we respect them, but in the end we will do what's right for us, not what's right for you. Please respect our wishes."

Gloria had started crying during Colin's little speech and now she was shamelessly bawling. Colin upon seeing his mother's predicament went to embrace her. Amelia was a little teary eyed as well. She really did want her daughter to be happy but she was also raised to uphold certain standards.

While the Vanderbilt's and the DuPont-Rockefeller's spoke in hushed tones Logan decided it was about time he said his piece.

"Emily, mother, I realize you have your views on the two us moving in together before we are married, but Rory and I want to live together. You have no say in this decision since this is between the two of us. We were going to inform you about our plans, but it seems your spies got to you ahead of time. Like Colin said, please respect our wishes," said Logan.

Emily and Shira sat stock still after that speech. They didn't like the two of them moving in together and they were too stubborn to admit that Rory and Logan were old enough to make their own life altering decisions. The women had plans for the couple and it seemed like everything was unravelling before their eyes.

Rory could read her grandmother like a book and it looked like another one of Emily Gilmore's tantrums coming on. Before that could occur Rory spoke, "Grandma, there is still going to be a wedding and you can do the 'Romanov White' wedding that I know you've been planning since mom was in diapers."

Emily, who was about to rant, stopped after she heard her granddaughter's words. She stared at the young woman who had always been so special to her and Richard. Rory always surprised her when she did special things for her grandparents, but this was just beyond. Emily who let the tears in her eyes fall freely said, "You remembered?"

Rory scoffed, "Of course I remember. I would never forget something like that Grandma. I know how much this wedding means to you. I'm also aware that you gave up planning mom's wedding and it hurt you a lot that your only daughter didn't want to have the perfect society wedding that you'd dreamt for her since the minute she was born. I realize that this wedding is something you have wanted to plan for several decades. I know how much this means to you."

Emily sniffled, "Rory, my darling Rory, you know me so well don't you?"

"Of course I do. I know you take out the pearls that grandpa gave you on your wedding day from the safe and look at them just to remember how you felt at that moment. I know you wedding dress hangs in your closet with you everyday clothes. I know you have a picture of me in every one of your wallets. I know you like to drink six cups of coffee before 9 am every morning, just like a Gilmore Girl. And I know you have my entire wedding planned out, down to the last detail just waiting for me to give you the go ahead to put the plans in motion," said Rory.

Emily got up and embraced her granddaughter. She never knew Rory paid so much attention to details like that. She had no idea her precious little girl knew her inside and out. Rory, who knew this wedding was a blessing in disguise and a curse, Emily hadn't gotten to plan her daughters wedding and that hurt more than Lorelai would ever know. Emily had the kind relationship with her granddaughter that she had wished all along she'd had with Lorelai. Emily gave Rory one last bear hug and whispered in her ear, "Thank you, my darling girl."

Rory smiled and wiped her eyes. She sat on the couch next to Logan and burst into tears. Logan who had watched the whole exchange knew that Rory was an emotional person and she would eventually let it all out. Not moments after having those thoughts run through his head, she burst into tears in his arms. He held her, said sweet nothings to her, and soothed her. He had gotten a little teary eyed himself, not that he'd admit something like that in public, after the speech.

Shira smiled as she had watched the exchange between Emily and Rory. She had been close to Emily through the years and she knew how hard it was for her to show her emotions in front of people. Emily was a strong woman, which wasn't a surprise since she was a Gilmore after all; they were legendary for their strong and independent women. Shira always felt sad when she thought about Emily and Lorelai's relationship. Emily had always wanted that closeness that Rory and Lorelai had, but she'd always fell short of achieving that goal.

Shira wasn't surprised that Rory had seen that part of her grandmother since she was a perceptive girl. What had surprised Shira was how well Rory knew her grandmother and the attention to detail of Rory's observances. Her son sure did pick a wonderful woman to marry. Shira was sure that with those few sentences Rory had given Emily a precious gift, she had forged a bond with her grandmother that Emily had been craving for but never had until now.

So there they were Colin comforting his mother, Stephanie speaking quietly with her mother, Logan holding Rory and Shira and Emily looking on at the lovebirds.

The drive back had been quiet. Logan and Colin had insisted that the girl's ride back with them since neither of them was in any state to drive. The two couple's went their separate ways after they arrived at Yale. Logan and Rory ended up at his dorm room.

Logan led Rory to the bed and made her lie down. When she obeyed him he took off her jacket, shoes, and socks. He did the same thing for himself then lay down behind Rory and put his arm around her waist. She immediately turned to him and burrowed her face into his shoulder.

"It's alright Ace, you did something special for Emily," said Logan.

"I know," whispered Rory.

"Then why are you still crying?"

"I just realized that all she's ever wanted was a relationship with her daughter. She craved that so much that she blackmailed my mother into the weekly Friday night dinners when I needed the money for Chilton. I felt so bad for her Logan she never had anyone to complain to about things or someone who knew what her favourite colour was."

"Oh honey, I know you grieve for her, but think about the what you did for her today. You left her speechless when you told her you knew how she felt and listed all her little quirks that no one, well maybe Richard, would have known."

"I know, it was just a little daunting to see the great Emily Gilmore cry. She's always been a strong person and I have admired her for that. I guess I was overwhelmed."

"Does this mean you forgive me?" asked Logan trying to make light of the situation.

"Logan really, how could you follow me to the south of France to spy on me at Paris' bachelorette party?"

"I just want to say, in my defence, I did it because I love you."

"Care to explain that."

"I was jealous alright. I hated the fact that you were going to have a stripper. I hated that you danced with a man in that breath-taking outfit that was supposed to be for my eyes only. I absolutely loathed the men who danced so close to you at the nightclub. I was jealous that you were having a good time without me. What if you wanted to trade me in for some European playboy?"

Rory looked at him and realized he was dead serious. "Logan, baby, you don't have to be jealous of any of those things. Yes, I will have my personal time away from you sometimes, but that doesn't mean you have to worry about anything. I love you and only you. What would I want with a European playboy when I've got myself an all American playboy?"

Logan chuckled at that response. "I feel stupid for admitting to that to you. I know you love me and I love you too. I trust you completely, but I have my jealous moments as well. I'm sorry for acting like an idiot and ruining the bachelorette party. I'm also sorry that I dragged the rest of the guys into it as well."

"Well thank god for that."

Logan smirked and bent his head to kiss her. It started out innocent enough but quickly got out of hand. Logan was lying on top of Rory and crushing her into his bed. He had missed her so much during those three days apart and watching her dance and dress the way she did had left him frustrated at times.

Rory was getting into the kiss as well and she started undoing his shirt as he was trailing kisses down her neck. God, she had missed him. They had only been apart for three days yet she had missed the feel of him, the texture of him, and the taste of him. She grabbed his hair and yanked him back up so she could crush her lips to his.

Logan pulled away for a moment. "Ace, where did you get those dresses you had on?"

"Hmm…Oh! Donatella Versace sent them to me," said Rory in an off-hand manner.

"I'm going to go clean out her entire store and get you every dress they have there. But you can only where the dresses when I'm around or for me in private. Deal?"

"Why can't I wear them without you around?"

"Are you kidding me? Men will be ogling and if I am there I will be able to fend them off."

"I can do my own fending off, thank you very much. Now, where were we?"

Logan didn't get a chance to reply to her stubborn statement since she made it impossible for him to speak by covering her mouth with his. He was in heaven.

**AN: If you guys would like to see the dresses Rory and the other girls wore in the last chapter please visit my blogspot. Thank you.**

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review.**


	40. Honor And Josh

**Title: Life and Times of a Socialite**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Total AU Rory and Logan **Spoiler Warning **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** _Thank you to my reviers for their wonderful reviews._

**Blazergrl17:** Jess is still in this story, he's actually in this chapter. The drama is not over yet, I still have a few surprises left, but I might be finished with the story soon.

**Lioness-07863:** Congrats on getting the job. Talk to you soon.

**Eternalgorithm:** Wow! thank you for that compliment about it being played on TV.

_Thank you to all the reviwers and please continue reviewing._

**Chapter 40: Honor And Josh**

Jess was standing outside the door of his mother's house and waiting for someone to answer the door. He had stayed with his father for a week before he had received the invitation to Honor Huntzberger's wedding. He had no clue why he would be invited to such a society function since he didn't even know the Huntzberger's that well.

He didn't think he was going to go since Logan and Rory were going to be there. He still wasn't ready to give up on Rory but he was going to pick the time and the place to get her back. Jess knocked a little louder so his mother could still hear him should she be doing laundry in the basement.

The door opened and Liz was on the other side. She paused a moment when she realized her son was standing on her doorstep. "Jess, I thought you would be staying with your father a little longer, or until my anniversary celebration."

"It was getting too boring in California and I decided to come back to Connecticut. Mom…" began Jess but didn't get a chance to finish.

"Jess, I know the reason you left the Peace Corps. Luke overheard your conversation with Elias Huntzberger at Rory and Logan's engagement party. _How could you Jess?_ _How could you lie to me, you Uncle Luke, and everybody else that loves you?_ You had an affair with a married woman for god's sakes, and apparently you feel no remorse for doing it," said a teary eyed Liz.

"Liz, you don't know the half of it. I had an adult relationship with a woman who knew exactly what she was doing. Don't you try to pass the blame on to me. I don't regret the relationship I had with her. I didn't tell you or Luke or anyone else for that matter since this was something I had to deal with on my own," yelled Jess.

Liz moved the conversation indoors since they were getting odd looks from the neighbours. She led Jess into the living room and sat down on the couch. "I realize you're a grown man and that I have no say in what goes on in your life, hell I don't know if I had any say in your life except for maybe moving you to Stars Hollow. But none the less, you are a fully-grown adult. I was disappointed that you would sleep with a married woman, get her to move you up in the ranks and get kicked out after the two of you got caught. I don't want you to get into trouble Jess," said Liz.

"Listen I didn't come here to hash up my past. I want to know if you'll give me a place stay or do I have to book myself into the Dragonfly Inn?" asked Jess.

Liz sighed, as much as she hated the idea of Jess closing up on her, he was her son and she would let him stay in her home. She knew he was in too deeply with the rich and the powerful and one day soon he was going to get burned. "Yeah, you can stay. Do you have any laundry that I can do since I'm about to put in another load," asked Liz.

Jess pointed to his duffel bag indicating that all his clothes needed washing. Liz just rolled her eyes and took the entire bag with her. She knew Jess could be as stubborn since he reminded her a little bit of Luke. She went down to the basement where the laundry room was located and started sorting through the mess that was Jess' duffle bag. She checked his pockets and took out anything that didn't belong in the wash.

Liz had just put one load in and was about to go upstairs to see what Jess was up to when she looked down and realized a fancy looking envelope was on the ground. She saw Jess' name written in a neat cursive handwriting. When she read the card within she was shocked beyond belief. Why exactly would Jess be invited to Honor Huntzberger's wedding? Then she got excited thinking about attending such a fancy society wedding.

Liz had always wondered what it would be like to go to one of those weddings. She was excited beyond belief that she raced up the stairs to where Jess was sprawled on the couch watching TV. "Jess you got an invitation to the wedding?"

Jess who had been enthralled in what was happening on Fear Factor didn't get what his mother was talking about until he noticed the invitations she had clutched in her hand. "Where did you get that?"

"I found it on the floor in the laundry room. It must've fallen out when I was taking out your clothes. Oh Jess, this is so exciting I can't believe you got invited to a society wedding even though you have been bothering Logan and Rory. Actually, why did you get invited to the wedding?"

"I have no clue"

"Well, none the less I can't wait to tell my friends on the Renaissance Fair circuit that I'm going to be at the Huntzberger wedding. They'll be so jealous. Your going to take me aren't you?" asked Liz with a hopeful look on her face.

Jess couldn't believe how stupid he had been. He had left the invitation where Liz had no choice but to see it. He didn't think Liz knew how much the Huntzbergers, Gilmores, and the Haydens hated him, but she seemed so excited about this wedding. He didn't have to heart to tell her he wasn't going to go. Jess felt guilty for acting rude to his mother when she had confronted him about the affair. She was only trying to look out for him and he had been a jerk. "Sure, but is one day enough for you to get a dress, since the wedding is tomorrow."

"Oh God, I didn't even think about that. I'm going to the mall to buy myself something appropriate to where to a society wedding. And I'll also pick something up for the couple. What do you get a couple that has everything?" asked Liz. Jess just shrugged.

When Liz went racing out of the house like a chicken with its head off he slumped on the couch. Now he would have to wear a suit and smile pretty for all of the rich people that would undoubtedly be coming. _'Goody'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The Huntzberger household was a flurry of activity on Saturday morning, the morning of Honor's wedding. Rory and Logan walked into the chaos without a second thought since they were ordered by Shira to arrive promptly at 6 am.

The only person who seemed to be cool and composed was Honor, herself, who was reading the morning paper and eating breakfast like it was any other day and not her wedding day. Rory looked on amused as both her grandmothers' were trying to keep Shira from attacking some poor soul that had apparently been elected to tell her that the flowers hadn't arrived at the church like the florist had said they would be. She looked at Logan and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"So when do you have to go meet Josh and other groom's men at you allotted location?" asked Rory.

"Oh, I have hours before I have to go meet Josh. I'm here because Mom would've murdered me had I been otherwise occupied," said Logan.

Rory just laughed and went to talk to the bride. Logan went in search of his father and grandfather who, if he knew them well enough, would be hiding out in the study. Rory sat down across from Honor and said, "So how's it going?"

"Rory, glad you're here. I'm doing well. How are you?" asked Honor.

"Oh, I'm doing well. I think your mother will have a heart attack by the end of the day," observed Rory.

"If that doesn't happen I will be quite surprised."

"Did the dresses come in yet?"

"Yes they did. The bridesmaids dresses looks lovely. Everything is set up for us to get ready. We only have to worry about getting our hair and make-up done."

"When are the hairstylists and make-up artists coming?"

"They said they would arrive at 7:30 sharp."

"So why did your mother insist that Logan and I get here at 6 am?"

"She's crazy."

Rory nodded her head like that was an appropriate answer. She grabbed part of the paper from Honor and started reading.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Dad, Grandpa, thank god normal people," said Logan.

"Logan, shhhh, we're hiding out from you mother," said Mitchum.

"Yeah, boy, do be quiet," said Elias.

Logan just rolled his eyes and went to the bar to pour himself a scotch. "Why is mom going crazy? I thought she would have everything in order by now, I mean she has been planning this wedding since Honor was born. Isn't twenty-six years sufficient enough?" asked Logan.

"Your mother wants everything to be perfect for her only daughter's wedding. She's just stressed today and sad that she's going to lose her only daughter," said Mitchum.

"Oh yeah, women do get sentimental when it comes to things like that," said Logan.

"Since when did you become an expert on women and their behaviour?" asked Elias.

"Since Rory and the girls had their bachelorette party," supplied Logan.

When the two elder Huntzberger men gave him a look he explained to them about all that had occurred when the he and the guys decided to spy on the girls. He told them about listening in on their private conversation and how they had gotten caught.

After Logan finished explaining the whole story there was a pregnant pause before Elias burst out laughing and Mitchum was not far behind. Logan didn't think it was _that _funny, but his family apparently thought otherwise.

"My boy, you've got a lot to learn about the opposite sex," said Elias.

"Don't I know it," said Logan.

Elias looked at his grandson and thought this was a perfect time as any to fill Logan in on the special invitation he had sent out to a certain someone. "Logan, there is something I think you should know."

"Alright," said Logan.

"I took the liberty to send out an invitation to Jess Mariano," said Elias.

"JESS, why the hell would you invite Jess to Honor's wedding?" yelled Logan.

"Now Logan, listen to what you grandfather has to say before you start jumping to the wrong conclusions," said Mitchum.

Logan could only nod his head since he was so upset that Jess was once again back in their lives.

"I haven't had a chance to tell you this Logan, but there is a reason Jess left the Peace Corps, technically he got kicked out. He had an affair with a married superior and moved up in the ranks because of his bed buddy. When he and the woman were found out he was quietly let go," said Elias.

"What does that have to do with you inviting him to Honor's wedding?" asked Logan.

"I have my reasons for requesting Jess' presence at this particular event. You will have to trust me on this one, my dear boy," said Elias.

Logan decided that he would have to have faith in his grandfather's judgement on this. He didn't like not being in the loop but if the end result had Jess out of his and Rory's life, then he was all for it.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Rory had a blast getting ready for the wedding since it wasn't that stressful. At exactly 7:30 a team of hairstylists and make up artists descended on the Huntzberger mansion and started work on the entire bridal party. Honor had one maid of honour and five brides maids so there was a stylist and make up artist for each girl. Rory just read a book and for a half hour Logan even came and kept her company, that is until he spotted his mother and decided that it would be best if he went to see how Josh was holding up.

There were a lot of press outside the gates of the Huntzberger mansion and it was going to be tough for them to leave the premises without a great deal of pictures being taken. Rory hoped everything would go off without a hitch. Logan had warned her to look out for Jess since he was invited for reasons she couldn't fathom.

When the countdown to the ceremony began people around her started getting nervous, everyone that is except for Honor who seemed cool and composed. Rory admired her for being strong and not freaking out, she couldn't wait for her and Honor to become sisters.

Rory's hair was done and she was looking around the bedroom when she spotted Honor going into the guest bedroom. Rory decided now was the time to have a chat with the bride. Rory knocked on the door before she opened it. She went in and saw Honor on the bed just staring off into space. "Honor, I'm sorry to interrupt."

"Hmm…don't worry about it. I love your hairstyle it looks wonderful on you," said Honor.

"Thank you, I like the way they did your hair as well," said Rory.

"Thanks."

"Listen, I'll leave you alone but I've got something for you. I know that were not sister's yet, but you are like a sister to me and I want you and Josh to be happy. I know the two of you will have a wonderful marriage and you will still be just as much in love with each other as you are today if not more. I didn't know what to get you until I passed this store in the south of France. It was by chance that I saw the necklace and I thought you'd love it. I know you didn't really want to wear anything from the Huntzberger collection of jewellery and pearls don't suit the dress you're going to wear so hopefully diamonds will," said Rory.

Honor was speechless when she saw the gorgeous necklace Rory took out from behind her back. She started tearing up, she had survived the day thus far without being nervous or crying, yet when the girl she loved like a sister did something like this it's no wonder she started blubbering like a baby. Honor had assumed Rory had wanted to hang out with her before they had to be at the church, she never thought she would doing something so sweet and thoughtful. "Rory this is too much," said Honor.

"Now Honor, I knew you would say something like that, but I want you to have it. This necklace is more along your taste than pearls and it's something new, so you can cross that off your list. All you need now is something old, something borrowed and something blue. Read the engraving," said Rory.

Honor took the necklace. She really loved it and Rory was correct in her assumption that this was more along her taste then the pearls her mother had told her to wear. When Honor read the engraving it read: 'To our beautiful sister Honor on her wedding day. R&L.' Tears were running down her cheek, good thing she hadn't put on any make-up. "Logan was a part of this as well?"

"Yes we wanted to get you something special for you wedding, but we had no idea what, that is until I came across this necklace. Logan had it engraved last week. So are you going to wear it for the wedding?" asked Rory.

"Of course I am, thank you so much Rory. I love you."

"I love you too Honor. Come on its time to get ready for your wedding."

The two women embraced then left the room together to head for the cars that would drive them to the church where they would get dressed and Honor would get married.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Jess and Liz sat in the middle part of the church on the bride's side. They looked like outsiders in the crowd of tycoons, moguls, millionaires, billionaires, Mayflower descents, and celebrities. They were like fish out of water.

Jess was extremely uncomfortable in his tuxedo that Liz had forced him to wear at gunpoint. She had told him that it was the only suitable attire to wear to such an event. He had humoured her and put on the monkey suit. Liz looked nice in a knock-off Chanel suit she got a good deal on at the mall. Jess just wanted the wedding to be over with.

Liz couldn't believe she was actually here, a society wedding. She looked around and saw people that she would've never gotten to meet or see in her daily life. She wasn't allowed to bring her camera since the Huntzbergers were worried about photos being leaked out to the press. She was so excited she could squeal.

When the string ensemble began playing everyone turned to the double doors of the cathedral style church. Jess turned around just in time to see some blond walk down the aisle smiling at everyone. He looked around the church for signs of Rory or Logan but hadn't found them. Jess couldn't wait to see Rory; it had been a while since their last encounter.

Jess got bored after the fourth girl walked down the aisle, which was until was girl number five walked out: Rory. God she looked beautiful and now he had a vague recollection about Shira Huntzberger mentioning that Rory was part of the wedding party. The dress fit her like a glove and the black complimented her. She looked angelic walking down the aisle in that magnificent dress like she didn't have a care in the world. Jess was so infatuated with Rory that he didn't even see the bride enter the church. He was the only one to be seated when Honor walked down the aisle.

Liz, on the other hand, was awestruck at how gorgeous the entire group of girls looked. She thought Rory looked classy and stylish at the same time. Liz remembered Shira talking about Vera Wang designing the wedding dress and the bridesmaid's dresses. They looked amazing.

Throughout the entire ceremony Jess had his eyes glued to Rory's face and her facial expressions. There was a reason he loved her and he hoped to god he could win her back. Jess was concentrating so hard on Rory that he didn't even notice what was happening during the service.

Rory was crying her eyes out and she didn't care who saw her. Honor and Josh made a beautiful couple and they were joining themselves in matrimony. When they spoke their vows the maid of honour had to pass Rory a new hankie since hers had gotten used up already.

Logan was not going to get teary eyed. He watched the ceremony with the knowledge that Josh and Honor would have a great marriage. The vows were beautifully written and Rory was crying so much he wanted to go and hug her. Looking at her reminded him that they were going to be wed soon. He got a little giddy thinking about his and Rory's wedding; he couldn't wait.

And finally when the minister said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife," Rory caught Logan's eye and they just stared at one another until the minister announced, "Ladies and gentlemen may I now present to you Mr and Mrs. Joshua Greenspan."

The newlyweds walked down the aisle to the cheering of their family and friends. They headed outside to the waiting car that would take them to an undisclosed location, which would be the site of their reception.

When it was Rory and Logan's turn to walk down the aisle people actually waited to see them do so. Rory was a bit nervous walking down the aisle with Logan since the next time they would be doing this would be at their wedding. The Gilmores and the Haydens watched the couple closely.

Jess hadn't seen Logan until he and Rory and locked eyes when the newlyweds were declared husband and wife. He didn't want to think too much of Rory and Logan's relationship. Jess made his way up the aisle with Liz in tow. When he was turning around to wait for her to catch up, someone accidentally bumped shoulders with him. When Jess turned to see whom the culprit was his eyes widened and he was speechless for about thirty seconds before he uttered, "Theresa?"

**AN1: Please, Please, Please Review.**

**AN2: If you would like to see the pictures of Honor's wedding dress, Rory's bridesmaid's dress, and the diamond necklace please visit my blogspot. Thank you.**


	41. The Reception

**Title: Life and Times of a Socialite**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Total AU Rory and Logan **Spoiler Warning **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** Thank you to all my reviewers for their wonderful feedback. **Ammi:** The link to my blogspot can be found in my profile page which can be found when you click on my name. I'm sorry that this chapter isn't longer but I'm so tired after getting only five hours of sleep. I will do better next time and I think I might even add a new story, it be a Trory of course. I hope this chapter doens't suck too much. Please continue to review.

**Chapter 41: The Reception**

"Jess, what are you doing here?" asked Theresa.

Liz had just caught up to Jess when she saw the woman he was talking to. When he called her Theresa an uneasy feeling came over her, so this was the woman Jess had had an affair with.

"I was invited, why are you here?" asked Jess.

"I was invited as well," said Theresa. She had thought that the Jess chapter in her life had been closed, but it didn't look like it. Theresa had been lonely and her tiresome husband had finally left her to her own devices when she first met Jess. She had had a wonderful six month relationship with him and she strongly believed that they would still be together had they not gotten caught.

Jess watched as a middle-aged man that he assumed was her husband come and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Hello, I'm Preston Cromwell II, and you are?" asked the Governor.

Liz stood stock still when she heard the man's name. Her son had had an affair with the wife of a political leader, a man that was going to run for the office of Commander and Chief. Liz needed a strong drink. "I'm Liz Turner and this is my son Jess Mariano."

"Well it's nice to meet you both," said Preston.

Jess spoke after being snapped out of his reverie, "Yeah you too."

"Wasn't it a lovely service?" asked Preston.

"Yeah it sure was, so are you from the bride's side or the groom's side?" asked Jess.

"We're on the groom's side. Friends of the family," said Theresa. "What about you?"

"We are on the bride's side. My Uncle is dating the mother of Logan Huntzberger's girlfriend," said Jess.

Theresa didn't believe in coincidences and she hoped to god that Jess had nothing to do with this unplanned reunion. She had wanted to speak with Jess alone but with his mother and her husband around that wasn't going to be possible, so she would find another way.

The Cromwell's excused themselves and Liz gave Jess a hard look. "Did you know she was going to be here?"

"No, I didn't or else I wouldn't have come," said Jess.

He wondered if she was the reason the invitation had been sent to him in the first place. He wouldn't put it past Elias Huntzberger for wanting to make him pay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The reception was packed by the time the wedding party arrived after having taken pictures. Logan and Rory had been laughing and making jokes throughout the whole photo shoot and they had some really funny poses of the two of them. The couple had been reminded time and again that their own wedding was just around the corner.

Rory thought the reception area looked wonderful and the guests were already occupying the bar. The wedding had been an emotional one for her since she thought of Honor as a sister and she was touched that the couple had written their own vows.

Logan had been watching Rory the whole time and he knew the wedding had made her cry, but in a good way. He couldn't wait to see her walking down the aisle towards him sometime in the near future. He thought his mother had outdone herself with the reception.

"Come on Ace, let's go enjoy the party," said Logan.

"Yes, lets," said Rory.

The couple went in search of their seats and to see whom they were sitting with. When Logan and Rory stopped at the table that held Jess and his mother they almost groaned out loud. Of all the tables to be put at, it just had to be the one that held the last person in the world that they wanted to see.

"Rory, Logan the two of you sure do make a striking pair," said Liz.

"Why thank you Liz," said Logan.

He did the gentlemanly thing and pulled out Rory's chair for her then sat down next to her. He stared Jess down when the other boy kept on glancing at him. When the two other occupants of the table came and introduced themselves Logan recognized the man, but couldn't remember the woman. "Hello I'm Logan Huntzberger and this is my fiancé Rory Gilmore," said Logan.

The man shook his hand and replied, "How do you do? I'm Preston Cromwell and this is my wife Theresa," said the man.

"How are you Governor?" asked Rory.

"I'm very well Miss Gilmore," said Preston.

"Mrs. Cromwell I don't believe we've had the distinct pleasure of meeting. Whenever I ran into your husband you were always working," said Logan.

"That's right, I've been busy," said Theresa.

"Oh, what is it that you do, Mrs. Cromwell," asked Rory.

"I'm a superior within the Peace Corps," said Theresa.

"Is that right? Well Jess here was in the Peace Corps for two years," said Rory.

"What a small world," said Theresa in a sarcastic manner.

Preston who knew when his wife was about to say something inappropriate so he changed the subject before things could get out of hand. "I hear congratulations are in order," said Preston aiming his comment to Rory and Logan.

"Yes, we just got engaged," said Logan.

"Oh yeah, congrats Rory," supplied Liz.

"Thank you Liz and Mr. Cromwell," said Rory.

Jess didn't like where the conversation was headed, he hated how Logan had his arms draped over Rory as if someone was going to come along and snatch her away from him. He knew he wouldn't enjoy this wedding and he was already getting bored. He looked over at Theresa only to see her giving him a sly look. He knew that look; it meant she was thinking about things that were inappropriate. He just smiled at her. 'Maybe the wedding wouldn't be so bad after all'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention please. My name is Elias Huntzberger and I am the proud grandfather of this lovely young lady. She has been the light of my life since she was born and continues to be a wonderful human being. I am so proud of her and Josh for setting such a wonderful example of how a relationship is supposed to be like for her younger brother Logan and his fiancé Rory. Josh welcome to the family and Honor I hope you continue to be happy in your married life. So let's raise our glasses to Honor and Josh Greenspan," said Elias.

It was already toasting time. So far the groom's parents and the bride's parents had made their speeches. Logan and Rory had elected to go last. They had wanted to have some time to think of things to say to the happy couple.

"Hello everyone, I'm Logan Huntzberger and this is my future bride Rory Gilmore. We won't be long and you can get back to eating your food after we're done. Honor and Josh are the happiest couple we've seen thus far and they seem to love each other wholeheartedly. We would like to wish them luck in their married life and hope they have many kids. So let's raise our glasses one more time to Honor and Josh," said Logan.

Honor had cried too many times to count and she was really glad the make-up artist had made her wear the waterproof mascara. Josh was happy that he and the woman he loved in the whole world were husband and wife. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her.

During the speeches no one noticed that Jess and Theresa Cromwell were missing. Liz was chatting up Martha Stewart who was sitting two tables down from her. They had gotten into a discussion about the right glue to use when scrap booking. Former President Jimmy Carter had sidetracked Preston Crowell who was getting a glass of champagne. They had gotten into a long and drawn out conversation about Economic development in third world countries. Nobody, or almost no one, saw the two ex-lovers sneak out together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Honor had changed into a Chanel suit for the ride to the airport that would take her on her honeymoon. She didn't want to wear her wedding dress on her honeymoon so had opted to change into the chic outfit she now wore.

Before she left Honor threw the bouquet and Madeline caught it. She squealed and the look on Finn's face was priceless. Portia Rothschild had pulled out her cell phone and had gotten the ball rolling on the plans for Finn and Madeline's wedding, poor boy didn't know what was coming.

Seth, who blushed then perked up when the maid of honour winked at him, caught the garter. Rory and Logan laughed at their friend's antics. They just watched as Honor and Josh waved goodbye to their family and friends and went on their way.

Rice was thrown at the couple when they ran for their car.

Elias Huntzberger was standing in the corner of the reception area long after the bride and groom had gone off on their honeymoon. He waited patiently for his partner in crime to arrive. When he saw the person he said, "Did you get it?"

"Yeah, I know what I'm doing Elias," said an annoyed voice.

"I'm sorry. I just want that Jess boy to pay for trying to break up Logan and Rory," said Elias.

"I know he should be taught a lesson," said the voice.

"I'm so glad you are seeing things my way," said Elias.

"I've always known Jess wasn't right for Rory and now I'm going to do all that I can to keep Jess away from the couple," said the voice.

"So you got the video feed of Jess and Theresa Cromwell doing inappropriate things. I think Preston Cromwell as well as Rory and Logan need to see this video, don't you Lorelai?" asked Elias

"Yes, I think they do," said Lorelai.

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review.**


	42. Lingerie

**Title: Life and Times of a Socialite**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Total AU Rory and Logan **Spoiler Warning **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** Thank you to all my reviewers for their wonderful feedback. Basically everyone asked me the same question: 'LORELAI?' and yes it was Lorelai who is in cahoots with Elias to get rid of Jess. She would do anything for her daughter and she will only go to great lengths when provoked. Now, someone asked me where I get the dress/outfits I put up on my blog. Well, you see I'm obessessed with fashion and anything to do with it, so I either google the designers name or check out their official website. I have tones of images of fashion on my PC and I simply go through them to find an outfit suitable for Rory's special events. I'm kinda obsessed with shopping as well (hehe). I admit I'm a shopoholic. **Beeno:** Thank you I got more sleep today and hopefully that is reflective on my chapter. I know I said I would post my other fic today, but I can't seem to be able to write the ending the way I want it, there has been a lot of editing going on, so most likely tomorrow or the latest Sunday. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please continue to review.

**Chapter 42: Lingerie**

Lorelai felt horrible for going behind her daughters back and helping Elias Huntzberger in removing Jess as a threat. She hadn't wanted to do it but had been compelled into action because Rory's happiness was at stake. She had actually done something that Emily Gilmore would've approved of, that freaked her out.

Lorelai had asked Luke if he was all right with her decision to help Elias with the Jess situation. He hadn't been thrilled but he had supported her in her attempt to help Rory. She knew Luke so she had told him about Elias' plan beforehand so Luke could take measures to talk some sense into Jess before the tapes were shown to the individuals involved.

Lorelai knew that if her daughter heard about her co-operation with Elias Huntzberger she would never hear the end of it. She truly wanted to protect her daughter and Logan from Jess, who seemed to want to break the couple apart. Lorelai hoped that should this information come out people realize that she had done this to protect her daughter's happiness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory who knew nothing about what had taken place at the wedding was studying for a final she had in a few days in her dorm room. Logan and the guys were throwing a bachelor party for Doyle that day so she couldn't even see her boyfriend.

The girl's had gotten together with Lorelai, Sookie, Emily, Shira, and Francine to plan Paris' baby shower, which was going to be held the next Friday at the Dragonfly Inn. Rory was immersed in the Russian Revolution, when she heard a lot of noise coming from the common room.

Rory went to investigate the noise and stopped dead in her tracks. There before her were Madeline, Louise, Stephanie, and Paris with shopping bags in their arms from Victoria Secrets.

"Guys, what's with the lingerie? Is someone getting married?" asked Rory.

"Oh no, this is payback for ruining our bachelorette party. The guys can't just enjoy their own party without some interference from us," said Louise.

Rory was going to regret this but she asked anyways. "What are we going to do? And will this stunt end us up in jail?"

"Lighten up Gilmore, we aren't going get arrested for anything we're about to do," said Madeline.

"I still don't understand what we're doing," yelled Paris.

"Yeah, I'm just as lost as her," said Stephanie pointing to Paris.

Louise rolled her eyes then sighed. "Fine, I will explain it again since Rory needs to be filled in. We, as in everyone in this room, are going to crash the boy's bachelor party."

"Oh I don't like where this is going," said Rory.

Madeline continued on as if Rory didn't interrupt, "We did a little research and found out the guys had hired strippers from a certain place so we took the liberty of cancelling said order without their knowledge. Instead we've booked them stripper drag queens who will entertain them for an hour before we make our appearance and laugh in their faces."

Rory let out the breath she had been holding when she realized the lingerie was for the drag queens.

Madeline and Louise looked at each then at the others before the spoke. "Now this is how it's going to be. We have a camera set up so we can watch the boy's reaction…"

The poor boys weren't going to know what hit them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jess was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast when Luke came barging through the front door like a man on a mission. "Jess, we need to talk, right now."

Jess looked at his mother who was cooking breakfast and shrugged his shoulders. He followed Luke into the den where the TV was still on from T.J. watching the Simpson's this morning. "What can I do for you Luke?"

"I thought you told me that your relationship with Theresa Cromwell was over," said Luke.

Jess hesitated for just a moment and Luke saw the truth. He hadn't liked that Lorelai was teaming up Elias Huntzberger to get Jess out of Rory and Logan's life, but now he was disgusted with Jess. Theresa Cromwell was a married woman with a couple of kids, did he not think about their well-being.

"Listen Luke…" Jess didn't get a chance to finish.

"No you listen Jess I want you to know something, I am utterly disgusted with your behaviour as of late. You go after Rory knowing full well that she is engaged to Logan and now you sleep with a married woman again. You are way over your head," said Luke.

"Luke I know what I'm doing," Jess tried to reassure his uncle.

"Don't give me that crap. You want to know how far you've pushed certain people, here watch this," said Luke. He then pushed a DVD into Jess' hand and walked up the stairs to wait for him in the living room.

Luke was pacing the living room floor and he kept looking at the clock every few minutes. When Jess made his way up the stairs he was pissed as hell. Someone had taped a personal moment in his life and he wanted to punch something really badly.

"Where the hell did you get this or do I not want to know," ask Jess.

"I got that from Lorelai, the original is with Elias Huntzberger who is going to show it to Preston Cromwell, Rory and Logan. Now do you understand the people you are dealing with? These are powerful individuals that have a lot of connections?"

"I need some time to think this through, then I will get back to you, all right?" asked Jess.

Luke really looked at his nephew and realized he was scared out of his mind, but he just didn't want to admit it because he had a reputation to protect. "I'll give you 24 hours to think things through then I want an answer. You will not go running to your father or anyone else. You will stay in Stars Hollow or so help me god I will come after you and it won't be pretty. Do I make myself clear?" asked Luke.

"Crystal," said Jess.

Luke stormed out of the house and Jess sat on the couch with his hands on his head, a true sign of defeat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan was helping Finn set up for the bachelor party that was supposed to happen in less than and hour. Finn always left things to the last minute and Logan always ended up helping him, it was a sad state of affairs. Colin had gone out to get change since most of the boys attending wouldn't be able to break any change for their entertainment.

Finn had said that Doyle was coming with Seth and Robert so that rounded out the group of merry men. Logan had not heard anything about when the strippers were arriving, but he had to be on his best behaviour or else Rory would deny him sex like she had been doing on a regular basis after the stunt he and the guys had pulled during the girls bachelorette party.

"So Finn when is the entertainment arriving?" asked Logan.

"Oh don't worry mate it's all taken care of. I made a few phone calls to the right people. Nothing can go wrong with the entertainment for this evening," said Finn.

"I hope so," said Logan.

"You worry too much. I think the lovely Rory has rubbed off on you." Finn paused before he asked, "Did that sentence sound dirty to you?"

"Yeah it did," laughed Logan.

As the two boys were laughing the rest of the group showed up all at once. "Hello all, welcome to the bachelor party of one Doyle Goodrich," said Finn.

"Let the party begin," yelled Colin.

Right at that moment there was a knock on the door and Finn went to answer it. The other guys sat down on the sofa and waited for the entertainment to begin. Finn opened the door to a bunch of women, but they looked rather big to him. He'd never met a woman with masculine muscles and who was tall, but right before him were several women who shared the same male-like features. It was quite odd.

When the 'women' walked in the other guys were getting ready to dole out the cash but when they saw the entertainment they froze. One of the 'women' came up to Seth and said, "Well, hello handsome. Would you like me to give you a lap dance?"

Seth visibly swallowed and shook his head no. Colin was getting uncomfortable at the situation, Robert was scared that the strippers might attack him, Doyle was moving closer to Logan since if one of the 'women' were to grab him, he hoped Logan would save him and Logan was the only one who understood that the 'women' weren't strippers, but in fact drag queens.

"Finn, you idiot you got drag queens to strip for us?" yelled Logan.

"Drag queens? Logan these ladies aren't drag queens. Ladies I apologize for my friend's rude outburst. Logan you know very well what drag queens look like. You remember seeing father dressed up, don't you?" asked Finn in a conversational manner.

"Finn these are drag queens. Ask them yourself," said Logan.

Finn was about to answer when his cell phone went off. He answered it and Madeline was requesting he meet her at Rory and Paris' dorm to speak to him about something of utter importance. Finn looked frightened when he told the rest of the guys about his talk with Maddy.

"I think she's going to tell me she's pregnant. If that turns out to be true mother is going to come after me with her shotgun and demand that we wed post haste. Then she's going to plan the perfect society wedding after the baby is born," cried Finn.

Logan wanted to laugh since Finn was being overdramatic once again. "Finnegan don't you use protection when you sleep with her?"

"Logan, we are in the presence of ladies, really where are your manners this evening. Yes we do use protection, but those things aren't that reliable," said Finn.

Doyle butted in before they ended up talking about sex the whole evening. "Finn, go see what Maddy wants then come back here when you're done. Don't overreact."

Finn sniffed in disapproval at Doyle then bowed to the 'women' and left the dorm. The other guys were stuck with the drag queens that were adamant to put on a show.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh God, I can't believe I had to watch that," said Robert.

"I will never in my life do anything to piss off the girl's again," said Colin.

Through the whole performance the guys had realized that the girls had changed their evenings entertainment from female strippers to drag queens. Logan was mad that he hadn't recognized the stunt the girls pulled when the 'women' first entered the room.

"I'm so glad there gone since the blond scared the crap out of me," said Doyle.

"I know what you mean, that one gave me the heebie-jeebies," said Logan.

"I'm going to kill Finn for leaving us behind while he had to go meet Madeline," ranted Robert.

The 'ladies' had left and the guys were sitting on the couch relieving in the fact that they had come out of that unscathed. There was a knock on the door and before anyone could answer it the door burst open and Finn walked in wearing an expensive set of bra and panties with those wiry contraptions and stockings.

The guys let out an audible gasp at seeing their good friend in such little clothing. They wondered how he could be dressed in drag once again. Before anyone could comment the girls: Louise, Madeline, Stephanie, and Rory walked in wearing similar outfits to Finn. Logan groaned at what Rory was revealing, Colin wanted to run to Stephanie and cover her up, and Doyle was just happy that Paris didn't walk in with a skimpy outfit on.

Paris walked in last dressed normally but with a stereo player in her hand. She played the music before anyone could comment on the reason for everyone including Finn dressing up in lingerie. The music began to play_: Where's all mah soul sistas, Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas, Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista, Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista._

"Oh god, I think I know what they're doing," said Logan. He could only watch as Finn started to sing in his off key voice.

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey), Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here), Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea), Creole lady Marmalade. _He squeaked out the last word and the guys had to cover their ears.

The five guys could only watch while their significant others were strutting their stuff along with Finn trying to imitate the Lady Marmalade video. Logan was fascinated with Rory's dancing ability in four-inch heels and thong underwear. Colin was salivating as Stephanie winked at him. Robert only had eyes for Louise who was giving him the come-hither look. Seth was just enjoying the show.

Finn was enjoying himself immensely since he was surrounded by four women dancing around him in barely there underwear, and people said dressing in drag wasn't fun. He especially liked the way one Madeline Lynn was moving. 'Yep, he was in heaven, or an equivalent to it.'

When Finn sang the last verse, off key of course, the girls started dancing more provocatively. _Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir), Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea), Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir), Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)_

On the last high note Finn tried to do a high kick, but he missed and fell on Madeline who fell on Louise who fell on Stephanie who grabbed onto Rory who tried to balance her, but that did not happen. They ended up in pile on the floor and the guys watched in rapt fascination as they tried to scramble back up.

'_Oh yeah, this is one hell of a bachelor party'_ thought the guys.

**AN1: The song 'Lady Marmalade' does not belong to me or am I in any way affiliated to to it. **

**AN2: Please, Please, Please, Review.**


	43. Doing The Smart Thing

**Title: Life and Times of a Socialite**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Total AU Rory and Logan **Spoiler Warning **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** Thank you to all my reviewers for their wonderful feedback. I am so sorry that I didn't update earlier, but I sort of fell asleep tying this chapter. It's also a short chapter but it's a filler since the next chapter is going to be Liz's anniversary celebration. There is an author's note at the bottom where I talk about the future of this fic so please read that. Please continue to review.

**Chapter 43: Doing The Smart Thing**

Jess was standing in front of Luke's apartment door contemplating if he should knock or not. He had decided that he would find his uncle instead of the other way around. He had made his decision and he was going to stick with it.

He knocked and when Luke answered the door Jess said, "Luke I have an answer for you."

Luke who had been fixing a cupboard in the kitchen invited Jess in. He had thought that he would have to go track Jess down for this discussion, but the boy had surprised him and tracked _him_ down. "So what'll it be?"

Jess took a breath, "I have thought this through and I have decided that I won't pursue Rory anymore. I'm going to let her be happy with Logan. I don't know why I slept with Theresa other than she was a part of a time in my life when I was confused and lonely. She was there for me when no one else was. I won't see her again. I promise."

"That was a great speech, I'd like to believe you meant every word of it, but how am I to know such a thing Jess. Are you sincere this time?" asked Luke.

"I am telling the truth. It's your choice to believe it or not. I'm going to leave Stars Hollow after mom's anniversary celebration and head to New York. I have no idea what I'll do there, but I can't stay around this rinky-dink town and watch the woman I love marry another man," yelled Jess.

"I thought you told me that you're not going to pursue Rory any more?" asked Luke.

"That's right I won't pursue Rory, but that doesn't mean I don't love her. She is still the woman I will love till my dying day," said Jess.

"Oh how poetic. Cut the crap Jess, Rory is happy with Logan and they are going to spend the rest of their lives together. You don't like that another man took Rory off the market before you could come back and wipe her off her feet. Admit it you were too late for your second chance," taunted Luke.

"Yes, I was too late to be with Rory. I realize now that it's time for me to let Rory live her life and step aside. I don't particularly want to do it, but with the tape in Elias Huntzberger's hands I know I can't hesitate," said Jess.

"So this is for real? No telling me one thing and doing another when you walk out that door," asked Luke.

"Yes, I'm serious Luke. Don't tell mom that I'm leaving right after her anniversary celebration since she will fall apart after she hears that news," said Jess.

"I won't say a thing. You do realize that her shindig is tomorrow don't you?" asked Luke.

"Yeah, I'll be out of town before I find out when Logan and Rory's wedding is going to be. I've already got my bags packed and I can crash at a friends place in New York," said Jess.

"Do you know something I don't?" asked Luke.

"No, it's just this feeling I've got. I think Rory and Logan want to get married soon," said Jess.

Luke just shook his head and watched his nephew walk out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory and Logan were sitting on a love seat in the Gilmore parlour surrounded by their loved ones. The couple had decided that now would be the perfect time to announce to their family the date of their wedding.

Emily, Francine, and Shira were waiting on baited breath for the reason for this gathering to come out into the open. They all assumed the worst. Emily was thinking the couple had been secretly living together without telling anyone else. Francine assumed that the couple was pregnant. Shira assumed that the couple had done a quickie marriage like all those Hollywood types; it would be just be like Logan to do such a thing.

Richard Gilmore had his own ideas for this impromptu family gathering but he was keeping the reasons to himself since he found immense pleasure in watching Emily jump to the wrong conclusions. Mitchum Huntzberger was smiling that smug smile of his that his son perfected; he knew the reason for this family gathering as well.

Honor and Josh who had gotten back from their honeymoon knew what Logan and Rory wanted to tell the family since they had discussed the topic with them beforehand. Lorelai and Luke were as clueless as the women.

"Alright we have asked you all here today because we wanted to tell you all something," began Logan.

"Your living together aren't you?" interrupted Emily Emily.

"No, not yet grandma," reassured Rory.

"Are you pregnant?" asked Francine who looked at Logan for confirmation.

Logan looked at her in an amused manner, "I'm not pregnant and I don't think Rory is. Honey, are you pregnant?"

"No darling, I'm not," said Rory with a fake smile on her face.

"So your already married? You got married in one of those little white chapel's in Las Vegas where the celebrities get married. Oh, Logan how could you?" yelled Shira.

"Mother, we did no such thing," said a frustrated Logan.

"Would you all let the boy talk; for god's sake he's trying to tell us something and yet you keep interrupting him. You will stop your yammering this instant," yelled Elias.

"Thank you grandpa, now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. Rory and I would like to announce to you the date of our wedding," said Logan.

Shira squealed, Emily giggled, and Francine clapped her hands. Everyone tried to ignore their childish antics.

"We want to be married during the summer of this year, so basically in three months. We decided this date a while back and haven't shared it with anyone but each other. We hope you will all be happy for us in our lives together," said Rory.

"Oh of course we will babe, I'm so happy you have decided to do things on your terms. I wish you all the luck in the world," replied Lorelai who got up to hug the couple.

"Yeah congratulations you two," said Luke who was dumbstruck that Jess had been on the money about the couple wanting to get married soon. He went and hugged Rory and shook hands with Logan.

"Yes congratulations Logan and best wishes to you Rory," said Elias.

The others followed suit after Elias' wishes for the couple.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorelai was waiting for Elias in her father's study. When Luke told her about Jess' decision to leave and let Rory and Logan be, it was music to her ears. She didn't like taking such drastic action but something had to be done.

Lorelai looked at the oil painting of Rory that hung on the wall and she thought how much had occurred since it was painted. Her daughter had grown up to be the kind of woman her parent's had wanted her to be. Lorelai, never in a million years, would've thought the daughter she had raised would want to be a part of the society life, but she had come to terms with the situation.

The door opened and Elias Huntzberger entered the room. "So what is it that you would like to discuss with me?"

"I don't know if you've heard, but Jess is leaving town after his mother's anniversary celebration. He has also vowed to leave Rory and Logan alone after he found out about the tape," said Lorelai.

"And you believe him?" asked Elias sceptically.

"Yes, I do. He's got everything to lose and nothing to gain should he step out of line. He told Luke he still loves Rory, but he won't interfere in her life. I think he realizes that he's been outmanoeuvred," said Lorelai.

"I won't be satisfied until he leaves town," said Elias.

"I think he is coming around to seeing things our way," said Lorelai.

"I sure hope your right," said Elias.

The two co-conspirators stood there in companionable silence thinking they had done the right thing by Logan and Rory. Only time would tell if Jess Mariano was going to take his own advice and leave town before drastic actions were taken against him.

They would all have to wait until Liz's anniversary celebration to see for sure if Jess was going to leave town. Lorelai wished there was another way but unfortunately Jess had brought this on himself. But her good intentions were probably misplaced because you know what they say:

_"The smallest good deed is better than the grandest intention." unknown_

**AN: I've made a decision and I hope you all understand. I have decided to end this fic within the next two chapters. For a first fanfic I think it has gone tremendously well and I thank all of you for your wonderful support of it. But it's time to end this fic and start some new ones. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere. I've got some ideas for another Rory and Logan story and there is also the Trory I've been working on, but haven't published. As well, if you all would like I could also attempt to write a sequel to this fic, but only if you request that. So I hope to hear from you soon.**

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review.**


	44. Anniversary Celebration

**Title: Life and Times of a Socialite**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Total AU Rory and Logan **Spoiler Warning **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** I apologize again for updating the ficquite late, but there seems to be a new format for updating stories and it is rather confusing. Anyways thank youto all myreviewers for theirwonderful feedback.There seems to be consensus when it comes to the sequel and basically there is going to be one, but I'm not sure when I willsubmit the first chapter. But in the mean time I haveuploaded my Trory fic it's called 'HoldingOut Hope' so check it out if you have time. As for Rory and Logan's wedding I always said I would finish this fic with them gettingmarried and thats exactly what's going to happen.Pleasecontinue to review.

**Chapter 44: Anniversary Celebration**

Jess was woken up early since his mother and T.J.'s crazy friends from the Renaissance Fair arrived at the break of dawn. He was designated to talk to everyone and make them feel at home. He would've liked to be anywhere else at that moment including working for Luke at the diner, but he hadn't said anything since he knew his mother would be upset when she found his note tomorrow morning telling her of his departure.

He wasn't one to leave a battle that was being fought, it was quite the metaphor to use but that was how Jess saw it, he had no choice in the matter since he was effectively being blackmailed. He had tried to find a way to stay put in Stars Hollow and pursue a relationship with Rory, but there was no way around it, he had to leave.

He wished he didn't have to throw in the towel as of yet, but he was trying to be the better man in this by complying with the threat. Jess didn't want the video to get to Preston Cromwell since that would ruin his marriage to Theresa and put their kids in the middle of a bitter custody battle. He was trying to think of all the parties involved and be the hero.

Jess was a little irritated that Lorelai had helped Elias. He had thought that him being Luke's nephew held some weight but apparently the Gilmore's only looked out for themselves and their rich friends. He hated how the wealthy could control him by blackmailing him into doing things their way. He would somehow make them pay for what they were making him do.

"Jess can you go to the diner and pick up our order for breakfast?" asked Liz who had poked her head from the kitchen.

"Sure," replied Jess.

She handed him the money and he walked the few blocks to his uncle's diner. He thought about seeing Rory, Logan, and Lorelai this very evening and he just got upset thinking about it. He didn't want to socialize, but he was doing this whole thing for his mom.

He walked into Luke's and low and behold whom should he see but Lorelai herself sitting at the counter like she didn't have a care in the world. He couldn't believe she had left him no choice but to leave town but she could sit there and pretend like she was doing him a great favour. He stormed up to her and said, "I hope you're happy I'm leaving just like you wanted."

Lorelai who had been enjoying her first cup of coffee that morning was not in the mood to have a confrontation with Jess, but it looked like she had no choice in the matter. "Hello Jess, I see you aren't a morning person."

"Don't act dumb. You know you left me no choice but to leave town when you and Elias Huntzberger decided to get rid of me," said Jess.

"You brought this on yourself, you little punk. Don't try to blame others for your stupidity in pursing my daughter while she was in a committed relationship with someone. Are you that desperate that you only go after women that are unavailable to you?" asked Lorelai.

"Oh yeah, like you would know about being in a committed relationship. I bet you that you will dump my uncle in a few months because you can't handle being in a serious relationship that would lead to other things. God forbid you think of marriage and kids."

"You know nothing of my life nor do you have anything to do with my relationships. I have problems with relationships I will be the first one to admit that, but you can't seem to find a woman that isn't already attached to another man. You are pathetic."

"Oh please you don't know the first thing about me so don't judge me. You and your partner in crime had to sink as low as blackmailing me to get rid of me. How do you look at yourself in the mirror?"

"Just fine thanks. What about you?"

Jess paused; she had him there. He couldn't look himself in the mirror after Luke had lectured him on the consequences to his and Theresa's relationship. He had actually thought about her kids and what the fallout from the affair would have on them. That was one of the major factors in his decision to leave. "I fine looking in a mirror," he lied.

"I don't want talk to you so go away," said Lorelai.

"Well, whatever the little princess wants," taunted Jess.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Lorelai.

"You act like super mom that did everything on your own, but in reality you were handed things on a silver platter. You bought your house using the money you received from your trust fund. You let your parent's pay for Rory's education, at both Chilton and at Yale. And you are worth a quarter of a billion dollars. So tell me Lorelai how does it feel like to pretend you've earned everything thing in your life when in reality you've just been handed things."

Lorelai was shocked into silence for about thirty seconds before she blew up at the damn bastard. "My financial situation is none of your business, but let me tell you something Jess, green does not flatter you. I worked hard for where I am at this point in my life and I refuse to let a brat child like you try to make it sound so blasé. You have no idea about the things I went through and you should be lucky if you were in the exact same predicament as me you would've just jumped ship. You are weak Jess and you pray on others for your own personal satisfaction and one day soon you're going get yours and I hope to god I'm around to see that."

"Your going to get yours that's for sure," said Jess mysteriously.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" asked Lorelai.

"You'll see. Now I have to go and please don't come say goodbye to me since I never want to see your face again," said Jess.

"Right back at ya," said Lorelai.

Jess went behind the counter and yelled, "Caesar is the food ready yet? I have such dismal company out here."

Lorelai was heading out the door when he said that, so she turned around gave him the finger and walked out the door. Yeah Jess sure had pissed off a lot of people since his return to Stars Hollow.

Jimmy Mariano and Sacha Chancellor had just arrived in Stars Hollow and they were headed to Liz and T.J.'s place. Jimmy had been hesitant about coming but Liz had talked him into it. Sacha was nervous because this was the first time she would be meeting Liz.

The couple had left Sacha's daughter with a neighbour in Venice beach since the little girl had refused to leave the house. They hadn't heard from Jess in a while and they hoped he wasn't getting into any trouble.

When Jimmy and Sacha arrived in front of Liz's house the party seemed to have started already. There were women dressed in medieval period outfits sitting on the front lawn, men in tights speaking in old English conversing on the front porch and a merriment that seemed to spread from one individual to the next.

"And they thought Venice beach is weird, this place has got us beat," commented Sacha.

"Yeah, Liz and T.J. sure do know how to pick their friends don't they?" asked Jimmy.

Before Sacha could answer Liz knocked on the car window that was closed. Jimmy opened it and said, "Lizzy long time no see."

"Yeah, Jimbo it sure has," said Liz, then she focused her attention on Jimmy's guest. "And you must be Sacha. I'm Liz and it's great to finally meet you. I've heard great things about you."

"Thank you. I've heard many nice things about you as well. I hope we aren't too early in coming here," asked Sacha.

"Oh don't you worry about a thing. Our friends from the Renaissance Fair circuit arrived earlier today and we had to get Jess out of bed real early to go get breakfast at Luke's," babbled Liz.

"Yeah, he must've hated that," said Sacha.

"Now, come on you two, can't stay in the car forever," said Liz then bounded to the grass to have a chat with the women sitting there.

Sacha turned to Jimmy and said, "Jimbo?"

"Don't ask," said Jimmy.

As the couple came out of the car Jess came out of the house and gave the giant man sitting on the stairs a dirty look. "Finally some sane people," said Jess. He came and embraced his father and Sacha.

"How are you kiddo?" asked Sacha as she fixed his collar.

"I'm fine except I feel like I'm the only down to earth person around here. Can you believe that this walking mental institute arrived early in the morning and won't be gone until a week from now," asked Jess.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure they are nice people," said Jimmy trying to be polite.

Jess gave him father a look that simply said 'Yeah right, if you were on something'. He looked around and found his mother on the grass talking to the fair maidens, as they were known. He just gave his father another look and Jimmy sighed.

"Or not," replied Jimmy. That made Jess smile.

Rory and Logan arrived at Liz's anniversary celebration as the party was in full swing. They didn't want to be early, but they had made a promise to show up so that's exactly what they were doing. Rory held onto Logan's hand very tightly. Logan looked at his beautiful fiancé, she was dressed in a black Oscar de la Renta creation, and she looked really nervous.

Logan had reassured her he would be at her side throughout the entire event and Jess would not be able to come near her. He tried to distract her and asked if she was going to do a lot of dancing since her dress had a lot of straps falling freely at the bottom. He hadn't succeeded in distracting her.

"Baby, I'm here you don't have to worry," said Logan.

"Yeah I know that," said Rory. "Oh look, there's mom."

Logan turned just in time to see Lorelai wave at them. He was more comfortable around his future mother-in-law now then he had been when he and Rory had first started dating. As she approached he leaned in and kissed her cheek and shook hands with Luke who was two steps behind her. "Hello Luke, Lorelai, how are the festivities going?"

"They're fine. You missed the village idiot getting caught with Lady Arundel; her husband is going to fight for her honour. They have a dawn appointment and I'm going to watch so I can take pictures and mock them," said Lorelai.

"So we haven't missed much huh?" asked Rory.

"Be very glad you missed that Rory," said Luke.

The foursome laughed at the goings-on of the party thus far.

Jess had known the minute Rory had entered the party. He turned around and there she was standing with Logan and looking sexy in her little black number. He watched as Lorelai and Luke went and chatted with the couple.

He looked at Lorelai with venom in his face and knew she deserved what she was going to get. He continued to watch Rory when Sacha came up beside him and followed his gaze. "Huh, now I see what's caught your attention."

"She looks breathtaking in that dress," said Jess.

"She looks likes she has a lot of money. I'm sure that didn't come cheap," replied Sacha.

Jess just rolled his eyes and continued to watch Rory.

As the evening progressed Jess tried to catch Rory's eye but she wouldn't even look at him, instead she was always with Logan or her mother. She didn't converse with anyone else but Logan, Lorelai, and Luke, well except when he mother came to say hello. He was disappointed that Rory was being such a snob; he would've never taken her for being so stuck up.

But Jess came upon Rory alone when he went outside to take a breather. She was sitting on the front steps of the Dragonfly and he sat next to her, which made her jump.

"Jess, what do you want?" asked Rory.

"Hey, calm down. I just wanted to talk to you," said Jess.

"I don't particularly want to talk to you," said Rory.

"Well, tough you're going to have to deal. I want you to know that I'm going to be leaving town tonight. I don't want to, but I'm being forced to and I want you to know I still love you. You don't have to say anything, but I just wanted you to be aware of your options," said Jess.

"Why you egotistical jackass. How dare you assume I would want to be with you over Logan? He is the one I want and the one I am going to marry. Don't tell me a bunch of lies. Your running away from your problems once again and I hope you realize that doesn't hurt me, but your loved ones such as your mother will be heartbroken. I could care less if you stay in Stars Hollow or not," yelled Rory.

"You have feelings for me Rory and we used to be good together. Why can't we have that same relationship back?" asked Jess.

"I'm going to marry another man Jess. Is there another reason?" asked Rory.

"You don't love him like you love me," said Jess matter-of-factly.

"Of course I love him. He is the love of my life and I won't be happy unless he and I are together. He knows me in ways that no one else does. I've never loved you the way I love Logan and I would like you to stop assuming otherwise. I'm glad your leaving town, maybe now I can live my life without you hovering in the background.

Before Jess could answer Logan came out of nowhere and took Rory's hand. "Rory, are you okay?"

Rory was so relieved to see Logan that she hugged him fiercely. "I'm fine let's go back to the party," said Rory.

Logan gave Jess a hard stare and left the troublesome boy to his own devices. Jess decided then and there he was going to leave Stars Hollow right away without saying goodbye to anyone.

Back inside the Dragonfly Inn Logan asked Rory if she was all right and Rory told him about her conversation with Jess. "He actually told me he's leaving Stars Hollow. Can you believe that?" asked Rory.

"Well, good riddance," replied Logan.

The couple now felt free to mingle among the guests since they did have Jess to worry about. Liz was enjoying herself immensely and T.J. was being T.J. Luke was even laughing with the guy who played the role of the court jester. Lorelai was chatting with Sacha. Jimmy was having a very interesting conversation about pickles and where to buy the rights ones with Kirk.

The party was in full swing and no one really noticed Jess being gone. The people in the room were enjoying themselves too much to think twice about the disappearance of one Jess Mariano.

By midnight Jess was waiting at the bus station for his ride in to New York. He was glad to be going back. After his conversation with Rory he didn't much like staying in a place where he wasn't wanted. If Jess was really truthful to himself he would admit that what Rory had said really hurt him and he couldn't wait to get as far away from her as humanly possible.

So there he sat the lonely boy in the empty bus station with a duffle bag with all her worldly goods waiting for the next bus to take him back to the place where it all began. He at least got the satisfaction in knowing that he had gotten back at Lorelai. At the moment there was a letter addressed to Rory's dorm in the Stars Hollow mailbox. In it he had written about Lorelai and Elias' blackmail of him and how they left him no choice but to leave town. He didn't divulge specifics but he made sure he painted Lorelai in a negative light.

He would have his revenge against Lorelai and he would have the satisfaction in knowing that he was the one to destroy the strongest mother-daughter relationship known to man. Jess smiled then looked up and saw his bus. He got on the bus and didn't look back.

What Jess didn't know was that Luke had accidentally come across the letter and had switched the original letter for another one, which contained a letter of apology to both Logan and Rory.

So in the end Jess didn't really have his revenge. He just thought he had.

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review.**


	45. The Wedding Of The Year

**Title: Life and Times of a Socialite**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Total AU Rory and Logan **Spoiler Warning **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** Sorry this is late again, but it took me a while to write nine pages. I hope this was worth the wait. I would like to thank my lovely reviewers for their feedback on this story. You guys have been so supportive of me and my writing and I thank you for that. Check out my other fic called 'Holding Out Hope'. Bye.

**Chapter 45: The Wedding Of The Year**

_Rory and Logan's wedding day_

Rory woke knowing that by the end of the day she would be Mrs. Logan Huntzberger and that was a great feeling. She had butterflies in her stomach and couldn't sleep the night before since she had done what her grandmother had done almost forty years ago on the eve of her wedding. Rory had gotten up in the middle of the night and tried on her wedding dress so many times she could tell you how many threads were sewed in each part of the fairytale dress.

Rory's dress had come courtesy of Vera Wang and her bridesmaid's dresses were Narciso Rodriguez. She was in love with her dress and she absolutely loved the bridesmaid's dresses as well. Rory just sat in bed and thought about Logan. She hadn't seen him in two days since he had gone to New York with his father; something work related and they had said their goodbyes then. Rory missed him so much she stayed up to hear from him every night he was away after the conclusion of his late meetings.

A knock at the door brought her out of her reverie, she told whomever was on the other side to come in. The door was opened and there stood Emily, Lorelai, Francine, Shira, and Honor with a maid who was carrying a silver tray. "Good morning Rory," they said in a rehearsed manner.

"Did you all practice that?" asked Rory.

"See I told you she would catch on. Why doesn't anyone listen to me when I point out the flaws in the plan?" asked Lorelai.

"Lorelai do be quiet," said Emily in an exasperated manner.

Rory just smiled, it was nice to know that some things never change. The women came into the Rory's room, at the Gilmore mansion, and sat down on her bed. The maid put the silver tray on Rory's lap and left the women alone.

"So how is the bride?" asked Francine.

"I'm so nervous Granny," whispered Rory.

"Oh don't worry darling, so was I on my wedding day. Why, when I married your grandfather I couldn't even put on my wedding dress properly. My bridal party had to help me out after I put the dress on backwards," said Francine.

Rory giggled, "I hope I don't do that."

"I was so nervous when I married Richard that I walked around in a daze until the hairstylist finally got a hold of me and made me stay put," said Emily.

"I was cool as a cucumber, had my dress on make up and hair done, that is until I got Mitchum's gift. My make up was ruined and my mother had a fit. I couldn't stop crying after I read the card he sent me then I opened the gift and I was a sobbing piece of tulle. I thought I would be the calm and collected one on my wedding day, but after his gift I couldn't look at anyone else without bursting into tears," said Shira.

Shira was getting a little emotional now and Lorelai who was sitting beside her put her arms around the woman who was in the exact same predicament that she was in, in the sense that they were losing their children yet gaining another. It was an odd sort of logic.

"I wasn't nervous on my wedding day until Rory gave me the necklace, after that I was blubbering like a baby," said Honor.

Everyone laughed at that comment. The women had all decided to wake Rory up from her slumber together. They were going to be family when Logan and Rory wed so they decided that they should stand together. It was true in the sense that the women from the Gilmore, Huntzberger and Hayden family were going to be related because Rory was going tie them all together.

"Rory did you get much sleep last night?" asked Emily.

"Actually grandma, I didn't get that much sleep. I ended trying on me wedding gown so many times that I now know it inside and out," said Rory.

There were tears in Emily's eyes after hearing that comment. She had done the exact same thing that Rory did when she was preparing to marry Richard. Lorelai was wiping tears from her eyes since she remembered the story her mother told them during her bachelorette party when she had been engaged to Max. It seemed today was the day that the strong Gilmore women were falling apart.

"Ok it just the morning, we can't start crying now," said Rory.

"Rory is right, no more crying," demanded Honor.

Rory started on her breakfast, which she happily shared with the women surrounding her. She was thankful they had all come to support her on the day that she was going to remember forever. Rory watched all the strong, independent, classy, and loving women that she was proud to call her family.

When she finished eating and the tray was taken away the real reason for the visit was brought up. "Rory we realize this is the most important day in your life and we wanted to be there for you. We have also taken the liberty of getting you something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. I hope you haven't gotten everything," said Shira.

"Oh thank god, I haven't gotten a chance to think of those things. I was so preoccupied with the dress fitting, the flowers, as well as the arrival of many of the family members from out of the country that I totally forgot about that. I'm so glad you've all taken care of that," said a relieved Rory.

"Alright, I will start. From the Gilmore side of the family there is the diamond bracelet that has been in the family since Princess Louise. This is your something old," said Emily.

"For something new, from the Huntzberger side of the family we have gotten you a pair of diamond earrings that match the bracelet," said Honor.

"For something borrowed, from the Hayden side of the family there is the heirloom necklace that every Hayden bride starting with Lady Genevieve Standish-Hayden has worn when walking down the aisle. Technically the necklace will come to you since you are my oldest grandchild but you will get upon my demise," said Francine.

"Huh…for something blue, from the Lorelai side of the family you will receive a very pretty blue hello kitty bracelet that I had to move heaven and earth to find. You better be real happy that I could find one of these," said Lorelai.

Everyone in the room burst out laughing at Lorelai's absurd gift. They were all taking this too seriously and it was a good thing Lorelai was there to lighten the mood.

Rory had tears in her eyes from laughing so much at her mother's antics. The women continued on with their bonding session.

At the Huntzberger home Logan was sitting at his desk looking out the window. He was so nervous yet happy that this day was finally here. He was finally going to be able to marry the woman that had truly loved. His thoughts kept going to his wife-to-be and all the things she could be doing at that moment.

As far as he knew she was probably getting her hair done or having breakfast or crying about something or other. Before his mother and Honor had gone to the Gilmore mansion they had come to his room and cried over him. He had been a little embarrassed and was glad when his father and Josh had taken away the weepy women.

He was especially anxious to see Rory walk down the aisle. He had tried to imagine how it would be like but he hoped the actual moment would surpass his fantasy. Logan took out the rings that were in his possession and looked at them once again. He had been doing that ever since he had gotten on the jet from New York, his father had given in an odd look.

He closed his eyes for just a moment when he heard the commotion outside his room. When he looked up he saw Finn, Colin, Doyle, Seth, and Robert come through his door. Them showing up this early didn't surprise him one bit, it was expected.

"So how is the groom on his wedding day?" asked Colin.

"Oh I'm good," said Logan.

"I'm so happy for you mate," said Finn then did the unthinkable and burst into tears.

"Oh dammit, we just got him to stop blubbering in the first place. Great job Huntz, you made him cry again," reprimanded Robert.

Logan looked at Robert like he had a few screws loose in his brain. "What the hell are you yelling at me for I just said 'I'm good' it was a simple enough statement, it shouldn't have made him cry."

"Finn's a little sensitive today of all days. He thinks he's losing his best friends one by one. What with you and Rory, Colin and Stephanie, maybe even Robert and Louise, hell even Doyle and Paris, which leaves me by my lonesome but I don't mind that. Even though Finn's got Madeline he still feels like it won't be like it was during the first few years at Yale," said Seth.

"Oh jeez, Finn, don't worry about that. We will still be friends and hang out. Now there is just a slight difference, there will be women who will nag us to get our butts home or else no sex," said Logan.

"You're quite right, they do withhold sex far too much. Do you think they talk amongst themselves about that?" asked Finn who was back to his old self. "I'm far too emotional for my own good. But the chicks dig an emotional lad and I am as emotional as them come."

"Glad to know your feeling better," said Doyle sarcastically.

"Well Huntz, it's the big day. Are you actually ready for the leg shackles?" asked Robert.

"I say bring them on," said Logan.

Rory had her hair and make up done all that was left for her to do was to put on her dress. Her mother would be here to help her with that. Her hands were shaking and she didn't want to think about all the photographers at the gates of the house. She hated how something that was supposed to be a private event in her life was turning into such a media circus.

Lorelai came in through the door and really looked at her daughter. She seemed to be in a world of her own. She didn't want to cry since she'd already wept more today than she had in Rory's entire existence. But she guessed it was a given since she was the mother-of-the-bride. She wiped away remnants of tears and walked towards her daughter. "Hey babe, are you ready?"

Rory looked up at her mother and smiled, "Yeah."

Lorelai went towards the walk-in closet and took out the large garment bag that held the most gorgeous wedding dress she had ever seen. The first time Lorelai had seen the dress on Rory the water works had come on strong. Vera Wang had even given her a monogrammed hankie to wipe her tears with and told her it happened all the time. And she would know since weddings were her life.

Rory's wedding dress was going to be replicated by the people who knock off dresses that stars wore since it would seize the imagination. Every bride would see what Rory had seen in it, a classy, clean cut, and magical dress.

Lorelai took it out of the garment bag and took it over to Rory to put on. "Well honey, this is it."

"I know mom."

"I just want you to know that I love you and you have been the best daughter any woman could have or hope for. I know your conception was unplanned, but I wanted you from the very moment I found out I was pregnant. I know I was tough on your relationship with Logan at the beginning, but that was only because of my preconceived notions. I so very proud of the woman you've become, socialite and all," choked out Lorelai, tears were coming down her cheeks.

Rory who had put on the dress, but was waiting for her mother to zip her up was weeping as well. It's a damn good thing the make-up artist had used waterproof mascara or else the Gilmore girls would have raccoon eyes. Rory managed to embrace her mother while still in the dress and trying not to wrinkle it.

"I have always been proud to be your daughter and you have been the best friend and mom a girl could have. I love you mommy," cried Rory.

So there they stood Lorelai Victoria Gilmore II and Lorelai Leigh Gilmore III, weeping. The two women seemed to be overjoyed and saddened that day since they wouldn't ever live together. Sure their relationship would be the same but they wouldn't be constantly in each other's lives on a day-to-day basis.

When the tears subsided Lorelai zipped her daughter up and watched as she put on the jewellery the rest of the family gave her, and to Lorelai's surprise the hello kitty bracelet.

"Rory that bracelet was meant to be a joke. You don't have to wear it," said Lorelai.

"Oh I know, but I've got nothing else that is blue so this'll do," said Rory.

"No, I've got something for you. I didn't want to give this to you in front of the others since it was meant to be a private mother-daughter thing."

"Well what is it?"

Lorelai took out the piece of blue lace from her pocket. "This was your very first baby hat. You wore it home from the hospital and Gran gave it to me. She told me that a special little girl should have a special kind of hat. So, here you go, you can use it as a hanky for today and it's blue."

"Oh mom…" said Rory.

That was the perfect moment and the photographer just happened to pass the door and saw it. He snapped a picture without the bride or her mother knowing.

Logan was at the church already and he had avoided getting his picture taken by the Paparazzi. He couldn't believe how much of a media circus his wedding to Rory was creating. He hoped they didn't get any pictures of her since they had made a deal to publish pictures of the wedding in a Huntzberger paper. The paper, in turn, would shell out $ 2 million to a charity of Rory and Logan's choosing. He and Rory agreed that instead of letting someone else make money off of their wedding day they would donate the proceeds of the pictures to a good cause.

Logan had on his tux and his groomsmen had left him to his own devices. Well not exactly, Finn, his best man, had handed him a flask and told him it would help with the jitters. He guessed Finn had assumed his duty done after the handing over of the alcohol. Logan just smirked.

Mitchum Huntzberger came through the door and looked at his son and heir. He hadn't been the best father, but he had tried to be there for Logan whenever he could. Mitchum was glad that Logan was going to marry an intelligent, competent, and lovely young lady such as Rory Gilmore. He couldn't have chosen better.

"Logan, son, how are you doing?" asked Mitchum

"I'm fine, sir," said Logan.

"Good, good."

"Yeah, good."

"I just wanted to say that I know you will make a good husband for Rory. I'm proud of you son and I know the two of you were destined for greatness. I wish you luck in your life together," said Mitchum.

Logan was shocked beyond belief. His father had never said something like that to him. He did the only thing he was capable of and that was embrace his father.

Mitchum was taken aback since the last time his son had hugged him was when he was five years old. He reciprocated the gesture and the two Huntzberger men just stood there.

Elias Huntzberger had seen the entire exchange. He was getting a little teary eyed himself, but wouldn't admit it to a soul should he be asked if those were tears in his eyes.

"Would the two you stop this emotional garbage that everyone keeps sprouting. Logan, my boy, glad your marrying a girl that would do the Huntzberger name proud. I wish you luck in your lives together," said Elias.

Logan thanked him and he even gave him an impulsive hug.

"Word of advice Logan: always buy flowers, and in your case coffee, every time you do something stupid, which is going to be most of the time," said Elias.

"And your wife is always right. Never question that son and it will get you far," said Mitchum.

Logan laughed, but he noticed that the two men were serious and just nodded his heard. The groomsmen came in since the service was about to start.

"Logan we want to wish you well in your life with Rory," said Finn who it seemed was the designated spokesman for the group in an entirety.

Logan thanked them and gave them each manly hugs. His groomsmen were Finn, best man, Doyle, Seth, Robert, and Colin. He was happy to be marrying the love of his life.

Luke was sitting with his sister Liz and brother-in-law T.J. towards the front of the church. He kept looking at the last few pews trying to see if Jess had snuck through security. He wouldn't put it past the kid to try. Neither Luke nor Liz had heard from Jess since he had taken off during Liz's anniversary celebration.

Luke, who had found the letter addressed to Rory had thrown it out knowing that whatever the contents may be it wouldn't be good for Rory. So Luke had shredded the original letter without opening it since he knew Jess had a mean streak in him and would try to break Rory and Logan up any which way he could.

He didn't want the girl that he thought of as a daughter to get hurt. He was coming around to liking Logan as well. Luke was a little sad today since he felt that he was losing his daughter. He looked up and saw Logan walk out from the side doors.

Richard Gilmore was sitting in his appointed pew seat and was waiting for his wife to arrive from helping Rory. He was so very happy for Rory and Logan since they were great together. Richard just wished his mother Trix could have been there to watch her great-granddaughter walk down the aisle, she would have been proud of Rory. He couldn't believe his little Rory was all grown up and getting married.

The women, Emily, Lorelai, Francine, Shira, and Honor, finally took their seats with their significant other or family member. The women had been in the back helping Rory with the last minute details.

Rory was so nervous, she was glad her father was there holding her hand. The wedding planner was giving last minute instructions to the bridal party, which consisted of Lane, maid of honour, Paris, Madeline, Louise, and Stephanie. Rory made eye contact with each one of them before they started their trek down the aisle. She also looked at her sister who was the flower girl and Sookie and Jackson's son, Davy, who was the ring bearer. They looked adorable.

Logan was nervous. He watched as Stephanie made her way down the aisle. Logan's hands were shaking he hoped he could pull this off without crying. He looked down in the pews where his family sat and smiled at them, his poor mother was sobbing and his father was trying to comfort her.

Logan waited patiently until Lane walked up the aisle and he knew the next one out the door would be Rory. The wedding march started to play he, along with the guests, turned their attention to the double doors of the church.

When he first saw her it felt like someone had knocked the breath out of him. She looked radiant and that dress was breathtaking. She hadn't seen him as of yet since he had a better vantage point for seeing her than she did of seeing him. He recognized the earrings his mother and Honor had bought her and it seemed like her other jewellery matched the earrings.

He couldn't help feeling giddy that he was going to marry this woman. He sure was a lucky man.

Rory was surprised at how many people could fit into the church. She couldn't see Logan yet since there were people in her way. She saw her entire family and the Queen looked stunning in a powder pink suit. Her father squeezed her hand and let her know he was there.

When Logan and Rory made eye contact the tears started to fall for the bride. 'Her handsome prince' was the first thought out of her mind when she saw him. Rory and Logan had locked their eyes on one another and didn't pay attention to anything or anyone else.

Logan met Christopher and Rory at his designated spot. Christopher had watched the couple stare at each other and he knew they would only remember that moment when the thought about their wedding ceremony. He was saddened that his little girl was getting married, but he knew that Logan would make her happy, that's all any father could want. When they reached Logan Christopher lifted Rory's veil kissed her, shook hands with Logan, and placed Rory's hand on top of Logan's. Before he took his seat he said, "Take care of her."

"I will, sir," said Logan.

Christopher nodded his head and went to take his seat next to his mother and youngest daughter.

"You look ravishing," said Logan.

"Ravishing? Really Logan?" asked Rory.

Logan could only laugh at her attempts at humour even on their wedding day. They walked up the steps in the front of the church and stood in front of the father.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered he today…"

And so the ceremony began Rory and Logan were trying hard to listen to everything the father was saying, but they could only stare into each other's eyes. When it was time for their vows Logan went first:

"Rory, the minute I met you I knew you were different. It wasn't everyday I saw a girl posting posters of a deceased faculty member at school. I was curious about you and why you didn't like me at first sight. But I also knew you had the potential to be _the one_. Even if I wasn't ready for a committed relationship you gave me no choice in the matter since you said it was either a relationship or nothing. You challenge me in ways that I never knew possible. You are my other half and I thank god I ran into you that day at the coffee kiosk because I would have missed out on a lot if we hadn't met. You are my best friends and the love of my life. I love you dearly. So, I, Logan Huntzberger do take, thee, Lorelai Gilmore, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to take care of you in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad as long as we both shall live. This is my solemn vow," said Logan.

There were a whole lot of sniffles in the audience. Lorelai was running out of tissues after Logan's vows and Rory had even recited her vows. Poor Shira was crying so hard that both Elias and Mitchum were trying to calm her down. Francine found the vow so endearing that she wished he late husband could be there to hear it.

The bridesmaids were in tears, even Paris. The groomsmen were trying really hard not to cry and looked anywhere else in the church but at the couple.

Rory was crying and hiccupping all at once and she watched as Logan wiped away her tears with her hankie. She smiled at him and said her vows:

"I didn't know what to think of you the first time I met you, but I didn't particularly like you. You grew on me and I saw many sides to you. The thing I love about you most is that you convince me to do things that I would have never thought to do such as the scaffolding incident. But I loved it in the end. I knew you didn't do commitment, but I knew that was a poor excuse not to try. I was good for you and you were good for me. You helped me through the tough times when no one else was there to confide in. You took care of me and told me it was going to be ok and I will be forever grateful for that. You are my soul mate, I knew it the moment I took your hand and we jumped. I am grateful that I met you since I don't think I would have been truly happy other wise. So, I, Lorelai Gilmore do take, thee, Logan Huntzberger, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to take care of you in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad as long as we both shall live. This is my solemn vow," said Rory.

There wasn't a dry eye in the church, everyone was taking out a hanky and wiping their eyes. Now that was saying a lot since this crowd was particularly stuck up.

The priest, Father Cameron, continued on with the ceremony. "Do you Logan Huntzberger, take this woman Lorelai Gilmore to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," replied Logan then slid on the simple diamond wedding band on Rory's ring finger.

"And do you Lorelai Gilmore, take this man Logan Huntzberger to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked Father Cameron.

"I do," replied Rory then slid on the simple platinum wedding band on Logan's ring finger.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Logan smirked before he bent his head and captured Rory's lips. He savoured their first married kiss, but they were in pubic so he broke it off far too quickly. He saw the tears run down his wife, _his wife's_ cheek and he wiped it away. "I love you Ror."

"I love you too Logan," sniffled Rory.

The entire congregation stood up and applauded them. Everyone was beyond moved by the ceremony so they wiping away the remnants of tears in their eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen let me introduce to you for the very first time Mr and Mrs. Logan Huntzberger."

The applause just got louder as the couple walked down the aisle. When they had a semblance of privacy in the corridor outside the main entrance they embraced each other and cried a little bit since they were so happy.

"We did it," said Logan.

"Yes we did," replied Rory.

They were still locked in their embrace together as their wedding party emerged from the church. There were many congratulations and well wishes to impart on the happy couple.

Jess watched from a spot on the street as Rory and Logan emerged from the church. He had known they would not use the front entrance since there were many photographers and people waiting for them. He had correctly guessed there would be a car waiting in a back alley to escort the newly wed couple to their reception.

He didn't know why he had come to see them. He guessed it had something to do with torturing himself. Jess had matured these past few months since he had left Stars Hollow; he had had no choice but to.

He had been an angry young man who was out for revenge when Elias Huntzberger and Lorelai had blackmailed him into leaving. Now he was a more subdued man who had a beautiful young daughter to raise, yes it's true he had gotten Theresa Cromwell pregnant the last time they had been together.

Theresa had found him in New York when she was a few months along. She had told her husband she was on assignment for the Peace Corps so he wouldn't suspect a thing. Jess had been shocked beyond belief when she said she was thinking about putting the baby up for adoption. He had put his foot down and said no daughter of his was going to be raised by strangers.

After delivering the baby, Athena "Teeny" Mariano, Theresa had resumed her old life and told Jess she would like her identity as the mother of his child, kept a secret. Jess didn't like that his daughter would grow up without a mother but he didn't want the likes of Theresa Cromwell influencing her, so he had gotten a lawyer to draw up the papers that gave him full parental rights and Theresa signed over her rights to him.

Jess looked down in the stroller to see his baby girl sleeping soundly. He would make a good life for her and he was doing that by working a steady job as a cashier at a local bookstore and waiting tables at a nearby diner. He was also taking Internet courses at the local community college when he had the time to squeeze them in. He was doing right by his daughter.

He watched as Rory and Logan settle into their car and embrace. He wished that it could have been him marrying Rory and she looked magnificent in that dress. But he guessed it wasn't meant to be.

Jess looked at the car as it drove off and he glimpsed Rory with a wide smile on her face. He watched the car as it drove away then turned the stroller in the opposite direction to go back to the one room apartment that he and Teeny called home.

**AN: If you to see pics check my blogspot**.


End file.
